


A Colorful Tale

by YESSEY



Series: A Colorful Collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Drama, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Eventual Romance, Family Bonding, Family Drama, First Love, Love Confessions, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Multible Love Couples, Nintendo - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), School Life, Slice of Life, good ending, ya’ll like some Drama?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 91,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YESSEY/pseuds/YESSEY
Summary: In a world where all people have different colored hair will a Blue haired Bisexual Girl has to deal with becoming friends with one of her crushes! However something happens that will drive them away and force our Protag to spend time with the “Bad Boy”, While also having other interactions with her one brother and 2 other sistersWhat kind of Drama and other shenanigans will we encounter?!





	1. Blue Skye

**Author's Note:**

> To get to know our main character you need a view of her but since it’s a OC and i’m horrible at drawing i’ll just discribe her apperances which is a worse alternitive but it is the only choice i got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of our hero’s journey
> 
> To find the love of her life 
> 
> Which you think it would be easy.. since she likes both Boys and girls but.....
> 
> Well go see for your self!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you gotta get a Fair Look at my Charathers but because i’m not a Artist, a Short Bio is all i can do
> 
> Skye Colors:  
Hair: Long Wavy Sky Blue hair  
Eye Color: Light Blue  
Age: 17  
Height: 5’10 feet / 155 cm  
ChaBio: Sweet, Very uncertain about herself
> 
> Prepare for more of these type of intro Bios since more are Coming!

** .-Chapter 1: Blue Skye-. **

* * *

***Sunday - March 17th - 16:20***

**Grande ville - Flower Power Shop**

* * *

I’m infront of the Flower Store

Here for my Job interview, i applied here a month ago and finally got a reply back

I better waste anytime or i’ll be late for it!

I go inside the Store

I needed to find the manager: “Zenik Manan”

So i look around the Store then i see a employee with a different uniform so i walk towards him

‘Uh- um’ i try to get his attention

He looks at me, and asks

‘Hello! Can i help you with anything?’

‘Y-yes! Well i am here for a job interview’ i say a bit nervous

‘Ah! Are you Miss. Colors?’ He asks me

‘Y-yeah! That is me!’

‘Ok cool, well you can follow me’ he says 

He leads me into the back, many flowers are stored back here

We walk into a office, he sits me down infront of a desk

He sits at the other side

He types something in the computer and asks me questions:

‘So please tell me your Full name, Age & Birthdate’

‘**Skye Colors**’ I tell him

’I am 17 years old, and my birthday is July 24th’

’Ok... tell me a bit about yourself’

’Well.... i am overal a Calm person, do not like Rowdy people, also i can... be a bit Shy’ i say

‘Allright, tell me abit about your hobbies’

‘Allright..... w-well i like video games, and taking care of my hair, oh and i love gardening and flowers!’

‘I see, i see’ He types something in his computer 

‘Well now a bit about your family’

‘O-ok! Well i live with my Dad, 2 sisters and Brother’

‘Big family huh?’

‘Yes pretty much’

‘I see.... well let us get to the point’

‘Why do you want to work here?’

‘W-well..... i really like flowers and i can be a fast worker!’ 

He nods and types something on his computer

‘Well something have noticed.... you are studdering with your words you have a problem with speaking?’

‘O-oh no! I am just kinda nervous’

‘Ah i see i am sorry for assuming’

‘Ok one last question’ he says

‘How are you with Other customers?’

‘Oh..... well.... i guess i need to be honest.... i hage a bit of an Anxienty problem and get very nervous around other people’

‘Hmm’ he looks a bit critical

‘Ok... i have heard enough’

‘I honestly do not think this job is right for you...’

‘O-oh’

‘I am sorry but i cannot hire you now’

‘Perhaps we will call you another time’

‘I see.... thank you for the chance...’ i say disapointed

He stands up, so i quickly stand up as well

We shake hands and he leads me out the back

I sigh and leave the store

.......

Pretty dissapointing

thought i would have had a good chance

I start walking towards the metro station

Well anyways....

Guess i can continue to introduce myself....

Something interesting to know is that i’m Bisexual... so i like both men and women....

Well talking about love.....

I kinda have a crush on a girl in my class on my school...

Her name is **Zelda**... she seems to like Nintendo since she mostly wears nintendo shirts.. she looks just pretty cute, but she seems so lonely she allways sits alone....

But that is enough... daydreaming about her

I guess my Twin Sister, Omega will try to “set me up” with her because she really likes setting up other people and cares more about other people then herself... that kinda makes me worry about her sometimes

Ah, my metro is here to back home

I go inside and sit down a single seat

......

Hm..... Zelda......

She seems... she really needs a friend, but i do not think she.... would like me the way i do....

But there is one other guy i’m interested about....

A guy named Jack.... he is in my older brother and Sister’s class....

He is quite mysterious, he acts like a bad boy....

But something about him makes me want to know more about him.....

As i finish monolouging the metro reaches my station, and i leave it

I walk towards my home.....

Man.... having both a crush on both genders can be difficult to handle

......i guess, i would not have chance for either of them

As you can tell my self confidence is so low....

I want to fix that i really do... but i so not know how..

Then i arrive back home, and hit the door bell

**.-End chapter 1-.**


	2. Siblings & Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye gets home and spends some time with her siblings and discuse, her two crushes, Zelda & Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we get introduced to a new charathers we need to give a discriptions to those to:
> 
> All siblings have a birthmark next to their nose
> 
> Silver Colors  
The oldest Sibling and the only Boy  
Hair: Messy Dirty Silver hair  
Eye Color: Lime/Green w/ Glasses  
Age: 18  
Height: 5’6 feet / 168 cm  
ChaBio: Pretty Laid Back
> 
> Alivian Colors  
Oldest Sister, second oldest  
Hair: Short Pink Hair  
Eye Color: Lime/Green  
Age: 18  
Height: 5’06 feet / 151 cm  
ChaBio: Strict and Very Smart but has a good Heart
> 
> Omega Colors  
Skye’s Twin-sister  
Hair: Long Wavy Red Hair  
Eye Color: Red/Maroon  
Age: 17  
Height: 5’08 feet / 154 cm  
ChaBio: Very Energetic, Cares alot about her siblings

**.-Chapter 2: Siblings & Crushes-.**

* * *

***Sunday - March 17th - 16:50***

**Rainbow Street 496 - Home**

* * *

** *DING* *DONG***

I hit the door bell and waited until.....

My brother opened the door

**Silver Colors:** my oldest brother he was first born first he love playing video games i othen join him he’s also actually pretty protective of us, he’s trying to become a cook..... Oh! He’s the only one in the family who has a lover now!

Being Jeniffer Beach One of his classmates...... i don’t like her at all nobody but he likes her don’t know why he likes her

‘Hey, Skye welcome back!’ He said cheerfully

i come into the living room it’s kinda a mess he was playing Smash bros Ultimate i see

‘I see you looking to my game, wanna fight?’ Silver said confidently

‘Eh... can i have something to drink first then after’

we walk to the Kitchen

‘Cool’ he opens the fridge ‘what ya want?’

‘Uuuum, we got any milk?’

he nods and pours me a glass of milk, and puts it infront of me

He asks: ‘How did your interview go?’

I stop drinking... and give a sad face

I explained how i was rejected because of my anxinty problems and they will be give a new chance over a year...

‘Hmm.... i’m sorry that must be horrible....’

‘Nah don’t worry about it, how bout a game?’

He stopped giving a sad face and, he lifted his head and game a cheeky smile

We go go to the couch and sat down we did a 3 stock - 4 min match

‘Allright i’ve been practising’ i try to say

That was a lie i haven’t played this game in a while

So i went save and picked: Zelda

‘Zelda huh?’ He says snarkly ‘you still pick her cause she has the same name as your crush?’

‘S-shut up!’

‘Heh, heh’ He laughs

he’s is been teasing me about her since he found out i had a crush on her

He picked Donkey Kong ‘allright let’s do this!’ He said

* * *

**3, 2, 1! Go!**

It begun, i tried to stay away, he charged his Super Punch now i need to really stay away

‘Oh no!’ I yelled, he grabbed me into a cargo grab and combo’d it into a ‘FOWARD AERIAL’ as he quotes it

**2-3**

‘Heh ha!’ He laughs

Time to get serious, tried to do a couple Side-B’s and Down-B’s

  
And got him of stage! And got a spike on him...

**2-2**

‘Heh! How do you like that?!’

‘No mather, we are even now’ i can hear him say

He tries to get close but, i can push him away with my special attacks and he charges another punch, get’s very close and i can’t hit the Forward-aerial but got a sour spot and he does a side-B i try to do attack but it’s has Super armor!

‘No darn! I forgot about the super armor’

I got grounded and he does a Giant punch and gets a stock

**2-1**

‘N-no!’

I try to grab him, while he is charging, he spot dodges and grabs me instead!

  
‘What?!’ I say suprised

‘You let your guard down!’

He does another cargo throw downwards again, He carries me ofstage and let me go and i jumped

‘He-he just as expected’ he said and i jump into a Giant Punch to the blastzone

**2-0....**

‘Heh... read like book, nice try!’

‘Aaaaw’ I say dissapointingly

***DING* *DONG***

The door bell goes again

‘Huh? Who’s that?’ I ask

‘Probaly Omega & Alivian they went out shopping for me, mind turning of the console for me?’ He said and asked

‘Ok’ i said and did just that while staring at the donkey kong who is still standing there... taunting me....

I turned the console off and returned to the couch

I see my two sisters lay their bags on the dining table and come towards me and strike up a conversation with me

‘Heeeey girl, how did it go?’ My twin sister, Omega said

**Omega Colors:** we were born at same time, we have allways been close, she allways tries to set me up with guys and recently girls to i’f only been actually on a date with 2 of them both ended rather quickly, anyways she is really good at doing hair and make-up that’s why she works at a make-up store: ‘Make it UP!’

‘Not good’ i replyed ‘but it’s allright they would call me back’

‘You are still to Naïve’ My oldest sister said

**Alivian Colors:** my oldest sister while, is not much older than us one year apart, she sure acts like she’s way older, she’s way to serious for her own age, it’s like she had her Adult fase way to early, we still love her either way she loves reading and studying, she is very, very smart allmost too smart

‘Do you really believe they will ever call you back?’

‘Uhm...’ I hesitate ‘N-no they will call me back.. eventually... hopefully...’

‘Hfmp...’ she huffs ‘cmon, you are smarter than that’

‘Alivian! Have some hope please!’ Omega interjected

‘She atleast tried to get a job!’ Omega said smugly

‘You know i want to gradulate first untill i find a job!’ She said annoyed

‘Enough!’ Silver yelled, both were suprised

‘Let’s keep it peaceful allright?’ He says more calm

The room goes quiet again until silver breaks the silence

‘I am gonna start making dinner, you two brought the steaks right?’

‘Yeah’ Omega said quietly

As silver goes to the bags he get the ingrediënts he needs and goes to the kitchen

It’s very quiet the only thing we hear was the frying pan sizzling in the kitchen 

I was just sitting there

Omega was on her phone

And Alivian was reading her book

I was quiet WAY to quiet until Omega says:

‘So Skye....’

I look at her, i also see Alivian eyeing her

‘Got your eye on someone?’ 

‘Uuuuuh.... i-i well..’ I say getting a small blush 

I never told the girls about Zelda & Jack, i did tell Silver about Zelda since he caught me staring at her while going home

‘I know that face! Youuu likeee someone~?’ She said teasingly

I blush ‘N-no! Nobody!’

She gets a huge grin on her face ‘ooooooh~’

‘So you DO love someone!?’ She said Excintingly ‘WHO, WHO, WHO?!’ she said while coming closer to me

‘R-relax! I’ll tell you!’ I said defeated.....

‘So! Boy or girl? She asked both Omega & Alivian are looking at me

.....now do i need to tell them about both or only one? No, no need to hide anything

‘B-both i am in love with a girl and guy’ i say quietly

‘Wait, both? You mean like a reverse Love triangle?’ Omega questions

‘Basically yeah..’ i awnsered

As Alivian puts her book down she says ‘I am guessing these two go to our school based on what you’ve told us’ 

This took us both by suprise she othen does this acts like she isn’t listening but just awnsers randomly, i just replyed fast

‘Y-yeah that’s right’

Alivian is very clever may say her Intelligence may be better than some of our teachers

She continue’s to amaze us with her deduction skills, Alivian doesn’t really talk much about her future but i did hear that she is going after my dad’s footsteps and become a Attorney

but she faces us and continues Decucing my crushes

‘Guy and girl..... i guess atleast one is in your classroom, your class is 22 people, and you only have 6 Guys, so persume the boy is in my class’

‘How did you....’ i try to talk but she interrupts me 

‘Let me finish... please, so the girl in your class while i don’t know your class as well, i know 4 girls in that class who i know abit of’

In my head a objection theme is playing right now.....

‘Which are Jill, Zelda, Siren & Helen’ she mentioned her!

‘Since you don’t like “popular girls” so you don’t like Jill or Helen’

‘Um...’ i was getting nervous

‘Now Siren or Zelda both are pretty good candidates but... wait a minute..’

She suddenly yelled: ‘Silver!’ We all looked towards the kitchen opening

Silver peeks around the corner towards us, he has a appon on ‘What?’ He replies

‘Did you and Skye play Smash brothers when we were away?’

I saw where she was going with it

‘Yeah i played DK and and she played Zelda’ he awnsered with my dismay

‘And there we have it... we all know you allways choose something you “love” in this case who since you played zelda, that means you like Zelda!’

‘Uh, well i...’ i give a deep sigh ‘you are right....’

‘Wooooooooooow’ Omega is flabbergasted

But she recovers instantly as says existingly: ‘Zelda huh?!’

I become a tomato for a moment and hide my face

‘Hehehehe!’ she rubs her hands together ‘i have got work to do tomorrow’

‘Wait!’ I scream instantly

‘i-i do not even know if she likes women!’ I say nervous

‘Well i am not gonna stand by and let you have a crush and do nothing about it!’ She says sternly

’So stubborn.....’ i say quietly

’We are all Stubborn Sis, Me, You, Silver, and especially  Aliv’ Omega says teasing Alivian

Alivian simply huffs

there is a silence...

‘Well.... atleast.. let us be friends’ i say embarrassed

‘Can do!’ Now it’s set can’t back down now 

‘Now! The guy! Wanna guess again Alivian?’

‘No i’m good, need to go to the toilet’

She says, stands up and walks away

‘Allright! Twin sharing! Who is the guy?’ She says while getting closer

‘He is in Silver & Alivian’s class’ I say quietly

‘Oooh, a older boy? Sounds hot’

‘I don not know, i have no idea what interests him’

‘Huh?’ She says puzzling

‘Jack.. is his name’

‘You mean _Jack Jazz?_’

‘Yeah, that guy!’ I said

‘I see, i see’

‘Well you can ask Silver & Aliv’ Omega says

‘Ask me what?’ Just like it was timed Alivian comes back

‘Oh perfect! Aliv, we need some info on Jack Jazz’

‘....why?’ She asks suspiously

‘He is S-‘ i interrupt her by placing my hand over her mouth

‘No reason really! I-i juts saw him in the city this afternoon!’

Omega looks confused, Alivian looks sceptical

‘....allright..... i am gonna be sort and sweet about it’

‘Stay away from him’

‘Don’t know what is with him but something just seems of about him’

After that she just walks towards the kitchen

‘Interesting.... but even more strange is that you did not admit that you like him....’

‘Hey i do not “like” him! But i just want to wait to tell anyone else... please... keep it a secret!’

‘Fine..... but you should not innore Aliv’s Advice there are not many things she is wrong about’

***CLICK* *CLICK* *CREEEAK***

The front door is opening

**.-End Chapter 2-.**


	3. Drama for Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dad comes home they have dinner until a very sensitive topic comes up and makes things sad and depressing for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One new charather:
> 
> Felix Colors  
Dad of The 4  
Hair: Black, is growing a beard  
Eye color: Gray-Green w/ Glasses  
He works as a lawyer  
Age: 51  
Height: 5’43 feet / 162cm  
ChaBio: Strict

**.-Chapter 3: Drama for Dinner-.**

* * *

***Sunday - March 17th - 17:43***

** **Rainbow Street 496 - Home** **

* * *

The door opens and our Dad comes in and closes the door, he looks sad until he walks into the living room, where he puts on a fake smile and says: Hello everyone’

Silver and Alivian’s both said ‘Hello’ from the kitchen, me and Omega waited until we said hello.

He went into the kitchen Omega said: did he not look sad just now?’

‘Guessing he still got no new leads on... you know what..’ i say

He goes out the kitchen and we went quiet.. he went to the toilet

‘Should we ask him at dinner what he discovered?’ Omega suggests

‘Maybe? Perhaps...’ I hesatated ‘o-ok let us try’

As we agreed to ask, Silver Yelled: ‘DINNER is DONE’

as Me and Omega nod towards each other

and go to the dinning room to see Silver’s allways amazing cooking ‘So what exactly are these?’

I asked coriously, Silver anwsered: ‘Flank Steak with Delicious Mushroom Sause with Mushed Potatos, ‘It is one of my main dishes’

‘***Ahem***’ Alivian does a fake cough

Took a bit for silver to figure out what was wrong then he corrected him self ‘With... Alivian’s Secret Mushed Potatos recipe’

‘Thank you’ she replied with a satisfied look ‘let’s get to the table’

We all sit in our chairs and shoved to the table It’s very quiet we all look at dinner but have to wait until Silver gets the Mushroom Sause ready.

I shot Omega a glance and tilt my towards Dad, She puts up her hand, like a ‘Wait’ motion i littly shake my head

I look towards dad and alivian, Alivian seems to glaring at me, I was weirded out...

so i asked ‘Alivian why are you glaring at me?’

‘I saw you and Omega were just tilting heads at each other... what was that about?’

Me and omega freeze up, and share a look again.

Now everyone was looking at us ‘Allright! Fine’ i said loudly

‘.....we wanted to ask dad...’

‘Why he looked sad when he came inside’ Dad looked like he knew the question was coming

‘I will tell you a minute let us get food first’ he says

Silver looking concerned brought over the sause and put the pot on the table and sat at the table

‘Allright.... let us eat’ he says curious

We grabbed our food and ate... it was very.. very quiet

then Dad said out of nowhere

‘I believe everyone here... knows the story about your mother....’

We all know that story quite well just didn’t want to say it

‘I know you all do remember it, but i have to remind you all of it...’

‘for this day being... her birthday March 17th, 5 years ago... me and your mother were in a car accident caused by a drunk driver, that driver got away never to be seen again we were both rushed to a hospital

‘i was not ingured that much but your mother.... was heavily wounded, she was not even the one driving!’

’It was me.... she... she... died later in that hospital’

This story allways puts everyone down...

‘Ever since that day... in my spare time over at the office, i am allways looking for new leads, trying to find that driver....’

’The one who caused so much pain... and did not even care about what he did!’

After that last comment he put his hand on the table and him form a fist, we hear him sniffling

I tried to speak up: D-dad i am sorry... i brought it up’

‘No’ he said firmly ‘it is not your fault or anyone at this table’

he stands up ‘Food was delicious Silver, if you will excuse me’

He walks away and hear him going up the stairs We all sit here, Quietly & Sad.... i’m not hurgry anymore...

I also stand up ‘i am sorry Silver, i’m not hurgry anymore’

they all look worried at me

I walk away upstairs to my room, My room is still a mess but to sad to clean up now...

I plop on my bed...

.......In these.... situations i allways want to talk to mom...

i look in my mirror, the one attached to my closet door

and start talking to myself...

‘i-i am sorry mom, i should not have brought it up..... now i made dad cry...’ and shed tears again

I wipe away the tears... 

‘I am such a horrible daughter...’ i say

‘It is not your fault’ i hear a voice in my doorway,

I sit up and see Alivian standing in my doorway

‘But i am the one who brought it up!’

‘True... but do not blame your self’ she sits down on my bed next me

I stumble over my words ‘B-but i made dad lose his cool!’

... I began to cry more

‘i should not have brought it up!’

‘Skye, Listen you are not at fault here, To be honest i also noticed dad put up a fake smile i would have asked it to’

‘H-huh?’ I look at her

‘Before dinner he went into the kitchen to greet us when he went away to the toilet, and even before Silver called for dinner, me and Silver discussed if the was faking the smile we both agreed to ask him about it’

*sniff* ‘you.... did?’ *sniff*

Was all i could say

‘So who ever asked him about mom.... he would have ended this way.... so... you were just the unlucky %25’

I started to calm down ***sniff* *sniff*** Alivian offered me a tissue, I blew my nose

Alivian does not show many emotions... but can show compassion for the people who really cares about

She said ‘shhh, calm down... it’s gonna be allright’

’Also... you are not a “Horrible” Daughter, He does not see it that way, so neither should you’

She pats me on my head

’H-how can you know that?’ I ask

’........i just know’ she says short and sweet

She turns around and leaves my room

I’m exhausted due to all the crying, i gotta sleep tomorrow is school I close my room door and i undress

I put my pyjama’s on put on my alarm clock And go on my phone for a bit Got a text from Omega

* * *

**Omega**

**Omega:** hey sis, heard from Aliv you were crying you allright..?

**Me: ** Yeah i’m good, she made me feel better

**Omega: **rare occasion really you should have recorded it 

**Me: **Hahaha, She would have deleted that video right away

**Omega**: heeeey, got ya to laugh! win for omega!

**Me:** Wait we were keeping a score?

**Omega:** no not at all

**Me:** Sorry very tired now, gonna go to bed early

**Omega:** allright, don’t forget that i’m gonna get zelda to ‘befriend you’

**Me:** SHUT UP!  
  


* * *

I quickly put my phone away before she could react I blush again at the thought of Zelda becoming my ‘friend’ gosh sounds so cheesy

I keeped thinking about it until i fell asleep

**.-End Chapter 3-.**


	4. ‘Love’ly School Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another School day.... FILLED WITH LOVE 
> 
> We are finally being intoduced to one of Skye’s crushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another New charather to give a discription :D
> 
> Zelda ???  
Hair: Gold Blonde, Long Hair but tied behind her head (Romantic Tuck)  
Eyes Color: Violet  
Age: 17  
Height: 5’11 feet / 156 cm  
ChaBio: Sweet & Caring

**.-Chapter 4: ‘Love’ly School day-.**

* * *

***Monday - March 18th - 07:32***

** **Rainbow Street 496 - My Room** **

* * *

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

I wake up to the sound of my alarm.....

‘nooooooooo, i don’t wannaaaa’ I said quietly to myself

‘Well you gotta!’ Says a voice

I open my eyes and see Silver in front of me

‘GAAAAH!’ I scream and sit up

‘sshhhh!!’ He tries to silence me ‘Do not scream like that!’

‘Why are you in my room?!’ I ask embarrassed

‘To come and tell you breakfast is ready, you were supposed to be up by now’

......guess this was not the first time my alarm went off

‘Allright! allright, i will be down in a minute’

After i said that, he left. I sat in my bed trying to wake up, so i looked at my phone seeing 2 new text

Persume one is omega’s response from last night But can’t think who the other could be.... I looked and yes one was from Omega

* * *

**Omega**

**Me:** Sorry very tired now, gonna go to bed early

**Omega:** allright, don’t forget that i’m gonna get zelda to ‘befriend you’

**  
Me: **SHUT UP!

**Omega:** oh yeah i have a great plan allready >:3

* * *

Typical Omega allways thinking about her ‘Set-up’ plans way ahead of time

Who’s next? Huh?! ‘Dad’?

* * *

**Felix**

**Felix:** Hello Skye, i heard from Alivian you were beating yourself up over my ‘dinner freakout’ please. Do not think that was your fault it really was not, i believe Alivian told you this the exact thing but i thought you would believe it more if it came from me directly so please.....

Do not feel sad -Dad

* * *

Dad..... allright enough, time to get out of bed

I undress from my pyjama’s and dresses into my regular clothes,

In my school you are allowed to wear normal clothing however you need something on you with the logo of the school on it,

like for example

They give you a custom made Jacket & T-shirt which are made of Cotton & leather, they are pretty comfortable!

A pin to put on your backpack or clothes, it’s the most popular choise

Or you can have a Custom made Hat / Headband

I myself wear the jacket so i still have regular clothes underneath, and that i won’t get cold

I get my clean underwear and clothes on and Jacket and go downstairs

Seems like Alivian is allready gone, she allways goes super early before us to school

Silver and Omega were waiting for me

‘Mooorning~, Sleepyhead! You’re finally up, Skye’ Omega said Teasingly

‘Eat breakfast fast Skye we gotta go soon’ silver said sternly

‘Allright, Allright’ i say tired

He made toast & Eggs, ‘a silver orginal’ as he calls it, he says as probaly 6 milion people eat it for breakfast

I eat breakfast fast and get my school thing toghter And i leave with Silver & Omega

As we walk to the bus we normally discuss recent trends, but today i guess was special since we talked all about crushes

AND YES OFCOURSE they talked about Zelda..... 

i luckily stopped blushing when we got to school

Me and Omega said bye to Silver and went to our classroom

When we got to class our ‘1 - B’

‘Huh?’ The whole classroom was empty, except for one other person sitting in the corner chair..... Zelda looking at her phone

‘How did y-‘ i couldn’t finish my sentence before Omega shoved me towards her

I’m getting nervous... for some reason... i turn around and omega is gone

I walk towards her and said: ‘H-hi’ She looks up to me, looks me into my eyes

O-oh god, her eyes are beautiful, her blond hair done nicely with a school headband, her pretty violet colored eyes are so mesmerizing...

‘Hello’ she said softly, she also made a soft smile

‘Can i sit?’ I point to the chair next to her

‘Sure!’ She said happily

I put my bag on the ground, and sit next to her I look at her phone, she was playing Fire emblem Heroes i know quite a lot about fire emblem

‘Fire emblem heroes?’ With those words i catch her attention

‘You like Fire emblem?’ She looks excited

‘Yeah... i know a bit about it’

I see eyes go wide and would Sparkle if they could

‘What’s your favorite game from the series?’ She asks

to be honest i only played three houses, Awakening and Heroes

‘Three houses’ i said

‘oooh! does that mean you have a switch at home?’ She asks

‘I-i guess, i share it with my brother, Silver’

‘Silver?’ She thinks....... ‘oh you mean Silver Colors the one in B - 2?’

‘Yeah!’ I said

‘I guess you are one of the Colors then, interesting..’ She says smirking

‘Yeah...... oh! I haven’t introduced my self huh?’ I say quickly

‘My name is Skye Colors!’

‘Skye huh? Cute name’ she gives me a smile

I blush and respond ‘C-cute?!’

‘Hehe~ i am just teasing, I am **Zelda Tilly!’**

’Nice to meet you!’ She says****

‘Zelda? Oh sorry Did not knew you were a princess’ I joke

‘Hehehaha, nice Legend of Zelda refrence!’ She laughs

After that comment everyone in our class comes in

I see Omega smirking at me and wink

She planned the late arrivals?!

‘Mind if i stay here during lesson?’

‘No, not at all!’ She said

During the lesson we spent time, finding out we were really both are nintendo Nerds, making more jokes really us two could understand

..she really is the girl of my dreams.... 

***DING* *DONG* *DING***

That was the lunch bell

we both get up and i say: ‘Hey Zelda wanna come and sit at my table at lunch?’

‘Depends who else is sitting there?’

She asked ‘Well my Sister Omega...’ she cut me off

‘You mean that Omega’ and points to her waiting in the doorway

‘Yeah...? oh right did not mention that she is my sister’

‘Really?! I allways wanted to speak to her!, but continue who else sits with you?’

‘Well Silver and if we are lucky we can see my other sister Alivian’

’Alivian? Ah i meet her before’

’You have?’ I ask...

’I did! She once helped me with Studies’

‘Oh? I did not know she did that’ i say

’She once saw me struggle to study for a test, and she offered me help’ she says

’Hm, that.... is pretty out of charather for her’

’Is it? I mean you should know best’

‘But 2 sisters? Wow.... AND a brother must be tough!’

’huh?’ I ask questioning ‘do not you have any siblings?’

......she says quietly ‘technically yes...’

’what does that mean?’ I try to ask her

‘Do not worry about it!’ She says in a odd way

She says sternly aferwards... ‘Sorry do not not really like talking about my past..’

‘It is Fine really, so wanna join me?’

She thinks..... ‘Yeah sure!’

‘Cool’ we both walk towards the classroom door where Omega was still waiting for me

She said Annoyed: ‘geez what took you so lo-‘ she didn’t finish her sentence because she saw Zelda following me

‘Oh? Who is this?’ She asks, while smiling smuggly at me I look annoyed back at her ‘Hi! I’m Zelda! Skye’s friend!’

She said ‘Skye asked me to sit with you at your table if it is no trouble’

‘Ooooooh did she now?’ She said smiling even Smugger

‘No it is no trouble, come with us!’ Omega says smiling

Us 3 walk towards the cafetaria Zelda and Omega were talking with each other

when we were there omega scoped out Silver and Alivian sitting at the table

We go sit with them Omega sits at Silver & Alivain’s side while sit at the opposide end Zelda sits next to me

‘Hey guys! Oh and who is this?’ Silver said

I know Silver was playing dumb.... he allready knew a bit about zelda

But why would he do that? It doned me... Omega.. she must have even set it up with silver

I speak up ‘This is Zelda i invited her here if it is ok’

‘Yeah that is fine’ Silver says

‘Hi Alivian!’ Zelda said Happily

‘Hey’ is all she said 

‘Sorry i have to go’ Alivain said and left 

‘Huh? Is it something i said?’ Zelda said confused

‘No... she othen does this to avoid converations, do not take it personally’

‘Ah i see...’ she says dissapointed

‘Anyway! I wanna learn abit about you all!’

We all ready just told abit about ourselfs

After that Zelda excused her self to go to the bathroom

‘Sooo?’ Omega said towards me....

I blush deeply ‘i-i....’

I hide my face..

‘Dammit, she is just so cute!’

‘YES!’ Omega yelled

Silver just claps his hands

I became a tomato again...

’So what exactly do you like about her then?’ Omega asks  


’E-eh?’ I say embarrassed

’I mean she seems and Looks normal compared to us’

’Well.... i mean... it is not something i can explain..’

’I just.. like her’ i say blushing

‘Hey Skye you better unripe since she’s coming back’ Silver sayd

‘Hey, i am back!’

I turn away from her, until start to calm down 

She asks: ‘Hey Skye? You allright?’

I hear Omega and Silver not trying to laugh

I bet Zelda is just very confused

When i look to Silver and Omega

Omega looks Smuggly at me...

Dammit! Why am i so Awkward?!

I look back still a smile blush on my face but not as visble

When i look to Zelda she’s going through her bag

***DING**DONG**DING***

Lunch is over.... t-that feelt faster than usual

Omega and Silver were wispering to each other

We stand up, But Zelda still asks

‘Hey Skye, are you sure you are fine?’

I panicked and said: ‘Y-yeah! I’m fine!’

And we hurried to our classroom 

Bet Zelda is still worried about me

We sit back down

.........it’s very quiet.

Then i hear Zelda: ‘Hey Skye?’ 

I respond ‘yeah?’

‘After school wanna go and grab a bite somewhere?’

I look to her and she gives me a small Smile

I blush again.... ‘uh... sure!’

We stare at each other for a while, after i realise what i was doing i turned away and followed the lesson 

i looked at Omega which was staring at me very, very Smugly

I looked very mad back

I tried to follow the lesson, but couldn’t stop wasting time to stare at Zelda when, she’s not looking

Omega probaly knows i do this... i’m so Horrible at hiding my feelings

**—( 1 Hour Later )—**

***DING**DONG**DING***

That’s the end of the day

I wait for Zelda to get her stuff and we both go to the lockers when Omega went up to me....

‘So what is the plan?’ She asks

‘W-we are going to get a bite... AS FRIENDS!’ I say clearly

‘Suuuuuuure, you are’ she replied

‘Hey Skye! Ready to go? Zelda said behind me

I look behind me and she’s there, giving me a big smile

I blush again, and quickly replied: Y-yeah!

‘Well have fuuuun!’ Omega says smuggly

As we both walk away outside i look behind me again, and Omega and Silver are fist bumping, they were cooperating?

**.-End Chapter 4-.**


	5. Café with Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda taking Skye to her favorite café
> 
> But.... things take a Romantic turn. In Skye’s mind anyway
> 
> Can Skye survive her ‘Gay’ panics?
> 
> Find Out Next Time On Colorful Ball Z!... or right now

** .-Chapter 5: Café with Games-. **

* * *

** *Monday - March 18th - 16:20* **

** .-Diamond Metro Station-. **

* * *

We get to the Metro station but i still don’t know where we are going

So i ask: ‘So where are we going?’

She looks at me with that Cute smile and says: ‘Not telling yet~’

‘Cmon, it would atleast help me to know where actually to get off in the metro...’ i tried to swing back

‘So? You will follow me right?’ She replied again

‘I....’ darn i can’t argue with that ‘i guess so...’

We get on the metro to the centrum, the second largest town in our country: Grande ville

A very French themed Town

As we sit down in the chair next to each other, she starts giggling

‘Hehe, allright since you are asking nicely, i will tell you’

‘We are going to “Café des jeux” ever heard of it?’

‘No... i don’t think so..’ i say ‘is that name in french?’

‘It is!’ She said Cherrfully 

‘it means Cafe & Games, it’s a gaming cafe, it has a section to play games, and it has home made Tea & Coffee that’s Delicious’

‘Sounds good actually’ i comment

‘And while we are there care for a game of smash?’ She winked at me

‘Sure!’ I respond Quickly

As i say that, she says we are at our stop we get of and start walking to the cafe

As we get there i look at the cafe it looks very fancy 

Then i thought something.... 

oh gosh... Is this a date?!

My face became a tomato again...

Oh gosh, oh gosh, OH GOSH.I begin panicking

‘Hey Skye? You allright you look red in the face..’

Ok, ok, ok i gotta calm down.No this isn’t a date just a outing as friends..... yeah... friends...

‘Y-yeah i’m allright i’m coming!’ I calm down and go towards her and we go in

The front doorbell goes of and we get a greeting

‘Hello! Welcome to Cafe des juax, welcome back Miss. Zelda!’ A waitress greets us

‘Oh? Who is this, Zelda?’ The waitress asks

‘This is just a friend from school’

‘Ooooh i see, Table for two then?’

‘Yes! Oh and a Smash game set up’ She says

‘Right away! You can sit there’ she points at the table in the middle of the room

‘Let’s go Skye!’ And she happily goes to the table

I follow after her and sit down the other side of her..

‘Here a menu!’ And hands a menu to me 

I look through the menu it’s all pretty expensive.. 

It’s not like i’m made of money

So i choose the less expensive item on the list: The Panini

And the drinks... T he homemade tea.. Which zelda reconmended

  
‘What are you gonna get’ She asks

‘Guess i will have the Panini’ i say

‘Ah? The least expensive item huh?’

‘Sh-shut up...’ i say while looking away...

The waitress comes by ‘hi Zelda, your game is set up so you can play when ever’

‘Thanks! We are ready to order’

‘Allright!’ She pulls out a notebook and a pen

‘What do you want?’ She looks at me..

‘Oh i’ll have the panini and the home made tea’

‘I’ll have the same!’ She said

The waitress nods and walks away

I look at Zelda and say:’Why did you order the same thing?’

‘coincidentally that’s the same thing i allways order!’

‘Really?’ I said suprised

‘Anyways?’ i asked ‘how many times have you come here?’

‘Quite often... perhaps once every weekend once it’s really how i spend my free time’

‘Something i gotta admit.... i’m very very good at Smash bros’

‘Huh?’ I was confused about that ‘how so?’

‘Natural Talent really’ She says ‘I am allways practicing my Lucina’

‘Lucina? You main her?’ I asked

‘Yeah i just liked how she looked and played her alot and... here we are’

‘How... she... looked?’

‘Yeah, without geeking out... i love her design and her Playstyle’

.........her design?.... yeah i guess i could see that.. her small but still existing rack, her 5'10 height..... and long blue hair........  
  


wait...... i’m 5'10 too.....

.........i look down at my rack

Is.... she.... NO! i’m overthinking this... 

Oh gosh, oh gosh, OH GOSH

I have to calm my self... gotta excuse my self....

‘Sorry, i have to go to the bathroom’ i say still red in the face

‘Allright?’ I see her looking confused at me

I hurried to the bathroom, i go in and look at myself in the mirror

I quickly Refresh my face with Water

M-my.... heart is raising when i think about her....

Ah... this feeling.... in my heart... is it love?

.......**i love her**?......

I’m not calming down i’m just making me more anxious...

Right after that.... Zelda came into the bathroom

I swiftly turn around and look to her

‘Hi! What’s up!’ I had to say hastly

‘Hey.... you sure you ok, you have been getting red all day’

‘Yeah....... yeah’

‘No...’ she says as puts her hand on my forehead ‘are you sick?’

I feel my heartbeat going higher

‘I am fine.. Really!’ I tried to say firmly

‘No? Not sick?’ Zelda said, while getting closer to my face

‘Y-y-yes! please... just please back down...’

’Hm.... could it be...... nah’ She had a thought... but did not finish it

‘Well if your feeling allright, i bet our food is ready let’s go back’

As we both go out the bathroom the waitress was waiting at our table 

‘Ah! There you two are’ and she winked at us

‘Ah stop it!’ Zelda said embarrassed

...what’s that supposed to mean?

‘Anyway your food is ready’ she puts the plates down as we sit back down

As we eat, Zelda strikes up another confersation:

‘So who do you main in smash?’

‘Hm? Oh well.....Zelda’

‘Yes?’

‘No i mean i main Zelda’

‘Ooooh~ interesting’ she said looking smuggly

‘I’m actually not that great’ i admit

‘Ah, well,  i can teach you abit, if you want’ she said

‘Oh, that would be great!’ i say happy

She stares at me and then gives a smile back

‘If it’s allright can i ask a pretty embarrasing smash question?’

‘Huh?’ I didn’t really understand

‘Um sure.’

I see Zelda smirk and blush abit, me being still confused...

‘Who in the game do you think is cute?’

‘C-cute? Like adorble?’ 

‘No, no i mean Attractive’ She says still smirking

‘Can i get.....uh some rules?’

‘Well i guess who in Smash you find most attractive can be either Boy or Girl if your into to that’

I look up at her suprised, still she stares at me smiling

So. Here’s the question, should i tell her i’m bi or wait...if i tell her i might scare her off... maybe just go with a save awnser

‘R-Robin’

‘Oooh~ but which one?’

Oh right! Robin can be Female & Male, darn i really drove myself into a corner

I gotta admit I LOVE the design of the female version even had a Vitual crush on her while i played Awakening

‘Well i, like both designs... but.... i like the male’

I had to lie.. to her and myself, i hate lying to anyone but i am forcing myself to do this, if i want this..... to last i need to hide my sexiuality

‘I see, i see you want to know how to play Robin?’

‘Y-yeah! I allways wanted to master Robin’

’I see, i see...’

’Well Robin is a tricky charather’

’He or She relies alot on her tomes, bit you gotta be considerate of their usage’

’Her playstyle is a Zoner, Just like Zelda actually, both were made to Keep the Opponent away from them’

’Woah... you sure know alot about Smash’ i compliment her

’Ahah, well that happens when you have to much free time!’ She says

We laugh at the joke

‘Well, let us drink our tea and get to our game’ She says

We both drink our tea and..... stare at each other 

I get to see her beautiful Violet eyes..

We both finish drinking the tea

And Zelda asks ‘How was the tea?’

‘Delicious, best tea i’ve ever tasted’

’I can also smell a few Aromas of flowers’

‘Didn’t i tell you?’ She said Smiling ‘And... Flowers?’

’A-ah guess i forgot to mention, but i really like gardening and i really like Flowers’

’Ooooh, i see, i see’ She looks interested

’Well want to play a game?’

I nod my head, and we stand up we walk towards a backroom we walk in and...

‘Woah!’ I was just looking around the room it’s so pretty many LED lights very large Tv with smash allready booted up, it’s not only A Switch though a PS4 and A Xbox are there as well, to the side i see a Glass case with many games... Most are Multiplayer, to play together with Two players

  
Two chairs who look very comfortable and two switch pro controllers on the small table infront of the chairs

She sits down... ‘ah man these chairs are allways so soft’ She says

I put my Bag next the chair and also sit down and it’s so comfortable and soft like she said

‘Oh god’ i just melt in the chair

‘Anyways you wanted a game right?’

‘Yeah!’ I say  


We get to the charather select screen

she instantly selects Lucina

I think for a bit and select Zelda

‘Hehe’ she giggles

We start the game

**3, 2, 1, GO!**

I start by staying away from her i use multible side-B’s she tries to come close i try to keep my distance but she get’s close and combos me 

‘56% allready?!’ I scream suprised

Out the corner of my eyes i see her just looking at me, so i look at her and say ‘pay attention! I want a fair fight!’

I can get pretty competitive when it can come to smash, if i really get into it

I return the favor by grabbing her do a down grab and following up by a Back Air

We are about tied then i do a down-b and grab her and do a forward throw and the knight connect with her and K.O her

**3 - 2**

‘Yes!’ I say while letting my guard down 

I allways let myself do i that 

Lucina grabs me, doing a down throw and a nutrual Air to another Forward Air and a then predict my Jump into a spike

**2 - 2**

‘He he’ she giggles

We both try to get each other off-stage for a while but we keep missing until....

She hits me with a Dancing Blade and combo’s me into another forward air into a combo 

I use my Neutral-B to get out if it, i follow up with a Fair but get another sour spot!

I get trapped into a dancing blade into a Forward Air and she finishes the combo with a forward Smash and i fly into the blast zone

**1 - 2**

‘No!’ I say annoyed

Now i need to play it safe, she is at %69,9 i can still make a come back

‘You’re doing a “nice” job’ she is taunting me

I shield alot and do many Din Fire’s and Phantom’s

Until i shield to much and.... get hit by her Shield breaker

‘Oh no....’ I say defeated

‘Ha ha!’ She says victoriously

Lucina pushes the Zelda to the ledge

She rolls to the edge side, down throws me

Into a three Forward Aerials and she carries me to the blastzone to end our game....

**0 - 2**

‘Man..... your really good!’ I compliment her

‘Told you!’ She seems happy

I look at my phone and it’s 17:27 allready...

‘It’s 17:27, think it is time for me to go home!’

She looks kinda dissapointed but still smiling

‘Ok, shall i escort you home my lady~’ she smiles and see a small blush too

‘Oh stop it! But sure you can’ i give a tiny smile

We walk to the metro station again 

‘So where does your Highness live?’ Zelda asks

‘Rainbow Street’

‘Oh really?! I live a couple blocks away!’

‘Oh? That is cool where actually?’

‘Stripe Bowl Street!’

‘That really is close’ i comfirm it

‘Yeah!’ She gives a warm-hearting smile

As we get to the station and we get into the metro it’s abit way more full and we have to stand 

‘Geez it’s very full’ we allmost atand so close next to each other our body’s are allmost touching until..

The metro goes abit to speedy around the corner and zelda trips and falls into my chest

‘Uh?!’ I OH GOSH! I get red faced

Zelda puts up her head ‘Oh i’m sorry!’

I can see a clear blush on her face

‘N-no it’s allright....’ 

Both embarrassed we look away from each other

But.... why would “she” be embarrassed about it?

Could she............ no, no it can’t be

After about 5 minutes later we get out of the metro and both walk to my home

We are still very quiet i guess she is still abit embarrassed about it

As we get to my home we hear arguing inside

‘Who is arguring inside your home?’

‘Your mom and dad?’

I can’t blame her about what she said nobody told her about.... my mom

‘No...... not possible’ i say 

‘Let us check into the kitchen window’ i say

We look into the window....

I see A woman and Silver agruing

‘Is that not Jennifer Beach?’ Zelda asks

‘Yeah.... She is Silver’s girlfriend’

‘Oh?’ Zelda questions ‘can we go inside?’

‘Sure’

I attempt to find my keys but before i could find them,

The door it opens and Jennifer walks away as she curses silver out

‘YOU **FUCKING** SON OF A **BITCH**, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU BE KNOWN A THE **DOUCHBAG** YOU ARE!’

‘I don’t care Jennifer just get the **HELL OF OUR PROPERTY**!’

Jeniffer Huffs and fastly wals away

we are both flabbergasted over what the hell just happened....

‘Uh, what?’ Zelda says

‘Silver?’ I ask him

He looks at me and Zelda and says ‘hey....come in’

We all three go in 

We see Omega half in tears, and Alivian trying to calm her down

‘What happened!?’ I ask confused

Omega looks at me and says: ‘i did not.... ***sniff*** want you two to see me like this...’

‘Alivian? What is going on?’ Zelda asks her

‘Jennifer insulted Omega and me, and Silver screamed in her face, Omega was abit more effected by it’

‘We broke up’ Silver said behind me

We both turn around and say ‘sorry, that happened’ At the same time

‘Do not worry about me’ He walks towards Omega

‘Hey, shh, it’s allright....’

‘Alivian you also allright?’ I ask her

‘I am not effected by a insult by a woman who as a Gold fish for a brain... so i’m good’

‘I think it is best that you go’ i say to Zelda

‘No! I am staying until Omega calms down’ she says firmily

Zelda sits next to her on the couch, and tries to calm her down

She... cares about someone she just meet?

She is very kind... or Very stubborn...

Either way i should also help

I sigh, and also sit infront of Omega

We spend about a half a hour trying to calm her down

She calms down and says ‘thanks guys...’

As we see her smile again, Alivian stands up and goes upstairs

‘She does that allways huh?’ Zelda says

‘Yeah she does, do not worry, she will get used to you!’ I say happily

Omega looks at us and screams ‘DID IT HAPPEN?’

We all jump when she did this...

None of us saw it coming

It took we a bit to figure out what she was talking about and..... she meant Me.. and Zelda

‘No! Nonononono’ i say getting red again

It seems Silver caught on what she meant

Zelda was still confused 

‘Well i think it is time for me to go!’ Zelda said

‘I will let you out’ i say

We both walk to the door and.. 

‘Well i had fun i say!’

‘Me too, wanna do this again sometime?’

‘Y-yeah! Can we excange numbers?’ I say

We get our phones out i notice her background and i see.... Zelda and a Navy haired woman with a pony tail in a sport bra and vest

Huh? Who is that? Should i ask? 

No... i should wait.....

Could.... she be Zelda’s Sister....

but they do not look alike.... Is she... her g-

Wait! No....

I shouldn’t jump to conclusions

I open my phone

And i give me number

‘Goodbye Skye, see you tomorrow!’ Zelda says and walks away

‘Bye!’ And i stare at her from behind

I turn around and see Silver and Omega standing in the doorway 

I sigh and prepare to face the boss battle of the jokes

‘So....’ Omega asked

‘Let me get inside before i catch a cold’ i say

They let me in close the door and go to the living room and see Alivian sitting on the cough again.. it seems even she was interested to hear about our day

‘Even you?.....’ i say 

‘No! It just so happen i was sitting here’ she said sternly 

I could tell she was lying, the only thing Alivian was bad in as we could tell is lying

‘Allright..... you can ”listen in”’

I sit on the couch and Omega sits next to me

Silver in the arm chair

‘Allright....’

Then i told the entire story to them....

After that, everybody just goes silent

The first respone is from Omega: ’ARE YOU BLIND?!’

i jump again and say ’Don’t scream that much!’

‘HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT!?’ She ignored my warning

‘She’s totally into you!’ She says

I get Red Faced ‘W-what?! N-no.....’

‘You think so?’ I ask

Omega screamed again: ‘YEAH GIRL! CAN YOU NOT SEE IT?!’

‘Alivian care to back me up? I saw your look’ Omega said while looking at Her

Alivian looks at us and says: ‘fine...’

She sighs & Coughs:

‘Let us look at the obvious facts here..the metro ride, if she didn’t like you she wouldn’t be as embarrased do you not think?’

‘I mean... i also thought it was strange, but that does not say much yet!’ I reply

‘True’ Alivian paused ‘but her comments about this “Lucina” she made it sound like she is her Video game crush, also do not know this lucina much but i guess you look alike’

‘Well i guess...’ i get more red by every good point she makes

‘Here’ Silver is showing a picture of Lucina to Alivian

‘Well that makes more sense’

‘B-but! Our hair is not the same color’ i try to bounce back

‘Perhaps she is just into Blue hair in general not Exactly her color’

Then! I remember her background... is it true then?

‘I have bad news in that case.......’

‘When we shared numbers i saw her and a Navy haired girl standing in the screensaver....’

‘Navy?’ Omega asked? 

‘Navy Blue, a very dark Blue color....did you ask who that was, perhaps it was a sister?’

‘N-no... They did not look alike at all’

‘You have her number! Text her! Call her! HOWEVER YOU DO IT, ASK HER!!’ Omega screamed again

‘No! No... i’ll ask tomorrow...’

...........

The room goes quiet again

‘I am tired i’m going to go to bed..’

‘Skye!’ Omega screamed 

I turn around

‘You better ask her, Or i will!’ She says

I nod and go to my room...

What do i do.... ask her over text or person?

I grab my phone... but i notice i got a text

.......It’s from Zelda!

* * *

**Zelda**

Zelda: Hi Skye! Just testing if my text works, anyway i said it allready but i had a great day today!

* * *

This can be my chance.......

No... i’ll leave it be..

I respond with a simple ‘Thanks i had fun too!’

I put my phone on my desk 

I undress into my pyjama’s and...

***Knock**Knock***

Huh? My door?

‘Come in’

I see Silver opening my door

‘Silver? What’s up?’

‘Unrealated but i heard you ask Alivian yesterday, about Jack Jazz?’

‘Yes?’

‘If i were you i really should stay away from him’

‘Huh, why?’

‘He has not done anything suspisious yet, but he just hangs out behind the school, he just seems weird to me and Alivian’

‘I.... understand’ i say

‘I hope you do’ as he finishes, he leaves my room

I don’t know.... something about him seems like he’s putting up a act

I think abit more about Jack

Jack Jazz.... i think he puts up a act and he is actually sweet i don’t know....

Maybe i show try to interact with him sometime this week....

I go into my bed and go to sleep

**.-End Chapter 5-.**


	6. History of Tilly

**.-Chapter 6: History of Tilly-. **

* * *

***Tuesday - March 19th - 07:25***

** **Rainbow Street 496 - My Room** **

* * *

** *BEEP**BEEP**BEEP* **

Another school day........

I get out of my bed and sighed deeply

*SIGH*

As i change into my bra and underwear i get a message on my phone

‘Huh?’ I look towards my phone and wonder.... who could be Messaging me?

I pick up my phone and.....Zelda?!

* * *

**Zelda**

**Zelda:** Good morning! How are you?

**Me:** Good! Whatsup?

**Zelda:** Glad to hear, just wanted to ask if i can join, You and the rest to school?

**Me:**....Sure, you can meet me, Omega and Silver at our front door in a few minutes

**Zelda:** YAY **:D**

* * *

I smile.. and continue to dress up, and put on my school vest

And go downstairs to meet with Omega and Silver

‘Morning’ Silver said 

‘So...’ Omega asked ‘did you ask her?’

‘No... but speaking of Zelda...she is gonna join us to go to school’

‘Oh-ho-ooooh....’ Omega said Happy... however it sounded weak

Silver just Smiles smugly

I blush again ‘A-anyway! She will be here soon so let’s get our things ready’

After i said that Omega quickly went upstairs

I eat my breakfest and drink my tea... not as good as Café des jeux... but it’s fine

I get my books ready and my other necessary items just when i pick up my last item...

***DING**DONG***

‘She is here, everyone ready?’ I ask

‘I am, but i do not know why Omega is taking so long’ Silver says

I sigh and go towards the door

I open the door and Zelda is standing there

‘Hi!’ She said happily as allways

‘Hey, sorry Omega is still not really yet’

‘It is allright, We are not in a hurry’ she says ‘can i come in?’

‘Sure!’ I replied quickly

She steps inside the house and i close the door, she walks into living room 

‘Hi Silver!’ She says

Silver who was playing with the Switch looks up and says ‘Hello Zelda, make yourself at home’

She walks towards Him and looks to the switch and sees that he was playing Smash again, seems he just won a match as i hear the annoncer go 

‘Donkey Kong Wins!’

‘Oh~ Shash Ultimate huh?’

‘Yeah, want a go?’

‘Sure!’ She says as Silver gives the switch to Zelda, she sits down next to him

‘Imma go check on Omega’ i say

They both nod and continue looking at the screen

I go upstairs and go to Omega’s room

I knock

***Knock**Knock* **

‘Hey Omega what is taking so long?’

.............

Silence....

Until i hear Omega hear say weakly: ‘c-come in Skye....’

I slowly open the door

The room is completely dark

Her room is a mess, she is sitting at her desk leaning into her head into her crossed hands

‘O-Omega?’ I say concerned

Her head slightly looks up to me 

She looks horrible

I quickly to her ‘Omega! What’s wrong?!’

‘..........i am a wreck Skye’

‘B-but why?’

‘Jennifer....’

‘What?!.... what did she even say?’

’.....She... said something about that my “act” sucking’

‘Omega... how does that mather? What “act?”’

’Nah, just innore that it is nothing’

’i am fine, really!’

’What? How can i inorre all this?’

’Really you are over reacting!’ She turns to me

...She seems pretty down..

’Are........ you sure you are fine?’

‘Yeah... i am good.... give me some space’

‘How can i just leave you now?’

‘Please...Skye...leave please!’

‘No....i’m giving up on you’

‘I am not going to school today... Leave’

‘.....................fine’ i can’t help her alone but i don’t want them to worry...

I leave her room but i’m still... concerned about her...

.....How... can i not know.... how to help her?

Is it really useless?

I go downstairs i look to Silver and Zelda 

I hear the switch go: ‘Lucina Wins!’

‘Easy.... really’ Zelda says

‘Wow you’re really good!’ Silver compliments her

‘Well... it is nothing really...’

I say ‘think we go now’

‘Hmm? What about Omega?’ Silver asks

‘She is fine.... but she will not be joining us’

‘......um allright then’ Silver says confused

Zelda puts the switch in the dock and get’s her bag we get our bags too

And leave.....

As we reach the metro station, we had to wait for the merto, so we wait

Zelda get’s her phone out..... and i see that woman again

‘Hey Zelda?’

She looks up at me and awaits me to say something

‘...w-what is your screensaver?’

‘Huh?’ She turns off her phone and on

‘Ooooh, that’s me and my Best Friend!’

‘Best friend?’ I ask

I see Silver Secretly looking at us

‘Yeah you may know her, but her name is Lyn’

Out the corner of my eyes i see Silver look suprised

‘Y-you mean Lyn Rivers?’ He says exitingly

‘Yeah! She is in your class, right?’

He nods, with a smile

‘Ooooh that Lyn.... how long have you known her?’ I cut in

‘Pretty much Half of my life..’

‘So your childhood friend?’

‘...........basically’ she says sad

‘Wait, why do you looks so down then’ I ask

‘Nothing!’ She says

.........

‘Sorry....like i told you i just don’t like talking about my past...’

‘Well..... can i just ask how inportant Lyn is to you?’ I say uncontiously

How can i still say that?! Stupid!!

‘........well.....let’s just say she... is like family to me..’

‘H-huh?’ I say confused

‘Gah! Nevermind’ she says abit annoyed

‘I am sorry if we asked to many questions’ Silver Said

‘No....... It is Fine!’ She puts a smile on again

As we get off the metro Zelda says: ‘ah sorry i forgot lunch!.... i will go buy some at the Supermarket, i will see you later!’

And she hurries away...

As we split up me and Silver walk towards school

as we enter the gate Silver says something

‘Huh’ Silver says

I notice and ask whatsup

He points to the side of the school, and i see...

A guy in the same jacket as me walking to the back

‘Who is that?’ I ask

‘That was Jack’

Oh?

‘Wonder what he is up to.....whatever it is, probaly nothing good’

I nod and think.....

How can i get close to him, can’t follow him Silver would stop me

‘You coming?’ Silver asks, being more infront of me now

‘Y-yeah!’ I run to catch up with him

Best i hold that Tought for now

We go to our classrooms 

and i walk in my class and sit in the back again, there 1 other person is here, Tristan Alan

Tristan, is very smart, allways keeps to him self and quiet, rumors i’ve heard is that he has a crush on my Sis, Alivian

Now that i think about..... they are pretty alike....

Perhaps i should set them up.....

Wait? What am i thinking... am i becoming Omega now?!

Speaking of Omega..... today is gonna be very quiet...

I can’t lie and say i’m not worried about her.... she seems to be..... sad..

As i think... i feel a tap on my shoulder....

I look up and Zelda is standing next to me  


‘W-woah... that was fast...’ i say

‘Yeah! What you thinking about?’ She asks

i could not reveal it to her, or she will worry!   
  


think.... hm? It has suddenly become more hot in the classroom?

‘O-oh, just about how warm it is in the class room’

‘Hmmm yeah, you are right... strange...’ she seems puzzeled

’Well was that all you were thinking about?’ She leans closer to my face

‘Yeah!’ I say quickly 

She chuckled and sat next to me

‘So....where is Omega?’

‘Uh........’

’Well.... she could come in later!’

’But why? If she was nit done preparing we should have waited longer’

.....She got a good point

Guess i gotta fess up... now... Since i can’t lie up anymore

‘Well.... she is not fully healed from what Jennifer said yesterday, it kinda destroyed her spirit, she is not going to school tonight’

‘Seriously?’ She says 

I nod.... and she sighes

‘Can you give me Omega’s number?’

‘H-huh? Why?’

‘I am gonna cheet her up’

I give it to her, and look at my phone

She texts Omega this:

_ (Writer note: Not a real Number so don’t try it) _

* * *

**90 54698607**

**Me:** “Omega?”

**Me:** “It is Zelda, i got your number from Skye, i heard that you are still sad about yesterday evening, Please! Don’t think like that!”

**Me:** “Someone once told me this: ‘I sucks to be negitave, but putting a fake Slime after that is worse, make your Smile genuine, then you will feel happiness’”

**Me:** “Do you get it?, what it’s trying to say is:”

**Me:** “Trying to put up a fake smile is bad, making a real smile means you have something to be happy about”

**Me:** “Please... if you understand, come to school, don’t need a response”

* * *

I’m suprised

She puts her phone away...

‘W-wow.... did not know you were a therapist’

‘I allways try to take the positive side out off everyone’

’I put my positives infront of me, that is what i learned a long time ago’

‘......am i aloud to ask about your past?’ I ask...

‘.......that is fine, but not here’ she replies.....

‘Huh? When then?’

.........she thinks

‘After school come to my house!’ 

I look at her ‘r-really?’

‘Yeah, i do not see why not’

We talk for another 5 minutes until....

***DING**DONG**DING***

the starting school bell goes off

One by One everyone arrives

Before the teacher starts the lesson

The door opens....

Omega, breathing heavy, comes through the door

‘Miss. Colors, you are late’ the teacher says

‘Yeah Sorry, I... missed my bus’ she makes a excuse

‘Allright Sit down...’ he Says & Sighs

As She sits down..... she looks at Zelda, smiles and nods

Me, suprised she could make it in time..

And Zelda, Happy she got though to her

‘Well...damn you did it...’

‘Hehe~’ she chuckles

After that, We follow the lesson

It was pretty boring..... as usual

Allmost fell asleep, luckily Zelda woke me up

***DING**DONG**DING***

as the bell rings we stand up

‘Mind if i sit with you guys again?’ Zelda asks

‘No... not at all, well i gotta go to the toilet so i will join you later’

As we head out, Zelda follows Omega and i go the opposide direction 

I walk towards the toilet

as i walk there i spot a Student in a White costume, looks like a Student concil student

hm? Is that a patrol?  


I never knew they had those at our school

he gives me a look and we walk beside each other

hm? He didn’t say anything to me

Eh whatever, less time wasted

i walk to the entrance of the bathroom, but then a voice calls out to me

‘Hey! Girl watch out’ i hear a boy say

I look towards the sound of the voice

It’s coming from the stairs and i see....

That same boy i saw, Jack was at the top

And i see....

Boxes falling from the stairs

I don’t react in time and a few hit me and knock me over

I hit my head on the floor, and it goes dark

....................

I think i passed out

It’s Dark & Quiet

Until.....

I hear a voice but it sounds so low

‘hey, you allright?’

‘damn what now’

I can hear his voice, but i’m unable to open my eyes

‘yes..... i can still make this work’

Huh? What is he doing?

I can feel him pick me up

I still can’t open my eyes

He is walking up the stairs with me

Then i feel my feet hit a door frame

‘nurse!’ 

“Nurse?” Ah, he took me to the nurses office

‘yes? oh my!’ i hear a female woman say ‘what happened?’

‘she hit her head on the floor’ i hear him say

‘i see, put her on the bed’ the nurse says

I feel myself being laid on a very soft bed

‘i have to go, take care of her’ i hear him say

‘will do’ i hear the nurse say

After 2 minutes or so...

I feel my sences coming back

I slowly.... open my eyes 

‘Ah! Miss. Colors, Welcome back to the World!’ She jokes

‘.....ow’ i have a headache

‘Relax....i bet you hit your head very hard’

‘I reckonment you stay here for the rest of your lunchtime’

‘ok....ok..’

I feel my phone vibrate

I look at my phone and Silver is calling me

I pick up

‘hey.......’

‘Skye, Where are you?’ He asks Restlessly

‘School Nurses Office’

‘The nurses office? Why?!’

‘i hit my head on the floor’ 

‘Allright i am coming over there’

‘.....’

He hangs up

I put my hand against my head, my headache is acting up

I lay down until....

The door opens

Silver, Omega, Zelda even Alivian are here

‘Skye!’ Silver says loudly

‘please not so loud, i still have a headache!’

‘sorry, Sorry!’ He says, but still pretty loud

‘You allright?’ Zelda asks

‘yes... yes..’

‘What exactly happened?’ Alivain asks

......is it smart to tell them what happened? i don’t know... it’s not smart to hide something from Alivian

But.....

‘......i was going to the toilet..... and... a guy was carrying boxes and..... they fell out of their hands and hit me over and i..... hit my head on the floor’ i told them the truth

‘Who? Who is this man?’ Omega asks mad

‘No... it was a accident!’ I try to say sternly 

My headache gets worse, i place my hand on my head

‘my head hurts alot....’ i say

‘You can go home i will inform your teacher’ the nurse says

‘.....ok... guess i will go home’ i say

‘I will go with you!’ Zelda says

‘N-no please do not, you will be punished if you are not in class...’

‘I do not care, I am going!’ She says Stubbornly

‘........ do not say i did bot tell you’ I say after awhile

***DING**DONG**DING***

‘Take care Skye’ Alivian says and leaves

Omega still worried about me hugs me 

She miss places her hand and she accidently puts it on my butt...

She fixes her mistake and actually puts her hand correctly

’Sorry, get better soon’ 

‘Be careful’ and she also leaves

’Zelda..... please be gentle with her’ Silver says jokingly

’what is that supposed to mean?’ I react to him

’Will do!’ She says

He leaves and Zelda turns to me

.......

‘Come on’ Zelda puts her hand out to help me up

I blush... on the thought of holding her hand

I shake.. but grab her hand...

She pulls me up, and holds me Princess style in her hands

I blush a whole lot ‘w-wha’

Zelda notices my red face and comments on it

’Skye, your face is red again, are you ok?’

’Y-yeah! It is nothing! Please put me down’

She nods and puts me on my feet..

As we leave the nurses office, i hear the nurse giggling

we walk to our lockers

‘D-did not know you were so strong’

‘I train alot with Lyn, believe me she is way stronger’

We get to our lockers, get my jacket..

We walk out the School, she supports me when i stumble a bit

We continue to walk towards the metro station...

As we wait for the metro i sit down on one of the row chairs

She sits next to me and asks:

‘How are you feeling?’ She asks

‘Not good...... Headache is still bad’

‘Let us hope it comes quick’

As she says that we hear it coming

‘Ah pecectly timed!’ She says

We get on the metro

We are able to get two seats

My head hurts so much 

‘Hey... just a bit more..’

.......without noticing it myself i lean on Zelda’s Shoulder

And i close my eyes for a bit....

.........

** —( 5 Minutes later )— **

‘hey.... Skye.... we are here...’

I open.... my eyes and i realise my head is on her shoulder

‘O-oh i am sorry’ 

‘No, no, it is allright’ She smiles at me

She stands up and reaches her hand to me again

I take it and stand up with her help

We go out the metro and walk towards my house

But then Zelda asks...

’By the way... do you have the keys to your house?’

’.........‘   
  


I search around for my keys.... that’s strange i thought i had them in my Back pocket....   
  


‘No.... must have Forgotten them’ i come to the conclusion

’Well... we can not enter your home then...’ She says and thinks

........

’Ah! Let us go to my house!’ She says

i look at her, and she is just smiling

I... can’t say no to that!

’y-yeah sure... it was.... close right?’ i reply

’and... i promised it... to you’ 

She gives a big smile and nods, and she leads me to her home

’How are you?’ She asks

’Still a big headache’ i say putting a hand to my head

it feels pretty hot

’feels hot’

’Oh?’ She says ‘let us hurry a bit then’

We walk a bit faster

She grabs my hand and says:’over here!’

I blush, and she drags me to the front door

I suddenly feel very weak

i call out to Zelda weakly

’Ze.....lda’

She looks around and notices me wobbling

’Huh?’ She looks suprised

’He-help’

And my legs give up on me, my eyelids automaticly close too

’Hey Skye!’ 

Her fast reaction time activates, she catches my body before it hit the ground

’Hey Skye! Are you still awake?!’ She screams to me

i use my remaining power to nod slittly

she pulls up my body, Princess Style again

’Do not worry! I will put you in my bed!’

i slowly open my eyes

And see Zelda opening the door and carrying me inside

She is carrying me, without problem

’so.......strong..’ i say very weak

Seems she heard me, and she gets a smile and a small blush on her face

I close my eyes again.....

I feel... Her going up the stairs....

As she goes up the last step walks towards something

I fell my feet hit a doorway, i slightly open my eyes again

She opens the door with her elbow

I look around her room, it is very clean and it is a pretty large room

She has a double sized bed, just like Omega...

She lays me on her bed

I look at her and she is a bit red and breathing heavy, she puts my bag on her chair

‘You need anything else?’ She Asks

’....water’ i say lightly

She nods and goes downstairs

her bed is very soft

her.......bed.......oh gosh it is her bed!

I get a blush

.....now is not the time to get embarrassed...

I take my jacket and shoes off

I get beneath her blankets

So..... comfy

I move my legs around a bit

And continue to move them until.....

I fell something by my feet..... ‘huh?’ I say softly

I try to grab it with my feet..... i can reconize the shape it is soft and made of somesort of fabric

I managed to grab it with my toes and then, grab it with my hand

As soon as i grab it...... i realise what it is......

I-it’s her...... u-underwear

I pull it out under the blankets

I stare at.... them, while getting a deep blush

It’s a bright pink pair with a small bow on it

..............a-ah!

I-i..... want......to... sm- NO!

My inner pervert is trying to take over me...

M-must... restrain myself

I try to throw them to the side but.....

I can’t let go of them....... I mean! she’ll notice them on the ground

....!

I hear her coming up the stairs

I panic and quickly put them beneath the blankets again

I’m still very red about it

She walks into the room again with the glass

‘You like my bed?’ 

I nod, still very flustered

‘Hm? What’s wrong? Your all red again’

‘no! it is nothing!’ I say fast

She sits on the bed, unfortanatly on the place her underwear was hidden

‘Hm?’ She says...

‘Where.....’ she looks confused

I just look more red

‘Skye.......’ and she looks at me

I get nervous but react: ‘y-yes’

She looks at me, in the eyes, then looks smugly

Then she! Pulls the blanket over me away

‘Ah ha! I knew it!’ She says proudly

She picks up her underwear

‘Z-zelda! i-i did no-‘ i try to defend myself

She cuts me off

‘Hehehe~ who knew you were such a perv~’

‘N-no!... well... Wait! No! But i felt it by my legs and i was curious!’

She just keep staring smugly at me

‘N-no! I did not know what is was!’

I keep getting flustered

‘Hehehe~ i am just kidding, i can tell did not do that on purpose’

‘Even so.... you look so cute when your flustered’

I’m too flustered to make any come back, i just look away

‘Hehehehe~’ she laughs

She lays her underwear on her chair

I bet it is to taunt me......

I lay back down and Continue to look away

.......

There is a silence

Until she breaks it...

‘Are you still awake?’ She asks

I look to her and nod

‘..you still embarrassed?’ She asked

i nod slightly

’Ok, i will make it up to you....’

‘I can tell abit about my past’

I look at her...

She began to tell her story:

‘The truth is....’

‘I.....don’t have parents...’

‘When i was 10 years i was put in a orphanage..... my real family... i don’t know anymore who they are.....’

‘The only thing i know about them.... is that they have the last name “Niedavier” and were not very nice’

‘I can remember two blured faces my mom and dad screaming at me for a reason i forgot’

‘After that day they just took me... to that orphanage, they left me there.... and never returned’  


‘I was just left there at the entance..... luckly a worker there saw me... and took me in’

‘...........i gotta confess something.... my name.... may not be Zelda’

I look at her suprised

‘Heh.... suprising huh?’

‘When those people asked for my name..... i panicked.. and just said the first thing that i saw and just so happened to be a Legend of Zelda, Wind Waker poster...’

‘So i said... Zelda’

‘Everyone just called me that, soon after that i just forgot my real name’

‘r-really?’ I asked

She gives a weak chuckle ‘yeah, stupid right’

‘Anyway’ she continued ‘after a while...... i meet **Lyn** who was also abandoned, we quickly became friends, She was the only one i truly could call my “friend” there ’

‘Soon after a pretty Stern couple tried to adopt Lyn.... but she refused’

‘why?’ I asked

‘She did not want to leave me alone’ she says ‘after she refused she got cursed out to be “a stubborn brat who will never find another family” with curse words taken out’

‘She took this pretty seriously....all that for me........i still feel kinda guilty about it’

‘Luckly, we were both adopted by the same person.... a elderly Woman’

‘She was kind, but still very Strict so we would grow up caring for ourselfs’

’So basically me and Lyn are step sisters now...’

‘So.... that is my story....’

‘W-woah’ i say 

‘Yeah......’ ***sniff* **

She began to cry

I notice.... i sit up and try to calm her

‘Z-zelda, please do not cry!’

‘......sorry you did not need to see like this’ she says

‘It is allright...’ i say to her

She calms down and says: ‘Get some sleep just text me, if you need something’

I nod and she leaves

.....i didn’t know Zelda went trough that all

even with such a childhood...

It amazes me how she is still able to smile

She....really is amazing...

With those last thoughts i drifted into sleep

**.-End Chapter 6-.**


	7. Interesting Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye experiences a weird dream......
> 
> And makes her think about asking Zelda out, but that quickly goes away after, she sees a "interesting sight"
> 
> Guess it is a good time to tell now but, Skye CAN be a bit of a perv *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allright, Foreshadowing aside
> 
> Or real Last Charather intoduction:
> 
> Lyn Rivers  
Hair: Navy Blue  
Eye Color: Purple  
Age: 18  
Height: 5’58 feet / 165 cm  
ChaBio: Caring but Strict, also Very Protective

** .-Chapter 7: Interesting Sight-. **

* * *

***Tuesday - March 19th - ???***

** ??? **

* * *

..........

‘_skye....._’

I hear..... a voice calling to me

‘_skye.........Skye!’_

I open my eyes

I’m in a completly white room

‘Huh?!’ I say 

I try walking forward........’ow!’

I hit a invincible wall.......

_‘Geez... did not know i was so stupid’_ a familiar voice goes

I turn around and.... i see a mirror, that was not there before

I get close to the mirror, i look in it...

I ofcourse see my reflection but.... it isn’t following my actions

‘M-my reflection!’

_‘Is not following my actions? Do not waste your breath’_ the me in the mirror says

‘W-what the?!’ I say very confused

_‘Wow..... am i really THAT unaware’_ it says annoyed

‘W-who are you?! And where am i?!’ I ask confused

_‘Can you shut the hell up?!’_ It screams at me

I shut up.....

_‘Finally...well firstly you can relax... this is a dream..’_

_‘Secondly..... i.. am you or a part of your brian’_

_‘And for a reason........the part that you do not know it exists’_

‘Huh?’ I ask

It sighs at looks annoyed

_‘You idiot... You do not even know why you are dreaming this, you are still somehow thinking about which one you should "ask out"'_

_'bullshit, I tell you'_

I take a step back

‘B-but’

‘_You only say you are “interested” in Jack, so you will not seem so damn desperate for Zelda_’

‘N-no!’ I try to deny it

‘_Come on! You tried to Smell her damn underwear, you are so pathetic_’

‘I-i will get to Jack and get to know him... then you will see’ i try to say confidently

_‘Heh.......**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**’_

It laughs so loud it causes small sound waves

I cover my ears

‘_Haha..... man... that is such bullshit and you know it!_’

‘_Even IF! You get to know that Jack, you will not “feel” love, impossible_’

‘.........Will she even like me?’

‘_Hmmm?_’ 

‘Zelda..... will she.... even.. L-love me?’

‘_I am so damn tired of hearing that excuse!_’

‘_You keep saying this bullshit but never even considered trying to ask her out!_’

‘_So with that being said...... turn around_’

I slowly turn around..... and there is nothing there

‘_Ha! So Stupid!_’ That mirror laughs out mocking me

It turn to the mirror again and two doors are beside it

A Pink door and Black door

.........

‘_Right so, these two doors represent “Your” choises_’

‘_Pink is the door to choose Zelda_’

‘_And Black is for Jack_’

‘_Now..... go the pink door_’

I reluctantly go infront of the pink door

I try to grab the door handle..... but stop myself

‘_Uuuuuurgh! what is the hold up?!_’ The mirror screams at me

‘.....i..am......afraid to.... lose her.. as i friend if it fails’

’and that i will end up _alone_ again’

It sighs again....

‘_fine... you need one extra push? Here you go!_’

I see the mirror dissapeer

‘You need to believe in yourself more, Skye’ a very familiar voice says

I quickly turn around

It’s Zelda!

‘Hey Skye!’ And she smiles ‘your self confidence is lacking...’

She walks towards me

‘You need confidence if you want me...’

‘Wha-....’

This is not real! She is not actually speaking to me...

‘Shh!’ She silences me ‘Stop thinking about that, instead about this’

Her Clone pauses and puts her hands on my shoulders

‘This is your perfect chance! I am here alone with you at MY house, Alone!’

I blush, and look away

‘M-my feelings..... will you...no....Zelda even accept them?’

‘Well’ She said.... and put her hands on my head and forces me to look at her

‘You gotta make sure first... it this what you want?’   


I blush more..... 

‘W-what i want?’

‘Yes.....you Skye are the desider, you want this? Or not?’

Her face gets closer to mine.....

Even though it’s not her.... i-i can not say no to her...

‘I-i.................. want this’

The Zelda moves away....

‘Good to hear~’ 

‘I will be looking forward to your _confession_~’

As she finish saying that the Zelda vanishes

I.... turn around to the door..... and open it...

* * *

...........

I open my eyes slightly...

I’m still in Zelda’s bed

I look to the side.....

And become very red when i look....

I...... see... Zelda in her underwear....

Fixing her hair

She is humming a song

‘hmm’ i hear her say quietly ‘ah, hole in bra again...’

Huh?! I-in bra.... is she talking to herself?

Before i could progress what is happening 

I hear a sound

***CLICK***

S-she undid...... she threw the bra she was wearing in her trashbin next to her mirror

She is looking at herself in the mirror

Her body is blocking the mirror view....

‘Hmm... i do wish they grew more.....’

!!!, She needs to stop speaking about her boobs!

I blush alot

‘oh yeah forgot, still topless’

She turns to her dresser at the side and......

T-they are in full view!

My breathing becomes very heavy

After about 2 seconds later she opens her closet, covering her full top body

I take this time to atleast try and not be so breathtaken by just her 

T-that sight....... no! Must....... not..... think... about her........ chest!!!

About 4 minutes have gone by.... she closes her closet

She is wearing a t-shirt now and skinny jeans

She looks at me and notices i’m awake, she smiles and walks toward me

‘Hey Skye, how are you feeling?’

‘Better...’ i reply still nervous

’How long have i been sleeping?’ I ask her

’Well about 1 hour and 30 minutes now’

‘How..... long have you been awake?’ she asks she has a bit of embarrassed blush om her face

'oh.... I just woke up, w-when you closed the Door' I lied

I'll have to hide that I did see.... them... even if i have to lie about it

'Ok, that is good!' She says relived

‘Can you stand?’ She asks

I sit up and try to stand up

I wobble abit 

Zelda acts quickly, and supports me to stay standing

‘Ok.... i am fine’ i say

‘Allright.... wanna head downstairs?’ She asks offering me a hand

‘Y-you want my hand?’

‘Yeah! So if you fall again i can catch you in time’

She gives me a warm smile again

I give her my hand and she grabs it

‘Did not say it last time but, your hands are so soft!’ She says to me

‘O-oh... thanks’ i say getting a blush

‘Anyways let us go downstairs’ she says

We go downstairs slowly

Still, holding hands like... this

I’m enjoying this to however long this may last

We get downstairs and she opens the door to the living room

She guides me to the couch

And.... lets go of my hand

I look a bit dissapointed

I sit down on her couch, and she goes to the kitchen

‘You want something to drink?’ She asks me

‘Ice Tea, if you have it’

‘Ofcourse we have it, it is my favorite drink after all’

‘Yours too? It is my favorite also’ i react

‘Oooooh~ cool.... allright one glass of ice tea coming up’

As i hear glass from the kitchen, i look around her living room

As i look towards the tv stand i notice a picture frame

I slowly stand up and walk towards the picture

I look at it......

It is a older woman with 2 young girls all are what it seems like in a Amusment Park, one looking very confident and brave and a navy colored pony tail, i’m guessing that is Lyn

And the other girl.... looks a bit Shy with blonde hair..... is that Zelda?

I guess i should ask...

I go back to the couch and sit down

As Zelda comes back with two glasses of Ice tea

She notices that i got the picture

‘Ah, you have spotted that huh?’

‘Yeah..... guessing this is a very old picture’ i say to her

‘Can i ask abit about it?’

‘Sure! But first...’ 

She walks towards me puts the two glasses on the table

And reaches towards my face

‘Huh?’ I say moving my head abit back

‘Stay still’ she says

And... she goes with her hand through my hair....

‘H-huh?’ I say.... confused

’I never said it out loud, but i really love your hair!’

‘Hmmm...... do you mind if i comb your hair as i tell you about the picture?’

‘Uh.....yeah.....sure’

‘Great! My combs are upstairs brb!’ She says exicted

I just sit there.....

...Zelda...... Dammit.......s-such a tease!

I blush a whole lot

T-the way she gets exicted a-and smiles....

Damn.... she’s cute too...

I hear her rushing down the stairs

I quickly try to compose myself

As soon as she comes into the living room she rushes to the couch she sits down next to me

She has a warm smile on her face

I get a small blush on my face by that

‘Turn around’ she says

I do so

She goes through my hair abit before grabing her comb

And begins combing my hair

‘So...... about this picture..’

‘Is this?’ I point to the older woman

She began: ‘yes, that is my step-mom’

‘She was a teacher before she got us, but she retired early to take better care of us’

‘I see..... i guess the girl here with navy hair is Lyn?’

‘Yeah’ she says

‘What was she like back then’

‘Well... she was very brave and was allways trying to prove she was strong in the end she ended up being the second strongest person at the orphanage’

‘Ah i see, then the other girl.... is you?’

She chuckles and then speaks: ‘hehe, you guessed it’

‘You look kinda shy in this photo’

‘Yeah... you may not believe me, but i was pretty shy back then’

‘Oh? That is a pretty big jump up to now’

‘Yeah, i just grew and my confidence has evolved over time’

’Also Thanks to Lyn’

It seems she and Lyn have a very strong bond but- 

As she says that i feel the brush going a bit rough to my hair, and i react to it

‘Ow! Not so rough!’

‘Not my fault your hair is so dirty, do you even know what a shower is?’ She says jokingly

‘I-its hard to shower when you live in a house with 5 other people!’

‘Hm? 5? But.... You, Omega, Silver, Alovian makes four... what about your parents?’ She deduces

I look towards her with a sad eye

She realises what i mean...

‘Oh i see... Can.... i ask who?’ She says to me

‘My.... mother.... she died about 5 years ago...’

‘Oh.....’ 

‘Well my condoleances....’

‘No it is allright’

‘But to change the subject, i really love your blue hair, is so pretty~’ as she says that she goes through my hair one last time

‘Thanks, may not look like it now, but i try my best to take care of it as best as i can’ i reply

Then i hear the door open

‘Ah Lyn is back home’ Zelda says to me

‘Zel, i am back’ a voice comes from the hallway

‘Hey!’

As Lyn steps into the living room she notices me

‘Hm? Oh it seems we have a guest’

A-ah... even though i’ve allready seen her, i’m still nervous around her!

She is also... very Pretty!

‘H-hi! My name is Skye’ i say nervous

‘Ah, so you are the Skye i have been hearing about’

‘Y-you have?’ I say embarrassed

‘Hehe, just that Zelda has made new friends and you introduced her to those people’

She puts her hand out for a handshake

‘Thank you for that, Zelda is quite lonely without me’ she says and winks

I look at Zelda and she is blushing

‘L-lyn! Do not tell her that!!’

Lyn laughs and i chuckle

‘A-anyway do you know who Skye’s brother is?’ Zelda says to her

‘Oh? You did not tell me anything about a brother’

‘Her brother is Silver Colors’

‘Huh?!’ Lyn says ‘oh uh.... cool’ she looks away

‘Hm?’ I try to figure out her reaction

She seems suprised by him... she knows him well then... 

........................

‘Oh, oooooooooooh’ i realise it

‘Yep... Lyn has a crush on Silver’ Zelda says

‘Z-zelda!’

’Eye for a Eye!’ Zelda says

’But mine is way more drastic in this situation!’ Lyn counters

‘Please do not.... tell him’ Lyn says to me

Lyn looks away and she has a big blush on her face

Hm... even a Woman like her can have her vulnerable moments

‘Do not worry, you have my word’ i reasure her

‘T-thanks i guess’

But either way... never would have expected someone like her to get all embarrassed about love...

‘Anyways......’ Lyn starts ‘we do not anything else home to make anything for dinner, guess we got to order’

‘Aaaw...’ Zelda says dissapointed

.............ah i have a idea!

‘Why won’t you two come and dine at my place?’

‘Eh? You sure that you have enough?’ Zelda says

‘Silver is a good cook, i am sure he will figure something out’

‘He is..... a cook?’ Lyn says suprised

‘Yeah a pretty damn good one aswell’

‘O-oh’ Lyn says a bit embarrased

I hear Zelda chuckle

‘Hm?’ I question her reaction again

‘She is attracted to cooks’ Zelda says smugly

‘Shut up!’ Lyn says aggersive & embarrased 

‘Hehehe~ well yeah if it is no problem we will join you, Right Lyn?’

‘E-eh..... ok.... sure’

‘Ok get ready Lyn!’ Zelda says

Lyn nods and goes upstairs first

‘Hey Zelda.... i got a question....’

‘Whatsup?’ She awaits a question

‘I heard Lyn call you “Zel” whats up with that?’

‘Ah well, Lyn prefers if we call each other with only 3 letters’

‘Uh...... Is Lyn’s name not allready 3 letters?’ I say confused

‘Ah, Actually her name is Lyndrista!’

‘Oh really?! I did not expect that’

‘Yes but ever since a kid she wanted to be called Lyn’

‘I see......’

Zel..... kinda like it...

As we finish speaking i notice something....

Her t-shirt is a big for her and it feel from her shoulder, and i see....

H-her bra strap going over her shoulder

That reminded me again of that sight.....

I..... can’t get it out of my head!

I try to react to it:’Hey.... Zelda is that shirt n-not a bit to big for you....’

‘Hm? Oh, yeah i guess’ she notices her shoulder and pulls her shirt up, but falls from her shoulder again

‘Wait i will go change my shirt’

And she goes upstairs

..........

Her..... changing..... 

Why is that so hard to innore

Dammit...... i.... want... to take.. a peek...

I blush and......

Go... up the stairs

God..... why am i so perverted?!....

I start to get nervous

...........

I Need to..... Control myself......

No.... _I need to do this_

I go to her door..... and open... it slightly

And see.... her in her bra looking through her closet

I can’t seem to stop looking until....

I hear the bathroom door open

I quickly close her door and look at the bathroom entrance

I see Lyn coming out of it and look at me

‘Um.... what were you doing?’ She looks suspiciously at me

‘Uh..... well......’ i get nervous and embarrased

‘N-nothing!’ I say panicked and go downstairs quickly

I hear Lyn coming after me

When i get downstairs i look up and see Lyn quickly coming down them

‘You were doing something or else you would not run away like that!’ She says

‘I-i.....’ i can not give a respone

‘What were you doing at Zelda’s door?’ She looks more suspicious

I panic and think first

C-can i trust her to keep it a secret?!

..........

I gotta take the risk.... or she will not stop asking

‘O-ok.... ok..... i will tell you...’ i say defeated

‘The truth is............i... like Zelda.....’

She looks suprised but asks: ‘like-like? As in Love?’

I blush... and nod.....

‘Oh....’ she looks suprised...

‘So.... you were peeking at her?’ She gives me a weird look

‘N-no!.....yes... But! I was curious’

‘Please do not tell Zelda....!’

She stays quiet for a bit.....

She gives me a Look... then sighs and says

‘...Allright, as long as you keep “you know what” from Silver, i will not tell Zelda’

‘Thank you!’ I say

‘Ah there you two are’ Zelda says coming down the stairs

She has my jacket, Shoes and bag in her hand

She hands them to me and says: ‘you almost forgot these’

‘Thanks’ i thank her

‘Well then, let us go then!’

I put my jacket And shoes on again and Zelda and Lyn their out-door jacket

And we head out

We walk towards my home

Zelda walks abit infront of us, she is not paying attention to us

And Lyn starts speaking to me:

‘So.... Zelda huh?’

I get a blush

‘Will she...... even like me that way?’

Lyn is quiet......

‘I can not tell you if she does’ she says

‘H-huh? Why can you not tell?’

‘Well if i tell you, one: your heart will break if she is not, two: it is still a breach of her privacy if i tell you’

.......i guess i can understand that....

‘Just to change the subject, i heard from Zelda, your name is actually Lyndrista?’

‘Ah.... she told you that?’

‘Yes she did, do not worry i will still call you Lyn, also abit about your and her past’

‘.......oh.. did she?’ She gets a serious look

.........she goes quiet, she crouches down....

I do not question it.....

She grabs a small rock

‘Huh?’ I say

And then throws it with great speed at Zelda’s head

‘Ow!’ Zelda screams in pain she turns around

‘What was that for?!’ She says confused

‘YOU TOLD HER ABOUT OUR PAST!?’ Lyn screams at her

‘Y-yes but!’ She was taken aback

‘No buts! You know i do not want you to talk about that!’ She says strictly

Zelda stays quiet and holds a hand to where the rock hit

‘Why did you tell her’ Lyn asks, still mad

She looks at me and back at her and says: ‘you know why..’

I look at Lyn and it seems she knows what she was talking about

‘Huh? What?’ I say very confused

‘Skye.... can you just keep out of this and wait for us infront of your door’ Zelda asks, she has a serious look on her face

‘Ok....... sure’ and i start walking 

I turn around and see Lyn looking Conserned at Zelda

I turn back, and continue walking

I.... want to know what thay are talking about

But............

No.... i should leave them alone

Was is with those two..... They are very secretive about their past

As i get home i look inside through the window and i see Silver sitting at the dining table going through my mother’s cook notebook

I pull out my phone and wait until....

**—( 5 Minutes Later )—**

I look up and see Zelda and Lyn coming back

I see Zelda look at me and Smile and says: ‘Hi Skye~’

‘Hey..... what was that about?’

’i did not make things bad did i not?’ I ask conserned

‘Ah, do not worry about it!’ Zelda says

’You did not do anything wrong’ Lyn says looking away

I nod.... but still curious for what that was about

And i ring the door bell

**.-End Chapter 7-.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, I just wanted to tell you, that the following chapters things are gonna take a very drama filled direction 
> 
> Just saying...


	8. Struggle to stay Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A unexpected mistake from Omega happens
> 
> That will drive Skye & Zelda apart
> 
> What will exactly happen to our Heroes?!

** .-Chapter 8: Struggle to stay Together-. **

* * *

***Tuesday - March 19th - 17:31***

**Rainbow Street 496 - Front Door**

* * *

The door opens.... and Alivian is on the other side

‘Hey Skye, Zelda’

And she looks at Lyn

‘Lyndrista Rivers?’ She seems suprised

‘Yes! Just call me Lyn’

‘Oh..... ok then’

She moves away to let us in

Zelda, goes in first and lyn follows

After i enter last i close door, Alivian asks me:

‘How are you doing?’

‘Better! Thank you for asking!’

She nods and goes upstairs

I go into the living room

And Zelda greets everyone: ‘Hi!~’

Omega is on the couch and i guess Silver is still in the kitchen

‘Hey Zelda, hm? Who is this?’

‘Ah this is my Step sister: Lyn’

‘Oh? Step sister?’ Omega asks

‘It is a long story...’

I see Silver peeking around the corner

‘Silver?’ I call out to him

He sighs and reveals himself

‘Hey there’ he says

‘Ah, hi Silver!’ Zelda says

‘L-lyn?’ He says

‘Yeah.......’ Lyn says quietly

.........there is a awkward silence

‘R-right, i wanted to ask...’ Lyn starts her question ‘if me and Zelda could eat here for dinner..’

‘Oh?’ Silver asks

‘We have nothing home to eat so we other size had to order’

‘I see...... i hate ordered food... so sure’ Silver says

‘Thank you!’ Zelda interups them

‘However..... i need some more ingredients if two more people are gonna join us’

‘Omega.... Skye.... mind going to the super market?’

‘Whaaa! Why us?!’

‘Because i can not send out our guests to go, and Alivian is upstairs’

‘Uuuuuurgh! Fine!’ Omega says annoyed

‘Let us get this over with Skye’

I nod and She quickly stands up and goes to the hallway

I go to but silver grabs my palm and says me

‘I will text you the things i need’

I nod and he lets go

I go to the hallway

Grab my outdoor jacket and my purse and we leave

As soon as we close the front door Omega sighs

‘I knew he would pick us’

‘Yeah........’ i reply

‘No mather, now i can ask you..’

As we walk towards the supermarket she asks me

‘How was it at Zelda’s home?~’

I sigh, i should have expected it

‘It was......... strange, to be honest’

‘Oh? How so’

‘Well..... i slept in her bed’

‘Ooooh?’ She says smugly

‘........’ i keep quiet

‘Do not stay quiet! How was her bed?!’

‘S-she has a double sized bed’

‘A-and....... i...... found her... underwear beneath the blanket’ i say and blush

‘OOOOH!’ She says very loud

I better not tell that i allmost smelled it.....

‘Hm.....telling from your face there is something else that happened’

‘Something waaaaay more intense~’

I put put a shocked face, how did she know?! 

‘Hehe~ spill the dirt Skye’

I blush a whole lot

‘We are here.... i will tell you afterwards’

She looks annoyed

‘Wait... do we even know what we need, Silver did not tell me anything’

‘We would text me what he needed’

** *BU-DING* **

‘Ah, that must be Silver’

‘Still got that Mario coin notification?’

‘Geez you are such a nerd’ she teases me

I just look at her with a annoyed face

She cluckles

I grab my phone, open it, and look at his text

* * *

**Silver**

**Silver:** I’m making Chicken Takki Masala, i need some more Rice, Chicken thighs and Sweet onions

**Me:** Right! We will be back around 16:45!   
  


* * *

‘Allright.... let us get this over with...’ Omega says unmotivated

We walk through the store getting the onions andchicken thighs

As we walk towards the rice, Omega snaps

‘Urgh! I can not wait anymore, just tell me allready!’

‘Ok..... ok.... j-just promise me... you will not scream’

‘I will promise no such thing!’

I sigh and say it very quietly:

‘i was sleeping.... and i woke up..... to her changing’

She looks shocked and asked: ‘did you see them?’

I blush and turn around

‘NO WAY!’ she screams

She scares me

‘Not so loud!’ 

‘Oh, ho ooooOOOOoh!’ She says smugly

‘L-let us just get the rice!’ I say fast

We get the rice and go to the cash resister

The whole time Omega was just smiling smugly

As we leave the store.... Omega looks at me and says:

‘Did you like what you saw?’

I freeze up, and blush a whole lot

I can..... not lie

I look at her, a give a defeated nod

She laughs

But gives me a bit more serious look afterwards

‘Did you tell her that you saw them?’

‘N-no! Why would i?!’ I react

‘Why would you not? If you tell her, she will change her feeling for you!’

‘H-huh? I do not understand’

‘Talking about a girl’s chest, will make clear you are intrested in her’

‘You can make her like you!’ Omega says

.........

‘B-but..... i do not want.. that....’

‘Hm?’ Omega looks at me suprised

‘I-i do not want to force her to like me....’

‘If she likes me, great.... if she does not.........’

‘....i will have to learn to accept that’

’But forcing people to fall in love is not the right thing....’

......Omega doubts herself then says:

‘I am just doing this for you, you are my sister, my closest friend...... so am i even doing the right thing?’ Omega doubts herself

’Making you and Zelda meet.... was that a mistake?’ She asks me

‘Wha- yes ofcourse do not dare doubt that! I know you do this because you care about me.... but... you can not force love’

‘It comes natually, forcing someone... or yourself to love is...... not the right away’

I finish talking.... seems like i silenced Her

She looks away and says: ‘...thank you... i needed to hear that’

I look at her and i see a tear in her eye

‘Hey.... Come on, no reason to cry’ I say to her

I get a tissue out my purse and give it to her

‘Thanks....Skye.... i really can not ask for a better sister’

I give her a smile 

We arrived back home

Omega opens the door.... but before we go in she asks:

‘By the way.... where is your key?’ Omega asks smugly

‘Huh? Oh... i guess i must have lost t-‘ i could not finish my sentence

Because i see Omega holding my keys

‘H-huh?! Where did you get that?!’ 

‘That is my secret~’ she says and gives my keys

Did she?! Plan that i would go to her house? No.... that is impossible she would know that she lives near by right?

.......as i bebate to myself why she has my keys, she calls out to me

‘Hey Skye, if you gonna keep thinking do it inside, do not want you catching a cold’

‘R-right’ i step inside close the door and go into the living room

We see Zelda sitting on the couch looking happy towards the kitchen

‘Hm? Zelda whatsup?’ Omega asks

She looks at us and points to the kitchen 

We look inside and see Silver and Lyn talking

‘Did you?’ I ask

I did not even have to finish my sentence and she nods

‘Nice!’ Omega says holding her hand up

Zelda noticed and gives her a high five

I do a sigh and walk into the kitchen

I say to Silver: ‘we got the stuff’ 

He replies: ‘thank you, put them on the counter’

‘Lyn? Mind to help me with dinner?’

‘Huh? O-oh.... sure!’ She says 

I leave the kitchen

I look at Omega and it seems she is wispering something in Zelda’s ear

I approch them, Omega sees me and stops

After she moves away, i see a deep blush on Zelda’s face

‘Huh? Zelda, whatsup?’

She looks at me.....

And blushes more, but looks mad’ 

‘Sorry i gotta go to the bathroom’

She quickly stands up and goes towards the hallway

’Wha- wait, huh?’ I say confused

’Uh-oh’ Omega responds with

‘........what... the hell did you say?’ I say kinda pissed at her

I look at Omega.. she looks lost 

‘...i might have messed up’

I still await a anwser

‘....ok... i told her that you saw her chest’

‘You what!!!’ I scream to her

‘God dammit, why did not even listen to me at all when i told you, that you cannot force love?!’

‘......i am sorry, i screwed up ok!’

’Why can you not listen to me?!’

’Just for once! Just think about your actions!’

‘Please stay out of this, from now on’ i say to her

‘S-skye!’ She tries to act back

i do not react back

i quickly leave to find Zelda

I close the living room door behind me

.......Omega...

No, gotta focus on Zelda first

She isn’t on the toilet, obbiously

She must be upstairs...

I quickly go upstairs....

......which room?

I skip Alivian’s room, look inside Silver’s..... no

Mine? No....

Lastly i check Omega’s room

I open the door....

Zelda is sitting at Omega’s desk

She looks at me.... and i can’t make out the face she is making

it is a mix of embarrassed and mad

‘Oh..... Skye....’ She says slowly

‘Zelda.... about what Omega said.....’

Zelda stays quiet

‘Yes.... it is true... i did see you... topless’

I get a small blush

‘And.... i am sorry’ i appogize to her

........

‘Skye....’ her face... she puts a bit more mad face on

‘What are you appogizing for?’

‘H-huh?’ I say

‘You just happened to wake up, neither of us could have planned it’

‘But that is not what i am mad about, if you did see my chest or not....’

‘I would be lying if i said i was not intrested in your body too....’ she says a bit more embarrased

‘I am mad about that you lied to me’

‘Zelda......’

‘No, i do not need excuses.....’

I see tears begin to come out her eyes

‘Zelda!’ I call out to her

She continues to look away

‘I am sorry, ok?! i did not mean to hurt your feelings i....’

‘Just wanted things to not be awkward’

She looks at me, with still tears

‘Why would it be awkward?! We are both girls!’

‘What is wrong?! Why are you still hiding something from me?’ She screams at me

‘What are you hiding Skye?’ 

...........

‘I am sorry.... i can not tell you’

She cries more.... looks away and tells me: ‘get out..’

‘Zelda....’

‘I said Get out!’ She screams

I leave the room reluctantly

I close the door, behind me

..............

Without thinking i move my body towards my rom

I went and sat by my desk

.......

‘Dammit!’

I hit my desk

Why..... why..... why!

How.... can i fix this....

........

I began crying

I do not..... want to lose her...

** *sniff* **

What do i do, what can i do?

!

My headache is acting up

I hear a voice within my head: “sleep”

Huh? “Sleep?”

......to get that dream again?

I.... guess i can try that.....

I make a pillow out of my arms and close my eyes

...........it seems i allmost instantly fell asleep

* * *

I open my eyes..... i am in the white room again

‘_Well.... well... well_’

‘_Look who is back_’ i hear my voice... that means

I turn to where the voice is coming from

It’s the mirror me again

‘_Allright let us get to the point...._’

‘_You screwed up_’

‘_You just had a fight.... with Zelda_’

‘_And you do not know how to fix it_’

............

‘Yes, your right....’ i reply

‘_and you... what? Expect me to fix it?_‘

The mirror me sighs and shakes it’s head

‘_I can not help you with that...._’

‘Huh? Why not?!’

‘_I am a part of you, anything you actually do not know, i can not possibly know_’

‘_So..... you can not help yourself_’ it says

‘..........what can i do then?’

‘_Figure it out, for **yourself**_’ it says

‘Huh?!’

‘_What do you think is the right decision?_’ It says to me

........

‘Right decision....’

‘Sorry... i do not know..’

‘_As expected..._’

‘_Now... i reconment...... asking someone to help you_’

‘Help....me?’

‘_Oh! Her she comes, ask her!_’

‘Wh- who?!’

As i say that i feel someone shaking me

* * *

I open my eyes.......and look beside je and see Alivian standing beside me

‘A-alivian?!’

‘I was curious, i heard Zelda scream’

‘I tried to ask Zelda, but she did not awnser me’

‘So what were you doing?’ She asks me

‘O-oh, i was tired... so i tried to get some shut eye before dinner!’

She looks at me with a doubtful look in her eyes

‘With..... tears in your eyes?’

I relise i still had a few tears left in my eyes, i look away and wipe them away

She sighs.... She leans on my desk..... and asks:

‘What happened between you two?’

‘...........we... got into a fight’

‘I lied to her, she took it very seriously’

.......

‘I see, she still mad at you?’

I nod..... i get more tears in my eyes

‘I-i am just worried about i might lose her..... *sniff* not just as a possible lover... but also as a Friend...’

.......

‘I see, so you are lost, do not know what to do’

‘In that case...... i want us to continue this conversation tomorrow’

‘R-really’ i look at her suprised

‘I want to help you, but!’ she pauses

’Now i need to make sure you need to make it up to Zelda’

‘Yes! I will!’ I say

Without warning, i hug her

‘Skye....’

‘J-just get yourself together before you get downstairs’ She says embarrassed

‘........t-thank you Alivian’

R-right she does not like to be hugged...

‘I am going downstairs, guessing they are allmost done’

She leaves my room and closes my door

‘Make.... it up to her’

I think about..... how i can....

I hear another knock on my door

Who is that?

‘Who is it?’ I ask to the person

‘Skye? It is Omega.....I.. wanted to apologize’

‘............come in’ i look away 

I hear the door open and close

Out the corner of my eyes i see Omega sit on my bed

I look at her.... her face is red and has tears in her eyes

I look away again

Omega starts to talk

‘Skye........ i am sorry......’

‘I did not mean, to mess things up with you and Zelda’

‘I.... can get so invested in other people’s love life’

***sniff***

‘So..... from now on... i will not mess with you and Zelda’

‘And i am so terribly sorry for any trouble i have caused’

***sniff***

I look at her

She is shaking, and looking down

..........i feel like such a asshole

At this moment i realised what i have done

I have made two of the most important people in my life...... cry

........dammit

‘Omega...’

She looks at me

‘I have been such a horrible person today, you have no idea’

‘I need to fix that...... starting with forgiving you’

I turn to her

‘Omega..... i am so sorry, i screamed at you’

I hold my arms open for her to hug me

She gives a weak smile and hugs me

‘Now.... let us get these tears out our eyes’ i say jokingly

She chuckles

She gets a tissue and gets the tears out of her eyes

’but... seriously i promise i will not force you two together anymore’ She says

’....thanks...Sis..’ i say to her

We compose yourselfs and go downstairs

**.-End Chapter 8-.**


	9. Unhappy Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Tonights Dinner we have:
> 
> A amazing Dinner with our Charathers
> 
> Then A Drama filled Section between Skye & Zelda
> 
> And the seasoning being Pepper and Salt freshly made from Tears!
> 
> I hope you allready ate before reading this ;)

**.-Chapter 9: Unhappy Smile-.**

* * *

***Tuesday - March 19th - 19:54***

**Rainbow Street 496 - Home**

* * *

We get downstairs

Zelda is sitting on the couch

She is looking kinda down

Omega noticed it too and comments on it

‘Hey Zelda, you look kinda down whatsup?’

‘O-oh, nothing i was just thinking about something’

She is still Mad and sad ...... i can tell

Omega goes to the kitchen

I keep looking conserned at Zelda...

She noticed it and says: ‘please...... do not look at me like that’

** </3 Soul Break! **

The way she said that, it hurt my soul...

I look away and quickly enter the kitchen where Silver, Lyn and Alivian are waiting

‘Took you long enough’ Silver comments

As he says that, Zelda also enters, and she looks cheerful again... is she.... pretending?

‘Allright everyone is here, let’s sit’ Lyn says

‘Hold on! Is dad not coming home?’ Omega asks

‘No.... he is coming home late today’ Alivian says

‘Allright then.... let us sit!’

We sit at our table made for six

I sit in the middle at the left side 

Omega on my right and Zelda my left, i’m sitting opposide to Silver and left of him is Lyn and Right Alivian

I look at dinner and..... it looks stunning a huge pot of the Takki in the middle, Right side the rice and the left we have Scallops as Slides

‘I also have desserts ready, it is in the oven still, so make sure you still have room for that’ Silver says

‘What sort of Dessert?’ Lyn asks

He looks towards Omega and smiles

She instantly knew what he meant

‘You made Apple Crumble?!’ She screamed

He nods

Omega celebrates ‘YES, YES, YES’

‘I am sorry but what is apple crumble?’ Zelda asks

‘It is basically apple pie but not a pie’ Silver say to her ‘It is Omega’s favorite dish’ 

‘More like the best dish on earth!’ Omega interjects

After her comment we all laugh at her 

Silver quiets us down

‘Well before we eat, i just want to say Thank you Lyn and Zelda for joining us, hope you enjoy!’

‘Thank you’ they both say

‘Well........dig in Ladies!’ He says

And we went of to the food

For the Takki: Lyn went first, then Zelda, Omega after that

Me and Avilian went to the Scallops, i let her go first

She is a massive fan off food out the Sea

It is pretty quiet as we eat, until Lyn says something to Silver

‘M-man... this is so good, you are seriously talented man!’ She says

‘Hehe, thanks’ He responds and i can see a small blush

‘No really, you have good future for food, are you, like going to do something with cooking later?’ She asks

‘Yeah.... i want to be a chef at my mom’s resturaunt’ he replies

‘Your mother?’ She asks

‘Yeah......’ he says abit sad

Zelda says: ‘i heard from Skye.... about your mother.... about how she...’

Silver sighs.... ‘yeah, she... was a well known chef in the town’

‘Until.... she was in a car crash.... and died abit later in the hospital’

I see Omega look down, and Alivian look away

‘Oh....my condolences’ Lyn says ‘i am sorry, i brought it up’

‘No it is not your fault, you did not know’ he says

‘Anyways... Skye, Alivian how are the Scallops?’ He asks us

‘Very, VERY Good!’ I react

Alivian reacts abit more critically: ‘could have used abit more seasoning but othersize very allright’

‘Thank you..... and noted!’

After that i grab abit of Chicken Takki

‘So i wanted to ask this for a while now’ Zelda started

‘What is up with your dad? I have not seen him once in the 3 times i came here’

‘Well.....’ Silver says ‘He spends most of his time at work...’

‘Huh? At work?’ Zelda asks confused

‘He works as a prosocuter, but he stays there to stay and.....’ Silver gets cut off by Alivian

’he works together with his Detective Parther, Evan who is almost like our uncle’

‘He stays there to find the drunk driver who basically “killed” our mom’

The room goes quiet.....

‘Man......i should not ask about you guys’s past huh?’ Lyn says trying lift the mood

‘Hehe’ i hear a small chuckle out of Silver ‘well it is not a plesant story to hear’

‘Guess i can make it up to you all’ Zelda says

‘Should we tell the story to the rest?’ She asked Lyn

‘You sure? I know how painful it is for you to talk about that’

‘Yes.... it is only fair’ She says with a weak smile

‘...if you really want to..’ Lyn says a bit concerned

Zelda sighs

‘Well.... guess it is time we share our story, a long version this time’

‘And.... add something i have not even told you, Skye’ she looks at me

I look at her

‘Well let me waste no time...’

‘Me and Lyn grew up in the same orphanage...’

Silver looks suprised, Alivian looks to Zelda

‘For Real?!’ Silver said

‘Yeah...’ Lyn replys ‘I guess you did not say how we met’ She asks Zelda

‘No... i am getting to it’

....

‘The truth is....’ she breaths in and out

‘I was bullied at the orphanage’ Zelda says

We all look at her... she looks down

‘But.. i am sorry.... i can not say why...’

‘But Lyn she stud up for me and after that we really became inseparable’

‘We both were adobted by a retired Teacher, she is basically our step Mom and Homeroom Teach’ Lyn continues

’So because i was a year older at the time, I treated her like my own Sister, and still do’

..........

We all sat there suprised at them

‘I had no idea, you went through that...’ I say to her

‘No, Do not feel bad!’ She Zelda says ‘As you can see it really does not effect me anymore!’

‘Anyways let us finish this delicious food!’ She says

As Omega, Silver & Lyn continue eating

I keep Staring at Zelda, she notices

‘Really Skye, you do not need to worry’

‘It is not i am worring about that.... just wondering what about...’

She is quiet and stares at me

‘i just can not tell you... for now’ she says a bit annoyed at me

i knew it she is still mad at me, She goes back to her food

.....I can not think of a reason Zelda, Would be bullied about....

...is she still hiding something?

As i think about it, i go and eat again....

As i talk i hear Silver and Lyn making small talk

‘So how is it at your home?’ Silver asks

‘Ah.... well it is fun with Zelda home, but it can feel very Lonely’

‘Hm? Do you not have anyone else at home?’

‘No... our step Mother cannot stay in our home due to medical reasons, we both have no lovers so it is just us two home’

‘Oh, No lover? That is suprising’

‘H-huh how so?!’ She says embarrassed

As i see her blushing, i look at Omega and......

She..... is looking smugly at them

‘Omega...... no’ i say to her

‘Omega Yes!’ She replies

‘You said you would not intervere in people’s love life!’

‘Nooo~ you misunderstand, i said your and you know who’

I do a deep sigh, but have to comply 

And look at Zelda and she is thinking about something

.......

I’d better not.... bother her

I see Alivian also thinking

‘Alivian what are ya thinking about’

........she keeps thinking for a moment and then reacts

‘School is going to do the All-class project again and i am sure that i am gonna be picked to do it’

‘“All-class project?” What is that?’ Zelda asks

‘.....it is when they pick 2 people from both 1 & 2 classes, basically 2 from classes A, B, C & D and these two compete in a knowledge competition’

‘I am sure i am gonna be picked for the B - 2 one’

‘I mean you are a obbious pick’ i say

‘I am aware, just questioning who is gonna be my “parther”’

‘Hmm....... smartest of our group?’ Zelda Asks

‘If Mr. Lacoipes is going for knowledge, definitely Tristan’

‘Oh yeah! Tristan is really smart isn’t he’ Zelda says

‘Tristan?’ Alivian asks

‘Oh you do not know him? He is pretty quiet like you, but is suprisingly smart.... he is a good teammate, believe me’

‘I see.........’ Alivian says

.......as we finish that conversation the oven goes off

** *BEEP**BEEEEEEP***

  
  


‘Ah!’ Silver says ‘Crumble is done’

He stands up and goes towards the oven

I see Omega very exited 

‘I have been waiting for this!’ Omega says

‘quote by Akihiko Sanada’ i hear Zelda wisper to herself

I look at her suprised

She looks at me.... then looks away

I’m certain she made a Persona 3 refrence

But...... dammit... why can i not just... talk to her?

But i hear out the corner of my ears

‘Calm down, Calm down’ Silver trying to calm down Omega

She calms down...... kinda, not really actually

He grabs a oven glove, and grabs the tray out the oven

We all look to the apple crumble, it looks so damn good!

He gets small plates

And puts allmost equal pieces of crumble, on the plates

But i spot him put a bit extra on plate, i’m guessing that one is for Omega

He takes the first 2 and puts them infront of Omega and Lyn

‘Omega wait until the rest gets!’

Omega basically drooling from looking at it, nods

He gets another 2 plates and he puts one infront of me and where the other where Silver sits

Goes back and get the final 2 and put them infront of Zelda & Alivian

I look at the leftovers crumble and there is enough for 2 more plates

Silver sits down and says: ‘Good, Eat up!’

As he says that We are off

I take a first bite......

Omg..

It’s so damn good

I look at everyone and...

I see Silver also looking around seeing our reactions

Everyone else has a smile on their face, even Alivian

I look at Omega and her Eyes would be Sparkling if they could....

‘HmmmmMMMmmm~’ Omega enjoys 

‘My gosh, this is great!’ Zelda says, very satisfied

‘Yeah same... excuse my language but..’ Lyn speaks

‘So fucking good’

Silver smiles and looks at me

‘Oh um, the crumble is amazing and the apples, so sweet!’

He nods and then looks at Alivian....

And to our suprise she has allready finished her crumble

She has crumbles all over her face..... don’t think she noticed

She puts her thumb up

.......

‘You have crumbles over your face’ Silver says

She realises he was right, she quickly turns away and wipes them away

We all laugh at that

‘Hahahaha’

‘Hehe~’

Alivian gets a blush from embarrassment

Afterwards we all finish our crumble

Silver says to everyone: ‘Allright girls! How was it?’

We all react with: ‘Amazing’

‘Now.... who will help me with dishes?’ He follows up with that

It goes quiet

‘Alivian? Skye? Omega?’

We all three are quiet

‘Allright.... do we have to do “Numbers” again?’

‘Noooo that game is so rigged’ Omega says

‘Uh.... what is numbers?’ Lyn asks

‘Silver picks a number between 1, 2 and 3 and we each pick one and the one with the same number does dishes with him’ Alivian says

‘Well.... i will pick a number’

‘I will close my eyes and you three discuss which number you want and let your fingers say your number to make it fair, say when you got your numbers’

‘Fine...’ we say

Silver closes his eyes 

We look at each other and Omega immediately puts up 3 fingers for “3”

I look at Alivian and she points at me to tell ‘you pick first’

I think and put out “2” fingers

She nods and puts one finger up for “1”

‘We got our numbers’ I say

‘Ok.... my number is.....’ Silver starts

‘3’

He opens his eyes, and looks around and gives a smug look when he sees Omega’s fingers

‘Dammit...’ Omega says dissapointed

Phew..... usually i get chosen

Zelda stands up and says: ‘Sorry, i am gonna leave, i am very tired’

I look suprised at her

‘I see, well rest up well!’ Omega tells her

Zelda nods...

I can not let her leave..... 

But she leaves the kitchen

I also quickly stand up, i say to everyone: ‘sorry, gotta do something’

As i get to the living room, i allready hear the front door open

I quickly go to the hallway.... but she has allready left

I quickly open the door.... and call out to her

‘Zelda!!’ 

She stops walking, but does not turn around

Wait..... what am i doing?! I haven’t desided yet how i am going to do this!

I hear her respond: ‘What do you want, Skye’

‘I-i wanted to apologize again’

........

What now! I got her attention

........

I guess the only thing that seems right.....

'I am sorry that I lied, I did not intend to hurt your feelings'

'I hope you can forgive me'

.........

'I am sorry but I can not forgive you right now' she says

.........

'I see..... I was always horrible at apologizing.... Can I say one more thing before you leave?'

'What?' She says

'right...... This is very difficult for me to tell you.... It might even go so far it could end our friendship'

I can see she turned her head a bit 

'Allright.......... Zelda Tilly........ **I have a crush on you**'

I get a massive blush on my face 

'Wh-what?' She says surprised

'.......I do not need a answer back..... I need it to be clear to you....'

'That I like you.... And it breaks me... To see you mad like this, and I feel responsible for all this I feel like a asshole for lying to you like that....'

I feel a tear coming into my eyes 

'That is all.....' And I turn around 

......I slowly walk back inside 

I close the front door... she did not say anything back....

Or she did not turn around at all...

.....guess she really does not like me after all....

I go upstairs, to my room

Lay on my bed

...and break down in tears......

I did it........ But.... Now she will never love me back 

I need to go to bed.....

I put my pyjama's on.....

I lay back in my bed....

Before I sleep..... I hear...... A voice

"_you idiot_" I hear the voice in my head says

.........I close my eyes

* * *

...............

I am in...... A gray room now?

'_Dolt! Moron! Idiot!_' A angered voice goes

I turn to the direction of the voice 

It is the mirror me again

'_Why the hell did you do that?!_'

'I did what you told me to do..... Confess my feelings'

'_ARGH! You are not this dumb to realize what you have just done!_'

..........

'_You! Just put a lock on the pink door! Meaning you have absolutely no chance with Zelda anymore!_'

'.......maybe that was for the best'

'_what_' the mirror me sounds agitated

'Perhaps she was to good for me.....'

'_You stubborn piece of crap!_'

'Stop!' I scream at the mirror 

'If I keep this up, I am gonna drive myself crazy!'

'_OK..... You know what?! If "you know what is best for yourself" go right ahead!'_

'_I will be waiting right here..... Until you come crawling back for my help_'

'_Now go away, and dream of something else_'

Then my vision goes dark and I feel my wake up....

.....i guess i cannot sleep........like if i deserve any sleep after that mistake..

**.-End Chapter 9-.**


	10. Conflicted Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today! Will get to see someone else’s eyes and will Switch with her and Skye between scenes
> 
> And... what is Zelda thinking about all this?
> 
> Find out on TOTAL... DRAMA... CITY
> 
> (I’m sorry)

** .-Chapter 10: Conflicted Princess-. **

* * *

***Wednesday - March 21th - 06:30***

**Rainbow Street 496 - My Room**

* * *

........I’m awake.... 

I could hardly sleep last night 

‘......Zelda’ 

I feel sad everytime i think about her......

6:30 huh? 

I can’t sleep anymore and even if i could, i would only sleep for about a hour before i’d wake up again

So..... i get out of bed

Fix my hair.... get my clothes on and head downstairs

As soon i get downstairs, i hear sizzling?

Something smells..... Eggs?

I go to the kitchen and see Silver is allready awake

‘Silver?’ I say to him

He looks towards me suprised

‘Oh Skye! Allready awake?’

‘I actually never sleept..... could not sleep’

‘Hm? Why not?’

.........i sit down at the dining table

‘I made a mistake Silver, a terrible one’

He stays quiet to hear me out, he grabs another frying pan

‘I-i had a fight with Zelda....i lied to her... she took it very hard’

‘I then......... tried to make it up to her.... but ended up confessing instead!’

........

He looks suprised

‘Wow.... you really screwed up’

‘Yeah.....’

I would be crying right now..... but i am too tired

He sighs and turns around, with two plates with breakfast, he puts one infront of me and the opposide side of me

‘Eat up’ he simply says

I quietly start eating he sits infront of me

.......it is quiet.....

‘Listen....’ Silver starts talking ‘i am probaly not the right person to be talking about this with you’

‘But..... if i were you i would try to talk to Lyn about this’

‘She does know the most about her, she could tell you something to try and fix your relationship’

‘........i will try... thank you’

He nods and gives a small smile 

‘Speaking of Lyn, i noticed you two were talking alot with each other’

He was suprised to hear that... i can tell from his face

‘Oh....... uh well nothing happened!’ He says a bit defencive

As he says that i hear the living door door open

I watch the kitchen entrance and.... Alivian walks through it

‘Oh? You two allready awake?’

‘Yeah both could not sleep, for different reasons...’ Silver says

‘Hm? What is it **because you asked Lyn out?**’ Alivian asks

‘YOU DID?!’ i say loudly in his ear

He jumps.....and says...’Yes i did..’

‘Yes!’ I say to myself out loud

‘Geez... deep down you and Omega are really the same’

‘......i do not know about that one’ Alivian says

.......it’s true....... i am not as nearly confident as her

‘So why are awake so early Skye?’

.........

‘I messed up with Zelda......i could not stop thinking about her’

‘I see..... we will talk more about that later’

She grabs a milk carton and a mug and fills it...

Puts the carton back in the fridge, and takes the mug, to the living room

Silver says to me: ‘Perhaps you also gotta talk to Omega, she could also help you...’

‘No... it would be best not to involve her...’

‘Hm..... well it is your decision’

‘Speaking of her, can you go and wake her up?’

.....i sigh and say

‘Ok........ ok....’ i say

I stand up... and go through the living room

And go upstairs... and go to her room... i knock

No responce......... oh no not this again

I open the door.......

Hm? She is not here...

I look around her room.... her closet is open, and her pajama’s are on the floor....

Window open....... did she leave ithout telling us?

I look at her desk i see a note!

* * *

Hi!

I do not know who is reading this, but please do. Not worry! I got a text from a friend... i’m meeting her, she asked me to try and set up her up and wanted to hear my plans.... i do not know if i will be at school today, but do not worry about me!

And sorry i had to leave so.... weird but i did not want to risk waking any of you up

  * Omega

* * *

Also! Skye if you are the one reading this, regarding Zelda... the first part is a lie...i’m her meeting she wanted to talk about you with me.... please rip this last part of and throw it in my trash can

* * *

........s-she is meeting Zelda?!

Wh-why?

.........i’m confused....

So she left through the window?

But i rip the part she wanted me to do and throw it in her trash can next to her desk

......i take the note downstairs and... Silver and Alivian are on the couch 

I hand them the note......

‘I see..... seems like a Omega thing to do’ Silver says

‘Alivian?’

.......she looks at it and is thinking..

‘Who would she be meeting?’

‘I donno but a ‘she’ is mentioned so it is a girl’ Silver says

‘Also..... why is the bottem part ripped?’

‘Yeah..... kinda strange’

‘You found it like this Skye?’ Alivian asks me

‘Yeah i did!’ I say... lying to her

She looks a bit sceptical, but says:

‘Ok... i guess we gotta believe her’

......pew... good thing she didn’t figure it out..

Omega....... where did you go with her?

* * *

**—( Omega POV )—**

**6:50 **

......i look at my phone... and go through her texts again

* * *

**Zelda**

Zelda: Omega can i speak with you irl?

Me: whatsup?

Zelda: it’s about Skye... something happened

Zelda: i really need to talk with someone.... 

Zelda: and you were the only one i could turn to....

Me: can not even tell Lyn?

Zelda: Lyn is busy with other things...

Me: ok sure, where do you want to meet?

Zelda: Do you know Café des jeux in Grande ville?

Me: the cafe where you can also Play games right? I’ve heard about it yes

Zelda: Yes.... please be there by 6:45 

* * *

Where is she?

As i think that she walks through the door

‘Hello! Welcome to Cafe des juax, welcome back Mis. Zelda!’ A witress says

....she greets her and walks towards my table

‘Hey Zelda..... how are you’

She sits down infront of me...

‘Hi........not good’

‘Tell me what happened!’ I ask her

.......she stays quiet for a while

‘Skye....... we had a fight’

‘Oh..... oh no’ i say feeling very guility

‘S-she lied to me.......but’

‘Then......when i tried to leave... she stopped me’

‘Tried to appogize..... but after that...’

........I see her shaking

‘S-she confessed her love for me’

........

WHAT THE HELL?!

She did?! 

At the worst possible time!?

Skye! You Idiot!

‘......did you know..... that she liked me?’ She asks me

‘.....Yes i did’

‘I see......’

I guess, i gotta ask her 

‘Do you....... feel the same way back?’

........

‘I donno’

‘What?’ I say confused

‘I-i do not know if i... like her back’

...........

I look confused

........

‘I guess i gotta be more honest...’

...

‘Yes... i do fall for women and i did have a small crush on her....’

‘But..... my feelings.... those feelings just went out off control.... as soon as you told me she lied to me’

........to be honest it sprung joy to me when she said the liked women... but now is not the time to be happy

‘Do you hate being lied to that much?’ i try to make it a bit more clear for myself

‘.........i have terrible memories.... which all started with a lie’

‘It may be selfish, but i try to stop being friends with someone....when i catch them in a lie...’

‘So... you want the same thing with Skye?’ I ask conserned

‘......i.... after i heard she.... likes me... i became conflicted’

‘.....so.... i came to you... for advice, i heard at school you are a good wing woman’

‘..........well....i guess i gotta admit something too...’

‘That monday morning.... when you two met.....i was the one who made you two met’

‘You were?!’

‘Yeah...... now that i think about it...... i.. was the one who started your fight huh?’

‘Wha- no, no, no’

‘No..... if i did not tell you she lied... this would have ended diffrently’ 

‘Man..... anyways..... she told you how she feels, you gonna do the same?’

She looks down... i see her face become red

‘......is She worth that Second Chance?’ I tell her

‘I......’ she is unable to awnser

‘Right.... i promised Skye i would not interject myself into this, so i will not force you to do so’

‘So the only thing i am going to do is tell you this: Skye is a very Sweet and kind girl, and would not  hurt anyone, if you feel she is worth that second chance.... search her up, and tell it to her face’

‘I am also not rushing you to tell her’

‘But i reckonment if you give her the chance to tell her this week...’

..........

‘T-thank you..... Omega’

I see a tear fall on the table

‘Hey, hey, hey...’ 

I lean over the table and hug her

‘You are being such a good friend to me...’ She says

‘Not really, but i will let you think that’ I say jokingly

‘Hehe~’ she laughs

‘So... what do you want to do now?’ I ask her

’I do not inteed to go back to school now’ 

‘Uh... well’ She thinks

* * *

**—( Skye POV )—**

**8:29**

Lesson is about to begin...... and Neither Omega or Zelda are here

......i’m alone....

....guess this was going to happen.... All Alone

***DING**DONG**DING***

The teacher starts Speaking: ‘Morning everyone...... Miss Skye, good to have you back again’

I nod 

‘Do you have a idea where Omega is?’

‘N-no sir, i do not’

‘Allright....’ and notes something down in his pad

‘Ok, before we begin the lecture, i have something to say, we have picked our two canidants to represent for this years All-class project our class and the 2-B class are...’

He pulls out a piece of paper out his pocket and starts reading it

‘From our class it is gonna be Tristan Alan! And for the B-2 class it is Alivian Colors!’

I look towards Tristan and he looks kinda suprised, and i can see a small blush on his face

He still has a crush on my Sis, huh?

If Omega was here she would do something about that crush

......

‘Tristan stay after class a small while’

‘Ok let us start’

And the lesson was followed as usual

Still a pretty boring lesson..... now that Omega or Zelda aren’t here, i find it hard to enjoy myself in class....

.......

After a while...

***DING**DONG**DING***

I exit the class room

......i have to go to the bathroom again

I walk to the direction of the bathroom

As i arrive there before i enter...

I spot Jack going down the stairs

Yes, now i can thank him

‘Jack?’

He looks at me.... and widen his eyes

‘Oh, hey....... how are you’

‘Good!’

‘I wanted to thank you for carring me to the nurces office’

‘Nothing really to thank me about.... i just did what any other person on this school would do....’

‘Well i still appreciate that you did it’

‘Can i ask you something?’

‘What’ he says direct

‘What were you doing moving those boxes?’

‘That is none of your business’

‘Man... now i really wanna know!’

‘It does not concern you! Stay out of it’

‘If you are done, i need to leave’ he says harsh

I say nothing and he turns around and leaves through the back exit

‘What is he up to?’

Should i follow him?....

No i shouldn’t... not today anyway....

.....

I go to the bathroom

And then go towards the cafeteria

I get there and Spot Silver and Lyn at a table

I go towards them, and sit down

‘Hey there guys’ i say

‘Yo’ Lyn says

Silver is spacing out

I notice and tap him on the shoulder....

No responce....

I look abit confused at Lyn

She says: ‘guessing you have also heard it?’

I wonder what she was talking about

She gets a small blush on her face and looks a bit annoyed

‘About..... me and.... Silver?’

‘Ooooh that! Yeah i did’

She sighs

‘......i am kinda glad......he asked me.....i would not have survived having these feelings’

‘Oh really~’ Silver says mocking her, he has a small blush

‘WHA?! You were listening?!’ She says shocked and embarrassed

Lyn gets a big blush on her face

.......i see the two looking at each other

‘So when you two going out?’ I ask then

‘After school, were going to the park and then the super market then.. we are going...... uh’ Silver thinks

‘To.... my home...’ Lyn says

‘Oh?’ I say getting a smug face

‘NO! Not like that! J-just he wanted to cook a dinner for us!’ Lyn says embarrassed again

‘Ah-ha~’ i tease

Lyn is still blushing

‘So i guess Omega is not coming to school’ Silver asks me

‘No... i do not think so’ i say to him

‘Hm.... Where is Zelda? Was she not in class?’

‘N-no...’

‘So she is not here? Did you know she would skip?’ He says towards Lyn

‘....Well, she is not the person to just skip school, but she told me she called in sick’

I stay silent..... because i realised it

‘She..... is not here.. because of me’

‘Huh?’ Lyn questions me

............

‘She did not tell you?’ Silver asks her

‘No.... what happened?’

‘The two had a fight’

‘Oh..... i did think something was off about her...’

‘What did you do....’ She looks a bit pissed at me

‘I.....incidentally......lied to her...’

She still looks kinda pissed... but then sighs 

‘I see.......’

‘She is very sensitive to lies, you know..’

‘I have noticed..... but why?’ I ask

.......

‘I do not know of i am aloud to tell you....’

‘But i do not really have a choice’

‘I guess i will tell a little bit’

......she sighs and tells the story:

‘Well you see... From what she told me, Her real family was allways telling her lies, or things to make her feel guility about something she did not do, at the orphanage that did not stop, i was..... truly the only person she could trust’

‘So.... basically.. you have betrayed her trust’

........

Now I feel even more guility....

‘I need to see her....and appolgize correctly’ i say

‘You cannot, not now!’ Lyn says sternly

‘Why not?!’ I say a bit aggresive

‘She needs time... until she can see you again’

‘I suggest you wait.... when she can see you again... she will come to you’

I give a defeated grunt

‘Fine........but.... i long do i have to wait?’ I ask her

‘......depends really... if you mean something to her probaly this week, but... she othen tries to cut contact with people who lie to her...’

!!!

I..... can lose her?

But.. i truly cannot do anything about it this time...

Zelda......... what are you thinking about right now?

* * *

** —( Omega POV )—**

**15:53**

** 4 hours later.... **

Me and Zelda are walking through the city......

‘So... can i ask you something?’ I ask her

She looks at me awaiting the question

‘What exactly do you like about Skye?’

.......she looks suprised, and embarrassed

‘Uh! Well!’ I see a massive blush on her face...

She thinks...

‘Well i think.... she has this Charm about her, that makes her so lovable....

‘....she...... everytime she is with me.. she makes me feel like..... a have a reason to smile and be happy’

‘......something about her....makes me want to protect her’

.....

‘But..........ARGH!’ she grunts 

‘I am so conflicted!’

‘Right! Right! Sorry!’ I quickly calm her down

‘I will not Bring up Skye again’

.......she has a big blush on her face

‘Anyways..... should we go back?’

‘Right....... sure!’ Zelda says

We walk towards the metro station

‘It seems school has been over for 5 minutes now’ i say

‘It has? Well..... sorry again i made you skip school’

‘No problem! I will take the punishment like a true woman!’ I joke

the metro arrives, as i walk toward one of the entrance

Zelda taps me on the shoulder

‘Hm? Yes?’ I look to her, and she is pointing to something

I get shock at the view i see

Silver and Lyn together

‘What the-‘ i say

.......

‘Now that i think about it....’

‘She did say something about..... an date!’

‘And that.... person was Silver?’

‘I believe so....’

We look at each other

‘Let us follow them!’ I say!

‘Wha- but!’

I grab her hand and drag her along with me

I put on my hoody of my jacket, since Silver would be able to reckonise my hair

‘I cannot believe i let you take me along you’ she says 

‘Can you say you are not curious?’

‘I mean..... I am... but!’

......

‘Ok..... but let us keep distance’ She gives up and says

‘To... Spy on them?’

‘.........i would not say it like that... but..’ Zelda says

So we decide to “spy” on them 

They first went to the park 

They sit at a bench, we stay abit away and stay behind a tree

‘What are they doing?’ Zelda asks

‘Just talking...’

‘.....gosh... I feel like a stalker....’ Zelda says

‘Hey! Do not say that!’

.......there is a silence

I look to Zelda and.... she looks sad

‘Zelda?’

..............

‘I just relised..... Lyn... my Own Step sister, has a date with.... someone from the same family....’

‘And i even had a fight with her’

‘Hey! Stop thinking about her, now!’

‘It is not as easy as you think!’ She says back to me

.....

‘She is all i can think about!’

......

I sigh... and try to do my focus tactic on her

‘Hey Zelda’

She looks up at me

And i lightly slap both sides of her face

I do it 2 more times and leave my hands on her face

‘Come on! Just focus on Me’

‘Huh?!......’ she was not expecting that

‘Promise me, you will stop thinking about Skye’

She stays quiet.....after a short while she nods

‘Let us follow Silver and Lyn, see where they go next’

‘Y-yes!’

I let go of her face... i look at them again...

They are standing up

‘Oh! They are leaving!’

‘Ok...’ she says... a bit weak

We follow them....

They go into a super market

‘A super market?’ Zelda asks

‘If i know Silver, he is going to make dinner for the two’

‘I see....’

‘I guess..... we should go inside...’

We go inside and see what Silver is grabbing

Lambchops....... Potatoes..... Brown Mushrooms

‘He is making a romantic dinner!’ I say to her

‘Sounds lovely’ Zelda says

Hm? Lyn is on her phone....

***BU-DING***

!

I hear a noice from Zelda’s pocket

A.... notification noice!

‘Lyn.... did she?’ I ask her

‘..........yep she did!’

She got a text from her, we are literaly looking at her

She reacts quickly

* * *

**Lyn**

Lyn: Yo Zel, are you home?

Me: No, i’m not, what’s up?

Lyn: remember that date i mentioned, he wants to make me dinner

Lyn: So i got a favor to ask: can you eat out? 

* * *

‘Oh.... dear, she wants me to eat somewhere else!’

‘So? Is it such big of a deal?’

......

‘But.... i do not have anywhere to go’

‘Oh... right’

What can i do about this?

* * *

** —( Skye POV )—  **

** 16:49 **

.......

I open the front door with my keys...

I put my jacket on the clothing rack and go to the living room

....and sit on the couch

.....

.....i’m all alone...... Omega is not even home....

I grab my phone

I want to text Omega....

It takes a while until she responds about 3 minutes later

* * *

**Omega**

Me: Hey sis, you still with Zelda?

Omega: Yeah?

Me: what are you doing with dinner?

Omega: Ah, well.. Silver is having dinner with Lyn! :O

Me: Yes i was told, but?

Omega: yes, so Zelda cannot eat there... and i do not think she wants to see you right now

Me: i see....

Omega: so...... i think i will stay with her, and go to a snack bar or something

Me: Ok, good to know

* * *

....She soesn’t want to see me huh?

.....i knew it, i blew it

I sigh...

Then i hear someone coming down the stairs

I look to the living room entrance....

Alivian comes through it

‘Alivian? How long have you been home?’

‘About 10 minutes now......our teacher let us go early’

‘Oh.....’

‘Right, i want to continue our talk’ Alivian says

I look at her.... she is serious..... i nod

‘Right ok, i want to start by asking... did you really confess to her yesterday?’

I nod slowly

‘I see........ and i am guess She is with Omega at the moment’

I look at her shocked, how did she know?

‘Guessing from your face, i was right......’

’if Omega would have picked a better place to dispose of her traces, i would not have known’

As she says that she pulls out the piece of paper Omega told me to throw away, out her pocket

She actually found that?!

‘Before you got home, i thought: “how come they suddenly got into a fight?”’

‘Then i realised.... Omega was really trying her best to be a “Wing woman”..... and she must have messed up’

‘So i searched her room and i noticed this paper in her trash can’

She grabs the other part of the paper and puts them together

‘As i thought..... perfect match’

I look down..... feeling guility, i lied... again

‘What is Omega trying to do with this, Skye?’

.........i stay silent

‘Skye’ She says a bit more stern

‘I do not know! Ok?!’ I say loudly

‘You know her! She has all these crazy ideas in her head! And just does them without asking anyone about them!’

She was a bit taken aback by my sudden response

‘I see..... well more thing i want you to look at’

She hands me a red notebook, with a bookmark in it

Guessing by the color, it’s Omega’s

‘Yes this is from Omega, it was hidden within her desk, it seemed she did not want us to find this’

‘This notebook is full with names of students of our school, it seems she used this notebook to keep a eye on relationships....’

‘And put people together who at our school have similar Personalities’

‘Now...... i want you to look at the page with the bookmark with it’

I look at her then open the book to that page

And........ i am shocked at what i see.... 

A.... entire page... dedicated to.... “**Skye x Zelda**” 

.......what?

The paged is filled with.... Hopes... for “our” future

Possible date ideas.........Our common intrests

And.... a message:

“Ever since Monday... i’ve thought about these two... and have desided: These two are perfect for each other, and will not give up on them”

.......

‘Omega.......’ i say quietly

‘You see now? Your own Twin Sister is not giving up on you two’

‘So why would you?’

.........

‘.....yes.... i see now...’

‘Now... tomorrow, i want you after school to go and confront her!’ She says to me

..........

‘T-tomorrow?!’

* * *

**—( Omega POV )—**

**17:14**

‘Ah, we are here!’ I say to Zelda

We are infront of a snack bar, i’ve been here 2 times now....

‘You sure? We have been walking for about 15 minutes now....’

‘Yes!’ I say confidently

I go inside, i hear Zelda sigh.... and follow me

We go to the counter and get greeted

‘Goodday... Welcome to “Meat ‘n’ Grill” how can i help?’ A guy says to us

The guy has almost Maroon colored hair, and i see he is letting his beard grow

‘I will have the Hawaiian burger’ i say to him

He types it into his register and then looks at Zelda

‘What can i get for the lovely lady~’ he says a bit flirty to her

‘Oh...... uh’ she thinks and looks at the menu

‘I guess the “Cheese bacon Burger”’

‘Anything for the beautiful lady’ 

he starts to be annoying

He types it into his register and prints out a number

‘Your order is coming soon’

And gives me the ticket, and order number “68”

Damn.... so close

‘By the way~’ he says towards Zelda

‘What is your name?’ 

Very..... very.... annoying...

‘Huh? Uh.....’ she says... she looks nervous

I can tell... she is uncomfortable

I gotta step up for her

‘Dude back off, she is not intrested’

‘I am not asking you’ he says more rude

‘Cooome on! Tell me your name!’ He says a bit more pushy

‘I said.....’

** ゴ **

** ゴ ‘She is not intrested’ ゴ **

**ゴ**

**Menacingly.**

I say..... very menacingly

I see him freeze up and says: ‘y-yes sorry!’

He quickly leaves and goes to the back

‘Wh-what just happened?’ Zelda asks very confused ‘That was...... **bizzare**’

‘...... thank you....’ she thanks me

‘It is nothing... really... We girls gotta look out for each other’

She looks shocked after that comment....

‘Hm? What sup?’

‘Oh.... that just reminded me... of something from my past’

‘I see, i see’

After 5 minutes

‘O-order #68!’ The boy says again

‘Ah, i will pay for it, my treat~’ i tell her

‘You sure?’ She asks

I nod to her and walk towards the cash resister

‘Oh? You are paying?’ He tries to come back

‘You cannot flirt with her if i come closer’ i say to him

‘Oh ho~ then get as close as you like’ he replies

‘If i cannot ask for her name, what is yours?’

I honestly do not want to give this guy my name... but i’ll have to

‘Omega, better not forget it boy’ i say to him

‘What a beautiful name i surely will not forget it’

‘But i am not a boy you know i am 18’  
  


A year older than me....   
  


‘That is still a boy in my eyes’

‘Sure, think what ever you want sweetheart~’

‘Your flirt game is good.... but not good enough’

He laughs

I pay and he hands our food

‘Thank you’ i say, i give a small smirk 

He waves sarcastic towards me

I look away from him, i look at Zelda while _Twirling my hair_

Zelda... and she is very confused at what is happening

We walk into the dinning area, and sit down at a 2 person table

I give her burger to her

‘It does actually look good’ She says suprised

‘That is the good side of this place, they make their food fresh, with non-premade food’

She takes a bite and.... she looks satisfied

‘Good?’ I ask her

She nods

I’m happy she is enjoying this

She puts her burger down and looks at me

‘Can i ask you something’

‘What is up with you and that guy?’

‘What the-‘

That took me by suprise

‘You two know each other?’ 

‘N-no! This is the first time i met that prick!’ 

‘You sure?’ She gets a smirk on her face

‘Do.... not... dare...’ i say serious to her

She giggles....

‘But... you did not have to pay for me’ she tells me

‘Nah.... do not worry about it!’

‘My job gets pretty good pay’

‘Hm? You work?’

‘Well yeah, but only on weekends at “Make up!” You know it?’

‘No.... i do not think so’

‘Well it is in the central shopping center in Ukibia’

‘So come and visit me sometime! Maybe i can get you a discount~’ i joke to her...

After a while i allmost finish my burger... Zelda is allready done

She seems to be thinking about something

‘What ya thinking about?’ I ask her

‘H-huh? Oh no... it is nothing important’

‘Come on! Now i just want to know even more!’

‘Ok..... ok...’

‘I wanted to ask you something again..... can i?’

I take my last bite, and do a nod for “sure”

‘Why are you so nice to me?’ She asks me

What? 

‘Where is this coming from?’ I ask confused

‘W-well..... you have done so much for me today... but why?’

.....

‘Because.... you are my friend, it is not that difficult to understand’ i tell her

‘Only.... Lyn has treated me like this......’ she looks down

‘I guess.. you do not have many friends’

‘Huh?!’ She looks a bit shocked

‘Do not take it the wrong way but..... this is what i think friends do’

‘Be very close with each other, getting each others back, and like now  helping you through a difficult time’

‘And.... this is the last time i will bring her up, but Skye would treat you the same, as i have been doing’

‘If her the chance to let her be your lover’

.......

‘No.... i want to talk about her...’

‘Allright..... Have you already desided?’

‘I-i...............yes’ Zelda says 

‘But.... what ever i tell you.... do not say anything to her, i want to.... do it myself’

I nod to her....

‘I.....’ she begins to blush

‘Do... want to give her the chance....’

That... awnser pleases me

**.-End Chapter 10-. **


	11. Four Views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four Siblings, Four POV’s
> 
> Or to explain further, this chapter we will be visiting all 4 of the siblings eyes and see what they are thinking and doing.....

** .-Chapter 11: Four Views-. **

* * *

***Wednesday - March 20th - 17:24**

** *Grande Ville - Meat ‘n’ Grill* **

* * *

‘That awnser makes me happy’ i say to Zelda

She just blushes and stays silent

‘So what made you make that decision?’ I ask her

‘......I thought alot about it...... But then relised..... she makes me feel.. Happiness’

‘And.... i may not regain it... if i say no to her’

Her hands are shaking

I grab her hands

‘Relax!’

She looks up at me

‘Just know, i will help you in any way i can’

She gives me a weak smile...

‘T-thank you.... but i want to do this myself’

‘I understand, if you need help with anything you have my number..... call me!’

She nods

‘Now... let us get going’

We stand up, and dispose of our trash and leave

As we head towards the metro station

Zelda asks me: ‘Do you think i can return home?’

‘......Donno.. i have no idea what they are planning’ I say

‘.....wait are you talking about-‘ She says blushing a bit

‘EH! let us not jump to conclusions!’ I quickly cut her thought off

‘But i might be awkward if you walk into...’

‘I get it! But..... i have nowhere else to go then’ Zelda says

........Silver..... what are you up to?  
  


* * *

** —( Silver POV )— **

** 17:34 **

** *CLICK CLANG* **

‘Allright we are here’ Lyn says and opens her house’s home

I walk into the living room

‘Hm, your House really is similar to ours’

‘Yeah i guess... layout wise anyways’

‘Hm.... I guess Zelda was not home’ Lyn says

‘Are you not worried about her? If she was not here where then?’

‘No... she can handle herself she may not look it, but is actually pretty damn strong’

‘Allmost as stronger than me, if not equal’

‘I see... i will start to make the dinner’ and i smile to her

‘R-right!’ She looks a bit embarrased

I walk into their kitchen

And it is pretty tighty

I put the bag on the counter

I pull out the things i bought

1 small Lamb rack, Sweet Potato’s, Brown Mushrooms, Parsley and a small bottle of White Wine

....i mean... we are both 18 but.... 

Nah.....

Couldn’t possibly give her wine...

.....

I shake of the thought and start cooking

I am planning to make a entree and main dish

For entree, i’m making a small portion of Mushroom Risotto a dish out of my Mother’s Cook notebook

Classic dish, my dad loves it..... planning to make abit extra to take home

And for my main dish 

A small Rack of Lamb with a BBQ sauce, surrounded by Small Sweet potato pieces

One of my own ideas

It sounds great in my opinion

I put the, butter, Onions and let them sit

I wait a bit until they reach a nice Yellow color

And then put in the mushrooms

Mix them a bit....

Right gotta wait for a bit, i planned for this

And take out my Timer put it for 5 minutes

I hope she will like this... it is a pretty sophisticated dish

Lyn.....

She is.... so Hot.....but so cute when blushing 

Never knew.. someone could be Hot and Cute at the same time

My god, i need to stop thinking like that

‘Silver?’ I hear Lyn asking for me from the living room

‘Yes?’ I reply to her

‘Can you..... get me a drink please?’

‘Ofcouse!’ I say, and walk towards their fridge

I open it.... it’s pretty empty

‘That do you want?’ I ask her

‘Cola.....’ 

I comply and grab the cola bottle

I look through the cabinets and find the glasses

After i pick one up and pour her a drink i walk towards her.... 

she is sitting on her couch

I put the glass on the coffee table

When i try to leave back, she reacts quickly

‘Wait!’ She says and grabs me hand

I turn around to her

She looks at me a bit flushed

‘Can you.... sit down with a bit?’

That face! It’s so cute... i cannot say no..

Lucky i have a timer

I sit next to her

She has a small blush on her face

‘I-i gotta admit something.....’

I continue to look at her

‘....this is the first time... ive.... ever been on a “date”’

‘Oh?’ I say, and widen my eyes

‘Do not get me wrong! I have gotten offers, but i was never interested i those guys...’

‘S-so... i am very inexperienced in Romance....’

‘I see.... well does that really matter that much?’ I say

‘Wha?! YES! it really is!’ She reacts back 

‘Wait... hear me out’

She is waiting for me to continue

‘I am also not the best in dating and romance but.... expirence is just a word, just having someone to be with, is most important’

She looks shocked

‘Or... atleast that is what i think’

As i finish saying that my timer goes of

** *THRRRRRIIIIIIING* **

‘Oh, thats my timer’

I stand up and walk towards the kitchen

Before i enter Lyn calls out to me again: ‘Hey... Silver?’

I turn to her again

She says: ‘t-thanks again, for asking me out...’ and smiles

I smile back and walk into the kitchen

* * *

** —( Skye POV )— **

** 17:42 **

I look through Omega’s Book again

Gosh.... she really had it all planned out huh?

...hm... 

‘For Omega, this very well detailed’ i say out loud

‘Yes... it is Very unexpected’ Alivian says 

‘Oh... i should have mentioned it earlier’ Alivian says

‘But That Tristan guy is coming over’

‘H-huh? Why?’

......she stays quiet

‘To study ofcourse’

‘O-oh’ I say.... relieved?

‘He should be here any moment’ she says

** *DING**DONG* **

‘oh, he... is here...’ She says a bit hesitant

‘I will open it then...’ i say and stand up

I go towards the door, open it

It’s Tristan, he has his school bag with him

‘Hey there!’ I say to him

‘Skye?’ He says a bit confused

‘Yeah, I am a Colors too you know’ i say and let him in

‘Oh right... She had 2 more sisters and a brother’ he says while walking in

‘Yes Me, and Omega also’

‘I see.... thank you for having me’

‘No problem really’ i say to him

He walks into the living room

I hear Alivian and Tristan say: ‘Hello’ at almost the same time

As i walk into the living room the two are talking i deside to not listen in

I go to the kitchen and go and take a snack: a Jelly filled Donut

I walk back and see the two still talking

I hear the door open

Oh, that must be Omega

As expected she walks through the doorway

She looks a bit serious.... unusual

She notices Tristan in the living room

‘Hm? Tristan?’

‘Omega.......Hello’

‘What is he doing here?’ She asks a bit confused

‘All Class Project, we are parthers’ Alivian says

‘Oh really~’ she says smug

‘Omega....’ Alivian says and looks intimidatingly

‘Right! Sorry’

‘So....... Omega...’ i ask her

‘How was it with..... Zel-‘

I couldn’t finish my sentence because of what i saw 

I see.... Zelda slowly turning the corner

‘-Da.......’ i just look at her 

She briefly looks at me.... and away

In shock.. i drop my donut 

There is a silence

‘Lyn and Silver are at their house and it would be very weird to walk into them’

‘So.... she will have to stay here until Silver comes back.... or IF he comes back’

Oh......no......s-she is here....

‘Zelda......’ i try to call out to her

.......

She seems..... conflicted?

But she ends up not responding

‘I will be upstairs’ she says to Omega

And turns around

‘Zelda.....!’ i try to call her again

She stays still for a second but then goes upstairs

Zelda.......... Dammit!

‘Did.... i screw up that badly...’ i say softly

‘Wha......’ i hear Tristan say softly....

........

I hear Alivian say softly: ‘Let us Study upstairs’

And they also go upstairs......

......

I sit down on the couch

‘......does she..... really hate me?’ I say quietly to myself

‘What?! No!’ Omega heard me

‘Are you sure? She acted like she did.....’

‘Believe me, she does not hate you not even close!’

‘Why did she..... innore me?’

........

She is quiet

‘I promised her i would not tell you..... so but i will tell you this....’

‘She is just very confused right now’

...........

‘Perhaps best... you two stay apart.. for only today’

But......

....I cannot just leave her there, here in our house

Can i?  
  


* * *

**—( Silver POV )—**

**18:24**

We finish eating our risotto

Lyn starts speaking: ‘Sooooo good!’

‘The Mushrooms are so nicely seasoned, and the onions too!’

I’m suprised she knows so much about it

‘Did not know you were so much of a Foor guru’

‘Eh?..... i just really like food’

‘I guess... i just watch many cooking shows’

‘In thst case..... you will love my main dish’

‘There is more?!’ She says excited

‘Ofcourse! You think i would only give you rice?’

She does not react... just looks exicted to eat

While we were eating the lamb was in the oven

And the sweet potatos and BBQ sauce were laying on the heat

‘The Meat.... is almost done!’ I say to her

She looks towards something

‘Hm?’ 

‘Oh! Nothing!’ She quickly looks back

‘Noooo, Now i want to know!’

‘Fine....... i was looking at the wine’

‘Seems like a waste.....’ She looks at me

‘You serious?’ I ask her

‘Yeah! Why not? We are both legal to drink!’

(_Writer’s note: In this Place drinking age is 18 or higher_)

.........i’m being to doubting it..

But.... fine....

‘Ok..... ok..... just do not say i did not warn you’

‘Yay!’ She says exicting

‘You have wine glasses?’

‘Bet my Step-mom still left some in the cabinet’

I stand up, and look for the glasses

I spot 2 in there i grab them

Kinda..... dusty....

I wash them first

.....

I put the glasses on the table, grab the bottle and sit it on the table

***TRIIIIIIIING***

‘Oh the Lamb is done’

I grab it out the oven, pour the sause over the lamb, and spread it

and cut them Into 4 pieces, two for each

And put 2 on the each plate grab the potatos and put them on the plate

I finish it and carry the plates 

I put the plate infront of Lyn and my seat

I sit down, she looks at the plate... and reacts

‘Wow.... this looks amazing’

‘Let us, fill them with wine’ she says

We fill the glasses in half and put the bottle back down

‘Come on! Let us toast!’ She says

I sigh and we raise or glasses... and....

** *TING* **

We sip the drinks......  
  


* * *

**—( Alivian POV )—**

**18:55**

............

Very..... very... silent

We are Studying

I othen look at him....

Something is bothering him....

I close my book and look at him

‘Tristan.. was it?’

‘Yes?’ He looks up

‘Something is bothering you.... what is it?’

‘H-how did you know?’

‘I can tell... your pinky keeps tapping your book’

‘Oh.... nervous habit’

‘Yes... everyone has a habit or a tell...whether they are aware of it or not’

‘All my siblings have one too’

‘Now.... what is wrong?’ I ask him

‘Well...... it is not like it is my business......but’

‘What is with those two girls?’

‘Skye and Zelda?’

‘Yes’ 

‘Right..... ok... guess i can explain’

‘Skye likes both Boys & Girls’

‘Hm? Like Bisexual?’

‘Yes, and she likes Zelda’

‘......so why were they so.... distant now?’

‘Monday and Tuesday, they seemed pretty close’

‘They had a fight’

‘Hm? How so?’

..........is it smart to continue this conversation? I guess he will just keep bordering me about it later if i stop now

‘From what i was told... Skye, told a lie to Zelda’

‘It seems Zelda has a bad Past with lying’

‘I have not asked full details’

‘I see...... and.... Zelda, she does not feel the same way?’ Tristan Questions

‘Hm..... i have been given plenty of hits that she does... and does not’

‘So it is hard to tell’

‘Well..... Omega was with her right?’ He asks

‘Yes, she was with her the whole day’

‘Maybe she knows something’

‘Yes..... yes! Good idea’ i compliment him

‘I will ask her later’

‘Ok..... one other unrelated question’

‘Hm?’ I wait until he asks something

‘Your Siblings nervous habits, i was kinda corious about that..’

‘Geez.... fine guess i will tell’

‘Skye Bites her nails’

‘Omega twirls and plays with her hair’

‘Silver’s nostroils twitch’

‘I see... you have seen all of these?’

‘Enough times yes.... something interestingly enough Omega also plays with her hair when she has feelings for someone’

‘That happened about 2 times now, neither were very hidden’

‘Heh’ he does a short chuckle

‘So...... what is yours?’

‘What..... i do not!’

‘Haha’ he gives a small laugh

‘Let us continue...’

He nods and goes back to his book

I go through my hair.... and open my book again

* * *

**—( Skye POV )—**

**19:16**

........

I cannot... stop thinking about Zelda...

Does she... really hate me... or not?

ARGH! i gotta stop over thinking it!

I gotta do... something to distract meself

Oh! I can go play on the switch

I grab it.... and look at the game in it

“Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild”

........Legend of...... Zelda

Nah.... not feeling it

I pull the cartridge out it... and open our game cabinet

Hm........

....Oddesey.... no

.....Smash?...... Nah not today

......No Mario Kart....

‘Guess three houses it is....’

I open the game case.... it’s not in the case?

Hm? Where did i leave it?

I look into the other cases..... so the rest is there

Maybe i dropped it somewhere

I look around the tv....

No..... maybe around the couch

I look at the couch, and around them

Hm? I hear someone going down the stairs

I innore it and try to look behind the couch

Oh! There it is! Why is it there?

‘Eeegh!’ I cannot reach it

I hear the door open

.......there is a silence, who ever it is is standing still

I lean over the edge of the couch and grab it.....

‘Yes!’ I say out loud

I sit back on the couch and look to the doorway....

Huh? Z-zelda?

‘A-ah! Zelda...’

She looks flusttered... and looks at me

‘Zelda.....’

She looks away.....

.....there is a silence....

She is staying still

After a while she swiftly turns around and tries to leave

‘Zelda! Wait!’

She stops.....

I see her freeze up

I stand up

‘Zelda....’

‘I.... apologize for... confessing to you’

‘I was put on the spot.... i panicked’

‘And..... i heard about how you hate lairs’

‘P-please! I am so deeply sorry!’ I say more loud to her

...................

‘Skye...’ she says still turned around

......

‘I...... do not hate you or anything’

‘It is just.... i am just confused about all of this’

‘I just.... need some time to find myself, and figure out what i want’

‘S-so.... do you like me?’ I ask her

I see her freeze up again

.......she is silent

‘I cannot say’ she quickly says

And goes upstairs

....

Does that mean, There is a chance?

I’m kinda relieved

I feel myself give a small smile

.........

My heart.... why is it beating so much?

Is this...... Hope?

* * *

** —( Omega POV )— **

** 19:23 **

‘Where is it?’

I search for my notebook

Did i misplace it?

Hm..... to think of it... my room seems a bit clean....

Too clean....

Someone was in here....

Did someone go through my room?

......

As i think... My door flies open

I jump and quickly close my desk drawer

Zelda comes trough it and quickly closes the door..

‘Wha-‘

I look at her face

She has a fix of Confusion, Flustered and Embarrassment

‘Oh, What happened’

She is breathing heavily

‘I told you.... it was risky for you to go get that drink’

.......she is unable to respond

I sigh... and walk to her

I take her hand and lead her to my bed

I make her sit down

‘Now..... what happened?’

‘S-she apologized to me again’

‘Well that is good right?’

‘W-well i still... did not forgive her’

.......

‘A-and!’ She stops talking

‘Come on! Do not stop speaking so suddenly!’

.......

‘S-she asked me.... if i liked her...’

‘Ooooooh...... so?’ I ask

‘.......i did not awnser’

‘Oh come on! That would be the perfect time to tell her’

‘..............’

‘But.... i am still not sure’

......i know she is lying..... perhaps she is also lying to herself

She wouldn’t be in this state if she would not have feelings for her

‘Well..... let me get drinks for us in that case’

‘You calm down’ i order her

She looks at me and nods

I go downstairs, and into the living room

Skye is laying on the couch smiling to herself

‘Yo Skye, whatsup?’

She looks at me

‘Oh! Omega’

She sits up

‘I heard you tried to apologize to her again’

‘Yeah..... i think this time it was way better’ she still smiles 

‘I think..... i may still have a chance’ she says

‘Yeah! Think positive!’ I motivate her

‘Well i gotta grab something to drink’ i say to her

I walk to the kitchen, grab two glasses

Pour Some Fanta for myself and...... she liked Ice tea.... so Ice tea for her

Hm... Skye’s favorite drink is also Ice tea.....

Another thing to add to the list.......

List...... who took my notebook?

Guess i could ask Skye

I walk out of the kitchen 

I look at her and ask:

‘Hey Skye..... you have not seen a red notebook around... have you?’

‘H-huh?’ She looks suprised

‘.........Well?’

‘N-no’

.......she takes her hand to her mouth...

Biting her nails again....

I remember Aliv telling me about her “Habit” to bite her nails.... so she knows something about my book

I sigh, and put the glasses on the coffee table

‘You are lying Skye, what do you know?’

‘Gah! How did you know?!’

‘Hm? Well i am Psychic~’ i wink at her

‘Spit it out!’ 

......

‘Ok! Fine’ she says and sighs

She takes my book from under the couch...

Wait! If she has it, that means she saw “that” page

She gives it to me, with a guility face on her face

‘Did you...... see it?’ I ask her kinda mad....

She looks at me and nods

‘I see.... well now you know’ i pick up the glasses, hold the book beneath my armpit and try to walk away

‘Omega!’ She calls out to me

I turn around and.....

She hugs me

‘Woah! I am holding glass’ 

I’m forced to put the glasses on the small table next to me

I drop my notebook to the floor

‘Skye.....’

‘I just wanted to thank you!’

‘What?! For what?’

She lets go of me....

And picks up my notebook

‘This notebook... has motivated me... to not give up on her!’

‘Huh?’ I say confused

‘I saw all the things on that page, and the message’

‘“Perfect for each other” do you really think that?’

‘............i do’ i say

‘Ever since that day, i have thought about you two together’

‘Something about you two, makes it seem you were destined to be together’

There.... i spoke my opinion

‘I see.... now... i plan to confront her again tomorrow after school’

‘If she comes to school or not... i will do it’

.......i’m suprised.... she grained so much confidence...

‘Well.... if you feel like you have to.... do it’

‘Thank you sis’ she thanks me again

And hands my notebook

....

I turn around grab the glasses and go upstairs

Then go into my room....

Zelda?

She isn’t here?

I put the the glasses on my desk and my notebook back in my drawer

So i began searching around for her.....

I notice that Skye’s bedroom door is open...

I open the door slightly.... and i see Zelda....

Sitting on Skye’s bed holding...... a pair of her panties?

What the Hell?

I open the door entirely

She quickly hides the underwear

She has a massive blush on her face

‘Whatta doing in here?~’

‘N-NOTHING!’ She says loudly & Embarrassed

‘Hehe, i saw it allready’

‘W-what?!’ She tries to deny it again

‘Come on Zelda...... i saw you holding her underwear’

She is getting nervous, i can tell....

Is she...... biting her nails?

Is that a nervous habit?

She has the same as Skye?

Didn’t Skye also hold Zelda’s underwear?

......

DUDE, THEY ARE SO EQUAL, IT IS NOT EVEN FUNNY

‘Come on! Admit it....’

‘OK!....ok’ she gives up

She looks down... and reveals the pair

‘I-i.... was not planning anything weird!’ She defends herself

‘Calm down.... i was not thinking that you were’

She looks down guility

I sit next to her

‘You know..... you and Skye are really alike...’

‘H-huh?’ She looks suprised

‘Both of you are easily embarrased, while She is abit more showy about it, you hide it more but unleash it all after one huge thing’

‘You both are very sweet people but, are sercet perverts underneath’ i look smugly at her

‘And last but most important:’

‘You two are both terrible at confronting your love’

She looks down.... but cannot deny it

‘There are many other small things too’

‘So.... you two were really made for each other’

‘..........we....are?’ She says suprised

‘A-ah! You do not have to believe me, it is just my crazy imagination’

She stays quiet.....

....

‘No.... i believe your right’ she says

‘Huh?’

‘All this time.... i have been lying to everyone.... and myself’

‘I... truly... Like- no Love her...’

‘Everytime i look at her.... when she smiles, Sad or Embarassed’

‘My... love for her inceases’

.......

‘Aw geez.... i need to talk to her!’ She says

Wait! I cannot let her do that

‘Hold on!’ I call to her

She stops and looks at me

‘I......’

Damn... i do not know what to do!

‘I think it is best to wait... until tomorrow’

‘What!? Why should i wait?’ She says confused

‘I..... cannot tell but it is best to wait’

‘....but’

‘Are you aware what you are asking of me?’ She asks me

I await a awnser

‘You are asking me.... to endure these feelings, and... endure... more pain of containing them’

I see her face turning red.... and getting tears

She starts crying

.......damn.. i feel bad...

I hold arms out... to invite her for a hug

‘Come here’

She walks back to me.... hugs me

‘I am sorry Zelda.... it is best to hold it... tomorrow you can tell her your decision’

She just keeps crying

* * *

** —( Silver POV )— **

** 19:52 **

I put my knife and Fork down

And sigh

‘That was really good...’ i say to myself

I look at Lyn.... she is kinda.... looking down

‘Yo Lyn?’

She quickly looks up at me

‘Y-yes!’

‘What did you think about the dish?’

‘O-oh... it was actually great!’

‘Good to hear’ i smile at her

‘I will handle dishes’

‘No... let me help!’ She says to me

‘I cannot possibly let you do that’

.....she stays quiet.... and yawns

‘Hm? Are you tired?’

‘Bit yeah....’ she says and rubs her eye

‘Is it because of the Wine?’

‘N-no.........maybe...’

‘Come on... go sit down on the couch, do not worry about the dishes!’ I assure her

She.... nods and slowly leaves the kitchen

I grab the plates and glasses and put them in the sink

And also grab the frying pan, and steel pan

Open the water tap...

I noticed a sponge next to the tap

I look though the bottem cabinets

Ah! Wash soap!

I put a small bit on the sponge and clean all the things

After all of them are clean i put them back in their place

So afterwards i clean their table and then throw away the leftover bones into the crash can

I do a sigh of relief... that i finished it 

I walk into the living room.....

...she is leaning on the resting....

I walk to the couch and she is barely awake

‘Hey...’ i say quietly

‘Hi......’ 

.......

‘Did you have fun?’ I ask her

‘Yeah........ i did not know.... it would be like this....’

‘Well i am happy, that you are happy’ i joke to her

She chuckles..... but then looks abit more serious at me

‘S-silver?’ She gets a small blush

‘........Do you....’

She blushes even more.....

‘L-like to be...... my boyfriend?’

I was took by suprise.... but makes me happy

‘Yeah...... sure’ i say happy towards her

She sits up.... and looks at me.....

She gives a small smile.....then

She leans and lays her head on my lap...

‘Well..... Sleep tight..... Sweetheart’ i tell her

I also feel abit sleepy.... so... i wait until... i fall asleep

* * *

** —( Skye POV )— **

** 20:11 **

** *Yawn* **

Man.... it’s getting late

Maybe i should head to bed....

I turn off the Switch and put it in the dock

And go upstairs......i notice my door is open

I go inside my room and see.....

Zelda sleeping on my bed and Omega watching her

‘Sis?’

She looks up at me

‘Hey’ she says softly

I approch them

.......i watch Zelda sleep.... she looks so... peaceful

Is that.... a tear i spot in her eye.... huh?

....

‘She looks...... so peaceful’ i say to her

‘Yeah.... best we let her sleep here tonight’

‘Huh? Where do i sleep then?’ I ask her

‘What? You were not going to lay next to her?’ She teases me

‘What?!’ I get a massive blush

She chuckles

‘Not funny!’ I say to her

‘Nah! Just messing with you, you can sleep in my bed’

‘Huh, what about you then?’

‘Did you forget i have the double sized bed?’

‘Yeah.... you do not have to remind me.. wait?’

‘You want me to sleep with you in the same bed?’ I question her

‘Well it is that..... or the couch’

.........

‘Ok.... fine’

‘Get your Pyjamas on and come to my room after that’

I nod and she stands up and leaves the room

.....Sleep in her bed with with her....like when we were younger we had to do that....

I face my closet and undress,

I look at myself in the mirror

i get to my only my underwear and unhook my bra, i throw it to the side and grab my pyjamas and put in on

Wait.....

Then i relised... Zelda was behind me, lucky she is sleeping

Then i turn around and see.....

S-she is awake!

‘O-oh! Zelda!’ I get embarrased

She is half awake

I go to her

‘H-hi........did you?’

She nods slightly

She says very softly: ‘guess... we are even.... now’

And gives me a small smile

I give a small blush

‘Y-yeah’

‘Tomorrow.... i want to talk with you...’ she says

‘Huh? O-ok’

Her smile gets a bit wider and goes back to sleep

.....

I grab the blanket and pull it over her.....

I turn off the lights and close the door...

She.... wants to talk with me?....

What about? Has she..... forgiven me?

Before i enter Omega’s room, i hear Alivian’s door open

Both Tristan and Alivian come out the room

Seems he is leaving

‘You two done studying?’ I ask them

‘Yeah i was tired and could not focus anymore’ Tristan reacts

‘I see.... well return home save’

‘Thanks....’ He says

And he goes downstairs

We wait until we wait him leave

When i hear the front door close i ask 

‘So.... how was he?’

‘......he is a interesting guy, smart and very curious about things’

‘I see... well goodnight’ i say to her

‘Goodnight’ she says to me

.......

I enter Omega’s room

She is allready in bed....

I go towards her bed

Seems she prepared two diffrent blankets, best really

I remember when we were younger we had to sleep in the same bed and allways stole my side of the blanket

I get under the blankets.....

And as soon as get under them Omega starts a convosation

‘So.... you want to tell Zelda tomorrow your confession again?’

‘Yes...... i cannot wait anymore.... i need a anwser’

‘Even though it has only been one day?’

‘You would not understand.... i truly am...’

‘In love....’

‘You assume i have not been in love before’ she replies

‘Well let us talk about you for a change...’

‘You found anyone, you like?’

‘Huh?’ She thinks....

She suddenly gets a blush....

‘NO, not that i could think off!’

‘Uh huh?’ 

Her reaction totally gives her away... but i cannot ask for anything now....

‘Ok......’

‘Sorry... just so tired...’ i say

‘I understand.... get some rest.. tomorrow a big day for you ahead’ she says

I lay down.... and close my eyes

I hear Omega still say quietly 

‘Sleeptight... Sis’

And i drift into sleep

** .-End Chapter 11-. **


	12. BlackJack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday: Things seem to be going allright
> 
> Skye is planning to talk to Zelda again...
> 
> But something EVERY unexpected happens
> 
> Very....... unexpected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allright so gotta put this disclaimer here to avoid any confusion
> 
> The next few chapters are gonna be filled with Blood & Violence and thing will take a way darker turn 
> 
> So if you are not comfortable with these sort of things i advice you click of this story
> 
> You have been warned

** .-Chapter 12: BlackJack-. **

* * *

**  
*Thursday - March 22th - 07:05***

**???**

* * *

‘_.....hey_’ i hear a quiet voice call me...

_ ‘skye..... wake up...’ _

‘_Idiot! Wake up!_’

I slightly open my eyes

I’m in the Gray room again.... why

‘Why am i here again’ i say annoyed

‘_I just want to talk, calm down_’

I look to the direction of the voice again

It is the mirror again

‘What do you want....’ i ask it, impatiently

‘_You want to ask her today?_’ It says

‘Yes, i’m not changing my mind on that’

‘_You sure?_’

‘What reason would i else not do it today?!’ 

‘I want to know her awnser so badly!’ I get angry at it

‘_That is the point!_’ It says

‘_You are now only thinking about what you want, and without even considering what Zelda must be going through!_’

I calm down....

‘Huh?’

‘_You now are only thinking about what is best for you, but you need to know first... is all this Stress you are putting on her... well good?_’

‘S-stress?’

‘_By the amount of things you are putting on her in only 1 week is insane_’

‘_Confessing, Appolozing and now Basically forcing her to accept or deny your confession_’

‘No! Y-your wrong’ i deny it

‘_Oh? Am i?_’

‘_You are denying your feelings again_’

‘_i am not trying to anger or confuse you_’

‘_Just, before you do anything, take Zelda’s feelings into consideration_’

‘_That is all_’

‘_It seems someone is trying to wake you up_’

’_Do not forget this, if anything bad may happen, your emotions are gonna black out_’

‘_What does that mean?_’ I try to ask one last thing

‘_Let us hope you will not have to find out_’

And the dream ends

..........

* * *

‘skye..... wake up’ i hear a voice call me out

I slowly open my eyes...

And spot Alivian infront of me

Huh? I sit up in Omega’s bed

‘whatsup?’ I ask her quietly

‘Nothing, just waking you two up, bacause if i do not nobody will’ she also says quietly

I look beside me... and Omega is still sleeping

‘Make sure to wake her, i am going to school’ 

‘Ok... see ya’ i say to her and she leaves

I wait.... and rub my eyes

I look to Omega again.... and she is still sleeping

And i tap her on the shoulder

I see her body twitch, and her eyes close further

‘Come on Omega, you gotta wake up’

‘nooooo........’ she says softly

‘Do not make me drag you out of bed’

‘no, we are not childeren anymore!’

‘Wake up then!’ I say loudly

She opens her eyes, she looks a tad annoyed

‘Ok... ok... i am Awake, just do not scream in my ear again!’ She says and also sits up

‘What time is it?’ She asks me

‘Donno, i left my phone in my room’

She sighs and grabs her phone on her bedside desk

‘7:10’ she says

‘Right... let us get ready for school then..’ i say to her

She sighs heavily

I stand up... and stretch my arms

*Crack*

‘Allright get yourself ready, i will meet you downstairs’ i say to her

She yawns and nods at the same time

I leave her room and go to mine

Before i open the door i get a thought

Is.... Zelda still in there sleeping?

I slowly open the door....

I look at my bed....

Just as i thought, she is still sleeping

I.... should wake her up

So i slowly walk towards her

She is grasping something.....

Huh? M-my phone?

What is she doing with that?

‘Hey.... Zel’

Oops, i called her by her nickname....

She slowly opens her eyes

She widens them when she sees me

‘S-skye?’

‘Good morning’

‘Hi.....’ she says 

We continue to each other in the eyes, after about 5 seconds i swiftly look away

I get a small blush but say: ‘a-anyway! Best you get out of bed.. we have school’

‘.....ok’ she says, she looks dissapointed

‘I will let you use some of my clothes since you cannot go and get your own’

‘H-huh?! Yours?’ She says 

‘I mean... yeah... you can go back home but i doubt you would be able to then make it in time at school’

‘........ok fine’ she says

I grab some of my clothes and say to her

‘You can change in her if you want, i will change in the bathroom’

She nods

‘Oh! Allmost forgot to ask’ i remember

‘Why were you holding my phone?’ I ask her

She looks confused, until she looks down at her hand

‘Argh!’ She relised what she was holding, and quickly gives it to me

‘Sorry! Sorry!’ She appogizes ‘I.... was curious’

‘About... my phone?’ 

.....she stays quiet....

‘Ok fine, it does not matter’

‘Me and Omega will meet you downstairs’ i say to her

I go out in the hallway and close the door, it takes me a second to realise Omega is standing in her doorway, so i ask her

‘Were you listening in?’

‘Yep’ she says happy ‘it is good to hear you two talking again’

‘I guess.... ok.. i am determined to ask her out’ i say confidently

She looks even more happy

‘Ok, let me go change, you too need to get dressed’ i say to her

She nods and goes back into her room and i walk towards the bathroom

After a while i come put the bathroom and head downstairs

I walk into the living room and it seems i was done last since both are allready here

‘Allright, let us go!’ I call to them

They nod and stand up and follow me out the door

As we walk towards the metro station Omega asks Zelda a question

‘So how does it feel to wear Skye’s clothes’ she says teasing her

‘Huh? Oh well... they are my right size, they fit me allmost _perfectly_’

‘Oh? Is that not a nice coincidence?’

‘Eh?’ She looks a bit confused

........”Perfect?”

.....Man.. i cannot wait anymore

I’m sorry, mirrored me... i cannot hold in

i ask Omega:

‘Omega... can we get some privacy please’

‘Hm?’ I see they both look confused at me

‘Ok... sure i will walk behind you’ as she says she slows down with walking

And it is just us two now....

She looks still confused

‘Right... so...’ i start

‘I cannot bear to wait anymore.... i want a anwser’

She intantly becomes red

‘It is maybe pretty selfish to ask this.... but’

‘Zelda? D-do you like me? Romantically?’ I get a small blush

She stays quiet... and avoids eye contact....

After a while she responds...

‘Can... you really not wait anymore?’ 

.........

‘Sorry for Toying with your emotions so much but it pains me more to wait any longer’

‘C-can you... Endure it?’ She looks at me

‘Wha-‘ i say confused

‘Atleast... until after school!’ 

........

‘I can imagane the pain you are going through... but’

‘Atleast... give me today.. to make my desition’

..........Endure the pain?

Do i really have a choice?

‘Ok... you can tell... me after school’

‘Thank you!’ She says to me giving a weak smile

‘C-can you.... in class... sit next to Omega?’ 

......

‘I want to be alone then for a while’

‘Yes sure, i understand’ i say to her also giving a small smiling

I turn around and see.... omega is pretending to not look at us?

I wave her over and she notices

She speeds up

And so we walk the rest to the station and to school

We walk into school and i see Zelda split up from us

As soon as she walks away Omega jumps me with questions

‘So? SO?!’

‘R-relax..... she will tell her awnser after school....’

‘Could you really not wait anymore?’

‘It brings me more pain the more i wait’ i reply to her

‘I see... well let us go to class’

And so we attend class, 

i cannot stop thinking about Zelda and could not Focus

i othen turn around to look at her... she is spacing out..

** *DING**DONG**DING* **

Lunch bell.... 

I need to pee, again, again

I leave the class room, and turn right

I walk towards the bathroom, then i hear foot steps....

Is it Jack again?

I’m still majorly curious about him...

What is he doing, during these times

It must be something, if he tried to hide it so much

Ah, if he spots me he will retreat and i’ll never find out

I sorta hide behind the side pillar

And peek the side

Hm?

It is Jack.... but he has a.... bottle of medicine?

Now i’m extra curious.....

He seems restless, he keeps looking around for anyone

He goes out the backdoor

I decide to follow him

I also go out the back

Hm? He goes into the incinirator area...?

I quickly follow to the area....

Huh?!

He opens the wall?! A secret door?

He goes inside and closes it....

This seems highly suspisious...

Should i still follow him?

Could be dangerous if i follow him in there

...........i grab my phone, and try to text Omega....

...........

‘You should not have followed me’ a voice goes

Before i could turn around.....

It puts a hand around my neck and it puts a cloth to my mouth

‘MHM?!’ I drop my phone

W-what is this?! It smells.... like.... chlo-

** *Wam* **

I passed out

...........

........

. . .

* * *

** —( Alivian POV )— **

** 11:50 **

‘NO WAY, DUDE’ Omega screams suddenly

‘You two actually were drinking wine?!’ 

‘Y-yeah....’ Lyn says abit embarassed

‘So?’ Silver asked ‘We are both 18 it is legal’

‘That is not what i was talking about!’

‘You two are now dating right?’ She asks hopeful

They both nod

‘And what do new couples do othen?’ She gets a smug look

From Lyn’s face i could tell what she meant

Silver..... yeah, also knows

He got a pissed off look

‘Omega.......’ Silver starts

‘Do, Not, Assume’ He says Looking very annoyed

Omega gets a fearful look

‘R-relax! It was a joke!’ 

I sigh..... and look to Zelda...

She has been very quiet up until now

She keeps looking towards the cafateria doors

.......

Guess she is waiting for Skye to show up

‘Zelda?’ I call her

She looks at me

‘You waiting for Skye?’

‘Y-yeah..... kinda worried’ She says

Now everyone got our attention

‘Now that i think about it..... She left class kinda quickly...’ Omega says

‘You think something happened?’ Lyn asks

I spot Zelda get a even more worried look on her face

.....She is more worried about her that her on siblings

Does that confirms that she likes Skye?

...wait, that is not important now...

‘Silver call her’ I ask him

‘Ok!’ He says and quickly grabs his phone

He presses call and holds it to his ear

...........

After about 7 seconds... he says

‘She is not picking up’

I see everyone get a bit of a more nervous face

‘Is there someone she was meeting?’ I ask anyone

They all looked puzzled at each other

Then..... I see Omega get a face of realisation

‘Omega?’ I ask her

‘I-it is just a hunch but....’

‘S-she might be... With Jack Jazz’

I, Silver, Lyn & Zelda get a shocked look on our faces

‘Jack Jazz?!’ Silver asks suprised

‘But that guy is dangerous! Why would she want to be with him’ Lyn asks Omega

‘S-she.... was interested in him...’ she replies

‘......what’ Zelda asks

I see a.... Kinda heart broken face from her...

Guess she really loves her

Omega also notices her face

‘Wha! No not in that way, just interested in his charather’

‘What does that mean then, i told her to Stay away from him!!’ Silver asks

‘She could be in danger....’ i say

They all look at me suprised

.......

Everyone is Speechless

I gotta take control

I clap my hands together

** *CLAP* **

They all look towards me

‘Silver, Lyn do you two know where he hangs during school lunches?’

They both shake their head for “no”

‘I see....’ i think

Think..... Think.........Got it!

‘I suggest we go look around the school’

‘Right!’ Zelda quickly complies

‘Allright... let us split up’

‘I got special premission’ i say

‘So i can ask to see the cameras, so i will go there’ 

‘Zelda and Omega, i want you to check outside’

‘Lyn and Silver, Check bathrooms and closet cases’

We all nod and go our seperate ways

I get to the headmaster office.... i knock on the door

** *KNOCK**KNOCK* **

A Female voice says: ‘Come in’

I go inside and the Headmaster greets me

‘Ah Alivian, what do you want?’

‘I need premission to see the security cameras’

‘What? Why?’

‘One of my siblings... went missing’

‘She was last seen after the lunch bell’

She thinks...

’You sure she is not just... in the bathroom?’

’having stomach problems?’ She tries to defuse the situation

’No, i cannot be... Please!’ I plead

  
......  
  


‘Allright fine, here’

And she gives a “Card of Consent”

A card that be used to show you have premission of the headmaster, to go allmost anywhere normal students can not go

‘Thank you, Miss’ i say and leave

I auickly go to the security office

I knock on the door

A man opens the door 

‘Hm? What do you want?’

I show the card and say: ‘i need to see the cameras’

He looks at it... and nods

‘Fine..... come in’

I quicky text Omega and Silver: “I’m in the office i will update you two both on any leads”

I’m kinda suprised by the amount of cameras on the wall....

‘What are you looking for?’ The officer asks me

‘A Sky Blue colored haired girl’

‘Allright here are all the cameras we have, Outside, Inside, Roof everywhere’

‘So long she did not leave school, we can spot her’

‘She had no reason to leave, and she is also not the diching type’

‘Allright i am here if you have questions’

I look at all the cameras..... Damn!

She is not in any of them!

I quickly make Text group and put Omega and Silver in them

* * *

** “New Group” **

Me: I cannot spot her on any camera!

Me: have either of you found anything?!

Silver: Bathrooms and closets are empty

Omega: not done yet but have not found anything yet!

Me: Ok, Silver new plan you remember the bugs we placed in Skye and Omega’s phones? Search for skye’s

Omega: Hold on you planted what?!

Silver: oh yeah! I forgot about those! Brb checking

Silver: it says she is at school!

Omega: Where?!?!

Silver: It is not clear but it says somewhere behind the school or in it

* * *

What the? What does that mean?!

I look at the camera’s behind the school....

I spot Omega and Zelda running behind the school as well

.........She is not here!

I look at the camera with the classroom in the behind of the school....

Lyn is search there....

Then suddenly.....

** *VRRRIIIMMM* **

M-my phone?

Someone is trying to call me?

“Omega”

I quickly awnser

‘Omega yes? What?!’

‘I-i found... Skye’s phone on the floor..’

I feel my Heart drop

‘.....Where?!’

’In front of the incinirator area!’ She says panicked

Why there?

Skye..... where are you?!

Jack! What did you do?!

* * *

** —( Skye POV )— **

** 12:14 **

...

.......i

I feel my body gain consciousness

‘Mrph?!’

I’m tied to a chair!

I have a cloth in my mouth....

Wh-what is this place?!

What happened?

......

I was put unconscious by someone....

Was it Jack?

Could only be him...

I hear footsteps

I try to look to my side.... and see...

A...... **Body**......

It’s a girl.... i do not know who.... she is...

She’s Missing a eye!

I feel myself go pale

Then from my other side....

I hear him.....

‘Dumb Bitch’ 

I look towards that direction

He is standing at a work bench....

‘You are so Stupid, following me like that’

‘You think i did not notice you from that pillar?’

‘I am not Fucking Stupid’

......w-what is up with him?!

‘You look like you wanna say something!’

‘Well then since you are gonna die anyways....’

‘I will keep you alive for a couple minutes’

D-die?!

N-no! Not now!

I wobble.. it gets me no where...

He just laughs.....

‘Hehe’

‘I would bother from trying again, or else....’

He grabs a knife and apporches me

I begin shaking! No!

He slightly stabs the side of my abdomen

‘**MRRRRPH**!’ i cry out in pain

‘Next time... it will go deeper’

.......He backs of

‘I bet you are wondering “what is this place?” Well this is my hideout’

‘I found this place about 2 months ago, i was just wandering around the school and then by pure luck!’

‘I found this place! Is it not amazing?!’

............he sounds crazy!

‘Now i will do a thing i have never done before...’

‘I will let you have on chance, to tell me, ask me anything you want...’

‘But! If you scream! I will kill you instantly!’

‘Got that?!’

Me, still so scared.... slightly nods

He takes the cloth out my mouth

It takes a while until something comes to my mouth:

I cannot control myself...

I begin crying.... and the only thing out of my mouth were:

‘P-please...... do not..... Kill me’

He looks annoyed.... and puts the cloth back in my mouth

‘Boring awnser.... but i will take it...’

‘You know, i allmost fell bad....’

He is approching me! No! No! No!

***DING* *DONG* *DING***

‘Hm.. the bell... whatever’ he says and keeps walking to me

Suddenly i hear a familiar voice.....

‘S-skye?!’   


.....no... Omega!

‘Fuck, you do have people who care about you huh?’

He says and goes to the door

No! NO! I NEED TO WARN HER

* * *

** —( Omega POV )— **

** 12:13 **

* * *

** 4 Minutes Earlier..... **

‘Aliv?! What now?!’

She is silent

‘Alivian!?!’

‘I am thinking!’

I look towards Zelda she looks horrified

Then i hear... Aliv do a gasp!

‘Aliv?! What was that gasp about?!’

‘I-i think i know!’

‘Omega listen carefully!’

I put the phone on speaker

‘It she dropped her phone right it means someone must have done something to let her drop it right?!’

‘Yeah!’ I respond

‘Hold on!’ 

I hear her call a guard and she asks something

‘2 years ago there was a hidden room somewhere behind the school right?’

I hear the guard say:

‘Yes, but nobody knew where, not even the headmaster’

’Until a student who was on trash duty pointed it out’

‘Right..... Right!’ Alivain says

‘Omega! The walls beside the incinerator!’

’It is the perfect place to hide a room!’

‘Gotta!’ Me and Zelda say and quicky check the walls

** *DING* *DONG* *DING* **

’T-the school bell...’ Zelda says

’Gotta keep looking!’

’S-skye?!’

Then i fell something hollow!

‘It is here!’ I say into the phone

‘Ok! We are on our way!’ Alivian says and hangs up

I open the wall door..... it is a side door?!

As soon as i open it......

I see someone charge me

** *CHING!* **

‘eh...’ 

‘OMEGA!!!’ Zelda calls out to me

i....... was.. **stabbed**....

Blood comes out my mouth

I fall to the floor.....

........

‘OmEgA’ 

..........

my..... vision....

....

* * *

** —( Zelda POV )— **

** 12:17 **

‘O-omega! Wake up!’

......no! It cannot possible be!

I want to go to her but... Jack is just standing there....

Then he looks up at me....

And just smiles

‘Y-you! How dare you!!’ 

He begins laughing uncontrollably

‘HahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA’

‘You, Zelda Tilly, are next!’ And he holds his knive up towards me...

.........he charges me....

No... i cannot let him win

.....the tactic i learned from Lyn... i have to use it!

I wait.... until he comes closer of me....

‘HAHAHAHAHA’

any second.....

‘HEHEHE’

come on.....

‘DIEEEEEEE’

That is it! 

He tries to stab my stomach

I dodge, by stepping to the side

‘WHAT!’ 

I grab the arm the knive had and hold it as hard as i can

‘AAAARGH!’ He cries out in pain

He drops the knive.....

I look him in the eyes......

And say....

‘Never... touch... my Friends again...’

And throw him with a judo throw agianst the Wall, head first....

He is knocked out conscious

.......

‘I will protect them, at what ever cost...’

After saying that i quickly run to Omega’s side.....

‘Omega!!!’

I check her pulse...

She is alive!

Gotta stop the bleeding!

In the distance i hear a scream

‘**SKYE... OMEGA... ZELDA!**’ it is Alivian!

‘I AM HERE!’ i scream back

She and a guard turns the corner! And is horrified by her

‘NO!’ she quicky goes towards me

The guard goes to his walkie talkie fast

‘**IS SHE-?**’ She screams at me

‘No! Not yet! The bleeding needs to stop!’

She is breathing heavily

Then... Silver and Lyn turn the corner

‘**NO!** OMEGA!’ Silver screams

‘Zelda?!’ Lyn asks conserned

‘Lyn! Her bleeding needs to stop!’

She quickly comes beside me

‘I will go check on Skye!’ I say

I run into that room...

It Looks like storage area and other things are in here

And a thing blocked by a black tarp

‘Oh god...’ i see the a body...

I look at the body.... it isn’t her...

The Body.... it’s Missing a eye and has A stab wound in her Back....

I see the tarp move 

I instantly remove the tarp

Skye is under the tarp! 

All tied up to a chair.... and a cloth in her mouth and...!

She has a stab wound next to her stomach

I pull the cloth out her mouth

‘Skye!’ I say to her

‘Zelda......’ she says weakly back

I untie the ropes 

After the final one... she falls out the Chair

‘No!’ I catch her before she hits the ground

‘Stay awake!’

She tries her best to keep her eyes open

I support her body on my shoulders 

and carry her outside

But her eyes go wide when she sees Omega on the ground

‘no......’ she quickly unhooks of me 

And crawls to her.....

‘no.... no.... no!’ She begins to cry

‘**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**’

Her scream was the loudest....

It still echo’s through my brian.......

Then i hear the sound of Sirens

.....Omega...... i’m sorry... i could not protect you!

** .-End Chapter 12-. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like i said things are taking a way different turn
> 
> The following few chapters is me going into territory i’m not all to well familiar with so stick with me here


	13. Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!
> 
> OMEGA GOT STABBED AND SKYE WAS ACTING ALL CRAZY!
> 
> THEY ARE BEING BROUGHT TO A HOSPITAL NOW
> 
> AND JACK WAS ARRESTED
> 
> WHAT IS HAPPENING?!.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allright... another disclaimer... 
> 
> This chapter i’ll be talking with mental illnesses
> 
> And just want to say that i’m not a doctor, or i have not seen people with these illnesses and so may not describe them as they are, so if someone is reading these with these illnesses to please not be offended 
> 
> Also a detail i will add to the illness, is not actually a real thing and is just a thing i have added and is not meant to represent the illness at all (more about that in end Notes)

** .-Chapter 13: Survivor-. **

* * *

***Thursday- March 22th - 14:02**

**Diamond Color School**

* * *

** —( Silver POV )— **

** 14:02 **

The sounds of the sirens come closer....

Omega.......Skye...

Dammit! I... could not protect them...

A ambulance and Police car comes into the School area and rides towards us...

They stop infront of the incinirator area, since they are blocked by walls 

Four men from the ambulance come out and get two stretchers

They put Omega on the first

And Skye, who struggles a bit they calm her down with a dossage

They put her on the second one,

Then a policeman came and took the still unconcious Jack at puts him in the back of his car

I quickly go to the ambulance and ask one of them:

‘Can i come with?! I am their brother’

‘I also need to go!’ Zelda says suddenly who is behind me

‘Sorry but only one can go with’ the head Peramedic says

‘Zelda, sorry but i need to go with them’

‘But!’ She gets tears in her eye

‘Trust me! After school come directly to the hospital!’

‘You all three meet me there!’ I say to them all

Zelda who is still crying her eyes out hugs me...

‘Please.... do not let them die...’ she says to me...

I do not.... no i need to help them somehow

‘Ok... i-i promise!’ I say and hop into the ambulance

The paramedic closes the doors

And it drives away

I look to the back window and see...

Zelda fall to her knees crying, Lyn running to her

Alivian just looks shocked... first time i have seen her like this... in a long time

The police are checking that hidden room

.......

The peramedics are trying to stop Omega’s bleeding...

I see Skye wake up

She freaks out, but she is restrained

‘Hey! Girl calm down’ one screams

‘Omega! No! OMEGA!’ Skye continues to scream

I go to her and hold her by the shoulders

‘Skye! Calm down!’

She stops struggling

‘O-omega....’ she starts crying again...

‘She is alive, Skye!’

Skye looks at me..... huh? Her eyes... they... are a diffirent colored blue.... no cannot focus on that now

‘She will make it! Promise! But you just need to calm down!’

She just keeps crying until....

One Peramedic gives her a doseage again....

She sleeps, with tears....

I look to Omega.....

I Could........ not protect her

Suddenly i get a flashback  
  


* * *

*’Silver, Alivian~’*

*’these are your two new sisters!’*

*’Sizta?’*

*’hehe~’*

*’Their names are Skye and Omega’*

* * *

They were sleeping peacefully.....

Then... She asked us...

* * *

*’Promise your **Mother** this! That you will protect them’*

* * *

Since that day.... 17 years ago...

Me and Alivian, even if she does not show it

We both feel... they are so very important...

A promise... From our mother....

And i could not keep it...

***sniff*** DAMMIT, i punch my upper leg

‘I.... am sorry... mom..’

* * *

** —( Alivian POV )— **

** 14:15 **

I... have failed you... Mother

With all my efforts.... they still got hurt....

I should.... have told Omega.... to be careful....

No...... t-this is not my fault.....

Not..... my fault....

....not...

my fault.....

I suddenly give in... and fall to my knees

‘Wha?! Alivian?’ Lyn quickly goes to me

.........

I cannot.... hide my emotions.... not anymore....

‘I am.... Scared....’ i say

Lyn looks suprised

My body starts shaking....

T-this feeling.......

S-sadness..... 

I haven’t feelt this... since... **“her”** death

But what.... i feel something go down my cheek...

T-tears?

‘Alivian.... are you crying?’ Lyn asks...

I stand up.... hold my head low...

‘I am going back...’ i say

I start walking away

‘Wait!’ Lyn says and grabs my plam

‘Do not walk away from these feelings! They will just get worse!’

I stay silent

‘What you are feeling now is natrual! Even for someone like you’

....she would not understand, about my.... 

‘Turn around and face me!’  


........i still try to innore her...

She grabs my shoulders and turns me around forcefully

I look her in the eyes...

She also has tears

Then she pulls me in for a hug

‘Now.... let it out...’

’your tears... you need this...’

I try to hold it in.... but....

My tears... they won’t stop!

I hold her.... and break down...

‘This is all my fault!’ I scream

....

‘Only if i told her to be careful! She would have dodged’

‘Hey, hey, do not tell yourself that...’ Lyn tries to reassure me

‘But it is true!’

‘No... not at all’

‘Even if you told her.... she was way to focussed on Skye to... be on guard’

.......she... is right...

‘.......ok, you can let go now....’ i say to her

She innores me... and keeps hugging

I try to break free... but ahe has a tight grip on me

‘Do not try to escape!’

‘Y-you are so Stubborn! Let go!’ I say to her

She looks me in the eyes.... she is just smiling

‘Let go!’ I try to resist....

‘Let.......... go....’

I gotta..... stay.... calm...

** *sniff**sniff* **

‘Uhah...’ i say defeated...

‘There, there’

She lets go of me.....

I continue crying in silence....

She goes back to Zelda

She...... and my mother... Are the only ones who make feel this way.....

Even since then.... these emotions... they are unnatural  for me

i Stand up... wipe away my tears...

i look at Lyn

..........She is... really special... huh?

No wonder, Silver likes her....

Silver.... he must be thinking the same as me.....

Now.... i need to comfort Zelda.....

She is just sitting there..... crying her eyes out

Lyn grabs her shoulders

And does the same thing she did for me...

‘Excuse me madam’ a officer asks me

I look at the officer

‘Do you mind if you come to the police station with us, for a statement?’

‘......fine sure, please do one thing for me in return...’

‘Hm? What is that?’ He asks me

‘During the questioning i want that Felix Colors will listen too’

.......

‘Hm? Allright sure, for what reason might i ask?’

‘.....Me and the two ingured... are his daughters’

‘Huh?! Oh in that case, ofcourse!’ He looks suprised

Father..... 

‘Guys... i am going with the police to talk with my father’

‘Hm? You sure you are fine?’ Lyn asks

‘Yes.... i am done.. crying’

‘Allright... since we are not your family we cannot follow you’

‘Can we meet after school at the hospital?’ She asks

‘Right sure....’ i promise them

And leave with the police  
  


* * *

** —( Lyn POV )— **

** 15:29 **

* * *

** 1 Hour Later.... **

Class is allmost done.... 

Damn... can’t focus

How can i?

Two of my friends were stabbed.... both Silver and Alivian are helping them in anyway possible

Wonder how Zelda is holding up......

I guess not well.... i wish i could be there with her...

** *DING**DONG**DING* **

Ok! Need to be quick, Zelda is probaly also hurring

I quickly leave the classroom and go to my locker

Out the corner of my i see Zelda running to me... she is quick

‘Ok ready’ i say and close my locker

She stays silent, i feel her grab my hand....

‘Eh? Hey!’

And she drags me with her

She runs as quickly as she could wity me still in tow, to the metro station

We get on the metro just in time

She is out of breathe, i’m still fine

There is no more room to sit so we need to stand...

I look at Zelda’s face.... she looks distressed and is shaking

Gotta do something to calm her.... hm...

Right, gotta do that

I face to her... and hug her

She looks suprised

‘Eh?’

‘I see through you Zel..... you are still worried about them right?’

She slightly nods

‘Do not worry! It is allright, they are fine...’

‘Nobody is gonna die....’

She puts her head in my chest....

‘Skye.... Omega.... i cannot help but worry’

‘I understand... you are not the only one who cares you know!’

I look around and people are staring

Maybe... i should...

No screw them, let them stare!

....

She stays like this for about 5 minutes and me patting her head, trying my best to relax her

Zelda is usually good at hiding her feelings... but when they show... they really show

‘Look... we are allmost there, relax...’

I keep patting her on the head

‘You atleast have to be stable...’

‘You do not want THEM to worry about you do you not?’

‘Ok.....ok...’ she says

And stands up right

She is quiet.... until we get at our stop...

We get out and she looks at me and asks:

‘By the way... have you “grown” there?’ And points....

‘Hey, hey, hey! Very rude to ask a lady that!’ I react back

‘But i am also a Girl, and Sister as well’

‘Is it not natrual to ask?’

Ugh! She has a point....

‘Ok... fine!’ I admit

‘Maybe...... Perhaps...’

‘Yes! I knew it!’ She says kinda Happy

I’m happy, she could have taken her mind of them even if it is for a minute

I look at her again and she looks... determined

She grabs my hand again

‘Come on let us hurry, Alivian should also be waiting for us!’

And we run to the hospital

While we run i hear Zel quietly mumble to herself

‘I want to support her.... in anyway possible’

Seems her habit of talking to herself is still gere

Hm.... Supporting “her” huh?

Skye.......

As i finish daydreaming we get to the hospital

Alivian is waiting at the entrance

‘Aliv-ian’ Zelda calls to her out of breathe

She looks at us

Zelda stops infront of her and is gasping for air

I catch up to her and say to Alivian

‘We got here as fast as we could’

‘Allright, let us go in’ she says and leads us Inside

We go to the reception and Alivian asks:

‘We are looking for Omega Colors and Skye Colors’ she asks

‘Right!’ A nurse says and types it into her computer

........

It takes a while.... so i ask alivian

‘What... did your dad say?’

‘He was shocked ofcourse.... also... that i was there’

‘He would take on his case.... to find Jack guility ofcourse’

‘So his trial is tomorrow’

....

That is a relief... i want that bastard behind bars... for what he has done... to them and me...

‘That..... is good’ i say, getting a bot of a mad face

‘Thank god....’ Zelda says relieved

‘Oh also... Zelda...’ Alivian say and looks at her

‘My father... he wants to meet you’

‘Eh? What for?’

‘You can ask yourself’ 

‘He should be in the room, Skye is staying’

‘Yes! Got them!’ The nurse says

‘Miss. Skye Colors is staying in room #109 on the second floor’

‘And Miss. Omega Colors is in Room #216 on the third floor’

‘Right thank you’ Alivian says

‘Here are your Visit cards your time limit is 25 minutes!’ The nurse gave me and Zelda cards

‘Return them here when you are leaving...’

Me and Zelda nods

‘Best you go to Skye’s room first...’ she says to her

‘Yes... you are right’ Zelda says

‘I will join you’ i tell her

‘I will be going to Omega, Silver is probaly there’

‘Right’ Zelda says

And we split up....

We go into the elevator and go to the second floor

We look at all room numbers and find “#109”

Zelda opens the door... slowly

We see... Skye.. Sleeping in bed and a man sitting in the chair next to the bed....

He looks at us, he is quite intimidating

‘You are.... Zelda Tilly and Lyndrista Rivers?’

‘You know of us?’ I ask

‘A lot, i have heard alot about you two’

‘About How Skye confessed to you Zelda, and your situation further’

‘And That Lyndrista is dating Silver’

He says this extremly stern

‘I guess this is were Alivian got her sternness’ Zelda wispers to me

But we stay our distance

‘Forgive my Rudeness, my name is Felix’

‘You do not have to fear me... i may have a stern face but can i am still their dad’

‘Come closer’ he says... looking at Skye

Zelda complies and goes to Skye’s side....

I slowly follow her

‘I have not been involved much within Her life this week much but....’

‘I could tell... from what i heard from Alivian, She really cares a whole lot about you’

‘So i ask you... is she important to you too?’ Felix asks her

‘Huh? W-well...’ i see a tiny blush on her face, she is thinking

‘Yes... yes she is’

I see Felix give a small smirk

‘Good to know... in that case’

‘Can you come to Jack Jazz’s trial tomorrow, as my witness...?’

Zelda looks suprised

‘You do not have to do much, just state what you witnessed and Did to Jack and awnser questions’

She still seems suprised... but then looks determined again

‘I will...’ 

‘Thank you, Miss. Tilly’

‘Now... after you go and see Skye and Omega we will go to my office at the prosecutor’s office’

‘R-right....’ she says

Felix goes towards the door and says: ‘i will go see Omega, i will leave you some privacy’

And he leaves us behind

I look back at Zelda and she leaning onto her bed

......

‘This is all.... because.... i could not protect her’ she says quietly

There she goes again... blaming herself

‘I was not careful enough’ She still continues

......

‘I am such a bad friend’

Dammit i cannot take it anymore!

I rush up to her.....

She looks towards me

And then......

** *Slap* **

I slapped her

She has a clear red mark on her face....

She is shocked i did that

‘I am tired of you blaming yourself!’

‘Nobody knew She was with Jack!’

‘So do not take responsibility for something you cannot change!’

‘You would not believe me other wise, so i had to slap the sense back into you!’

Her expression changes into a more sad one expression

‘I....... what can i do to help then?’ She asks me

‘The best thing for you right now.... is making sure Jack gets to prison’

‘That Jackass deserves it!’

‘So..... giving my best... at that trial?’

‘This is for not only for Skye, Also everyone’

I pull the blanket off Skye to reveal her body

She is in her underwear, i can see the scar the knive went into

‘L-lyn?’ She looks a bit confused...

I grab one of her hands and put them into Skye’s hand

‘Wha-!’ She gets a small blush

I let go and she keeps holding her hand

..........

I see a small smile form on her face.....

‘I see....... allright... i get what you are telling me... no more backing down’

‘I am going to see this through... no matter what’

And she finally lets go...

She pulls the blanket back over her body

‘Let us go check on Omega....’ She says

‘You go ahead i still need to do something’ i say to her

‘Ok?’ She says confused but leaves

I go back to Skye’s side......

......Is this girl.... really the one meant to be with Zelda?

Gah! I have been thinking this since Zel brought her up

But.... something does not feel right.....

I bet i’m overthinking this

She seems like a sweet girl...

No reason to doubt her right?

I’ll have to ask her something when i can

I need to go and join Them at Omega’s room now

I try to leave but then......

I hear something

‘o......’ a very soft voice

Huh? What was that... am imagining that?

‘om.......e....ga’

Omega? Wait!!

I turn around and Skye she is turning her head left and right

Oh god! Oh god! What do i do?!

I quickly go i to the hallway

I look around...i spot a nurse, i try to catch her attention

‘Hey! Nurse!’ 

She looks at me

‘We have got trouble here!’ 

She quickly puts down a clipboard and goes to me

‘What is wrong?’ she asks

‘I do not know! But she twitching around alot’ 

The nurse quickly walks to her and watches her

‘Ok! I will get a doctor, you can try and stop her head from shaking!’ 

‘Sure!’

I run to the bed and the nurse out the room

I grab Skye’s head and try to hold her still

She continues to fight back

Damn she can be strong!

I see her eyes slightly open

W-what the hell?!

H-her pupils...... her natrual Water blue color... they turned..... G-gray?!  
  


* * *

** —( Alivian POV )— **

** 16:34 **

* * *

** 15 Minutes earlier..... **

‘Miss. Skye Colors is staying in room #109 on the second floor’

‘And Miss. Omega Colors is in Room #216 on the third floor’

‘Right thank you’ i thank the receptionist

‘Here are your Visit cards your time limit is 25 minutes!’ The nurse gave Lyn and Zelda cards

‘Return them here when you are leaving...’

They both nod

‘Best you go to Skye’s room first...’ i tell Zelda

‘Yes... you are right’ Zelda says

‘I will join you’ Lyn says to Zelda

‘I will be going to Omega, Silver is probaly there’

‘Right’ Zelda says

And i split up with them

.......this feeling.... i cannot stop feeling it!

What is it?!

......i have never had to deal with these emotions.....

I frankly do not know... how to handle this

I walk faster to the elevator

I take it to the 2rd floor

And quickly search her room 

#216 yes!

I quickly open the door!

Silver is sitting on the chair next to the bed

He looks at me.... and sees the face i am making

......he stays silent

I go to the opposide side of Omega

And just look down on her....

She is sleeping right now... she needs the rest

I look to my side... and see a clipboard with her examination

I pick it up...

“Patïent: Omega Colors”

“Dianosis:”

“Stabbed through Stomach, did not hit any fatal areas”

“Conclusion: Will be recovering, without consequences”

I read it.... and do a sigh of relieve

.....

‘Happy she will recover?’ Silver asks

I slightly nod

‘Bet you have not feelt this much emotion in a while?’ Silver starts

‘Especially after your **Anhedonia** began effecting you’

* * *

**Anhedonia**, to put it simply it makes the Patïent unable to feel many positive or negative emotions, however she is still able to feel them slighty if something very drastic happens

* * *

‘..........you know i do not what to talk about that’ i say to him looking away

‘But i want to, just one question’

‘Fine....’ i tell him

‘Did you feel any emotion at all? During... you know’

‘I did......i cried...’

‘You did?!’ He says suprised

‘It is all... thanks to Lyn...’

‘Her.....?’

‘It is her who made me not walk away.......she held me until i showed a tiny bit of emotion’

‘And.... it worked....’ I say...

‘She did all of that?’

‘I do not know why... but she is amazing at making others feel better...’

‘Silver.... better keep her around....’

‘.....i will!’ He says confidently

‘I wanted to ask about something else’ he says

‘When... Omega and Skye were taken way... d-did you think about... what mom told us?’

!!!

‘Telling from your reaction... yes... you also remember’

‘It.... is not our fault right?’ He asks me

‘........’

‘No, it is not’ a Other voice goes

We look towards the doorway.... F-father

‘Dad....’ Silver says sad

‘Neither of you are to blame for this’

‘But... we promised mom...’ Silver trying to say

‘I know what you promised her, but in this sense... it does not matter’

‘Protect or not... it would have ended this way either way’

‘Wha- how can you know?!’ I snap at him

‘Because.... this is was Destiny...’

‘The destiny who is Zelda Tilly’

We both look confused

‘I know this maybe hard to understand but...’

‘This was the best outcome’

‘Let me explain... if Nobody noticed Skye was gone....she would be dead, without us realising it’

‘And Alivian from what you told me, Who was the one who pointed out she was gone?’

‘Z-zelda...’ i say 

‘Right.... who was the one... who saved both them... by throwing that killer into the wall’

‘If that was one of you two or some other random... they all three would be dead...’

‘And last... Zelda.. is the only one who can prove Jack guility’

‘She is the Key-witness in this case’

‘She is?’ I ask, understanding the bigger picture

‘The only non-victim, who can tell us the truth about what happened’

‘So in short...’

‘Zelda Tilly... Was the best person Skye could have met...’

We are both silent..... he... is right...

Not the whole destiny thing, but the parts about Zelda

‘If Zelda was not here..... things would have ended even worse....’ He says

H-have i been underappreciating the things she has done?

..........

As almost on timing

Zelda walks through the doorway

‘Hey.... how is she...’ she asks

Does she not even reliese... how important of a role she has?

I quickly stand up and rush her to hug her

‘Eh?! Alivian?’

I let go....

‘I am sorry.... that was so sudden’

‘I... no, We want to thank you... for everything you have done’

‘Huh?! Where is this coming from?’ She looks very confused

‘We just reliesed... you, Zelda saved both Skye and Omega’

‘What?’

‘If you were not here... Skye.... would be dead....’

‘And if you were not facing Jack... Omega would also be dead...’

‘........I...’ she looks a bit more sad now

‘I am terribly sorry for putting all this resposible things on you but....’

‘I just appreciate... what you have done...’ i say to her

That... was really out of charather for me...

I turn back around, and Look at Omega

Then Zelda walks past me... she gives me a grin and walks to Omega

She lifts up the left side of Omega’s Blanket... 

‘Zelda?’ Silver asks her

Zelda looks at her ingury for a second and then grabs her hand

She closes her eyes....

I hear her quietly say:

‘I am sorry, i will make it all up to you...’ and lets go of her hand

She looks to Father...

‘I am ready....’ she says

‘Allright follow me then’

‘Wait... huh?’ Silver asks confused

.......

I see Father and Zelda leave the room...

‘Where are they going?’ He asks me

‘Zelda is going to be a witness in the trial of Jack’

‘Oh...’

‘So he is taking her.. probaly to her office to get her statement first’

‘.....so, i heard you went to the police station first too...’

‘I did...’

‘How did it go there...’

‘I was excorted to the police station....’

‘And was told to wait.. until father got there, luckily for me he was allready at the station’

‘And when i saw him, he had a unusual face..’

‘Unusual? How so?’

‘It was... a face of Shock but he tried to hide the fact he was like that’

‘He asked he tons of questions... and told them a fair bit about Zelda and Lyndrista’

‘And also your realationship with her ’ I admit

‘Did you have to say that?’ He says annoyed

‘I was in a police station, even more talking with our father...’

‘No point to lie’

.....

‘So to say he was Shocked... like how could you tell?’ He asks 

‘With the same trick he learned me.... Nervous habits’

‘Oh i see... he told us.. it is a very helpfull trick to detect nevousness or lies’

‘Yes... and.. i finally figured out what his is...’

‘It only happens when he crosses his hands... he taps his left arm with his finger’

‘Hm.. i guess that makes sense’

‘I guess he does care about what happens to us..’

‘Ofcourse he does! He may not show it... but he still loves us...’ Silver says

‘And... he will bring all his might down to take Jack down’

And i finish speaking

‘....he better.... do his best...’ a voice goes...

Wait.. that was not silver...! 

Omega!

I quickly turn around and see.. Omega’s Eyes slowly open

‘Omega!’ Silver says quickly

She tries to sit up... but hurts herself

‘Idiot! Lay down!’ I order her

She still sits up, looks at me suprised.... and quietly says

‘aaaw... did i make you worry so much’ she teases me

I run up to her and hug her

‘You are way to careless!’ 

‘You were just stabbed and you act like nothing happened’ i scream at her

....she is silent....

‘Alivian.... let go...’ Silver says

I process what Silver just said i hear: 

***Sniff***

I let go and see Omega crying....

‘I caused you guys.... *sniff* so much grief... huh?’

‘Alivian... Silver....’

‘Is......... S-skye...?’ She says scared

‘She is alive...’ Silver says

‘Ah! Thank god!’ She says happily

‘I could not have handled if she.... well... d-died...’

‘Well for now.... you gotta rest Omega...’ I say

‘Yeah... by the way.... Aliv’ she looks at me..

‘Did you cry over me?’ She asks smuggly

!!

She is back to herself allright

‘That is not important! I need to go check on Skye’ i play it off

I quickly leave the room, i turn around one last time and See Silver wisper something in her ear

She looks smuggly at me.... dammit... he told her didn’t he

I glare at Silver and just waves at me

I leave the room....

I sigh and Go to room #109

I get to the second floor and while i walk to her room i see....

A doctor and nurse run into the room

What? 

I hurry and look in the room 

Lyn looking shocked 

And Skye twitching around 

‘Lyn!’ I call out to her

She looks at me, still shocked

‘What happened?!’ 

‘S-she.... was turning her head and twitching! And calling out to Omega!’

‘........and...’ she hesitated

‘H-her... eyes...’

‘Her eyes?’

She cannot continue speaking

So i go closer to skye the doctors who are trying to calm her....

And i see her eyes.... They are Gray?!

‘W-what the hell?’

‘Her eye color changed?’

‘Lyn? What does that mean?’

‘I have seen those eyes once before....!’

‘.......one boy...back in the day...in the orphanage.... he had the same gray eyes’

‘A-and he was suffering.... from **Schizophrenia**’

* * *

**Schizophrenia** makes the Patïent unable to grasp to reality and the Patïent will start to hear voices and see things that aren’t there, And their dreams seem like they are talking with someone

* * *

I feel my heart drop

‘W-what? No...’

‘She..... could not have!’ I refuse it

........i feel my knees give in

‘Ah Alivain!’ Lyn catches me...

‘no.... Skye..... no...’

My.... emotions are taking contol over me.....

Could Skye really have been in so muck shock....

She developed a mental illness?!?!

* * *

** 15  ** **minutes later... **

........Dead silence...

We had to wait outside the room

I’m still in shock because of what i saw....

Lyn is thinking....

Silver who was called here... is just confused

Then.... a doctor comes out the room

‘Sorry... i have bad news...’

‘It seems Miss. Skye has gotten a mental illness... called **Schizophrenia**’

There was a long silence.... until the first reaction was given

‘How? How could she suddenly have gotten it?!’ Silver asks hom

‘.....She did not... it seems She had had it for a while, only now being very effected by it....’

‘S-she...... had it all along?’ He says suprised....

‘How long?’ I ask still looking away

‘I cannot decide on a day exactly but is was a long time ago...’

‘Between 4 to 5 Years ago’

!!!

5 years ago...... the amount of years.... after Mother’s death

She..... is the same as me?

‘You saying she hid this from us for 5 years?’ I ask

‘Well... it is possible, she was not aware of her illness at all’ The doctor says

‘Is that even possible?’ Silver asks

‘If she was never checked for it, it could be perfectly possible’

........

‘Sorry i am required again, i will leave you alone’ the doctor says and goes back into the room...

‘Dammit.... it is as i feared...’ Lyn says

.........

‘So about this boy.... what happened to him?’ Silver asks

‘He.... was allways stressed, and Shut himself into his room alot..... sometimes he was even speaking to himself’

‘H-he... even tried to.... hurt himself’ i see Lyn get a pale face

‘You mean.....?’ Silver asks scared

She nods

‘He was taken to a mental hospital.... and never returned’ 

I can feel us all get scared.....

‘S-should we tell Omega and Zelda about this?’ Silver asks

‘Best we should not’ i say

‘I do not want Omega to sprint out her room to see her’

‘And i do not want to distract Zelda from her Trial tomorrow’

‘We can tell Zelda after her trial’

‘You allright with that Lyn?’ I ask her

‘Eh? Well.... i honestly do not like... hiding anything from her’

‘Just for one day ok?’ I say to her sternly...

She sighs....

‘Allright fine...’

She looks unsure....

I bet having such a open relationship, can have a downside

‘Silver... we need to get back home...’ i say to him

‘What?’ He says confused

‘We cannot stay here the whole day....’

‘Because our Visit time... is almost up’

‘Has it allready been 25 minutes? Damn...’ Silver says

‘H-huh? But you have only been here for 20!’ She says to me

‘.....yes well, my visit time started when me and Silver got ours’

’And we were here 5 minutes before you two arrived’

‘Why would silver need such a card he was allready here!’ Lyn asks aggresivly

‘They were super strict... i could not see them... only after Alivian arrived...’

‘So we both started our time... He went to Omega first.. and i waited outside for you two’

‘Oh.... i see.... then... i still have time’ Lyn says

‘Yes, or you can come with us’ Silver says

.....She is thinking

‘Yeah... ok... i will follow you guys’ she says

.....And so... we return our cards and leave...

we exit the building and gather by a fountain

‘We can allways go visit tomorrow...’ Silver tries to cheer us up...

‘Yeah i guess... but...’ Lyn interups herself

‘Are you two not even slightly worried about Skye?’

‘Because the only vibes i am getting from you two is a bit conserned’ 

.......we are both quiet....

‘Ofcourse we are....’ Silver awnser

‘I hate this situation more than anything... but there is nothing for us to do... now..’

‘Are you really giving up that easily?!’ Screams at us Both

‘There is something you CAN do!’ 

‘That is Support and help your dad and Zelda in that case!’

!!!

‘What? How?’ He asks

‘Uh... well i am not the best at court... but he needs more than only Zelda right?’

‘Like evidence and stuff?’ 

‘Right..... but he needs a lot of that!’ I turn around and say

‘The Girl who was also murdered, he can be conficted with not only kipnapping, And Attempted murder, but actually killing a girl!’

‘But how can we find info on that?’ Silver asks

‘Simple, go to his house there must be atleast some kind of evidence there’ I say

‘No... not possible...’ Lyn says

‘Hm? How so?’ I ask

‘He does not have a home, he still lives in a orphanage...’

‘Huh? Wait.......’ 

How that i think about... her reactions towards Jack were abit... more extreme....

Do those two know each other?

‘Lyn, do you and Jack have some connection?’

‘What?!’ Silver says quickly

‘Huh? I mean i guess.....’

‘I never mentioned it... but he also grew up in the orphanage me and Zelda were in’

‘He was....... what happended between you two?’ Silver asks

‘Nothing!’ She says... bit to quickly...  


‘Well.... maybe we should go visit that orphanage?’ I prepose

‘Hm? To find something there?’ She asked...

‘Yes it is best... if we do’ I say

‘Silver! Can you go to dad?’

‘Roger!..... for what?’ 

‘We need premission from someone at the police to search there’

‘Because i do not think they would listen to 2 random teenagers’

‘Right! Allright!’ And he runs to a bus station

‘Lyn... i will leave it to you to lead me to the place’

‘Ok, follow me’

** .-End Chapter 13-. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the detail i was talking about with the mental illness is the eye color of Skye changing when her schizophrenia
> 
> This is not a real thing that happens! So do not take it the wrong way
> 
> Also i’m aware the effects of anhedonia are a bit different.. but i had to change it up a little to fit With Alivian’s charather
> 
> Thank you for understanding or trying to...


	14. Decisive Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alivian And Lyn go and investigate the Old orphanage where Lyn and Zelda grew up in and where Jack also stays to find more evidence against him, while Lyn remembers her past and tells Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allright so... this chapter and following one i’m trying something new:
> 
> Adding links to Music to help build tention and other things like that
> 
> Most of the music i’m using are from Ace Attorney since that is what the following chapters are based on
> 
> These links are tests, so do not yell at me if they do not work.... plz

** .-Chapter 14: Decisive Evidence-. **

* * *

**  
*Thursday- March 22th - 17:12***

** *Shining Youth Orphanage* **

* * *

** Lyn POV **

** [(Intro Investigation Music)](https://youtu.be/ohoBcknZiF0) **

‘It is right around the corner’ i say to Alivian

‘Uh-huh’ she says.... not paying much attention

She had taken a small notebook out her bag and started writing any info we have gathered

As soon as we turn the corner and that... place enters my view

.......i honestly did not want to return here....

Brings up, some unwanted memories.....

But anthing to help Zelda or Mr. Colors...

‘So this is the place huh?’ She asks

‘Yeah..... let us go in..’

And go inside...

It still looks the same after 3 years

‘Welcome!’ A fimilar woman says

I know her, she has been here since i was i here

She looks at my face.... did she reckonise me?

‘Lyndista?’ She asks

‘Yep! That is me!’ I try to sound optimistic

‘Ah welcome Girl! How have you been?’

‘Well, pretty well’ i say

‘Great! So why are you here?’ She says cheerfully

‘Oh... well i was wondering if we could go check around Jack’s room?’

‘Jack, Jack Jazz? For What reason?’

‘O-oh.. um’ i’m not sure how to react

‘He may have done something wrong and want to investigate his room’ Alivian says

‘Oh? I am sorry but i cannot let you trough without police consent and you look a bit too young to be part of the police’

‘Allright.... let me go and handle that’ She says and grabs her phone

She walks a few steps back

I see her dial Silver’s Number and call

She puts it on Speaker so i could hear

..............

‘Y-yo!’ He sounds out of breath

‘You at Father yet?’ She says, without greeting him

‘Just got to the floor of his office’

‘Stay on the line’ She says

I hear him open a door 

‘Silver? I am in the middle of a interrogation’

‘Did something happen?’ I hear Zelda’s voice

‘N-no... just wanted to ask something’

‘Dad... we want to help with your investigation’

‘What?!’ He says suprised

‘We all want that bastard behind bars!’

There is a silence......

‘How exactly did you plan to help?’

‘Alivian and Lyn are now at the Place Jack was staying!’

‘What!!’ I hear him scream

‘Going to a killer’s home is extremly dangerous!’

‘No! No! Do not miss understand he lives in a orphanage!’

‘Yeah that is true’ Zelda’s voice confirms it

‘So..... you need my premission to take a look around his room?’ He says

There is another very long silence

‘Fine, so long as you only investigate there i will allow it’

‘Great, i have Them at the phone know!’

‘Hand it over’ Father says

‘Alivian?’ He calls me out

‘Yes, Father i am here’ she reacts

‘Be save.... you have the equipment to find evidence, use them wisely, hand the phone to the receptionist’

He knew they had a receptionist? Wow he is really sharp

‘Here, it is a prosocuter’ Alivain says handing her phone to her

She takes it off speaker, folowing were her reactions to what Mr. Colors said to her

‘Hello?’ 

‘Ah, i see’

‘Ok?’

‘I understand i will let them know’

And she gives the phone back to Alivian

‘Ok, i will allow you to see his room, but you cannot stay long’

‘It will not take too long’ Alivian says

‘You know where is room is?’ She asks me

‘I believe i do’

I think it was the second floor... 3rd door from the Left of Stairs

And she nods and walk towards the stairs

As we walk i..... see.....

The room i was staying in...

No cannot go in there, there are more important stuff to do now...

He go up to his room...

And Alivain opens the door...

‘It is..... pretty messy’

It is... clothes all over the floor, manga spread around the room and his bed is not made

‘I will look around....’ she Says

** [(Investigating Jack’s Room)](https://youtu.be/O0G0QuhHlLE) **

She looks around the room and then pulls something out her bag...

Leather gloves...

‘You allways have those with you?’

‘Usually yes’

‘That is..... very weird..... but... why do have to use them?’

‘To avoid my fingerprints getting on anything...’

‘Hm? Does that matter?’

‘I am still involved with this incident, do not want those attorneys to get the wrong idea finding my prints on their client’s stuff’

‘Wow.... i would never think of that’

‘Anyways i wanted to ask a few questions’ Alivian says

‘Ok?’ 

‘Jack, was he sleeping in here alone?’

‘Yes, he, me and other people above 10 years had their own room’

‘Anyone under that age, sleept in the “Multi-rooms’

.........she grabs her notebook and takes that as a memo

‘Next.... did he buy all these things?’

‘I think so... the orphanage did not give these to him....’

‘To think of it... they any gave us a notebook and pens, the rest you had to handle it yourself’

‘I see.... so this notebook... could he have used it?’

‘.......Yeah... when i was young i sometimes spotted him writing and drawing in there’

‘I see... so that notebook is gotta be here somewhere right?’ She says

‘Yeah! Check the closet!’

She walks to it and opens it

It has clothes hanging within them and a safe

‘As i thought, every room like this had a safe, even mine’ i say

She crouches down and inspects the safe

** [(Inspecting the Safe)](https://youtu.be/uxTrpLVMfi0) **

‘Locked... 4 digit code...’

She pulls something out her bag again....

Some... powder?

‘What is that?’ I ask her

‘Fingerprint dust, it can detect fingerprints on anything...’

‘Why do you have this stuff?!’ 

‘My father, he gave a “Investigation Equipment” set once’

‘It contains this powder, the gloves i am wearing and Luminol’

‘Luminull?’ I say confused

‘Lu-mi-Nol, it is not useful now since it detects wiped away blood’

‘Oh.... why did he give that to you?’

.......

‘I want to follow in his footsteps and become a prosucutor, and i just so to happen solve a “unsolvible case” and he gave these to help study’

‘Ah i see.... guess that explains why you are so good at this’

She nods and dusts the keypad

I take a closer look and.....

The numbers One, Two and Nine covered in white...

‘It appers our code, contains a one, two and a nine’

‘But those are only 3 numbers, it is a 4 digit...’ i say

‘Correct but no other number gets this strong of a reaction, meaning this code has a double number’

‘Oh, like two ones, twos or Nines?’

‘Yes....’

‘Now looking at the numbers it self.... they can make out a sort of year’

‘Like “1992” or “1929”?’ I ask

‘Yes, let me try’ she presses in “1929” first.....

“Incorrect”

Then tries 1992

“Incorrect”

‘Damn......’ She curses

‘Well........ what about Dates’ i ask

‘Hm?’ She looks at me

‘I mean... it is possible it could be like **December 29th**?’

‘So 1229?’ She asks

‘Yeah! Try it!’ I encourage her

She types in “1229”

“Correct!’

And the safe door comes loose

‘Hm.... Good job’ She compliments me

‘Hehe~ thanks, But what do these numbers have to do with Jack?’

‘Maybe his birthday?’ She asks

‘No is birthday was somewhere in September i believe...’

‘...I see, i could be a clue let me write that down’

She writes it down in her notepad

And then opens the safe....

Only a notebook is inside

‘So this must be....’ and she grabs the book

‘His notebook!’ I say

She opens it on a random page.... snd we are shocked to see....

A very well made sketch of one of our class mates

‘Is that?!’ I ask suprised...

‘Siren Aladi’ Alivian says....

‘Why is she..... in here?’

‘I do not think she is the only one’

She keeps going through pages...

They are all sketches of female students

Then.... 

We get to a sketch... with a massive red cross through it...

‘This is....’ i ask her....

‘**Felicia Corpnse**’

‘A date is also on this page.... **March 20th!**’ I say

‘So this girl is?’

‘The **dead body** they discovered...’

** [(Creepy Drawings....)](https://youtu.be/eUNvbK5H6_Y) **

‘Huh? Well that proves it right? He killed her?’

‘Perhaps.... it may not be enough...’

‘Keep turning the pages!’ I say

She does so... about 3 pages later....

I see.... a sketch of myself

“Lyndrista Rivers”

‘I god...... i got chills...’

She turns it agian and... a sketch of Alivian is on the next

“Alivian Colors”

‘I seems... this may have been **a victim check list**....’

‘Huh?!’

‘Y-your saying we could have ended up like her?’

‘If unlucky yes...’

That makes the chills ever go furher my spine

Then she goes to the very first page....

Another girl with a cross through her name...

“**Jeniffer Beach**”

‘J-jeniffer?!’ I say suprised

‘.....now to think of it.... she was not in class ever since Her and Silver broke up....’

‘**March 19th... the day before Felicia went missing**’

‘What? They were dating?’ I innore the missing part

‘Only for a month, nothing crazy happened within that month, trust me... i would have known’

..........

Then i notice.....

On the other side of the cover.... his **signature**

‘Alivian look!’ And point to his signature

‘Yes.... yes! This can prove this was his!’

‘We did! Now... are we done here?’

‘Yes i believe so.....’ she crosses her arms

‘Allright.. let us go to father’s office and tell him what we discovered’

‘Allright....’

We close his safe and closet and go back downstairs  
  


[(Back to Investigating)](https://youtu.be/O0G0QuhHlLE)

As we get to the main floor.... my own room catches my eye agian....

I stare at it....

‘Lyndrista?’ Alivian asks me

‘Oh.... can... we go check my old room?’

‘Why?’

‘I... just want to see it...’

‘I see... well we still have time’

‘Thanks.... Alivian’

And go to my old door......

I hesatate first.... but then place my hand on the door handle.....

It opens...

** [(Memories of the Past)](https://youtu.be/iW58zOIWGCw) **

.....it seems nobody has used it after me....

So... it still like the way i left it...

I go to the Window

I open it.... yeah they didn’t even fix the Window

I look outside, and feel the breeze..

Then Alivian asks

‘May i ask how You meet Zelda?’

‘Hm?’ I look to her

‘You met her because you defended her from bullies right?’

‘I want to hear that story’

Should i?.......

‘I.....’ i am unsure if i should

‘Well let us trade stories then’

‘Huh?’ I say confused

‘I will tell you a pretty private secret about me’

‘.......ok, of you really want to share that with me....’ i say

‘It is fine, what i am about to tell you... only Silver and My father know about this...’

‘The truth is....’ she looks a bit hesitant....

‘I have a mental Illness.... called Anhedonia’ she says

Huh?! Mental illness

‘W-what?!’ 

‘Anhedonia is a illness, where i do not have control about my emotions, so this strict face i always put up... it has a reason, because it is the only face i know i can make’

‘I have become so good at hiding it....’

‘But up until today... they were fine.... now they are basically out of control’

‘I may seem fine... but from inside... i am panicking...’

‘About my sisters, this Trial and anything else that might have happened’

........i was stunned into silence, then it doned to me

‘So... back at school when i let you cry..... those were?’

‘Yes... my inner feelings acting up’

She faces me...

‘I wanted to thank you about that.... it was... bit of a relief to let go..... of those emotions’

‘O-oh! No problem! But why would you tell me this?’ I asked her

‘It was only fair... you are the only who made me show so much emotion after nine years’

‘N-nine years?! You have not feelt that much sinse so long ago?’ I say suprised

‘I am not a normal girl, but also not different enough for me to stand out’

‘So it was natrual everyone asumed i was that one emotionless girl, without asking why’

‘I bet you even thought that’ She smirks at me

‘A-ah! Well i did!’

She chuckles and says: ‘it is allright, now that you know you do not have to think that’

She laughed, that.... is a good sight actually

‘You cannot tell Skye, Omega or Zelda about this.... atleast not until after everything has seddled down’

I nod

‘Now... if you do not mind... can you tell me now?’

‘Allright... it is only fair’

I put my hand on the window seal

‘Well it about 5 years ago, i was wandering around the cafeteria’

Instantly the flashback comes back to me

* * *

** Lyn Flashback **

—

** [(The Flashback of the Past)](https://youtu.be/39nQ3ki4u5s) **

* * *

Man... this place is as boring as ever.....

Maybe i should train with Ellay again....

Nah he should still have a bruise from when i accidently hit him to hard

‘Hm?’

I look to my side....

And see three boys push a girl around...

They take her outside... forcefully

Should i help?

I have to... i cannot innore that

I follow them outside....

......

What the hell?!

They pushed that girl... into the mud...

The girl is crying... 

I..... can not stay here and watch

I walk outside... and call out those boys

‘Hey Assholes!’ I call them out

They turn around shocked

‘Who the hell are you?’ The left one asks

‘Perhaps time to stop bulling that girl there’

‘Or what?’ The middle guy asks confidently

He looks strong.... heh... a challange huh?

‘I will have to..... make you stop’ i threaten them

They laugh, ‘Bahahaha! You? Seriously is this a joke?’

‘Come and find out!’ I say and get into a fight pose

The middle boy pushes the boy on the left towards me

And he quickly tries to punch my face

There he has fallen for my trap!

** [(Lyn is Unbreakable)](https://youtu.be/jJPnFAq13HY) **

(is that a jojo’s reference?)

I strave his punch... his guard is low, i punch him in the face, he falls to the ground

I look back at them

The blonde haired girl is looking suprised at what i just did

....they are stunned in silence

My knuckles become red... i flex my fingers

‘Still think as me as a joke?!’ I say pissed

‘I will not be made a fool out of!’ The middle guy says

‘Seto! Get her!’ He tells the guy on his right

He nods and he charges me

The guy tries to uppercut my stomach

I quickly take step back

He stumbles a bit

And raise my leg and do a sidewards kick in his face

His nose bleed a bit

A blood splatter gets on my sneaker  
  


i watch him fall to the ground, and see that knocked him uncontious

Then i look towards the Middle guy 

‘You know... i hate people like you’ i say to him

‘People who think other people are inferior to them and do despicable things to them “below them”’ i say sarcasticly

He is getting mad...

‘Do not tell me what to do, you Bitch!’ He yells at me

And he takes out a pocket knive

‘You do not scare me!’ He screams

‘Weapons? How cowardly’ i try to anger him more

He screams and charges me

My plan is working

He stabs forward to where my stomach is

I step to the side....

Grab his Arm, he drops his knive

And i say to him

‘Try to hurt someone agian.... and you will suffer more than a broken bone’

And i break his arm

‘AAAAAAAARGH!’ he screams loudly, that could have alerted someone

And throw him against the wall

He is knocked also unconscious

I do a deep sigh....

So he ended up to be a coward?

Weak.... really

I Grab the Pocket Knive he dropped and put it in my pocket, now he can’t hurt anyone anymore

** [(Future Sisters Meet)](https://youtu.be/8ED7kzAmnAY) **

I look to the girl

She looks scared of me.... gotta calm her down

‘H-hey, do not worry i will not hurt you!’

‘I only wanted to help you!’ 

She calms down abit...

But still does not talk to me

‘What the hell?!’ I hear another voice

I turn around, and i see one of the caretakers 

She is shocked....

‘L-lyndrista?! What did you do?!’ She she asks

‘These guys were bullying this girl’

‘S-so you beat them up?!’ She says mad

‘I mean... yeah?’

She walks towards me and grabs my arm tightly

‘What the-‘ i get shocked

‘You are in deep trouble Young lady!’

‘But i just tried to help her!!’

‘No excuses’

Then the girl spoke up

‘S-she..... helped me!’ 

The Caretaker looked at her....

The girl freezes up

‘Come with me Lyndrista!’ She drags me away

‘Gah! Not so hard!’ 

* * *

‘Then i was dragged away and taken to the head care taker’

‘He would end up desiding my punishment, thing about this guy was.... he was rough, he actually did not care for us kids at all’

‘So he said “we will lock you up in your own room for a week, without Water or Food”’

‘But... a human being cannot survive 5 days without water’ Alivian commented

‘That is what i said aswell, but he did not care’

‘So i was throw into my own room and it was locked from the outside and the most boring week of my life began’

‘But how did you survive that week without water?’

‘Simple: Zelda, she heard about my “inprisonment” and desided to atleast help me that way...’

‘So during lunch time the 2nd day in my room

And another flashback enters my head 

* * *

** Lyn Flashback, Part 2 **

* * *

...dude...............so DAMN BORING

I lay on my bed

cannot do anything... nothing fun in my room.... anymore

Only manga and comics i have allready read about five hundred times

......

** *Grumble* **

My stomach is empty...

God i just need something to drink or atleast food!

I put my hands together....

’please God, let some angel or something give some food’

i say half jokingly.... to myself

** *knock**knock* **

Eh? What was that?

............

** *knock**knock* **

Was that knocking?

Where is it coming from? My window?

I go to my window.... and open it a bit

And... huh? It is that girl i saved

‘Hello?’

She freezes again....

‘H-hi’ she says quietly...

‘Whatsup?’ I ask her

‘I-i..... wanted to give you this..’

She hands me a small basket?

I take it from her

And look in it...

!!!

It is small bread and a small water bottle!

My Guardian Angel had arrived!

I looked at her shocked

‘I thought you....might need food and water, since you are locked in here’

‘Thank you!’ I thank her

And quickly drink and eat the bread

This girl.... she is pretty nice, however she is very shy

‘What is your name?’ I asked her

‘Ah! Well!’ She looks abit nervous

‘I.... m-my name is Zelda... i think...’

‘I think?’ I question her

‘W-well... the truth is... i forgot my real name.... so i just... call myself “Zelda”’

‘I see.... well Thank you Zelda!’

She looks embarrased...

‘A-anyways... i need to get going can i have the basket back?, i will be back tomorrow!’ 

She says..... 

I give her the basket and quickly walks away

Hm.... she is a interesting charather.... but something about her.... she seems important somehow....

Atleast i have something to look out too

Either way, her Basket was just able to fit between the opening of the window

Only it were a bigger gap, so she could being something bigger

.....ah! I have a plan!

i grab the Pocket Knife i took from the bully out my safe

  
This.... Window does not open all the way, to prevent escapes...  
  


Now if i can just....

And then i got to Work

** Next day.... **

I’m waiting on my bed....

It should be around lunch right now....  
  


i’m still tired from my plan yesterday

Hope she is still coming....

** *knock**knock* **

Ah, there she is

I open the window A bit and she is there again

‘Hey there again’ i say happy to her

‘Hi’ she says quiet again

She gives me the basket and there is bread and water in it again

‘Thanks’ i thank her again  
  
  


then i open the Window **fully**

she looks shockec

’E-eh? How did you?’ She asks

‘I cut the Metal Rod that held it in place’

’I-is that ok?’ She asks

’No, but you are not gonna tell them right?’ I ask back

’No! I-i would not’ she gives a straight forward awnser

’Good, now here i will help you inside!’ I say reaching my hand out

’Huh? You want me to enter your room?,’ She asks suprised

’Yeah! Come on, i am plenty strong!’  
  
  


She hesitantly reaches for my hand

I grab her palm and help her Climb in my window

’There we go!’ I say smiling

Her face is kinda Red... and she looks away

I sit on my bed

And then eat and drink my “Lunch”

‘Aaah, refreshing’

I look towards her and she is still quite shy to me

She is just standing there... Awkwardly looking around my room

I’ll try to be more chill with her

  
** [(That one Shy Girl)](https://youtu.be/_86DHJhh7nQ) **

‘Yo Zel’

She looks at me confused

‘Zel?’

‘Ah sorry, just something i came up with!’ I appogize

‘No.... i... quite like it’ she says with a small smile

‘Ah cool, so anyway.... can you tell me... why those guys were bullying you?’

She hesitates.....

She goes and Sits next to me on my bed

‘I....... promise me you will not.... judge me...’

‘I would never judge someone by just one thing!’

‘Ok..... well....’

She looks pretty nervous

‘I.... fall... for women’ 

‘Oh? Like Lesbian?’

‘Y-yeah, please do not use that word so lightly’

She looks ready to be yelled at....

‘Allright, my bad’ i say

‘Huh? You are.... not going... to yell at me?’ She says

‘Why would i? Just because you like diffirent things?’

‘Then..... why did you protect me?’

‘Because... we girls gotta stick together!’ I say to her

She looks at me suprised

’B-but why did you help me... you did not even know me...’ She asks

’Well, yeah i did not, but that did not mather to me’

‘I want to protect the people who are to weak to protect them selfs’

‘So i need to get stronger’

She is looking at me with hopeful eyes

‘You are pretty shy right? No mather the personality i can handle with’

Her suprised face turns into a smile and nods

‘T-thank you..... Lyndrista.... was it?’

‘Just call me “Lyn” that is what my friends call me anyways’

‘Friends...’ she says quietly

‘We are friends now?’ She asks me

‘Yeah! Ofcourse!’ I say and put my hand out

I close my fist and stick out my Pinky

’Here take my pinky, and i will promise you’

’When ever you need help, i will be there for you!’ I say smiling

’And.... let us stay together forever!’ I say without thinking

She looks Suprised......

But then i see a small Smile from...

She takes my pinky and says:

’T-thank you... Lyn...’

’No problem, Zel’ 

* * *

‘That day....’

‘Is when i first meet Zelda... and befriended her’

‘Who knew it would lead to this’ i say looking at the sky

‘From Innocent Child, to The one thing between a killer going free’

‘She has matured so much.... that is why i love her, as her Step Sister.... and Closest Friend’

I look at Alivian and say: ‘So that is our Story’

‘I see..... thank you for telling me this’ Alivian says

‘Also.... do you reliese that you just admitted to me that Zelda likes women’ she says.....

** [(Love like a Sister)](https://youtu.be/mSl0Yjmp4BI) **

.......huh?

‘.........wait... AH!’

‘God! No!’ No  Damn it!

‘Does that mean... she likes... Skye?’ She asks

I look nervous..... I... let my guard down

And started saying things i should not have

‘From your face i can tell “Yes”?’ 

I freeze up

‘Do not worry... i will let Those two decide for them selfs if they want to be together’ she says

‘All though..... it would be.... rather unfortunate of they did not’

‘You... want them together?’ I ask

‘It feels like... they are really connected..... shame to lose that happiness, i feel coming from thoes two’

‘Gah, what am i saying.... I am starting to sound like my dad’ she looks away

She also lets her guard down, she just said “Dad” and not Father...

I see her strict face get a bit lighter

.......

‘I guess... thank you for telling me you support them as well...’ i tell her

’We both as older sister got a important job huh?’ I say

’Hm? What?’ She says

I look at her with a smile

’Well making sure our Younger Sisters find good love’

’Yeah... i guess your right...’

Huh, i feel like i actually bonded with Alivian here

‘Well, let us head back!’ I say

She nods and we head back

As we walk to the metro station alivian asks:

‘Can i ask one more thing?’

‘Whatsup?’

‘Why..... did you go to that orphanage in the first place?’

.....i knew it would come up eventually

‘You do not have to awnser’ she says right afterwards

‘No i want to’ i say...

‘So.... my reason was....’

** [(The “Horrible” place, i called Home)](https://youtu.be/T8xM4SgY0N4) **

‘I ran away from that horrible place, i called home’

‘I grew up in a house hold with 5 older brothers, those guys would allways tease and bully me about me being a girl’

‘Being a girl, being way to girlish, crying to much, and other things’

‘My Dad did not care that they were doing this...... sometimes he would even encourage them....’

‘It was horrible... my mother..... she was the only one who cared what i was going through....’

‘However... she would not stop, what they were doing... how hard she tried....’

‘Then one night.... i just had enough.... i desided.... i do not have to stay there, i made a note saying:’

‘“I have desided to run away, please do not come and find me”’

‘I these past years i have tried to get rid of the name “Lyndrista” since it only reminds me of those terrible people’

‘Then i wanted to become stronger, so i can fight for the people who cannot handle what i went through!’

‘So that is also why i helped Zelda... i had to suffer from 6 different bullies for ten years, and did not want anyone else to go though that aswell’

‘So that is “my” story....’ i finish speaking

.......she is in silence 

So much of a shock..... huh?

‘I see.... well then “Lyn” thank you for telling me that’

Hm? She just said Lyn, must be because i said my actual name hurts...

‘No problem let us go to your dad’

After we get on the metro and exit at the central district

** [(Friendship between Older Sisters)](https://youtu.be/962qdohjyQk) **

i sigh and begin to speak

‘Man....’ i begin to say ‘i cannot believe you made me open up so much about myself to you...’

I see a small smile on her face

‘Well you know...’ Alivian starts

‘This may sound embarrasing to say but...’ Alivian says

‘Silver is lucky he was able to snag someone like you’

‘You are a pretty interesting person to hang out with, Your backstory, not alot of people could not have handled so much as you did’ she says.... completly serious

‘I guess i am trying to say is that i admire your Courage’

‘Oh~?’ I say smuggly

‘What you jealous?’ I say

She still has that strict face, still cannot read her

‘What are you trying to insinuate?’

‘I do not know, maybe in another timeline we would have made a hot ass couple’ I Say Smuggly

‘Pfff, as if’ Alivian shrugs it off

And continues walking.....

Hm! She is a very difficult person to read

Makes me kinda more interested in her charather

Also her Siblings... all are very different people

She is a very Smart and Strict person, but from the inside... she is quite difficult to make out what she is thinking, however that i believe is a part of her Charm

Silver is quite the laid back person, but is a amazing cook, and... he really cares alot about his sisters... and can have a very Romantic side to him..... i kinda want to see more of that side...

Omega seems like a very Energetic and Care-Free girl, she seems to allways not others happyness above.... her own... Maybe she is dealing with some emotional bagage....

And then.... Skye.... i’m still unsure about her.... she seems like a very sweet girl

I want to like her too...  And ofcourse i want to help her... but.... I cannot possible think about why Zelda.... likes her... so much

Skye seems like your average High school girl... nothing really special about her

Maybe perhaps there is something about her that that i do not see but Zelda does.... if she is able to go that far for her...

Like i said They are all extremly different people but i can tell now.... they all care so much about each other even if some do not show it...

‘Lyn, What are you doing?’

I stop walking and look beside me.... she is not there 

I look behind me and she stopped infront of a building

‘It is this one’

‘R-right my appologizes’ i say and go back to her

And i follow her into a huge building

** —??? POV— **

** [(Dark Forest)](https://youtu.be/nE97hG1aLY0) **   
  


...........

Where..... am i....?

I’m in... a Forest?

It looks and sounds like a forest but all the trees are Black and Gray

I cannot see... anything

I hear and feel a breeze... so the leaves of the trees are making noise.. And i hear... the quiet sound of crikets, crows and a owl

Where am i?........ Who am i?

Wait... what am i asking?!

I-i’m **Skye Colors**.....

‘_Are you Really Skye? or just some naïve emotion left?_’ I hear another voice

I keep turning.... i see nothing...

‘H-hello?’ I ask around

That voice... it sounded like... my own....

Is it that mirrored me again?

‘_Correct, it is me_’

‘_However, not exactly... i guess now it is time to explain_’

‘_I am in fact not you, i am part of the mental illness you yourself have created_’

‘Huh?! Mental illness?!’

‘_Yes, i am an illusion made by your **Schizophrenia**_’

’huh?! Schizo?!’

‘_Do not believe me? Take a look yourself_’

A mirror appeers infront of me?

I look at myself

M-my eyes! 

‘Why are my eyes **gray**?!’

‘_It is a side effect of the schizophrenia, it makes your eyes seem “soulless”_’

‘N-no..... but what about... the real world?! am i asleep?’

‘_No... while you are here, your body, it will seem like a husk is controling it_’

‘_currently “you” are asleep now_’

‘..........’

‘How... can i get out of here?’ I ask

‘_There is only one option:_’

‘_Experiencing a very strong positive emotional expirience_’

‘_Which has, more meaning than the negiative thing that brought you here_’

.........

‘_Being **Omega** getting Stabbed_’ 

..........

‘_Can there be such a thing? Figure it out yourself_’ It says

And the voice goes away.... the mirror stays in it’s place....

......

Omega......

....

No... she is not dead... Silver told me so....

Right?

Right........

** .-End Chapter 14-. **


	15. Ace in the Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Objection!
> 
> Today is the day!
> 
> Jack’s Trial is today and we will follow Alivian through it!
> 
> Will she will help her Father take down Jack Jazz?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allright before we begin
> 
> Have to mention the following chapter is highy inspired by 
> 
> The game series: Ace Attorney
> 
> And the following court section will follow their rules and the small knowledge i have over IRL courts since i am not a lawyer or have any court expierence, the music used is also from the games & Anime so bear with me
> 
> Without a further Objections....
> 
> Let us Begin the Story!

** .-Chapter 15: Ace in the Trial-. **

* * *

***Thursday- March 22th - 19:45***

***Prosecutor’s Office - Felix Colors’s Office***

* * *

** Alivian POV **

  
  
** [(Father’s Theory)](https://youtu.be/ClYyrKf1B5A) **

‘Father, we are here!’ I say while opening his door

‘Welcome, tell me what you found?’ He asks

I walk towards him, look beside and see Silver and Zelda on his couch

I take Jack’s notebook out my bag and put it infront of him

‘What is this?’ He asks me

‘This is the notebook he used to mark off would be victims, he made sketches of people and the body’

‘All the people he skecthes are women, not one male is in here’

‘And they are all students of our class and all 1 and second year classes’

‘The first page and the 46th are people he has killed allready...’

He flips through the pages and asks:

‘What do all these girls have in common?’

......

‘I allready said it but... These all go to our school’

Then he gets to the very 2 last pages... i did not check those...

And she a sketch of Omega and... a half-made sketch of Skye...

‘I see.... But if that is the case... there is a contradiction in that theory’

‘....huh?’ I say confused

‘You said every first year and Second year students are here but if that is the case.... there is someone missing’ 

‘Missing?’ Lyn asks

‘Indeed, Zelda’ he calls her

‘Huh?’ She looks at him

‘Zelda is not in this book, even if there was a unknown person, he whites down the name of the sketched person’

‘And she is nowhere in this book’

‘Ah!’ I say understanding him....  


‘Maybe because she is not very noticable?’ I suggest

’No, not possible’ Lyn interupts

’even if that is true, he allready knew her from back in the orphanage days and knows she is in B-1’ 

‘True.....’ i say scrambled

‘If she is going to testify and i present this and if they ask why she is not on there, it could lead to a false accuation’

‘So i cannot take this until we figure out why she is not in there..’

  
** [(Zelda’s Missing Sketch)](https://youtu.be/061-wwGp8VE) **

The whole room is silent.... we all are thinking about a possible difference

‘Is it because her Hair color?’ Silver throws out

‘Not possible, atleast 4 other people including Jennifer is in here have blonde hair’ i say

‘Oh....’

...........

‘Then.... is it because... he knew me before high school?’ Zelda says

‘No.... I am in this book’ Lyn says

........

‘Father what do you think?’

‘I cannot possibly know i do not know her that well’

‘Nothing about her Life, Hobbys or Love intrests’

Then i hear Lyn make a small noise....

‘ah...’

‘Lyn? What was that...?’

‘I just reliesed........’ she looks to Zelda

And she simply says the word: ‘Love’

And i see Zelda also reliese it...

‘Wait what?’ Silver asks

‘It is just a hunch.... but it may have something to do with...’

‘Their Sexuality’ Lyn says

‘How so?’ I ask

‘Well.....’ she looks back at Zelda

I see her hesitate... but then nod....

‘Well.. the truth is... Zelda... well... likes Women’

I see... Father widen his eyes a bit... after a while she says

‘Oh? Well......’ he thinks

‘In that case.. i can think of a motive as well’

‘You can?’ I ask

‘Um.... what is a “motive?”’ Lyn asks

‘A reason someone to commit any sort of crime’ i explain it to Lyn

‘But what can her preference for women have to do with her motive’ I ask

‘Can you not use that sentence to lightly!’ Zelda says embarrassed

‘Easy to explain really’

‘If She is not in this book, it means he is not interested in her’

‘So.... could he have known about your sexualality?’ He asks Zelda

She still looks very embarrased

‘Eh?! Well.........’

Lyn interjects

‘Jack was within rumor ears back then’ Lyn says 

‘The last year we were at that place, she found out she feelt that way about women’

‘Someone found out and told everyone there, so i bet Jack was told as well’ Lyn says

I spot an even bigger Blush on Zelda’s face

‘In that case.... he could be killing people based on the people who reject him’

‘Eh? How do you mean?’ Lyn asks

‘All women who are all presumed to love men, so he might be asking these people for a date, and when they refuse..... he ambushes them’

‘........now to think of it..... Jennifer was... killed right after we broke up’ Silver says

‘Yes, but do not tell anyone that because i bet someone would suspect you for that’ Father says

‘Allright... that is good enough, even with a signature of him’

‘This can be good enough to confict him’ Father says

** [(Notes of Crime)](https://youtu.be/O0G0QuhHlLE) **

‘You are all free to go’

‘Please rest up, we got a big day ahead’

‘I would like to stay and discuss this case with you father’ i say

......he looks at me

‘Allright... Oh right’ he remembers something

‘Zelda i would like to discuss something with you, would you please stay?’

‘O-oh ok’ she says a bit Shy

Silver and Lyn leave

‘This is very personal, i could ask Alivian to leave for a moment if you want’ he tells Zelda

I look at her.... she is thinking

‘I guess... at this point she knows all about me... so she can stay’

‘I see.... well then’ He says

‘I just wanted to comfirm one thing with you...’

‘And i would like for you to be completly honest’

‘Do you like..... Skye... the way she feels about you?’

She looks suprised at him

‘It is my duty as her father to make sure my childeren find good Love, and that it in the right place’

‘So i heard she REALLY likes you, do you feel the same?’

She gets a blush on her face....

..........

‘I...... ever since the day... i saw her standing infront if my table..’ She begins

‘My heart beats harder..... i honest still no not understand why exactly..’

‘But i am perfectly sure... that it is Love’

‘S-so yes... i like- no Love her’ She says

I see Father get a smirk...

‘I see.. thank you for such a straight forward awnser’

.....she has a confident face on

‘Well you can leave, but you are free to stay’

‘I-i want to stay!’

‘Is it not best i know everything about the case before i testify?’

‘Good point, allright you can stay’ Father says

‘Alivian you did take notes right?’

‘I did’ i say and take out my notepad

‘Here is everything i thought was important’

* * *

** Notes: **

  * Jack Jazz has lived at a ophanage allmost his whole live  
  

  * Lives in the same Orphanage, Zelda and Lyn grew up in and those two left 3 years ago  
  

  * He stays in a One-person Bedroom
  * He has a Save in his room, acording to Lyn every one personned room had a safe put in for safe keeping
  * His Safe code is: 1229, Most likely based on December 29th something happened on that date (not birthday, comfirmed by Lyn)  
  

  * Notebook of his contains only girls from our school in the same grade then me or lower_/\ Possibly a Victim Check-off list_

* * *

He looks through it.....

‘December 29th.....’ he mumbles under his breathe

‘Is there something with that date?’ I ask him

‘This is just something i heard but....’

‘There was talk on the station about a missing person report on that day’

‘A Girl, same school as you two’

‘Does that mean......?’ Zelda asks

‘That could be a coinidence’ i say

‘No i think do not think so, i can go ask for any missing person results on that day’ Says Father Firmly

He grabs his desk phone, presses a button “Crime Reports” and calls

I hear a faint ‘Hello? Crime Report Station’

‘Felix Colors here, i need all the reports of missing persons on the date December 29th, To be brought to my office’

‘Gotcha i will send someone to take them to you’

He hangs up and says

‘Got it covered..... but something about this notebook bugs me.....’

‘Hm? Hows so?’ I ask

‘This Notebook, has been in his safe the while time right?’

‘I believe so...’

‘Then... about his latest Victim, Felicia Corpnse’

‘How could he have crossed out this page, if it was there the whole time?’

!

‘Yeah.... that is strange...’ i say

‘Yes... if we presume Miss. Corpnse was killed on the same day as our incident... that is’

‘What?’ Zelda asks confused

’Normally a human Body would take about a day to start to rot, but from the body that was not the case’ Father explains

‘But i have a theory, i have been given the report and pictures of that room behind the school, and something caught my attention’

** [(Freezing Theory)](https://youtu.be/uxTrpLVMfi0) **

‘Here’ he shows us a picture

It is a cooler, used to chill big things, it shows it contents:

Nothing.... but there is a small red drop of something on the bottem

‘This red spot here?’ I point to it

‘Yes, most likely Blood’ he says  
  
  


.....this method...

....yeah....

I think i have read about this sort of tactic before, in one of dad’s Crime books

‘To freeze a body..... you can disguise the time of death?’ I ask

‘You chaught on quickly, Nothing less expected’ Says Father inpressed

‘Eh? I am still confused’ Zelda says

‘It is a method used in Murder, by Freezing a dead body you can make it seem the victim died a short time ago, when in reality they could have been dead for example, a week’ Father explains

‘Ooooh, i see... so did Jack kill her earlier?’ Zelda says

‘Yes, but by the looks of the Freezer it is not strong enough to make it last for maximum a week’ he says

‘So she could have died within that week.... but why did he not write the actual day of death?’

‘Not sure... but i believe there is a deeper meaning behind this’ Dad says

‘Huh? What do you mean?’ I ask him

‘Ah, please innore that thought’ he quickly says

......what does he mean? Deeper Meaning?

..........

‘...can i point something i find strange?....’ Zelda asks

‘Ofcourse’ Father says

‘How..... could he hide his bodies?’ Zelda says

‘......right...’

‘I have a hunch “this” might be involved’

And takes out another picture

It is a Storage Box..... hm?

‘It seems your School, has a student take out the trash every day, and it “just so happened” to be Jack’

‘So he his using these to transport the bodies out of the school?’

‘Possibly yes’

.......

Then the door flies open and a man with a case file and puts it infront of Father

‘Thank you’ he says and the man leaves

He looks through it

‘Allright.... here’ and points to a report

“**Ima Misingal**”

“Last Seen Date: December 29th”

“Last Seen Location: Near Diamond Color School”

‘Then..... does Jack also have something about this?’ Zelda asks

‘That... is still to much of coincidence to be realated’ 

‘But this is to far of a stretch to assume anything’ He says

And he closes the case file....

But... that is to much to innore right?

Maybe i’ll keep it in mind...

‘Now... it is about time you two head home’

‘W-wait!’ I stop him

‘C-could... i be your side assistant tomorrow in court?’ I ask him

** [(Savior)](https://youtu.be/E_cAs1sD5-8) **

We stand up

....he looks at me

‘Your potential is huge, but this is a real case with big consequences’

’if you cannot handle it, i will not allow it’ he asks

I nod.... and say

‘I need to do this! I want to do something...’ I say firmly

‘I do not want to feel useless’ 

........

‘Very well then, get some good rest then!’ He says to me

‘Thank you Mr. Colors for letting me hear this’ Zelda says politly

‘It is no problem’

‘Thank you Father’ i thank him also

And he walks us out

Me and Zelda walk towards the elevator

.....there is a silence....

Then we get into the evevator......

And she asks me

‘Hey... Alivian’

I look at her

‘What is a side assistant?’

‘It is where i sit with him and can help him with tips, theories or any flaws i find and get, perhaps i can even take over for him’

‘I see.... you really want to help Skye and Omega huh?’

‘It is not only for Them, You, Me, Lyn & Silver are in grave danger if he gets away with it’

‘I see thank you!.... speaking of Lyn’ 

She looks away and asks

‘Did.....she tell you.... about our past?’

‘.....She did’ i awnser

‘Then... did you allready know about.... my... preference’ she says with a blush

.......i bet Lyn would get a telling, guess i’ll cover for her

‘No, i figured it out myself’

‘So.........’ she stays silent

‘W-what do you think... about... me and Skye..’

** [(“Friendship is Useless”)](https://youtu.be/RbNlb0aC4VY) **

Is she looking for my premission?

‘I am usually not getting involved within either of my sister’s love life’

‘However.....’

She looks at me

‘I may not show it but... i want you two both to be happy, weither together or not’

She smiles at me

‘Thank you Alivian! I am glad i am friends with you!’

........

‘Friends... huh?’ I say

‘Yeah!’ She says happy

.....that is....

‘Can i be honest...?’ I ask her

‘Ofcourse!’ She says

.......

‘You.... are the first ever person... who has called me a friend’

‘Eh? Really?!’ She says suprised

.......i look away

‘You are not serious... are you?’ She ask me

...

‘I am gonna be short and sweet about it’ I start off

‘Friendship to me.... seems like a waste of time’  


......

‘You.... really think that?’

‘Yes’ i say to her

........then suddenly.... she hugs me

‘Gah? What?!’ I say suprised

......

‘Zelda?’ I call her

‘I am sorry..... your life must have been so difficult’

........huh?

‘I know how you feel... never being surrounded by people you can trust... only having yourself’

‘I only feelt save around Lyn.... back then... she was my only family’

‘But only having family around you, can drive you lonely’

‘I know that since... i feelt that before i meet you all....’

‘So are you not lonely?!’ She screams at me

................

I........ never... thought about that......

Lonely......

‘No... you do not have to awnser... i allready know’ she says

‘But you have Me... and Lyn now!’

‘And.... i am sure you will find that one person... that can cure your loneliness!’

....does she mean.... a lover?

.......hmph.. as if...

She lets go, and stands back...

‘Sorry that was so sudden....’

.........

I cannot say anything.....

But managed to get some in....

‘No... i needed... that’

‘I... never thought about it..... ’

***ding*** and the elevator door opens

‘Well let we go back’

And so we made our way back home

Along the way..the whole time i could not stop thinking about... what we discussed

........we went home and instantly went to bed... we need all the sleep we can get....

* * *

** Next Morning **

** 8:30 - Friday - Courthouse **

* * *

[ **(Before** **Trial)** ](https://youtu.be/ZQpJsLyibn4)

‘I resieved the Autopsy file, father’ i say opening the door to the Prococuter’s Chamber

‘Good’ he says short and simple

I give the file to him as he starts reading it

Zelda was sitting in the chair wearing a yellow Blouche, she looks nervous

‘Zelda are you alright?’ I reassure her

‘Y-yeah, i just never been into court before’ she reacts

‘Alivian, sit down for a moment’ Father says

I do as he says

‘I want to you to repeat our Case once more, to make sure you know’

‘Yes, allright’ i say and start explaining

‘Jack Jazz is on trial for Kipnapping, Attempted Murder and Actual Murder’

‘We have a eye witness who saw one of the victims get stabbed and was the one to free his hostage’

......

‘Fine enough’ he says

’What is writen in the Autopsy?’ I ask

’Like i suspected, A Stab wound into the Back made by a Hunting Knive’ He tells

’That knive is in the Court as we speak’

‘Now let us take another look through every piece of valuble evidence we know of’

‘We can never know if the Defense Attorneyfound something’

We look through all the pieces again....

Something catches my eye, literally

Felicia’s Eye ball was taken out?

‘Hey Father? What is this about a missing eyeball?’

‘For whatever reason, the cuprit took out her Eye ball, we did not find it or know why even taking it out of her eye socket....’

‘I see....’ gotta keep that in mind

Then after a while.... the bailiff says:

‘You can enter the court’ 

‘Yes thank you’ Father says looks at me and ask me:

‘You ready? Last chance to back out’

‘You know i am not the give up type’ i say to him

He chuckles and stands up

‘I see, well let us go’

** [(Trial: Beginning)](https://youtu.be/8MVkn8TLniY) **

We walk into the courtroom

And stand behind the prosecutor Bench

I look to my right and see the jury come in the courtroom, and the audience come in, i spot Lyn and Silver through them

Then another door flies open and it comes from the defendant Chamber

From out the door i spot who seems to be Jack’s defense attorney come out with a suit case

‘Who is that’ i ask father

‘Marcus Scorso, a defence attorney he is good, keep focus’ he wispers to me

He stands at the Defence bench and looks at me

‘What is a child doing beside you Colors?’ He says rudely to Father

‘She is my assistant today, any problem with that?’

He laughs... 

‘Hahaha, need help to defeat me? Ha! Laughable’

‘Believe me, i would win even if i had my eyes closed and arms tied behind my back’ Father comes back

I hear Scorso puff up

Then i see.... Jack Jazz being seated on the defendant chair

I give him a dirty look, he looks natrual at me...

Cannot tell what he is thinking

A bailiff suddenly says:

‘All rise for your Honor, Courtney Hall’

The Audience stands up

The Judge sits down in her chair and says

‘You all may be seated’

And they all sit down again

‘Allright, today we have case #LDJJ24’

‘One Jack Jazz, was accused for Sevaral crimes being Kipnapping, Attempted Murder, and Murder’

‘How does the defence plead?’ She Asks the defence

‘Not Guility, your honor’

‘Right, before we begin i have a question for the prosecution’

‘Yes your honor?’ Father replies

I feel the question is about me

‘Who is the girl standing next to you?’ 

Called it......

‘Well this is my assistant today who wanted to help me in this case, and she just so happened to be my daugther’

‘Oooh~ Your Child?’ The defence Teases

‘Trust me, she is the smartest person at her school and will not let me down’ He says

Way to put pressure on me... 

‘Allright, because she is over 18, and if she is no trouble i will allow it’

‘Now Prosecution, your opening statement please’

‘With pleasure’ Father says and starts explaining the case

  
** [(Opening Statement)](https://youtu.be/061-wwGp8VE) **

‘Jack Jazz is being accused of kipnapping because of the girl we found in the same place our eye witness saw him came out of’

‘And the same place the police found the Body of one Felicia Courpsne’

  
‘The victim was Stabbed in the back with the Murder weapon being that Hunting Knive’

He says as he points to the Murder weapon on the Evidence Table

‘Another Two ladies both were lightly Stabbed, no vital points were hit, they wounded by Mr.Jazz and were left alive’

’Afterwards he attacked my witness but Failed to do so’

‘And that witness is here today, going to prove Mr. Jazz guility’

‘Perfect, Any complains from the Defense?’ Asks the judge

‘Yes your honor, one question’

‘This eye witness.... how can we take their word for it?’ He asks Father

‘The witness was good friends with both the alive victims, and has no reason to lie’ 

‘Allright... bring them up....’ the defense says

‘The prosecution calls Miss. Zelda Tilly to the stand’

And the bailiff excorts Zelda to the witness bench

The bench next to the judge’s but lower down

She sits down... she still looks a bit nervous

’Witness, please state your name and accupation’ Says Father

’R-right, Zelda Tilly... I am a student at Diamond High school...’

‘Allright Miss. Tilly please tell us what happened’ Father asks her

‘O-ok’ she says

* * *

** Zelda Tilly Testimony **

** [Zelda: Moderato](https://youtu.be/elB7FT9PxPM) **

* * *

‘Well me... and Omega.. one of the stab victims were searching for our friend who was missing’

‘and we were told that she might have been in that hidden area behind the school’

‘So Omega tried to open the door and then... J-jack came from that hallway and stabbed her gut...’

‘She feel to the ground! And he tried to charge me’

‘But then.... i was stronger than him and threw him against the wall...’

‘And then Help arrived and i untied our friend who was in there’

* * *

‘Thank you Miss. Tilly’ Father says

‘As you can see, our witness saw the defendant stab the girl’

‘But this girl survived and is currently in the hospital surely recovering from his poor job of killing his victims’ 

Man... i know he is trying to lure Jack out but that is your own Child, Father

‘I see... good story, but i have a few questions’ the defence says

‘Very well, the defence may cross examine the witness’ The judge says

He walks away from his bench and towards Zelda

‘Allright Miss. Tilly, question’

‘How exactly did you overpower a boy a year older than you?’

‘W-well i may not look it, but i go and train 3 times a week’ Zelda says...

‘I see... i see... so who exactly can comfirm this fact?’ He asks her

‘Well my Gym has a guest list and you have to sign in and sign out when you arrive and leave there and i allways go with my step-Sister’

‘Allright, thank you for that’

‘Now.... the better question...’

‘From who did you hear to look behind the school?’

‘Oh... um...’ she hesitates and looks at me...

Father nods and Zelda tells them

‘Well to be exact.. it was the person who was searching for her via the cameras’

‘And that was... her’ and she points to me

‘Ooooh~ miss. Colors?’

‘Is that true?’ he asks me

‘It is.... i had premission to look at the cameras from our headmaster to look for this person’

‘......but why go through all that trouble to do that to safe some random girl?’ He says

‘Well... that is because...’ i pause...

Can i say it? Would that be smart? Well i cannot lie, not in court

‘She... was my sister’

‘Another Sister? Any other family members we need to know about?’ He ask me...

‘.....well... the stab victim....’

‘Is also your sister, yes i am aware’

......

‘Then why did you ask?’

‘So everyone here can know ofcourse!’ He says smuggly

‘Grr......’ he got me there

He chuckles and goes back to Zelda

‘You feel in his Trap’ Father says

‘....Sorry, Father’

‘Just be more careful, you need to focus’ he says

‘Allright Miss. Tilly one more Question’

‘What exactly is your realationship with the defendant?’ 

‘Huh? Oh.... well i know him from my youth days but do not know much about him’

‘Interesting.... well Miss. Tilly’

‘I am afraid i found a hole in your testimony’ she says smuggly

‘W-what? How so?’

‘What did he find? She did not say anything wrong’ i say quietly

‘Maybe she did, or he is grapsing for something...’

‘You said, you threw the defendant to the ground, but that is just not possible’

‘H-how so? I really work out!’ She says surely

‘Oh i do not doubt that, just...’ he pauses

‘Were you aware Jack is a boxer?’ He says confidently

‘Huh? No not at all’ She says

‘........He was?’ I ask

‘Perhaps but it could be trap as well’ Father says quietly

‘Well in any case’ He continues

‘He has done this for about 2 years now, so do you think he would let a girl just throw him around like that?’

‘Ah, well.....’ Zelda seems puzzled

‘**Objection!**’ Father screams

‘Weither He was trained or not does not matter, that does not change the facthe was knocked out by her’ he says

‘How else could you explain him being knocked out?’ Father asks him

‘I thought it was simply something else that knocked him out’

‘Something like this!’ He says and Takes out a picture

‘What is that Mr. Scorso?’ The judge asks

‘A photogragh i personally took at the crime scene’

And he puts the photo on a glass panel

The picture enhances on a montior.... infront the judge bench

It is a picture of the incinerator door open and a half burned wooden hammer is in it

‘What is this? A hammer?’ The judge asks

‘Yes a wooden hammer, apparently a hammer was stolen from the woodworks lab and it somehow ended up in there?’

‘Seems kinda weird agreed? Also who put it in there?’

I look at Father.... he is confused....

‘That hammer.... where is it now?’ I ask The Defence

‘Well i have that also right here’ and walks to his briefcase’

He seaches around for it.... no luck?

‘Huh?’ He says

‘Something the mather Mr. Scorco?’ The judge asks

‘Y-yes... it seems someone has stolen that... piece of evidence’ he says nervously

** [(Stolen Evidence?)](https://youtu.be/eUNvbK5H6_Y) **

The Audience is gasping

‘Order! Order!’ The judge says bashing her Gavel aswell

‘Are you sure you have not lost it?’ Father asks

‘I Never lose anything! I allways keep it for safe keeping in my safe!’

‘I put it in my Briefcase and now it is gone!’

‘Could someone just have opened it and taken it out?’ I ask

‘Also impossible i Lock my Suitcase with a key’

He takes out his key out his pocket and says

‘And as you can see..... i still have it!’

......

‘Heh’ Father chuckles

The defence noticed at glares at him and asks: ‘what is so funny?’

‘This would have quite become troublesome... if the hammer was relevant at all’  
  


** [(Counter Attack)](https://youtu.be/7SDjduWwGaw) **

‘What?! How is it not?’ He asks

‘Well think about it, how could a hammer help either of our cases?’

‘The victims were stabbed by a knive, which is in fact in our possesion’ he says as he points once again points to the Knive on the evidence table

‘And what would a hammer have done to make this crime different?’ He asks smuggly

‘In fact a lot...’ the defence says

‘Oh? Care to explain?’

‘Allright... if the defendant is a boxer he has a lot of endurance right?’

‘So a throw to the ground... would that have really knocked him out?’

.......

‘!’ Father widens his eyes

I guess he has a valid point.....

‘But wait... are you suggesting someone used the hammer to strike him down?’ I ask

‘Yes indeed!’ 

‘And who would that be?’ I ask

.....wait the only other person on the scene was... Zelda...

‘Well... Miss. Tilly, ofcourse’

  
** [(Cornered Tilly)](https://youtu.be/2F_IwZRVt_Q) **

‘H-huh?!’ She says suprised

‘She is the only person who could have defended herself against him, and after striking him down.... she threw the hammer into the incinirator’

‘And why could she need to do that?’ I ask him

‘To look less suspicious ofcourse!’

‘Suspicious for what?’ 

‘Well... being the murderer ofcourse’ he says

What?!? 

He is accussing Zelda?!

‘Mr. Scorso, are you suggesting that our witness here is really the Cuprit?’

‘H-huh?! Huh?!’ Zelda says scared....

Then a voice goes: ‘Hey! She did not do it Pal!’ 

We all look towards the voice and it... is **Lyn**!

‘She is innocent! She would never hurt them!’

‘Order! Order! Young-Lady sit down!’ The judge screams to her

‘No way! I cannot let my Step-sister be accused for this!’

‘Ballief! Throw her out!’

As she says that 2 Balliefs charge her

‘Hey! Do not Touch me!’ Lyn screams

She tries to resist  
  
  


but the guards grab her by her shoulders and drag her out the court room

‘Lyn!’ I scream to her

She looks at me

‘Stop! Do not worry, i will prove her innocent!’ I say determined to her

‘Alivian...... you better!’ She says as she is excorted out the court room

......

Do not worry Lyn.... i will do everything to save her

‘Father... Sorry for her and my outburst’

‘Nothing to be sorry about, now... i will leave this accusation to you’

‘Huh? Me?’ I say suprised

‘You promised her, YOU will prove her innocent, do not dissapoint her’

‘......right’ i say softly

I need to save her....

I walk to him and say:

‘You say Zelda is guility... but do you have any prove?’

‘Pfff’ he is underestimating me

‘Yes ofcourse, this hammer infact’

‘Nobody else could have used it’

......

‘True... but was the hammer actually used?’

** [(Relevant.. or is it?)](https://youtu.be/jo88ZZ2byl8) **

‘What do you mean?’ He looks annoyed at me

‘If Zelda really hit Jack with the hammer, there should have been a wound on his head that said that he was hit by something’  


‘Well let us ask the defendant then’ he says

‘Mr. Jazz? Were you hit by that hammer?’

He looks up... at me..............he takes his time huh?

‘I do not remember, i cannot help you’

‘How so?’ I ask

‘After my head hit the ground everything before that, i forgot’

He looks away....he is lying... isn’t he?

‘Well because nobody.... saw this “Hammer” or any blood on the scene that belonged to Jack in the first place, we cannot accept the accusation’ i say

‘Hm! You are smarter than you look’

‘Thank you, but now that we are on the subject’

‘I can totally disprove your claim Zelda could be the cuprit’

‘Heh! Try your best’

** [(Fighting for the Innocent)](https://youtu.be/XWAjE7dZs8A) **

‘Have you forgotten? I was there in school when it happened, so i also have my own account to share’

‘First of all’ i start

‘Zelda at anytime could not have stolen this hammer, because since the start if the day, she has been surronded by people who can cover for her’

‘Oh really? The “start of the day?” She must have done it before class started!’

‘I guess you missheard me’ i say to him

‘When i mean the start of the day, i actually mean that’

‘Zelda Sleept at our house last night, and went together to school with my sisters’

‘Nhm!’ I hear a small reaction

‘So with other words, that morning until the incident she could not have stolen the hammer!’ I say to him and point at him

‘Allright... maybe she did not have to, what if someone else gave her the hammer?’

‘And who would possibly do that?’ I ask

‘Well.... my client... Jack Jazz’

‘What? Why?’

‘Well, think of it this way’

‘My client had the hammer first to defend himself with then Miss. Tilly took it from him and striked him’

‘That is.....’ 

‘Possible....’ i hear Father say dissapointed

......damn.. doing so good as well

‘Well then, that seddles it, Miss. Tilly could have taken the hammer From him!’

.......wait... i got it!

‘One thing does not clear up well, Why would she do all of this?’

‘You saying she is missing a motive?’ He asks

‘Yes i am, if she has no reason to hurt her friends’

He gets a smirk on his face

‘In fact i can explain a motive’

‘Y-you can?’ I shudder a bit

‘All this... was for two things!’

‘Love and attention’

‘Wha-‘ he cuts me off

‘A little birdy told me about Miss. Tilly’s well Love history’

‘Only Females.....’ He says smuggly

‘So this kipnapped girl...’

‘Did you like her?’ He asks Zelda

‘H-huh?! W-well.....’ she gets flusttered

Dammit! That makes sense.....

But there is got to be a contradiction somewhere!

‘So for now let me say you did’

‘And you were dying! to let her know your feelings!’ He says smuggly

‘But you could not handle the stress anymore.... you killed Felicia Corpsne because you were jealous of her, hurt Omega Colors and Knocked Jack Jazz uncontious with the hammer he stole for-self defence and afterwards’

‘You pretended my client was the cuprit, and acted “innocent” am i right?’

‘No! No! No!’ Zelda says aggresivy ‘you are wrong!’

‘So do you not like Skye Colors, that way?’

‘I-i....’ she freezes up again

I gotta stop him

I muster all my voice energy and yell:

‘**Objection!**’

I caught his attention

‘What? You cannot possibly refute that motive!’

‘I can! Because.....’

Think... Think!.... Right!

‘Why go and Kill Felicia? Her and Skye Colors were not close at all’

‘Hell, i do not even know if they know each other!’

‘Well, what if Miss. Corpsne figured out Her plan? And she had to get rid of any witnesses!’

‘Nmh!’ I say quietly

Zelda..... How can i save her?!

If this goes even further... she will be conficted... and he goes free

......is there anything i can do?

.............

‘**Hold it!**’ A voice goes

That was... Father’s voice...!

I look at him....

He waves me over, i slowly walk to him

‘Come on, i did not leave you in charge to just give up’

‘But.... what can i do?’

‘She has a motive but that does not make her attomaticly the cuprit’

‘Think! Not why, but how!’

** [(Felix’s Help)](https://youtu.be/Q2-7pMilJJM) **

‘How could she have possibly killed Corpsne?’

!!!

‘I get it.... thank you.. father’

‘Now... prove him wrong’

I turn around... and look back detirmed

‘Aaaaw, did you get words of encouragement from your daddy?’ He teases me

‘Perhaps yes, but now i got myself collected and ready to prove you wrong’ i say and point at him

‘Hehe! Then! How can she not be the curpit?’ 

‘I proved a perfect Motive!’

‘Maybe yes, but what there is in motive, there lacks in oppertunity!’

‘Hm?’ He looks less smug now

‘Think about it, after i notified Omega about that room i and a security guard rushed to the scene’

‘And that took about 7 minutes’

‘And you are telling me.... she was able to Kill Felicia, Hurt Omega and Knock Jack uncontious all in such a small time frame?’

‘And on top of that, when could she have kipnapped Skye?’

‘During lunch she joined me and Omega and 2 other friends in the cafeteria’

‘Gah!’ He makes a sound...

‘Well... what if.... she had a accomplice?’

‘This person could have Kipnapped Skye Colors’

‘Well, first of all we found nobody Fleeing or at the scene of the crime!’

‘I am aware, so what if... the accomplice... was killed?’

‘What?’ I ask him

‘Felica Corpsne, she could have helped and Miss. Tilly killed her for “no witnesses”

‘And i have heard, Miss. Corpsne was missing a day before the accident so she could have set it up!’

..........!

Eye ball......

* * *

** Flashback **

* * *

We look through all the pieces again....

Something catches my eye, literally

Felicia’s Eye ball was taken out?

‘Hey Father? What is this about a missing eyeball?’

‘For whatever reason, the cuprit took out her Eye ball, we did not find it or know why even taking it out of his eye socket....’

* * *

That is right! The eye ball is missing! She would have no time to hide it somewhere the police could not find it!

‘Hold it! Something about the victim stands out’

‘Oh? What might that be?’ He asks in a sarcastic tone

‘Her missing Eye ball... it was taken out for a reason... but never found? Why?’

** [(“Eye” used Logic)](https://youtu.be/jo88ZZ2byl8) **

‘The killer must have hidden it very well then!’

‘No... also impossible weither it was Jack or Zelda’

‘The police searched the room entirety, it is was not found...’

‘That must mean the killer took it out before hand, and it could not be Zelda since she was with us’

He gives a small annoyed reaction

‘Ok.... when do you suppose Felicia Corpsne was killed?’

‘Well.... regarding all the facts i have...’

‘Only Wednesday makes sense!’ I say

** [(Kinda Strong Counter)](https://youtu.be/U8ZgkgYLjLU) **

‘How?’ He asks me

‘Let us examaine the body for a moment here’

i put a picture of the Body on the panel, it appeers on the monitor

‘As you can see, the victim was fine’

‘No signs of ageing, but she was dead, and left in that room...’

‘Her body must have begun to rot, right?’

‘Yes......’ he awnsers

I go back to the bench, and search for the picture of that freezer

Then Father asks me:

‘Are you going with the Freezer theory?’

‘Yes, it is after all the only choice’

‘You are getting on the right track’ he says

That feels... good to hear

I find the picture and replace the victim picture

I lay it on the panel and the Picture of the freezer appeers on the monitor

‘And what is this, Miss. Colors?’ The judge asks

‘This freezer is located in that room and if you look very closly...’

And i point to the small bloodstain

‘There is a tiny bit of blood in this freezer’

‘So.... what you are saying is... the killer put the victim in the freezer... left them in there.... to freeze?’

‘Yes exactly’

‘....i will give you credit... it is a clever idea... but riddle me this...’

‘Why? Why would our Killer do this?’

.......

Ah, i have not thought about that

‘That.. i do not know yet, but it is certain somesort of body was stored here!’

......

‘Heh.... hehehe!’ He is laughing

‘What is so funny?’

‘Excuse me... but you just made my job easier!’

‘.......Huh?’ I ask, confused

‘Right... right.... you teenagers still do not have a fully developed brain’

‘Get to your point’ i say annoyed

‘If Miss. Tilly did indeed did not have enough time to kill Miss. Corpsne’

‘She could have had enough time to atleast have taken out that body out the freezer’ 

** [(Undo the Counter)](https://youtu.be/061-wwGp8VE) **

‘O-oh....’ damn... i just helped him accuse Zelda more

But wait.... yeah!

‘Hold on!’

‘Yes... that can be enough time to set it up... However!’

‘Zelda had no opportunity even lay a finger on Felicia!’ 

‘Oh? How so?’

‘One simple reason.... she was not at school on Wednesday’

‘Oh? that cannot be proven, if nobody even saw her she could have snuck into school!’

‘Also impossible, because she was with the Stab victim, Omega Colors the whole time, afterwards they came to our house where she eventually stayed over at our house’  


‘..........’

‘Now... if Zelda could not have left, never was at school at the first place..’

‘How could she possibly have commited this crime?!’ I point at him

‘Gah!’ 

‘Now that i have proven Zelda completly innocent, she is no longer a suspect, right?’ I ask him

‘I guess.....’ some on cuts him of...

‘**Objection!**’

That the? That was not him...

It came from behind me...

‘Father?’ I say quietly....

I turn around... he is pointing at me...

** [(F-father?!)](https://youtu.be/eUNvbK5H6_Y) **

‘I am sorry Alivian but there is a mistake i noticed’

......

‘Mr. Colors? Why are you countering your own assistant?’ The judge asks

‘Because i gotta take responsibility for her Mistake’

‘W-what mistake?’ I ask Father

‘You said there is no other reason to suspect Miss. Tilly now’

‘However that is wrong’

W-what is he doing?! Is he... helping the defense?!

‘Felix, what is the meaning of this?!’ The defence asks

‘Pointing out the contradiction, you failed to see’

‘Now Alivian.... will you accept my agrument?’

........

Is this a test? I bet he is trying to test my abilities....

If skill he wants... he will get it!

‘No ofcourse not! Tell me, what can possibly indicate Zelda?!’

‘Yes well, if she was not able to be on school Wednesday...’

‘What about on Tuesday?’

‘Huh?’ I say

‘I have been told, by you in fact, that Miss. Tilly brought Skye to her house and let her sleep in her bed’

‘Yes......?’ 

‘And Skye woke up about 1 hour and 30 minutes later...’

‘What was she doing at this time?’

‘Ah..... well...’

Crap... he is right.. nobody can confirm where she was

‘Miss. Tilly? Could you tell us where you were?’

‘I-i..... was downstairs in my living room the whole time!’ She seems Shocked...

‘Can anyone comfirm this?’

‘N-no i was home alone’

‘Well... now, have i found a time gap?’ Father says

He.... is he trying to find Zelda guility?!

‘D-do you have prove she could have gone to school?’ I ask unsure

‘No, but i do have a theory’

‘Remeber when you told me Zelda undressed before Skye?’

‘What if... she just came back, and was changing out of her Blood spilled clothes?’

!!!

He is... observant, like usual...

But wait.... i do have prove she could not have gone there!

‘Objection!’ I scream

** [(Saving the Princess)](https://youtu.be/sK4IGjKI_MA) **

‘Good theory, but that is what it is... a theory’

‘Hah, got a counter point?’

‘In fact i do!’

‘Father, did you check out the camera systeem?’

‘Ofcourse i did, i even have the usb Stick for that footage with me here today’

And he shows it to me, in a way to say “Grab it”

He is still helping me, guess he also noticed the flaw

‘Then let me borrow it for a moment’

‘Ofcourse, there is a usb input in the panel’

He smiles smuggly at me...

I take the usb drive and put it in the outlet...

And it shows the front gate camera

Even the correct camera footage i was looking for

‘Now let us Skip to the part that matters’

I fast forward until... **12:47**

‘Our Lunch ended at 12:45 so Skye and Zelda left after that time so....’ i pause until

Everyone sees The two walk out the school gate

‘There the two go... and now if we fast forward.....’

I fast forward and see no one enter the school....

One person did leave but that is not important now

Then after a little while a small horde of students leave the gate, i also see Me, Lyn, Silver and other classmates

‘**15:45**, is when my class ended early and we all going home’

‘And so, Zelda never entered school anymore and there is no such thing as a “diffirent entrance” the entire school is surrounded by a Thick and High Wall’

’And i doubt Zelda could be able to climb it’ I say smuggly

And i point at Father and say: ‘this proves Zelda never could have killed Felicia on neither Tuesday, Wednesday or Thursday!’

He smiles and asks

‘And monday?’

I smiggly smile back and say: ‘Monday was the day they met i doubt she do that for someone she had just met, also after school those two went out together so no....’

‘She has absolutly no way... Zelda could be the killer!’ And point at him

‘I absolutly agree, and so...’ and stares at The defense attorney

‘There is no other suspects then the defentant’  
  
  


‘How dare you accuse a Innocent Young Girl of such a crime?’ He teases him

‘GAH!’ The defense says out loud

‘H-however! You still have not proven how Jack did it!’ He says desprate

‘Yes, so that is why i ask to bring up Jack Jazz to testify’ Father says

He looks up and stares at father

‘Premision granted’ the judge says

‘But let us hold a 15 minute recess before we do anything else’

** *Bang!* **

** [(Recess)](https://youtu.be/ZQpJsLyibn4) **

......she slams her gavel and everyone stands up

I do a sigh of relief.... and walk to the prosecution lobby

Went i enter i hear a scream behind me getting closer and closer

‘aliviaAAAAA**ANNN!**’ 

I turn around and as i do Zelda charges me

She forces me into a hug

‘Gah?!’ She allmost knocks me over

‘Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!’ She says while rubbing her head into my chest

‘Ok! Ok, you can let go now!’ I say a bit embarrased

‘No! This is how i will repay you!’

‘Let go! My father is coming!’

She finally lets go....

‘You still have a minute hug time left!’

......i just look at her

‘Alivian....’ Father calls to me

‘Y-yes?’ I respone

‘You did great’

‘T-thank you’ 

‘You proved Zelda innocent all by yourself’

‘Well... it was your interruption which proved her innocent in the end’

.....

‘So what was up with that?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!’ Zelda says

‘My appogizes, i used that opportunity to test Alivian’s skills’

‘So.... you were not trying to prove me guility?’ She asks

‘No ofcourse not, if she failed i would have pointed it out anyways’

‘Zelda i will repay you later for the scare, for now go find Lyndr- i mean Lyn’ Father says

‘Got it!’ She says and runs into the hallway

‘“Repay her?” What do you mean with that?’

He chuckles and looks outside to the sky

‘Something what would make this week worth it for her’

He left it unclear what he is gonna do... but now we gotta focus on Jack

‘Let us Discuss Jack, Father’

‘Yes, let us’

We sit down in the chairs 

‘How are we gonna do it?’ I ask

‘Not “we”, You’ 

‘Me.....?’ I say suprised

‘Ofcourse, this is your case now after all, you proved me wrong that means you are in charge now’

.....

‘So what is the plan?’ He asks me

.....i think

We discuss my strategy until

The bailiffs call us into the courtroom again

* * *

** — Trial Part 2 — **

** [(Second Period)](https://youtu.be/Zw1OZQMbgZg) **

* * *

Everyone goes and sits on their places again

I see that Zelda and Lyn have entered the gallery 

Then the judge bashes her gavel

** *Bang* **

‘Court is back in session, Mr Scorso have you discussed with Mr. Jazz about his testimony?’

‘I have your Honor and he is ready to give it’

‘Allright, bailiff please excort Mr. Jazz to the witness stand’

They do so and Jack is sitting in the witness chair

He still looks bored

‘Witness, please tell us what you were doing during the iccident’

‘Whatever...’ he says a bored tone

* * *

** Jack Jazz Testimony **

** [(Jack, Allegro)](https://youtu.be/93I5x9eePJo) **

* * *

‘Like i said i do not remember much of yesterday before’

‘But one thing i can remember is being at that scene’

‘That is someone knocking me out, i saw the body of that Omega girl’

‘But i was framed for this crime, i am sure of it’  
  


* * *

That testimony is a lie.... but i cannot go to hasty just take it slowly

‘Wanna cross examine his testimony?’ Father asks

I nod

‘Prosecution requests to cross examine the witnesses testimony’ he ask the judge

‘Premission granted’ She says

So i ask Jack:

‘How are you so sure you were framed?’

‘Well i did not do it, so it has to...’ he says

Cannot refute that just yet

‘.....allright, well let me ask you then.... who else could have done it?’

‘I have no damn idea, the one who knocked me out still has a blurry face’

He knows he cannot name anyone else for this crime

‘Then let me and everyone else know, how can it not be you who could have done it?’

‘Easy... i do not have any motivation to kill that woman and hurt those two’

‘Oh really?’ I say

‘You know what to do’ Father says

‘Right....’ i say, i clear my throat and yell:

‘Hold it!’

......

‘You say you do not have any motive however....’

‘I can prove a motive and even a connection between you and the victims’

And i grab the notebook out Fathers bag and put it on display

I see a small reaction in Jack’s eyes

‘And this is?’ The defence asks

‘This notebook was found in a safe within Jack’s room’

‘What?! I was not informed of this investigation!’ Says the defence

‘That is because she herself went to the orphanage he was staying at and investigated’ Father interupts

‘With my premission ofcourse’

‘Gah.....’

‘Anyways this notebook contains almost every single female student  which is in his grade or the first grade’

‘That... is very strange indeed’ the judge says

‘Any explaination for this notebook Mister. Jazz?’

‘Yeah..... i wanted to attend a art school, after high school so as a portfolio i sketched the female students...’

He has a good excuse.... but i gotta counter

‘That very well be... but there is something within this book that is very strange’

‘Because this contains every female student, Felicia is also in here, however...’

I flip to Felicia’s page and put that page on the panel

Felicia’s sketch with the cross through it is displayed on the monitor

‘W-what the-‘ The defence attorney goes

‘Now why.... would the victim be crossed out?’

‘Just a coincidence, i assure you...’ he says

‘I just so happened to dislike that sketch’

‘Perhaps.... yes but why put a date above it as well?’

‘March 20th.... in other words this Wednesday’

‘I put those above the picture to tell me when i got rid of them!’ He says a bit more agitated

‘Well then... then did you also dislike Jennifer Beach’s sketch?’

......

** [(Beach of Lies)](https://youtu.be/7SDjduWwGaw) **

‘Because there is another sketch in this book crossed out... and it just so happened that is person is missing...’

I flip to Jennifer’s page.... and lay that one on the panel as well

And i point to the date... being march 18th

‘The girl in this picture has not been to school ever since monday.... coincidence? I think not!’

‘I saw her that monday before second period started, afterwards no more’

‘One? Maybe, but two people who went missing! That no longer can be conincidence!’

And point at him....

‘Hehe’ he does a fast chuckle 

‘What is so funny Mister, Jazz?!’ The judge asks

‘So i just so happened to cross out the pictures of the victims... but what does that actually prove?’

‘Even more you said something about a motive... what?’

‘Well.... it is all... f-for love’ i say not conidently

** [(Confident Jack)](https://youtu.be/T404JqmC0Gc) **

‘.....really? Are you as dense as that attorney?’ And he points to the defence attorney

‘For love reaaaaally? And where would you get that idea from?’

‘Because there is.... a person missing in this book’

‘Zelda Tilly..... and because you knew she likes the same gender as herself... you did not sketch her!’

His Face gets a small smirk

‘Oh please... do you really think i am interested in love?’

‘Hahahaha, do not make me laugh!’

.......damn... he got me

What can i do?... what must i do?

‘Alivian.....’ Father says

‘You are making the same mistake, you are striking for the motive first, while you should be anyizing the murders’ 

‘Right... but unlike with Zelda... i do not actually know his actions’ 

‘Well then... i will step in, in that case...’

‘Huh? How?’

‘I will buy you some time, while you figure it out’

‘....you mean even you do not know?’

‘.....Perhaps i do, maybe i do not’

‘But this.... is your case Alivian believe in yourself, and the evidence infront of you’

‘Think about Jennifer’s murder first, and Good luck’

He says and leaves the bench and goes to Jack

.......

Allright... let me think about this case...

** [(Think, Think, Think!)](https://youtu.be/Z3p7Q61z5u4) **

If the order of events are right... Jennifer died on monday... and Felicia around that date

So they died at diffirent times..... yes....

Jennifer... she must have died after school finished....

Now that i think about it.... on tuesday.... the incinirator was used before first period because...

The class rooms were getting way warmer before the first bell rang... and Jack arrived late that morning too

So jennifer was Killed monday... and burned tuesday morning.....

To not look suspisious he could not use the incinirator again

So Felicia could not have died on that Tuesday, so on Wednesday?

Then when did he kill Felicia?

Jack was not in class during 2nd Period that day..... but could he have gone home?

That.... person leaving school early within the camera views.... was that him?  


I grab the usb and use it on the monitor in our bench......

.....I fast foward to up until i see someone leave school

Yes... it is Jack! Why is he leaving?

**15:15**...... that is half a hour before we were send home

Wait.... he is holding something.... i zoom in the picture....

A small Glass container.... a shadowy ball-figure is in it.....

Wait.... i got! I think i solved it!

Before this moment.... he killed Felicia... and put her in the freezer.... and took her eye ball out!

That thing in his hand is her eye ball!

.....yes, yes!

I pull the usb out of the monitor

And yell: ‘**Hold it!**’

** [(Strong Objection)](https://youtu.be/OzukeiQKJYs) **

Everyone looks at me

‘Thank you father.... i have figured out his plan now’

‘How he killed both Girls’

He gives a smile

‘Oh really? Me?’ Jack says sarcasticly

‘Well then let me hear it’

I walk from the bench and father steps back i put the usb drive in the panel

The video appeers again

‘This video will have to do with the story but let me start from the very beginning’

‘The mystery of the dates above the crossed out victims are this!’

‘They are the date, Jack killed them’

‘For some bizzare reason he holds on to a notebook like this, to mark of his victims’

‘Oh? You make me sound like a pychopath’ he says

‘Well, crossing out the people who nobody knew died is very weird, so am i wrong in thinking that?’

He looks away

‘Anyway onto the crime now... monday after school he called Jennifer to the incinirator area, he drugs her and knocks her out... and then kills her inside the room’

‘Do you have any prove for this?’ He asks

‘Yes... the police found Sleeping Drugs in the hidden room’

‘But that i killed jennifer?’ He says

‘Well there is no possible way to prove that since her body is gone, burned to be more accurate’

‘And that the incinirator was burning her body? Do you have prove of that?’

‘Yes! I do’ i say smuggly

‘Tuesday that morning a little while before and after first period the classrooms became really hot’

‘That is because the ventilation is connected to the incinirator so any warm heat gets into school and throught the class rooms’

‘Hm?’ He looks at me

‘Oh yeah, you did not notice?’ I mock him

‘Maybe that is because you were absent in class, until a little after the heat calmed down?’

‘Hpm’ he huffs

‘There! The crime of Jennifer Beach is complete’

‘Hold on!’ The defence objects

‘You say he did all of that but where is the evidence he could have done all of that?!’

‘The evidence? Is right in front of us’ and point to Jack

‘He.... Has a after school job, the trash collecter’

‘On Thursdays and Mondays during lunch he collects all the trash, and then burns them into the incinirator’

‘And i presume you are aware how to activate that thing?’

‘I.... am’ he admits

‘Gotta say that incinirator is quite difficult to use’ Father says

‘Yes, even some of the teachers on that school cannot active it....’ i say

‘So... he is one of few who CAN work with it!’ I say

‘And i bet if a teacher would have asked about... you could have told them you forgot some “trash” that monday!’

.........

‘What about Corpsne?’ He asks

Hm? Is he not even gonna question it?

......something feels weird... his reactions are unnatrual....

But i cannot back down now....

‘Yes.... Felicia.....’ i pause....

Why.... is he not even fighting back?

‘You killed Her On wednesday, during second period’ i say

.......

‘Interesting....’ he says

‘Hold on... i got a question’ the defense says

‘Mr. Jazz.... why are you not refutting the accusations?’ He asks

He chuckles... and says:

** [(All Coincidences)](https://youtu.be/T404JqmC0Gc) **

‘There is no point... if in the end these are just theories backed up by coincidences’

Ah....

‘Well that is true... so Ms.Colors prove it?’ The defence asks me...

‘Well... there is something we have not heard yet’ i say

‘And it has to do with this video’ I say

And then skip the video.... until we see the guy leave again

‘I previously skipped checking on this man, but now i realised that was a huge mistake’

I zoom in on his face... 

‘This is the defentant.. Jack Jazz, is it not?’ 

He looks at the image..... 

‘Yes perhaps, but what does this have to do with the murder?’ The Defense asks

‘Please pay attention to the glass container he is holding?’

‘Keep in mind: This happened on Wednesday, and the killer had to take something from the victim’ i say

‘A.... shadowy ball-figure?’ The judge asks

I look at Jack’s face... he looks content...

** [(Cut Music!)](https://youtu.be/AjWfY7SnMBI) **

‘What is this thing?!’ The defense asks

‘Well... remember our argument during the first period containing the “dissaperance of Felicia’s eye ball?”’

‘Yes i rememeber.... the eye could only be taken out before thursday...’

He thinks then relieses it!

‘Y-you do not mean?!’ He looks nervous

‘Hpm, took you long enough’ i mock him

‘Yes the ball-figure in this container...’

‘Is Felicia’s Eye Ball!’

** [(Way towards the Truth)](https://youtu.be/EDuVT3wiFI8) **

Jack looks at me smilng..

Why... no that does not mather now!

‘Wait! If Jack is holding the eye ball here!’

‘Right, We have Felicia’s time of death, being between **12:45 and 15:15**’

‘And Jack... was not in class during this time’ i say

‘So... what and were you during this time frame?’ i point at Jack

‘Hpm, i was bored so i did not attend class’ 

‘But nobody saw you during this time?’

‘No...’ he says 

‘Then you had a perfect opportunity’

‘Perhaps i did... however’ he says smiling

‘What would i have done to her body afterwards?’

‘Just... left it in that room?’

‘Yes and No, you obbiously used the freezer’

‘And keept it in there, and tried to get rid of it the next morning’

.....he stays quiet...

‘Allright, well then... well me this’

‘How would i have done so?’

‘Hm? What do you mean?’ I ask

‘I could not just have put it in that incinirator then, after all...’

‘A **partol** goes around the school every lunch....’

** [(Patrol of the Truth)](https://youtu.be/eUNvbK5H6_Y) **

‘.....a-a patrol?’

What? I did not know this...

‘Is that true?’ I ask him

‘Yo, attorney!’ He yells at the defence attorney

‘Huh?.... oh right...’

‘Yes.. it just so happened that the Partol was not on school that day’

‘Aaaaand i could not have known he would be on school or not before hand!’ Jack follows up

.......I guess... i understand

‘So what you are asking me....’

‘Is how you could have gotten rid of that body... without being noticed?’

‘Yes.. that patrol student comes around random as well, so i could not have timed his arrivals’

He is getting really defenfive now....

I feel if i can solve this one mystrey... it all will be solved!

.....

‘I feel like you could have Disguised the body somehow...’

‘Oh? As what?’

.......that’s the question...

I should think back to everything in the Hidden room...

Freezer.... Storage Box... A lot of Trash bags.... Tools..... A Trolley..... Chairs.... A woodcutting station.......

What could these things... have to do with a way to get rid of the body?

Argh! How are those disposable pieces of trash going to help?!

.........

...wait...

disposable....... trash......!!

I got it!

** [(Cut Music!)](https://youtu.be/g4mHPeMGTJM) **

‘It seems the assistant in the end could not end it... such a shame’ the defense says mocking me

‘I could not be so sure about that...’ i say

I look detirmed at Jack...

‘You seem like quite the risk taker are you not?’

‘Oh? And what if i am?’

‘I bet, you enjoy the thrill of the suspense’

‘So that is why... if you could have gotten rid of the body...’

‘You used such a ludicrous method of Disposal!’ I say and point at him

** [(Time to End this!)](https://youtu.be/oeWoU1sqqLU) **

‘If you know his method, please explain Miss. Colors’ the judge says

‘Gladly’ i start

‘This was a perfect plan for him if one person did not interupt, the kipnapped victim, Skye Colors’

‘If she never followed him, he would have gotten away with it’

‘You still have not explained how “i” did anything’ Jack says

‘Well then... reckonise this?’ I say and grab a photo and place it on display

‘The Storage box found in the room?’ The judge asks confused

‘Yes, he used this to burn the body’

‘You are not making any sense!’ The defense says

I look at Jack’s face and he has his eyes closed and a slight grin

‘Then let me summarize how he does it’

‘As we all know he is the part time Trash collector, and yesterday he had to take out trash’

‘So... he disguised the body as trash to burn it!’

‘What?! But there are so many holes in that argument!’

‘Well... tell me, what is wrong with that argument?’

‘Gladly! First of all, how would he be able to disguise a body?!’ He sounds desprete

‘Well... you are aware of the wood cutting station in that room?’

‘Y-yes, what of it?’ He asks nervously

‘This may sound morbit but.... he was planning to cut the body into pieces and stuff those into garbage bags’

‘Hpm’ i hear Jack huff

I may be on the right track!

‘Then he puts those garbage bags into the Storage box... and uses the trolley which is also in that room...’

‘And he goes to collect the Trash!’ I point at him agian

He gives me a stink eye

‘So nobody would suspect him since he is only collecting trash, and in the end throws the body parts in the incinirator along with the collected trash!’  
  


‘And plus, if the body as starting to smell he could have blamed it on the actual garbage

‘This is how his plan would have worked out, if Skye Colors did not intervene’

‘She truly was the one thing that screwed you over’

‘That is because.... she has a family.. who loves and cares for her’

‘The same could be said for Jennifer, Felicia and Any other victims you may have claimed’

‘They were all ripped out of their family’s hands....’

‘By you! **Jack Jazz!**’ I finish speaking

.......

** [(Music Cut...)](https://youtu.be/AjWfY7SnMBI) **

The court room is silent.... everyone is staring at him...

Jack is looking down........

But then he says:

‘So... it is finally over huh?’   


** [(Depressing Jazz)](https://youtu.be/fJyjI8W7NLE) **

.....

‘Jack Jazz... do you admit to the charges given to you?’ The judge asks

............

‘Yeah, i did it’

‘I killed both, those two girls had it coming’

‘Why..... why did you go so far?’ I say

‘No reason really’

‘What?’ I say suprised

‘You killed two people and nearly killed two other!!’ I say to him mad

‘Well... i do not care about those dead girls’

‘Honestly my life is allready over, has been for 11 years now’

‘I have none who gives any shit about me’

‘So... December 29th, i did the unthinkible’

‘Huh?! That date...’ he cuts me off

‘The combination of my safe, yes’

‘I claimed my first victim’

‘Then i was in shock for about 4 months’

......

‘So this first victim...’ Father says ‘is her name, **Ima Misingal**?’

‘Yes, she was pissing me off so yeah...’

‘But that moment! Was the only time i feelt... alive!’ He goes all dramatic

‘I thought about it... and then... **March 6th**, i wanted to feel that expiernce again’

.......

‘Yes... around that time i found that room, and made it my Safehouse’

‘And have had this notebook awhile and then i choose my first victim... Jennifer Beach’

‘After i did, what i did’

‘Felicia that wednesday, she asked me if i had seen her’

‘She would have caused much trouble if she keept asking around, so i had to act’

‘I killed her, and as you said followed’ He admits

‘If it was not for your Sister, i would have escaped.... and you!’ 

.......

‘You, Alivian Colors..’ He starts

‘You have done a great job.... however’ He says unexpectingly calm

‘There is still something you have yet to figure out’

** [(It’s not Over yet)](https://youtu.be/eUNvbK5H6_Y) **

What?!

’What are you saying?’

’I mean, there is still some unexplained details’

‘Why are you telling me this?’ I ask him

‘Because of this mystery was about me... i would have told you’

‘I am Defeated, done, But one piece of evidence does not add up with the facts’

‘....why are you helping me?’ I say

This may be a trick, must keep my guard up

‘I might be a killer, but i do not approve of “Foul play”’

‘What?’ The Defense asks 

‘Think about it, Alivian..... a sertain someone brought up evidence but that piece Is a massive contradiction within the actual crime’

......what?

Sertain someone? But the only people who brought up evidence were me, Father and..... Him

I look at Mr.Scorco

The burned hammer..... i forgot about that....

But Jack is right... The hammer makes so sense being there

‘Mr. Scorso? The evidence you brought in.... The burned up hammer’

.......

‘Does it really exist?’ I ask him

‘What?! What are you trying to say?!’ He says mad

‘Alivian? What are you doing’ Father asks

‘Hear me out!’ I say to both of them

‘He said he found the hammer within the incinirator burning up, he took a picture and took it with him...?’

‘Now that we have all the facts... this hammer does not fit in anywhere...’

‘Wh-wha-what?!’ He looks flusttered

‘Jack could not have burned it since he had no chance too, since he did not even burn Felicia yet’

‘And he never used a hammer within his crime is that right, Jack?’

‘Absolutly, that hammer was never used by me and never within this crime’ He admits

.......

‘What are you insinuating?!’ 

‘This Piece of evidence is Fake, a Deception made by you!’

** [(Defeating the Corrupt Attorney!)](https://youtu.be/Y5z0ljQTo84) **

‘Only made to derail us of the truth and to make our Witness, Zelda Tilly seem like the cuprit!’ I point at him

‘Wh-what?’ He says mad

‘if it is not here... where else could it be?’

‘Gaah!!!’

‘Alivian.... are you accusing Scorso of **forgery**?’ Father asks

’Yes’

‘There is no way someone burned the hammer before hand since the incinirator was not used Wednesday and it could not have been used Thursday during first period, since i and other people did not feel the warmth like we feelt on Tuesday’

‘So he made a picture of the empty incinirator and had someone or himself edit the hammer into the picture’

.....he tries to act back

’M-maybe i really did lose it?!’    
  
  


‘Really? Going back on your own words now?’ I smirk

’Earlier, when the Hammer went “Missing” we only took your word for it’

’Since none else could confirm it, because only “you” knew it existed’

’You even told us... you never lose anything?’

’Locked up good within a safe, and was in “your” locked briefcase, you even showed me you still have the keys...’

’So... if that is the case... was it really stolen? Or did it never exist to begin with?!’

‘**So what is the Truth,**** Marcus Scorso?!**’

He is sweating.... the court room is very rowdy

‘**ORDER, ORDER**’ the judge screams and bashes her gavel

........

‘Hehe’ i hear him laugh

‘you should not have done that’

I see Scorso look down and grab something out his backpocket

Then i hear Jack scream: ‘HE HAS A KNIVE’

** [(Panicking!)](https://youtu.be/ymmJo8b3rmQ) **

He looks up, uh oh he went mad

T-that is the knife Jack used! W-when did he get that?!

‘You brat! You will not ruin my reputation!!!’

He walks around the Defence bench... slowly

I take a few steps back

‘Hehehehe’ he laughs

‘Alivian!’ Father yells, he sounds shocked

‘HAHAHA!’ He sounds even more crazy

........i...

What can i do?!

‘Alivian!’ I hear a voice from the gallery

I see Silver, Lyn and Zelda stand up

They try to enter but are stopped by the Guards

guessing... they cannot Do anything...

s-since he got a weapon..

‘Let me **though!**’ Silver yells at them

.......Damn! I cannot defend myself

‘You idiot do not stand still like that!’ A voice goes

Then like a eagle someone Jumps on Scorso

It’s Jack!

He takes Scorso to the ground and he drops the knive

Jack pushes the Knive to the side

‘**GUARDS! ****GRAB THOSE TWO!!!**’ the judge yells very loud

The balliefs who were holding Silver back let go and charge the two...

About 4 guards take both Jack and Scorso out the courtroom 

As they leave i hear Scorso Scream: ‘YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS **COLORS**’

‘A-alivian are you allright?!’ Silver yells at me

I am just in shock.... i nod..

‘**ORDER, ORDER, ORDER! I WILL HAVE ORDER!**’ the judge keeps screaming

After about 15 minutes later everyone has calmed down.....

** [(End of the Trial)](https://youtu.be/8MVkn8TLniY) **

‘I am truly shocked about what happened today....’

‘First of all... Miss. Colors are you Allright?’

‘Yes your Honor... i am fine’ i reasure her

‘Allright... and Fantasic Work today, i look forward to seeing you in the future’ she says

‘T-thank you!’ I thank her

‘Now... since the defence had falsification of evidence and nearly assalted a minor, his pusiment will be decided at a different trial’

‘Now... Ballief bring the defendant to the stand’ she says and they bring him to the stand

He stands there with  clear smile

‘Mr. Jazz, what you did today was honorable and will not be forgotten’

‘However you still have admitted to the crimes of Murders, Attempted Murder and kipnapping, is that correct?’

‘Yes your honor’ he say truthful

‘Allright without further ado, i declare the defentant Jack Jazz’

** ‘Guility’ **

i hear a applouse come from the gallery

He still has a smile on his face, he looks towards me

....he saved my life... i.. gotta thank him

I nod my head in respect to him

He nods back, and he is excorted to the prosocution chamber

‘Court dismissed’ the judge says and bashes her gavel

** .-End Chapter-. **


	16. Soulless Eyes

** .-Chapter 16: Soulless Eyes-. **

* * *

**13:20 \- Friday - Courthouse**

* * *

  
** [(Post Trial)](https://youtu.be/ZQpJsLyibn4) **

Me and father quickly go to the prosecution chamber

The curpit allways gets brought through there first for any unleft questions

He is retrained and sat down on the chair

‘I think your crime was clear enough, so no questions from me’ Father says

.......i just stare at him

‘Alivian’ Father calls me out.. ‘any questions?’

‘Yes.... just one...’

....

‘Why did you help me.. not only exposing Scorso but saving my life?’

‘Why would you do all that?’ I ask him

He just chuckles and says

‘Could not let that cheater, end your future career so quickly’

‘I admitted defeat, but he would just get away with it’

‘So i called him out for it... and so you joined me’

....

‘You killed 2... no 3 people... and still helped me?’ 

‘I may be a murderer but... that act was made by myself’

‘Jack Di Uccisore’ 

‘What? What is that name?’

‘My real name, i was born in Italy’

‘More i cannot tell you’

‘What?! Do not stop now!’

‘If you really want to know about me....’

‘You just gotta do one favor for me’

** [(Small Favor)](https://youtu.be/fBIH78f5GU4) **

‘I cannot tell you anymore, so the only other person i told my backstory will tell you’

‘What?’

‘Tell her this, this person... i think you know very well... she has spoken bad about me i’m sure, tell her’

“**Arrivederci**”

‘Huh? arrivederci?’ 

‘Is that not good bye in italian?!’ I ask confused

‘I will be off to jail... and i will never see her agian, and never be able to speak with her again....’

‘Now i am done, Guards’ he calls them

Gah..... but who?

The guards take him away....

Now i cannot ask anymore

.......

‘Alivian...’ Father says

I look at him

He has a smile... and says

** [(Her Victory)](https://youtu.be/UbqMAfCjrno) **

‘You did Amazing, you are really destined to do this’

‘Yeah... thanks.. dad’ 

Oops... i said dad...

‘Hm... Dad huh?’ He comments on it

‘A-ah do not mind me! I did not think enough Fa-‘ he cuts me off

‘Alivian, no need to be so formal anymore’

‘When i first asked you why you call me “Father” instead of “dad” you told me my position makes you respect me...’

‘But now you were in my position and more importantly doing most of the work’

‘So now.. you have no reason anymore to be so formal to me anymore’ he says

.......

‘Now, call me “**Dad**”’

‘O-ok.... Dad... thank you for the opportunity...’

‘Hehe that is my girl’ and he pats my head

‘Daaaad, i am not a little girl anymore!’ I say embarrassed

‘Hahaha, well let us go back to our family’

‘Yeah... allright’

We stand up, he collects his things and we leave the chamber

** [(Hug Magnet)](https://youtu.be/39nQ3ki4u5s) **

The second i head outside i get instantly hugged by Zelda

‘You did amazing!’

‘Gah! Why is everyone hugging me this week so much’ i say a bit pissed of

She continues to hug me...

Then i see Lyn and Silver walk towards us...

Everyone....... what is this emotion?

......is this.... happiness?

Been a long time since i have feelt this

‘You still had a minute of hugging time left!’ She says happily

......

‘Allright fine....’ i say a tad annoyed

‘I am glad it is over...’ Silver says

‘That Jack.... he... deserved the guility charge...right?...’ i see Lyn doubt herself

Wait....

Jack.... he wanted me to Tell a girl “Arrivederci” right?

Someone who was speaking ill of him.....

Is she?.......

I should ask later....

Now i need to rest...

.....

‘How long left?’ I ask Zelda

I hear her silently count to her self from 10 seconds

After those 10 seconds she lets go

‘Well.. should we go home?’ Silver asks

‘Yes’ Dad says

And we all leave the building...

As i thought the whole outside is filled with pappirazzi, and journalists

They all take pictures and ask me questions

I try my best to innore them all and Silver blocks most of them off

Before Dad steps into his car he get’s a phone call...

He picks up

‘Felix Colors, who is this?’ He does his usual greeting

‘What?’

‘That is great! Thank you!’ He sounds relieved

‘What was that?’ Silver asks

‘Skye is getting Discharged today’ he says

‘Really?!’ Zelda looks happy

.........

** [(Illusion of Truth)](https://youtu.be/iW58zOIWGCw) **

Then i look to Silver and Lyn’s faces, as i thought they look groomy

‘Guys?’ Zelda notices our faces

.................

‘What is going on?’ Dad asks

.....

‘God... i cannot take it anymore...’ Lyn says

‘I am sorry Zel but after you left with Mr. Felix, She had a seizure and...’

‘Was diagnosed with schizophrenia...’

‘W-w-w’ Zelda looks shocked.... Dad too...

‘Everyone get in NOW!’ Dad screams

We all step into the car... beside Zelda....

‘Zel....’ Lyn says 

‘No..... not possible....’ she says... she got tears in her eyes...

...and then she runs away

‘Zel!’ Lyn quickly steps out the car

‘Go on ahead!’ Lyn says to Dad

‘Lyn! What are you doing?!’ Silver asks

‘Going after her ofcourse’

Silver grabs her hand and says: ‘Just... be careful!’

He lets go and she runs after Zelda...

....Damn... did not know it would effect her that much

......sorry Lyn.... be safe...  
  


* * *

** .-Lyn POV-. **

** 13:34 **

I run behind her

She has lead....

‘Zel! Stop!’ I yell to her...

I see her slow down a bit....

I catch up to her.... 

She sounds out of breathe

‘Zelda! I.... i did not want to hide it allright!’

‘I could... not let you be distracted by her...’

‘You had to focus on The trial....’

‘We had no choice’

.......I hear her sniff...

** [(Uncontrollable Emotions)](https://youtu.be/uGFZHBK2lTs) **

‘I... am not mad at you.... Lyn’

‘I understand, but i cannot stop thinking about, you know....’

‘You remember what happened to that other guy who had That illness... back in the orpanage....’

‘H-he is dead!......’

‘And.... i do not want to want that to happen to Skye as well!’

.......

I walk towards her, i attempt to grab her palm 

She instantly reacts by pulling her hand forward

‘Zel....’ 

‘J-just leave me alone!’

She attempt to run again

‘Hey!’

I grab her left palm

By the force i grab her she turns her head 

She looks at me angry

‘Let go!’ She wiggles my hand

‘No! I will not let you just run through the city, i will not allow that as your sister’

‘Stop! It! You are not my sister!’

!!!

W-what..... she....

I let my guard down.... and unloose my grip

She slides her hand out my hand

She looks at me... with a face of regret.... but then runs away agian....

‘S-she....’ i say shocked...

Not.... her Sister.....

.......No, gotta stop thinking that

She was so overwelmd by emotions...

She... did not mean that...

I shake the tought.... 

Whatever she says... i will not leave her alone

And continue to chase her

She still seems out of breathe so i easily catch her again

This time i bent down at grab her knees

‘Gah!’ She falls over

I catch her and hold her like princess style

‘Put me down!’ She stuggles 

‘No.... you need to calm the hell down!’

‘Why are you so upset?!’

‘I... just told you!’

‘I do not want Skye to hurt herself!!!’ She screams at me

‘Then where are you going?! Felix and the rest were going to the hospital!’ 

‘I....’ she pauses

‘Do not know! Ok?!’

‘I..... want to be alone’ she says quietly...

‘I get that, but i am not gonna let you be lost in this city’

‘We will take a taxi home... and you can stay there’

I put Zelda down......still holding her hand, she is quiet....

I grab my phone and call a taxi

After i finish the call....

I hear Zelda mumble something to herself

‘skye........’

......

I don’t get it.... Why is she so worked up over her?

That Boy... d-died... because he had nobody...

Skye is surrounded by people who love her....

......

Maybe i was to harsh to judge her...

I still have to wonder....

Why does Zelda like her so much to go this far?

Even this Tuesday when she told me off....

* * *

Lyn Flashback

Tuesday

‘YOU TOLD HER ABOUT OUR PAST!?’ I scream at her

‘Y-yes but!’ She was taken aback

‘No buts! You know i do not want you to talk about that!’ I say strictly

Zelda stays quiet and holds a hand to where the rock hit

‘Why did you tell her’ I ask, still mad

She looks at me and back at her and says: ‘you know why..’

.....She.. wants to make Skye like her more?

‘Huh? What?’ Skye says very confused

‘Skye.... can you just keep out of this and wait for us infront of your door’ Zelda asks, she has a serious look on her face

‘Ok....... sure’ and she starts walking

I look at Zelda... conserned

After a short while, when Skye is out hearing distance i talk

‘You know i do not actually care about you telling our past’

‘But the way you are using the story..’

‘It is like you are trying Skye to feel bad for you’

‘Gaining sympathy points is not gonna make her love you’

.....she is quiet

‘Zel, please find another way to impress her’

‘I am not...’ she finally reacts

‘I am not trying to get sympathy, i was feeling Empathy for her’ She starts her speech

‘Her Mom died, 5 years ago’

‘I was not trying to make her love me’

‘I want to make her my Friend, so she can understand that i went through something similar and we can be honest... even if she did not feel that way about me’

‘I want to be 100% honest with her, and so i want her to trust me’

‘I get why you are concerned Lyn... but please...’

‘Let me do this by myself’

‘Do you really like her?’ I ask

‘....Yeah i do, and it is not like one of my childhood crushes’ 

‘I wanna keep her around, how long that may be, i want you to keep supporting my actions’

.......i think for a while

‘Fine.... do want you want’ i say

She gives a small smile and says:

‘Thanks Lyn’

‘Let us Go to their house then’

I nod and we start walking to their house

—

I want to Support her... now more than ever.. but it be pointless to say something now....

* * *

** .-Skye POV-. **

** ??? **

** [(Dark Path)](https://youtu.be/-heSRbvCErU) **

......

No... matter... how far i walk... it feels like the road leads nowhere

But.... i do not feel tired at all...

I also do not feel Hunger... or Thirst

‘why... do i not feel anything?’ I ask myself

.........

‘_The Skye outside your Mind may feel Those things, but in here_’

‘_Inside the “Hollow Forest” you do not feel anythin_g’ a voice goes trough the air again

‘hollow..... forest?’

‘_That is what i desided to name the place, fitting huh?_’ The voice says jokingly

.............

I just keep walking....

But then....

I hear a soft voice

“skye colors.... she can leave now”

‘what?!’ I look around

‘Who is that?!’ I ask with more power in my voice

......

‘_People outside your mind, i think the “Husk” is awake_’ 

The voice called my body a husk.....

“Skye!” 

A fimilar voice goes through the air

‘D-dad?’ 

‘DAAAAD!’ i yell

............

.........

‘_Useless... no body can hear you_’

‘HELP! HELP ME!’ i keep screaming

‘_Being stubborn again? Just like your mom huh?_’

‘Help! me.......’

I fall to the stone road....

‘Is it really that useless?’ I admit defeat

‘How can i escape this thing...... is there really something... more important to me than Omega?!’

...........

‘_Geez, you look so weak right now, guess i will give you a tip_’

I stand up... and look at the air

‘_The one who you have been chasing... is your key out of here_’

‘_Consider what this person really means to you_’

‘The one? I have been chasing?’ I ask

‘You mean..... Zelda?’

............it goes quiet

‘What do you mean?! Hey! Come back!’

‘What she means to me?! What are you talking about?’

‘Do not.... leave me as well...’

* * *

** .-Zelda POV-. **

** 14:03 **

** [(Distance between the Princess and Jock)](https://youtu.be/o2qcXuIbj4k) **

‘Thanks, here’ Lyn gives the driver some money and we step out the car

.......back home.....

I look towards the genaral direction of the Colors’s home.....

Lyn walks to the door and opens it

She looks at me.... i slowly walk to the front door

We go inside and to the living room....

I go and sit down on the couch....

She continues to stand up....

She looks conserned at me and says

‘Before i go, i need to ask one thing...’

I look her in the eyes

.....

‘What... makes Skye so special... that makes you do all these things for her’

........

‘Since Monday you told me she was different... from the rest of those girls?’

‘What do you mean with that?’

’What is that thing what makes her unique?’ 

......

‘There..... is.... nothing special about her...’ I say honestly

‘What?!’ She says suprised and confused

‘You are not making sense! Explain!’ She says sternly

........

‘she is not....special or Different to other girls.... the things i said.... were coming from my own heart’ i say to her quietly

....

‘B-but how can you love her then?!’ She screams at me

I stand up...

‘I can because love does not make sense!’ I scream back at her

She is taken aback

‘This thing we call love! People to this day still have no idea how we develop it!’

‘But still we Cling on to love, because it is the only thing we can do!’

‘I have no idea yet... why i like her so much!’

‘But with every part of my heart, i want to know!’

‘I want to stick with her! And figure out why my feelings for her exist!’

......Lyn looks away...

‘I know you doubt Skye... i noticed your Face everytime i talk about her, and our talk Tuesday...’

’A face of doubt, you were not sure you could trust her..’

‘That is why you need to trust Me! To trust Skye...’

.......I see her face morph into a sad face....

She looks at me with one eye....

‘I... just want what is best for you.....’

‘but if i do not know.... am i stillworthy of being your sister?’

......

She says and she quickly goes to the front door

‘Lyn! No Wait!’

I attempt to chase her and run out the door

She.... is... way faster than me....

But then suddenly....

‘Gah!’

I trip on the sidewalk

My head hits the stone floor....

I see Lyn turn around..... she looks even more shocked

‘Ooow....’

I sit up..... and notice blood running down my head..

I touch the wound where it is coming from....

‘Zelda!.......’ Lyn screams...

.....I look at her...

She is frozen in place

I reach my hand put to her.....

She fully turns to me....

And sprints towards me

She couches down infront of me

She gets a serious look on her face and grabs a cloth out her jacket

‘Stay still.....’ she says to me

.....

She rubs the blood of my head with the cloth

...after she cleans it she looks me in my eyes

With... a face of guilt

........

** [(Confrontation)](https://youtu.be/3HPr3SwQdtk) **

‘I have reliesed... how horrible of a sister i have been to you.... this week....’

‘I have hidden things from you... could not protect you enough.... and now even Denied your feelings for Skye....’

‘The promise... that i would allways protect you...’

........

‘I have broken it.....so many times now..’

‘And yet you have forgiven me so many times’

‘If you forgive me so much... am i just gonna think i am taking avantage of your kindness...’

.........

‘Sorry... best i leave you alone, you wanted that right?’ 

She stands up and tries to walk away

I quickly stand up, wobble a bit... and reach her

I hug her back

‘Z-zelda?!’ She say confused

‘You are wrong Lyn.... you have not broken any promises’

‘But! I have!’

‘No... you have not...’

‘We promised each other two things that day... remember?’

‘That we swore to protect each other.... and stay together... forever...’

‘All you have done is this week... is stayed by my side and made me... confident enough to do these things..’

‘I would normally would have been afraid to do so...’

’And you are not taking any avantage on me, i am so kind to you BECAUSE you are my closest friend... so’

‘Do not dare assume i do not want you as my sister! Ever!’ I scream at her back

‘No mather what i said earlier’

‘You are the best Family member i could have possibly gotten!’

.......

*sniff**sniff*

She is crying....

She turns around and grabs my head and makes me look her in the eyes

‘Eh?!’ I say 

‘I love you Zelda, i am so happy i protect you that day back at the ophanage’

‘But my job is not done...’

** [(The Ultimate Go Sign)](https://youtu.be/V8-7n4aG3ns) **

She lets go of my face and pushes me towards the opposide side of her

‘Go to their house! Skye is there!’

‘That girl needs your help, do not let her waiting!’

......

‘What?! What can i do then?!’

‘You know how to defeat Schizo, he told you himself right?’

‘Huh?’ I get a flashback

* * *

‘So... can you fix it?’ I ask him

‘No i cannot, i have nobody’ He says

‘H-huh? Why not?’ 

‘To regain control... i need to feel a expierence... that is **positive**’

‘I have nothing and None to help fix that....’ he says gloomy

‘Do you need.... to feel a **happy emotion**?’

‘More than that.... something that is more impactful than the thing that caused it’

‘And nothing can fix... me seeing my parents get stabbed before my eyes’

* * *

‘She..... needs a positive emotion....’

‘Right, so now you can be the only one who can save her!’ Lyn screams

‘So now that you understand.... Go!’

.......

She needs me!

I do not give a awnser i just turn around and start running

.....

Yesterday i promised it her..... and i broke it....

Now it is time to forfill it!

* * *

** —( Skye POV )— **

** ??? **

I continue to walk....

Zelda...... is she really the one i need?

.....

But.... what can she do?

To bring me so much joy?

Could she.... actually... like me?

........

Then i hear a loud “Wooosh” noice from infront of me....

I look towards the noice... huh?!

A-a pink door.... Zelda’s door?!

‘_Correct_’ a voice goes through the air

‘_The door, for Zelda_’

‘_The same door you locked a few days ago has opened again’_

‘D-does that mean!?-’

‘_Yes... she is still a choice for you, and now the only choice_’

‘_So... what are you waiting for?! Go to the door_’

I do not respond i just run towards the door!

..........

Is it.... going farther away?!

Stop! Do not go away....

* * *

** —( Zelda POV )— **

** 14:18 **

Al..most there!

I’m out of breath.....

I arrive on the front yard

Then i feel Rain drops on my head....

They kinda burn on my wound

I quickly press the door bell

After a while... Silver opens up

‘Z-zelda?’

‘I need to see her!’ I say to him

‘Does Lyn know you are here?!’ He is confused

‘And what? Are you bleeding?!’

‘Just! Let me see her please!’ I beg him

He looks hesitant...

‘Ok.... ok... she is upstairs’

He lets me in and i quickly go upstairs....

* * *

** —( Skye POV )— **

** ??? **

Come on! Stop moving!

.....

The door stops moving!

At the same time i hear a faint sound and a voice...

‘skye!’ 

Zelda? She is here?!

I look up....

I hear faint footsteps

Footsteps..... right!  


It seems The door stopped moving!

I keep running to the door it still is very far away

While i run i hear Zelda speak to me....

‘i-i do not know if you... the real you, i mean.. are listening or not....’

i am!

‘but.... i wanted to tell you something...’

I am getting closer...

‘i.... wanted to tell you this yesterday but... you know’

Almost there!!!

‘that....’

I can allmost touch the door!

‘i.... l-love you skye...’

s-she said it....!

I touch the door.......

** [(I’ll Find a Exit)](https://youtu.be/LFJdMkuJ9B8) **

Suddenly my vision goes all white

.......

Then.... a mirror appeers in front of me

I look at myself.... my eyes.....

They have a sorta Blue-Silver color!

‘_Welcome back_’ the reflection says

‘B-back? From where?’

‘_The forrest obbiously! Geez... you still so dumb?’_

‘No.... i am Not.... i am determined to get that girl’

‘I need to go... now!’

‘_Still stubborn huh?_’

‘_This is is very uncommon, you know someone escaping such a Schizophrenia attack_’

‘_You truly are special you know?_’

‘Nah... i am not special, not at all...’

‘Just a girl... who wants love!’

‘_Ha! That sounds dumb! Well good luck_’

* * *

  
** [(Unexpected Result)](https://youtu.be/7ApNHR92qwM) **   
  


........the hallucination went away.....

Then my actual vision comes back…

I see my room.... and instantly look to my side

Zelda.... she has her eyes closed and is leaning to me....

Is she... Trying to kiss me?!

‘Z-zelda?’

She opens her eyes

‘Gah!’ She flies back, of my bed

‘OH GOD, OH GOD’ she panics

‘Skye!’ 

‘H-hey, Zelda calm down!’ I try to calm her down

‘AGH! i am sorry!’ She rushes out my room

‘Hey! Wait!’ I try to stop her

She goes downstairs

I follow her....

She goes out the front door

‘ZELDA!’ i yell to her

She keeps running......

..........

Before i can follow her the living room door opens

‘What happened? Who is screaming all of a sudden?’ Silver looks around the corner

‘Wh-‘ he could not believe his eyes....

‘S-skye?’ He asks astonished

‘What?! Silver you better not be messing around’ i hear Alivian say

Silver quickly grabs my hand and takes me into the living room

‘I am not! Look’

‘S-skye......’ Alivian looks suprised

Dad is also there he also looks suprised

‘Wh- what?’ Alivian is confused

‘Are you Ok?!’ Silver asks me

‘Yeah! I am fine really!’ I reasure them

‘B-but how?’

‘Zelda... was here... and she suddenly left’

‘Yeah.... she... well she confessed her feelings to me’

‘Then tried to kiss me... i noticed and she fleed’

‘WHAT?!’ Silver screams in my ear

’She actually liked you?!’ He says confused  


Both Alivain and Dad stay silent

‘Why are you both silent?!’ He asks them

‘I knew, Alivian too, she told us herself’ Father says

‘Huh? She told you?’ I ask

‘It is a long story but.... you wanted to chase after her?’ Dad asks

‘Right!’ 

‘Hold on, you wanted to leave despite your family worried about you?!’ Silver says angry

‘I.... bet you have many questions for me... i also have questions...’ i say

‘However! I do not think i can wait... she openly confessed to me...i cannot leave her hanging!’ 

‘Not like how she left you hanging 3 days ago?!’ Silver argues

‘I think your family is way more important!’ 

..........

He.. is right

...

‘Wait....’ Alivian says

‘I think she should follow Zelda’ 

S-she has my back?

‘I also agree’ Dad says

‘Dad! why?!’ Silver says confused

‘Think about it.... If she did meet Zelda... this, all of this would not have happened’ Dad starts

‘And she is the one who saved her, and i think also from the Schizophedia’

‘She has done so much for her, by standing in court for her, being accused’

‘Does... that mean i am cured?’ I ask

‘No, this illness is not just something that magically goes away’

‘You still have it.... but she was the one who got you back’ Dad says

‘She is the one who will keep you out of it as well’

‘Dad....’ Silver says

‘This was all one big roundabout and it should end with those two’ Alivian continues

‘Do you not agree Silver?’ She asks him

........

He looks at me....

......

He closes his eyes... 

takes a deep breathe.... and talks

’I know i have been teasing you endlessly, this week about you two...’

’But i never considered to think if she really liked you’

’Even when she came out to us’

’But times to makes these Teases into Supports’

‘So you better make this worth the trouble, you hear!’

He smiles at me

!

‘I will, She will.... be mine..’ i say detirmed

‘Now Go! What are you waiting for?!’ Silver pushes me to the front door

‘She is not waiting forever, you know’

‘R-right’ i say

‘Just one question’ i ask

Silver is waiting for a question

‘How is.... Omega?’

‘She is fine and awake... she will make it’

‘Good to know...’ another thing i can take my mind...

....

Now... Zelda can be the only one in my mind

‘Thank you all, wish me luck!’

And so i ran...

Trough the pouring Rain.... i should have putten on a jacket...

No time to be thinking about that!

Zelda! Be ready for me!

** .-End Chapter 16-. **


	17. My Future, Our Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it!
> 
> The moment we have been waiting for!
> 
> They finally gonna ask each other out?!
> 
> What are you waiting for? let us find out!!

** .-Chapter 17: My Future, Our Future-. **

* * *

***Friday - March 23th - 16:42***

**Rainbow Street 496 - Main Street**

* * *

** [(Last Chance!)](https://youtu.be/3HPr3SwQdtk) **

Allmost there!....

I need to do this...

Everyone has my back, Now is my last chance!

....

This is my chance...... A chance to be happy!

That forest was so horrible

I need to try everything to stay out of it!

.......

I arrive at the front garden of their home

And Walk towards the door.. ring the door bell

** *RIIIING* **

.....

After about 10 seconds later, the door opens

Lyn is on the other side...

‘S-skye!’ She says suprised

‘I... need to talk with her’

She looks away.... and then back

She nods and says

‘Ok.... ok... i will be upstairs to give you privacy’

She lets me in the house

Seems she already was told

She Looks at me then goes upstairs

I take a deep breathe...

The key of my... no our future is beyond this door..

** [(Our Moment)](https://youtu.be/kiebGJF7sXE) **

I open their living room door

I see Zelda sitting on the couch... looking embarrased at the ground.....

There is a silence... i try to speak up but she speaks first

‘So... you... followed me?’

.....

‘How could i not?’ I reply

She looks up at me...

‘Y-you ran through the rain..... for me?’

I approch her

‘It is not the craziest thing we have done for each other’

‘From what i heard...’

I sit down next to her

‘You... stud in court... and was accused of something?’

‘.....yeah, i was accused of Kipnapping you... killing a girl and Stabbing Omega’

‘What?! But you would not do that!’ I say to her

I face myself towards her

She looks at me...

‘L-listen Skye... i am sorry if that little kiss attempt made you uncomfortable...’

‘N-no, i did not mind really!...’

’Kinda.....’

......

‘Wished you’d finished it’

She looks at me..... 

‘While.... i was... well Gone, i heard you speak’ i say

‘I heard you say you “loved” me....’

She gets a small blush

‘D-did you mean it?’ 

......

‘Ofcourse... i would not joke about that’ she says looking away

I get a smile on my face

‘Then.... would.....’ i say a bit embarrassed

‘You... like to go out with me?’

.......

She looks at me...

With a smile, i love so much....

‘Yeah... i would like that’

.....hesitantly i reach for her hand

She notices and grabs mine

‘Ah...’ i react

She holds my hand with her two

‘Yeah... your hands are extremly soft....like i remember’ She gets a bit of a reliefed smile

‘T-the first thing you compliment are my hands?’ I react a bit embarrassed

‘Hehe~ well... get used to it... since alot more compliments are coming’ she says

Then.....

She puts my hand on her cheek

I get a blush on my face....

Her cheek is so soft

‘...soft......’ i say quietly

She looks me in the eyes

.......We spend about 2 minutes just staring in each others eyes

Until Zelda asks me something:

** [(Will never forget that)](https://youtu.be/4OrsnK0E814) **

‘Skye...... can i kiss you?’

‘Huh?!’ I get deep blush

‘Eh! Um!’

I accidentally pull my hand away from her cheek

She looks a bit dissapointed

‘.....Sorry, i brought it up’

‘Guess it is still abit to early for that....’

....

No! Cannot leave her hanging again!

I lean forward and kiss her cheek...

She looks suprised...

I look away....  
  


........

Then she suddenly turns completly towards me

I feel her grab my head and her turn my head...

Then she leaps forward and...

** Kisses me on the lips **

..........

I close my eyes.....

I feel Fireworks flying....

After a short while she disconnects from me

We spend another while just staring in each other’s eyes

Her beautiful Violet Eyes.... still as mesmerizing as the day i met her....

.....

‘Now..... we are even’ she says

‘N-no, not yet’ i say

I give her another peck on the lips

I give her a smile and say

‘Now we are even~’

.......

She looks satisfied  
  
  


’Hey Zelda? Why are you bleeding?’

’Eh?’ It seemed like she was brought back to reailty

’Oh... well i tripped...’ she says

’For Real?’ I ask doubtful

’I really did!’ She tries hard to convince me

’Well, whatever it is, we should clean your wound a bit..’

I stand up... but Zelda keeps holding my hand

’W-wait....’

’But your Wound will get infected’ i say conserned

she leans on my shoulder....

’Use a Tissue... i do not want to let go...’

I comply and grab a tissue from the box next to me

I lightly clean away the blood from her wound

The blood made the top of her hair a bit red...

Then i only touch the wound

’ow’ she gives a weak reaction

’Ah! Sorry’ i say

’Hehehe~ you appogize to much Skye’ she says teasingly

’N-no i do not!’   
  
  


‘I think it is Cute though’ she says

‘......ok, maybe i do...’ i comment

she giggles and leans back and sits normally again

‘I know... this week has been so very bizzare’ Zelda Starts

‘From meeting you, To drama, To Jack and then your Schizo’ 

‘I cannot deside if what happened was a curse or a blessing’

I do a sigh and say

‘Honestly i am Leaning towards blessing...’ i say

‘Some terrible things have happened this week... things that i cannot ever forget’

‘But one of those things was the best thing that has ever happened to me....’ i say

‘And that is meeting you’ i say happily

She gets a red face

‘God... that is so Cheesy’

She puts her head back on my shoulder

‘I love it though’  
  


There is a small silence....

‘Zel?’ I call out for her

‘Yes?’ She says continuing leaning her head on my shoulder

‘I have been wondering...’

‘Why exactly could you like me so much?’ I ask her

.....

‘Heh, i have been asked that so many times now...’

‘By Lyn, Then Omega even your Dad’

‘All i had pretty different awnsers back then, since...’

‘I was not sure of it myself’

‘But... after that kiss.... i am sure now’

‘You make me feel like i have purpose within life...’

‘Being the one... who makes you happy... right?’ She says looking me in my eyes

I was suprised by her awnser so did not respond right away

‘Yeah.... you do... make me happy whenever i am with you’

‘Glad to hear...and... now i am the one who can help you with your Schizo’ she says

‘B-but do not think you only exist to make me happy!’ I say

She chuckles

** *Yawn* **

Then she yawned

‘Tired?’ I say

‘Could not sleep at all last night... and today was very tiring’

.....

‘Same here... i could not feel any thing within my Schizo’

‘But now i feel my emotions again, it is like they are Double speed...’

...........

She is quiet, i look at her....

Seems she feel asleep

.....She looks Peaceful...

Sleeping on the shoulder... of her new Girlfriend-

I could not finish the thought... was to embarrassed by “Girlfriend”

.......

But i guess it is official now..

W-we are going out now......

I get a small blush

Then i hear something going downstairs

Lyn.....

She slowly opens the living room door

And sees me and Zelda

She goes through the door and goes and sit down at the armchair

She looks at both of us....

‘Guess this means you two are now.... together?’ She asks

I nod....

‘I see... well’ she says a bit doubtful

‘What? is something wrong?’ I ask

........  
  


** [(River of Jealousy)](https://youtu.be/8ED7kzAmnAY) **

‘Yeah.......’

‘Allright, i will be blunt’

‘Something about you bugs me...’ she says straight forward

‘Ever since monday she has not stopped talking about you, and i just want to know’

‘What makes you worthy... of her love?’

‘What? I do not understand’ i say confused

......

‘Sorry... this is so sudden, and it is quite selfish to ask’

‘I just..... i am jealous of you..... she has given you so much Attention....’  
  


‘You know what.. just forget it, it is stupid’

She is looking away

........

‘You really love her huh?’ I say

‘Obviously, even though she not related to me, it just...’

’I feel a strong bond with her’

‘And this entire time, she has relied on me...’

‘And... i do not want her to stop depending on me..’

....

‘Hehe~’ i chuckle

‘Come on... that is just a dumb way of thinking!’ I say

‘Just because she got new friends does not mean she has no intention of “replacing” you!’

‘Even if i will be here with her now... she will allways be here to depend on you’ I say happily

‘I am not taking her away, she is still here and still the “Zelda” we both love in different ways’

‘If you get what i mean’

She looks suprised, but then chuckles

‘I think i get it.... how could i have been so stupid’

‘She is special.. for the both of us, so we gotta learn to Live with each other too’ I say

‘Well then’ she smiles

** [(Understanding Passion)](https://youtu.be/qZnqfniQseE) **

She reaches a hand out to me

‘Welcome to our Family...’

I take her hand and say:

‘Yeah, same here!’

‘Zelda, and You too! You are with Silver now after all’

‘R-right’ 

‘I see... my doubts about you have gone away’

‘the reason why Zelda likes you is clear to me now, You make her feel happy and feel needed’

‘Must be reasuring for her, knowing she has another person she can be so happy with now’

‘Well....’ she pauses

.......

‘Take good care of her’

I just nod....

......

She looks at Zelda, and asks

‘Want me to take her upstairs?’

‘N-no it is fine.... i want to stay like this for a while’

‘Hm thought so, but you seem pretty tired as well..’

‘No, it is fine!’ I say

‘Allright, well then i will be upstairs... call if you need anything’

She says and goes back upstairs

She is right... i am quite tired

Maybe it is allright if.... i sleep for a bit too....

I lean my head on her head and... close my eyes

* * *

** [(Just a Talk, Between a Shadow and Woman)](https://youtu.be/y1LIsrFdEuU) **

i hear another voice

‘ _ yo.... wake up _ ’

........

‘ _ come on _ ’

I open my eyes...

Huh?!

Where am i?

It looks like the white room... but it has more furniture

Two arm chairs a small table 

‘....why... am i back in here?’

‘ _Relax.... just wanna talk_ ’

And a Shadowy figures appeers in one of the arm chairs

‘Huh?! Who are you’ I ask confused

‘ _ Do not worry, i am still the same “Mirror” _ ’

‘ _ Since you know now that i am in fact not you, i took on this shape _ ’

‘ _ Now sit... _ ’ and it points to the chair

I reluctantly sit down

.......

There is a silence.... i cannot tell what it is...

Just a figure... a female figure...

I kinda reckonize it but.... it is similar to me... but not exactly...

‘ _ Well.. the reason you are here again _ ’ It interupts my thought

‘ _ Is to discuss your future _ ’

‘What?’ I say confused

‘ _ You see, you are currently living so well with the Schizophrenia, because of Zelda _ ’

‘D-does it not like, go away after a few years?!’

‘ _ With good treatment maybe, i cannot know what you do not know remember? _ _ _ ’

‘ _ However making yourself insane, after something dramatic happens will revert all that progress _ ’

‘ _So stay close to her, it is your only chance of getting better_ ’

‘Right.....’ i say

‘ _ Well on a lighter note, congratulations on Getting Zelda in the first place _ ’

‘ _ It has been a hard road, for you both _ ’

‘ _ So make sure you appreciate her too _ ’

.......

Something is wrong.....

‘ _ Is there something bugging you? _ ’ It asks

‘Ah! Well’ it caught me of guard

’i was just wondering.... what is the intentions of the Schizo?’

’.........’

’b-because having Schizo is not a good thing...’

’but it has only tried to “help”..... why?’

’ _....well... it depends on what **you** are feeling _’

‘ _If well, **we** will behave_ ’

’ _If you are feeling grief... **we** would not be as forgiving_ ’

’What? And who is we?’ I ask confused

’ _Well, i hope you will not find out, **but you probaly will sooner of later**’_  
  
  


‘Huh?‘ i say

‘ _ Seems our time is up _ ’ it says

‘What? What do you mean?’

’I have not been given a full awnser yet!’ I try to get more info...

‘_Your new “Lover” is calling for you to wake up_’

......

Oh, well.... i guess i could let it slide then

‘_I see... allright_’ i say, getting a small smile

‘_Hehe, just by the word “lover” you get a dumb smile on your face_’

I just get a bigger smile....

I try to hide it...

‘Well.. good luck out there’ it says

And my vision goes dark again

* * *

  
It seems that shadow... it’s not trying to hurt me...

Maybe even trying to help me!

** [(Home with Her)](https://youtu.be/lsoLYWTzqSY) **

I slighly open my eyes....

To see Zelda staring at me...

....

Truly a good sight to wake up too

.......

‘Hi~’ she say cheerfully but quietly

‘Hey there...’ i say, sitting up straight

‘Sorry, it seems i fell asleep too’

‘No it is fine’

‘How long have we been sleeping?’ I ask her

She looks at her Phone....

‘About one hour now’

‘R-really?’ I say suprised

Time really flies within that dream! It feelt like i have slept for only 5 minutes or so

‘Seems like it yes’

There is a bit of a silence....

‘So... what now?’ She asks

‘Eh?’ 

‘Well.... we are now... d-dating’ she says a bit embarrassed

I get a small blush

‘W-what do we do now?’ She asks me

‘You do not know?!’ I say suprised

‘N-no..... you... are first person i have ever “dated”’ Zelda says looking very embarrassed

I was not expecting that...

‘So i am not expierenced with... dating... at all’

Me neither really... both times the person i was with planned it

‘I see... well in that case’

‘Why do we not go on a date tomorrow?’ I suggest

She looks at me, and smiles

‘I would love that~’

We just smile to each other

‘There is one thing i want to do now...’ i say

‘W-what?’ She says, getting a blush

‘I want... to visit Omega.. in the hospital’

‘Oh, ah allright’ she says.... dissapointed

W-what exactly did she what me to say?!

‘Lets us go now then!’ She says exicted again

She stands up and grabs my hand

She pulls me towards the door

‘Ah wait!’ I say

She turns around and looks at me

‘M-my jacket is still at home’

‘So? Just borrow one of mine!’

‘A-ah allright’

She puts one of her jackets into my hand

A Blue jacket, with some black in it and a hood made of Bond hair

And i slowly put it on

She looks at me and smiles

‘Looks great on you!~’ 

I get a blush, and look away

She laughs

‘Hey you two, where are you you going?’ A voice asks us

I turn around and see Lyn coming down the stairs

‘Ah Lyn!’ Zelda says

‘Well...’

‘We were going to the hospital to go and see Omega’ I finish her sentence

‘Ah i see, well then Give my regards’ she says

She gives me a smile, and walks into the living room

I turn back and say to her: ‘Lets go then’

She nods and we leave 

As we walk towards the metro station  
  
  


** [(Mood Shift)](https://youtu.be/LGRK5lvnHNQ) **

I begin to get a bit worried

‘Skye?’ Zelda says

‘......Yes?’ I react

‘You still worried about Omega?’

‘Yeah, that too’

‘It is just... about my future...’

‘Eh?’ She says confused

‘Just.... i was told..’

‘My Schizo is still a part of me, and can change that, but that will be a while from  now....’

‘This may effect my actions in the future’

‘So... i am scared... i might do something to hurt You or my Family’

Then... i feel Zelda grab my hand..

‘You do not have to worry about that...’

‘H-huh? Why not?’

‘Because i know a bit about Schizo, and the effects it gives’

‘How?’ I ask

...

‘3 years ago back at the orphanage, i knew a kid who had That illness’

‘I was actually friends with him... well that is what i thaught...’

‘He told me all about what he witnessed and went through....’

‘2 months later.... he was found trying to cut himself within the bathroom....’

.........

‘He was taken to a mental Hospital....’

She looks a bit shaken up

‘W-well.. let me just say... h-he did not live longer after that....’

.....

‘So... he also told me how to make it less effective’

‘That is by caring and loving that said person!’ 

She reaches over and grabs my other hand and forces me to face her

She hold both my hands firmly...

I look her in the eyes.. she looks detirmined

‘T-that is why i want to protect you! Care for You!’

‘Whatever! Just to make sure you grow up safely...’

‘And i can only do that.... if i stay by your side’ she looks down

.....

I was shocked...  


she thought like that...

But it is a offer i cannot refuse...

So i pull her in and hug her

‘I understand now....’

I look her in the eyes...

‘In that case..... Please... stay by my side’

And Kiss her on her forehead

* * *

** —( Omega POV )—  
  
**

** [(Hospital Bed and Fakes)](https://youtu.be/qZnqfniQseE) **

‘So then what happened?!’ I ask her cheerfully

‘I proved he was guility of Forgery’ Alivain says

‘Nicccce~! You really are amazing Aliv!’

‘Heh... it was nothing’

‘But it was!’ I say

‘Not only did you take down a dangerous killer, you exposed a Corupt Attorney!’

‘It is way more impactful when you say it like that’ she says 

‘But really... you really have amazing potantial!’ I say optimistic

‘Hpm, guess so’ she is hoging the glory

.....

‘But... How is Skye?’ I ask a bit more seriously

‘She is back to normal... i hope’

‘You.... hope?’ I ask a bit conserned

She looks away....

....

‘Aliv? What happened?’ I ask

‘Skye..... she got....’

She pauses....

‘Schizophedia’

‘Wh-what?!’ I say and sit up in the bed

‘Hey! Lay back down!’ She says pushing me back down

‘Am i not allowed to be shocked or anything?!’

‘She is fine! Allright?!’

‘I guess... she stopped’

‘After Zelda did, what she did’

Huh? 

‘Zelda? What did she do?’ I ask

‘Well, basically’

‘Zelda confessed to her, Skye was brought back from her halluations, but Zelda ran back home, and Skye followed her’ She said very fast

........

** [(Alivian’s Hidden Secret)](https://youtu.be/SrZv3LlIpas) **

‘EEEEH?!’ i say Shocked and loud  


‘Be quiet! People are probaly trying to sleep!’ She says

’The walls are Soundproof! Wait no.. that is not important now!’

‘The goal, i have been working my butt of this week has happened!’ I tell her

’Those two... they finally know about each other’s feelings!’

‘And you are not a slightest bit happy?!’ I say to her

.....

She looks away again....

‘Believe me... i do feel happy for them...’

‘I just cannot show that with emotions’

‘That is impossible for me’

I-impossible?!

‘What do you even mean with that?’ I ask

She stands up, and says

‘It is something i cannot tell you now, someday... maybe... but not now’

But.... i allready know.....

‘Hey! Y-you are just gonna leave?!’

.....

‘My time limit is up, no other choise’

But... it has only been 10 minutes....

‘I will see you tomorrow’ she says and leaves my room

‘Gah’........

Left alone again...

She is as stoic as ever huh?

It’s fine... 

** [(Empty Emotions)](https://youtu.be/_PTgs95JMGg) **

It is allways like this, but...

If she is still above me i’m fine with it...

.........Skye........Silver.....Alivian

They are more Talented than me anyway

Because they are more important than me

That’s... the reason i exist right? To help them?

.......

‘Hm?’

I notice tears are coming out my eyes

C-come on... why am i crying?!

This is not like me.....

Isn’t it?

....Then... who is me?

At this point i do not know anymore....

Then i hear my door open...

I quickly rub away my tears

...

I see Silver enter my room...

‘Silver? Whatsup?’ I greet him, trying to act cheerfully

He looks serious

‘E-eh? What is up?’ I ask again

He just sits down next to me...

He is still silent...

‘Dude... Why are you not talking?!’ I say more loudly at him

He looks at me... and finally says

‘Just waiting until you drop the act’

What?!

‘W-what act? Donno what you are talking about!’ I stay cool

‘Omega... Stop’ he says dead serious

‘W-what?’

‘Stop pretending you are allright, you are in pain’

‘I can easily tell’ he says

.....

I.... how does he know this?

..........

I pull of my... façade...

‘You truly can see right through me huh?’ I say 

He nods

‘Is it like somesort of sibling power?’ I say jokingly

‘Even now... you continue to joke about this?!’ He says angerily

.....

I say with a weak smile

‘Because... that is who i am’

‘A dense and care free girl ’  


.....

He looks confused

‘Omega... what is going on with you?’ He says confused

‘Nothing... i just realised...’

‘I have no reason to be alive’ i say nonchalantly

.....

‘I am just some girl, helping, supporting and just making you guy’s lives develop’

‘By being stabbed, i caused misery between you all’

‘And that i feel is unforgivable’

‘W-wha....’ he sounds confused...

....

‘Hehe’ i smile ‘seems i have even silenced you huh?’

‘O.......’

‘Is this what.... you think?’

‘That you are just somesort of item to us?!’

I just stare at him...

‘I am not talented at all.. unlike you guys  and i know that’

‘I am not that stupid after all’

‘I.... i will help you through this....’ Silver says

‘Haha, donno if you can help me dude’ 

‘I can.... so i will!’ He says 

‘The way you are thinking, it not true!’ he starts

‘You are not worse than us!’

I just chuckle

‘W-what? Am i wrong?!’ He says not confidently

‘Well it is just....’ 

‘You all three accompliced a amazing goal this week’

‘You and Skye both got a new Girlfriend’

‘Alivian is getting endless praise and attention’

....

‘And then... there is me..’

’Just that one girl who is also realated to them...’

‘Left in the dark, like it should be’

’That one girl who just got Stabbed and that is it’

‘You... think you are not equal to us?!’ He asks angerily and confused

....  
  


‘Yeah..... i mean’

‘It does not matter anyways..... nobody can help me’ i say

‘This feeling inside me... this feeling of being useless...’

‘It is not gonna go away, not now, and probaly not ever’

‘You are wrong..... We will help you’

** *beep* **

I heard a small beep noise now...

........

As i try to think about the noise, i hear the room door open again

It’s Skye and Zelda!

‘Well, Well, Well, if it is not my new favorite couple~’ i tease them

And here i go again... acting like nothing is up

‘Sis!’ Skye says and hugs me

‘Hey~ Zelda come here!’ I say to her and inviting her into my arms

‘E-eh? Allright then...’

I hug her as well...

Silver is just shocked in silence

‘Hey Silver!’ Skye says

‘Ah, hey whatsup’ he says also acting like nothing happened before they showed up

‘Sorry, i gotta go... my time is up...’ Silver says

Liar... you just got here....

‘Ah allright then?’ Skye says confused

Before he leaves he gives me a eye...

.....

‘Was he not acting a bit weird?’ Skye asks....

‘Hpm? I did not notice’ I say, lying

‘Meh... probaly just my imagination’ Skye shugs it off

‘So how are you?’ She asks me

‘Fine... i mean as fine as it gets’

‘It does not hurt anymore, Luckily’ I reasure her

‘But more importantly~’

‘Whatsup with you two?’ I tease them

.....

I see a small blush form on both faces

‘Yeah it is everything i dreamed it to be’ Skye says happily

‘Wha?!’ Zelda says embarrassed

‘It was so very Romantic... and she was embarrassed as hell’

‘H-hey! You were equally as embarrassed!’ Zelda counters back

‘Yeah i know~’ she smiles at Zelda

‘YES! This is want i wanted!’ I say exicted

‘Did you allready kiss?’ i ask teasing them

They both get a bigger blush and stay silent

‘Yes! I knew it!’

‘How was it?’

Allmost at the same time they say:

‘Amazing’

‘Mesmerizing’

They look at each other and giggle

So... Cute!

‘Daaaw! So adorable!’

‘So what is the plan?’ I ask them

‘Oh.. well’ Skye Starts

‘We plan to go out together tomorrow’

I give a smile of exictment on my face

‘Hey, relax!’ Skye says a bit embarrassed

I do a sorta fake laugh.....

Laughing... like nothing is wrong

I notice a look on Skye’s face...

But then she switches back 

‘Well i just wanted to check up on you!’ She says

‘We gotta head out now!’ She says

‘ah allright....’ i say... dissapointed

‘Zelda go ahead please!’ She says to her

‘Ok?’ She says

She walks away then Skye winks at me?

She quickly but quietly catches up to Zelda....

And kisses her on the cheek!

‘Wha?!?’ Zelda says Shocked

‘Hehe~’ Skye giggles

‘Wanted her to see us “live”’ She teases her

‘You meanie!’ Zelda says embarrassed

She pouts and quickly leaves the room

Skye giggles again

‘That was the best thing i have seen this week!!!’ I say happily

‘Think i will enjoy teasing her~’ She says

But then she turns around and goes towards me

She hugs me, and then says in my ear  
  
  


** [(Twins Stick Together)](https://youtu.be/7ApNHR92qwM) **

‘What is wrong Omega?’

‘You are acting strange’

........

‘You too huh?’ I say

‘It is nothing... do not let me distract you, alright?’ I say to her

‘You have your Date with Zelda, she is way more important now’

She backs away... with a look on her face...

‘You feel.... lonely right?’ She asks

‘Maybe that too, yeah’

‘But best you go now, Skye’

........

‘No...’ she says

‘I do not know what is wrong...’

‘But i am not just gonna abandon you... unlike That tuesday morning...’

’Did Jennifer really get to you that deeply?’

.....

i stay quiet...

’We are still Twins, however different we may seem’

’Ever since Tuesday you have been acting strangely, you may act like nothing is wrong’

’But we all can see right through you Omega’ She says

’....Skye... what even can you do?’ I ask looking away

’Well first off, i am not leaving you now’

’Omega... you are my Sister, Furthermore my first ever friend, like hell i will leave you

‘More... like **we** will not leave you’

** [(Eternal Love for you)](https://youtu.be/mZjriSDtE4w) **

.......

‘E-eh, what do you mean?!’ I react

She just smiles and then the door opens again

...Not just Zelda...

But Silver, Aliv and Lyn come through the door

‘Wh-what... are you all doing here?!’ I say suprised

‘To come and see you Silly!’ Skye says with a smile

‘You feel alone right?’ Skye starts

‘Alivian told me, you were acting strange’

‘So she made this happen....’

‘Aliv...’ i say 

She looks at me... with a smile....

Everyone walks towards my bed

They surrond my bed..

.......

Then Silver says:

‘You are not perfect, but really none of us are’

‘Not me, Not Skye, Not Alivian, Not even Zelda or Lyn

‘We all have flaws, secrets and negative emotion’

‘But from now on... we are all family, weither Dating or not’

I see Zelda and Skye look to each other and smile

And Silver and Lyn share a look

....

‘A Family helps each other, in a time of need’

‘And you Omega need the help you deserve’

‘Because you are still equal to us, no mather happens’

‘We still have lots of need for you, not as a “Steping stool”’

‘But as our Little Red-head Sister and friend’ he says jokingly

.......

‘S-silver...... everybody’...

Tears start coming out my eyes

‘T-thank you.....’

.....*sniff*

Everyone is smiling...

This feeling...... Happiness?

It is... good to have you back buddy old pal....

‘I guess Everyone does deserve their happy ending’ Lyn says as a joke

‘Ofcourse... with Hard work comes good pay off’ Alivian reacts

‘Yeah... i think this all would not have happened if i had not meet this beautiful Girl’ Zelda says towards Skye

‘Wha- what are you saying!?!’ She is blushing...

‘Had to get you back for that cheek kiss! That was not in the Plan!’

‘“Plan?”’ I ask

‘That was not planned! Right Alivian?’ Zelda asks Aliv  
  
  


’No... it was nice impov though...’ Aliv reacts

I then ask Alivian: ‘Did you really plan all this?!’

‘Maybe i did, may i did not’ She says smirking at me

’Wow... is this how it feels to be set up?’ I way jokingly

Skye & Zelda chuckle about my joke

‘Wait... is the visit time not over for you two?’ I ask Silver and Aliv

‘Ah well, let me just say... some strings were pulled’ Silver says

Before i could Ask anything else the door opens again

‘Dad....’ I say...

‘Hello Omega’ he says

‘I made them extend all our visit times, until Visiting hours were over’ He explains

The whole.... family is here....

Everyone i love and began to love this week...

Stupid me... thinking i am just some prop...

‘Man... i am such a idiot’ i say out loud

‘But you are our idiot’ Silver says

‘Really think that would reasure her?’ Alivian ask sarcastically

‘Yeah i do, i am still her Big Brother after all’ he says

............

That did make me feel better

Spending this time, at Time that would normally be so difficult, with all my loved ones is truly a treat

We spended our time just talking with each other... 

Skye and Zelda keept teasing each other

Alivian stayed beside me and caught me up to any recent events

Silver & Lyn were just talking about food.... seems about right

And father was just admirring everyone... where we have gotten this week

In the end they all did different things but had all one thing in common.... keeping me company

** 1 Hour Later..... **

* * *

** —( Silver POV )—  
  
**

** [(Genuine Emotion)](https://youtu.be/pFtWziksPa8) **

‘Guys... visiting times are over...’ I say

‘Aaaww... wish we had arrived here sooner’ Skye says

‘Then the course of events would not make sense’ Alivian says

‘Do not worry, Omega we will return tomorrow’ I say to her

‘Ok!’ She reacts cheerfully

This Cheerful nature... is not a act i can tell

We all give our goodbyes and leave Omega’s room

‘I am sorry, i have something to ask’ Dad says

‘I want to speak with you Zelda’

‘Eh? What about?’ She says confused

‘I cannot say right here, but if you wish i would like you to accompany me to my office’

.......

‘Ok that is fine!’ She says

‘I-i want to come with!’ Skye says

I see Zelda get a happy face

Dad gets a suprised face for a moment... but then goes back to normal

‘Fine... let us go then...’ he says

He, Zelda and Skye went towards his car

And so Me, Lyn and Alivian went home

** —( 15 Minutes Later )— **

I open the door

And we walk into the living room

.......

We are all pretty quiet...

Then we sit down on our couch....

Lyn sits next to me...

Alivian the arm chair, she is thinking about something... heavily

‘Yo Alivian’ i call out to her....

She looks at me

‘Whatsup? You seem to be thinking about something very intensely...’

‘A-ah, it nothing important, just something that is borthering me’

She looks towards Lyn and back.....

‘Huh? Why did you look at me?’ Lyn asks

........

‘This is just a theory, my appogizes if i get it wrong but....’

‘There is something Jack told me’

‘A favor to be exact’ She starts

‘What?! How can you trust him?!’ I say suprised

‘He saved my life.... i had to repay him somehow...’

‘.......what did he ask...’ i ask hesitantly

‘He wanted me to tell a girl one word, and she would understand...’

‘And tell me more about him... he said, This girl would be close...’

‘And would have had a small grudge of some kind....’

......

Girl? 

I look at Alivian... she is glancing over at Lyn again

‘W-wait... by this “girl” you do not mean...’

‘I think.... i do’

‘A-ah?’ Lyn seems nervous ‘what word would that be?’

‘**Arrivederci**’ Alivian says a word unfimilar to me...

‘Is that.... italian?’ I ask

‘Yes.... it stands for Goodbye...’

‘....Want to elaborate, Lyn?’

‘Mhpm!’ She makes a noise

‘Lyn?’ I call out to her...

She looks hesitant... but then looks at us...

** [(Italy Born, America Raised)](https://youtu.be/fJyjI8W7NLE) **

‘Allright.... i will tell you....’ She sighes reluctantly but then starts her story

......

‘I knew him well... back at the orphanage...’

‘Good friends actually’

‘He othen... trained with me, he is actually pretty fricking strong’

‘Also... he trusted me enough to tell his backstory.... a story nobody needs to know’

‘He.... was born and raised in italy...’

‘He was?’ I ask

‘Yeah he even tought me a bit of italian’

‘In realtà è molto facile parlare!’

(It's very easy to speak actually!)

I did not understand that......

‘Continue’ Alivian says

‘However his parents were very dangerous, his dad being a pretty famous Mafia boss... back in the day’

‘Mafia?’ Alivian asks

‘A italian Mafia group, Assassins, Thiefs & Just straight up pychopaths’

‘He never revealed the group’s name... he said it was for my own safety’

‘His mom, well... i know she was a Scam artist... he never talked much about his mom’

’His father was one of the bosses or a “Capo” he was actually not as awful, he wanted to get rid of any currupt people in italy’

‘T-then why did he move here?’ 

‘I donno... he never pefectly said it, but i think both his parents were murdered... and he was saved, brought here and now....’

‘His heratage caught up to him... actually no.. that happened a few years ago’

‘What?’ Alivian says asking her to continue

Lyn sighs....

‘A few days before me and Zelda left that orphanage, everyone gets to know you get adopted, to say goodbyes and so’

‘And so Jack wanted to confront me...’

‘He confessed to me, and said how much he loved me, but i turned him down’

.......

‘He did?’ I ask

‘Yeah.... ever since that day, at high school’

‘We were in the same class... with you two too’

‘Every day he would put a poem or some other love realated thing in my locker....’

‘So about a year later... of enduring the “gifts”’

‘A whole year?!’ I ask suprised

‘You let him do that for a year?’ Alivian asked

‘I asked him to stop multible times... but he would not stop’

‘But then.... One gift..... that one gift.. set me over the edge’

‘I remember it clearly.... December 29th.....’

** [(Jack’s First Crime)](https://youtu.be/T404JqmC0Gc) **

‘What?! Wait that date!’ Alivian says suprised...

......

‘Yeah.... Ima went missing that day....’

‘T-that gift... was a letter... with a photo, it said:’

* * *

Dear Lyn

I wrote you, to tell you that Ima is a bad influance

She is involved within drugs, so i took care of her....

Here is prove i did, the picture, nobody will miss her

  * Yours truly, your “Love-Boy”

* * *

‘T-this photo......... it was her... Eye-ball...’

We were both stunned into silence...

‘I-i.... had the same expresion... you two had’

.....

‘Why... did you not go to the police?!’ I asked...

.....

‘Because there was no way to prove he did it....’

‘The letter was writen on a computer, he signed his name as “Love-boy”’

‘I could not... do anything... so i had to confront him!’ She says angerily

........

‘I yelled at him.... told him i would never love him...’

‘Afterwards he just laughed....’

‘I was shocked... so i slapped him...’

‘And left, he did stop making the letters after that’

.......

‘So... can you understand now.... Why i hate that guy with a burning passion!?’ She screams

......

‘Ok, yeah.... i believe you...’ Alivian says

‘Same... here’ i say

‘So... i need to say it again...’

She looks at Alivian...

‘Thank you, For taking him down... truly’ 

‘No problem... it is my job now after all’

‘Huh? Job?’ i ask suprised

She smiles and says

‘Dad offered me to study and work under him’

** [(Break from Drama)](https://youtu.be/OX0QGb_rRik) **

‘What! Really?!’ I say suprised 

‘Congrats!!!’ Lyn says

‘It is nothing really’ She is basking the glory...

‘Anyway... what do you think dad wanted with Zelda?’ I ask

‘Donno... do you know Alivian?’ Lyn says towards her

‘I think i do, Fa- Dad said something about rewarding her for standing in court for them’ Alivian says

Wonder how they are doing now...

I stand up

‘Anyways, guessing we are all pretty hungry’

They both nod

‘Allright, guess i will make some dinner, for The rest as well when they get here’

‘Care to help me?’ I ask them both

‘Yeah!!!’ Lyn instantly shoots up

‘I guess the faster the better’ Alivian says also standing up

* * *

** —( Skye POV )— **

** [(Dad’s Office)](https://youtu.be/VyTFQ1Z9un0) **

We arrive to Dad’s office...

He opens the door for us and lets us in first

We enter and he closes the door behind them

It has been a while since i have been here...

‘Sit in my Front Desk chairs, if you please’ He says to us

We sit down...

.....

He sits down infront of us

......

Then he starts speaking:

‘Zelda, i wanted to personally thank you for helping today during trial’

‘A-ah, but i really did not do much’ Zelda says nervously

‘But you did, you were our best chance of getting Jack into prison’

‘And only that, taking such good care of Skye this week’

Zelda just smiles and looks at me

‘Well... i could not sit back and let her be taken away’

I smile back

We spended about 5 seconds looking at each other

** [(Bond of Two Girls)](https://youtu.be/39nQ3ki4u5s) **

‘Yes... i can feel a warm aura from you two’ He says

We both look back at Dad...

‘You may not believe this...’

‘But i am a big believer in Faith and Destiny...’ dad says

‘Ironic right? A attorney who believes in such nonsense’ he says jokingly

‘But that does not change that i do, so i feelt it was destiny to give you this’

He pulls out a letter out his desk and hands it too Zelda

‘You can open it’ he says... having a smirk on his face

She does so and reads it quietly...

Afterwards she just looks at Dad shocked....

Then she began to cry....

‘H-huh?! What?’ I say suprised

She puts down the letter on the desk 

‘Let me see!’ I say and grab the letter...

I read the letter:

* * *

I, Felix, Miles, Colors herby certify that I am the Parent/Guardian of Skye Colors who is 17 of age

And give my full consent for her marriage into the future to Zelda Tilly, and to show i fully support this

* * *

..........

‘M-marriage?!?’ i say out loud

‘Dad! T-this!’ I try to confront him

‘Let me explain my actions’ he says

‘I believe this Realationship is gonna last’

‘This long, you two are destined to be with each other, no matter the gender’

‘I am not rushing you do not get that idea, this is the way i want to show’

‘That i am fully supporting this’

......

‘But still!’ I react back

‘This is way to extreme!’

‘....To make this.... Marriage...’ i could not continue speaking...

........

‘I know this is sudden...’

‘But this was the only way’

I-it really wasn’t!

........

‘s-skye...’ i hear Zelda quietly say to herself

I look at her...

She is bright red... from embarrasment...

‘a-as my... wife...’ she finishes her thought and then looks at me

W-w-wife?!?!

Then i became a tomato...

‘H-hey! It is way to early to be thinking about that!’ I say Zelda

‘I know... but...’

‘I... kinda like it....’ Zelda says blushing, but happy

‘WHAT?! what are you trying to say?!’ I say super embarrassed

She giggles...

I sit back down.... and look at her...

She is smiling at me.... but then asks seriously:

‘Do you not like it?’ 

‘W-wha.... well! Uhm!’ 

.....

‘I... do not... dislike it’ i managed myself to say it...

She smiles alot... and is blushing...

I give a small Smile back

‘It brings me joy... seeing you two together like this’

‘Destiny will make this realationship last a very long time’ He goes on

I was honestly not listening... just to focussed on Zelda

Wife?......... i quite like the sound of that

He does a cough to get our attention

We both look back at him

‘Again i will say, i am not rushing or forcing you two into this’

‘But you have my full consent to do whatever you want’

He stands up

‘That was all.... now...’  
  


** [(Relaxing Evening)](https://youtu.be/5gX77ttIpyw) **

‘Shall we go home?’ He says.. to us both

We both nod and stand up

And so we drove home within Dad’s car 

He let us out at our front porch since there was no more nearby parking spots left

And so me and Zelda walked towards the front door

I ring the door bell 

Then i feel Zelda grab my hand with her two..

I turn around to her and she is smiling with her eyes closed

‘Zel?’ I call her ‘what are you doing?’

‘Enjoying myself some good softness~’ she says

‘Geez.... i am gonna hear more cheesy stuff like that?’ I say blushing

She moves her hands to embrance my arm and puts her head on my shoulder

‘Not only in words’ she says looking me in the eyes

..........c-cute

I get a bigger blush

She smiles at me... and giggles

The door opens and she lets go

Lyn opens the door

‘Ah heya Guys’ she says to us two

‘How was it? What did he say? What did he do?’ She asks many questions

‘Hey Lyn, calm down’ Zelda says

‘Right... right...’ see lets us in the house

We go to the living room and Silver and Alivian seem to be in the kitchen

I hear pans sizzling so guesing they are making some dinner

I go and sit on the couch and Zelda goes next to me

Lyn sits in the armchair and then asks us

‘What did he say?’ 

Eh... donno how they would react to what actually happened....

‘Nothing much, just a personal thank you’ Zelda reacts

‘And nothing else?’ Lyn asks a bit sceptical

‘Nah, do not worry so much!’ Zelda says to her

Lyn backs away, still bit curious i’m guessing

Then Alivian goes out the kitchen and tells us:

‘Welcome back’

‘Yo Alivian’ I say

‘You two were making dinner?’ Zelda asks her

‘Originally us three, but someone is slacking off’ she says looking at Lyn

‘Hehehe’ Lyn laughs nervously

‘Tag in?’ She suggests

‘Fine.....’ Alivian sighs

Lyn stands up and goes in the kitchen

Alivian sits in her place

‘So.... Alivian’ i call out to her

She looks at me

‘I had not really asked about it but...’

‘How did you even know something was up with Omega?’

She takes a while until she awnsers

‘I did not really... i just had a feeling’

‘Perhaps just some sort of weird Sibling conection, i feelt something was off...’

‘Well she was acting pretty normal, as herself i mean’ i correct myself

‘Yes well after i visited her, i suspected something’ Alivian started explaining

‘Then i encountered Silver by pure coincidence, i explained my hunch’

‘We made a plan to get everyone to gather, luckily we did not have to wait long on you two, Lyn and Dad’

‘While we waited, Silver went in the room and pressed for more info’

‘And yeah... it was like i suspected’

‘How did you even listen in? Are the rooms not like... Sound reduced?’ Zelda asks

‘Yes, but Silver secretly held his phone in his hand and was calling me so i could hear what they said’ Alivian says

‘And then made a code, if he hangs up it means someones enters

‘Wow... that is clever!’ Zelda compliments her

‘It- it was nothing really’ Alivian says

‘Well.. i am just happy it all worked out well, she seems more happy now’

‘Let us keep it that way’ Alivian says

Then the door opens again, it’s dad

‘Welcome home, Father’ Alivian says

‘Alivian.... no formalitys, remember’ Dad says

‘R-right, force of habit, Sorry’ she appogizes

He puts his briefcase on a table and peeks into the kitchen

‘Hello Silver, Lyn’ he greets them

‘Hey Dad’

‘Hello’ 

They awnser the same time

Then dad says:

‘I still need to do some paperwork, so i will eat dinner later’

‘Allright, that is fine’ Silver replies

‘I will be upstairs’ He says and goes upstairs

‘What does he even do upstairs?’ Zelda asks

‘Donno really.... he othen locks himself in his Office on the attic’ I say

‘What is in that room anyways?’ Zelda asks again

We are both silent... 

‘Nobody? Nobody knows what is in that room?’ Zelda say curiously

‘No.... i do not’ Alivian says

‘Doubt Silver or Omega knows either’ I say

‘Does that not strike any curiosity with you two?’ She says

‘Eh? Well, a small bit but it is his buesness’ i say

Alivian is silent... and thinking.... 

Then Lyn spoke up:

‘Yo guys! It is ready!’

‘Ah, we will be right there!’ Zelda screams

I look at her and she suddenly gets a smug grin on her face

She stands up and reaches her hand out to me

‘Eh?’ I say confused

‘Come on, just grab my hand!’ She says cheerfully

I grab her hand, and she pulls me up and drags me towards the kitchen

‘H-hey! Zelda slow down’ i say to her

‘Nope~ i am hungry!’ She says

In the kitchen she stops walking and waits until i catch up to her

She then grabs my hip and then holds me close

‘HUH?!’ i say embarrassed

‘Hungry for a kiss~’

I get a big blush

.....

‘w-wait, wait!’ 

S-she is really close!!!

‘Hehe~’ She laughs and lets go of me

‘Hahaha, that was amazing!’ Zelda says

‘e-e-eh?’ I say defeated

‘You were so embarrassed! So cute!’ Zelda teases

‘ZELDA! you tease!’ I scream

‘D-do not scare me like that!’ 

She just looks at me and grins...

.....

She is lucky, that i love her...

I hear Lyn and Silver chuckle

‘The two of them are really passionate, huh?’ Silver says

‘Yeah, Zelda is just releasing her love she had to hold back, she once was so exicted she did it on me as well’ Lyn says

‘Hm? In what way?’ Silver asks confused

‘........L-let us just go serve dinner’ Lyn says a bit flushed

‘Wait... tell me more!’ Silver says more curious now

But i innore it and sit down at the table

I sit down in my usual spot... 

Zelda sits next to me... pretty fast too

Alivian joins the table a little while afterwards

Lyn and Silver make 5 plates of what seems to be somesort of curry

They place the plates infront of us and the two empty places where they are going to sit

They sit down and Zelda asks Jokingly:

‘So what have you made us, Chef Silver?’

‘Hehe Right, because we had no time for shopping’

‘We fixed something together with leftover ingredients we had left’   
  


** [(Silver’s Dish)](https://youtu.be/1KOz4DlE1cQ) **

‘So we have infront of you...’ He starts explaining the dish

‘A pretty unique dish: Apple Curry’

‘Eh? What now?’ I ask

....

‘I used the juices from a apple to mix with some fitting Sweet potatos and other vegetables so made this with some Chicken bites within them’

‘And ofcourse some rice mixed with apple juice, and to top it off with apple skin garnish’

.......

‘W-wow’ i say

‘That sounds great!’ Zelda says

‘Hehe, thank you’

‘Now that i think about it....’ Alivian starts

‘Did mom not come up with such a dish?’

Silver closes his eyes with a grin

** [(Faith in our Mother)](https://youtu.be/SrZv3LlIpas) **

‘Yes, it was within her “Notebook”’ 

‘Eh? What is that?’ Zelda Asks

‘....our mother, Wrote every idea she had and has tried in that very book’ Silver says

‘Before she passed away, She told me this’

“Silver.... my notebook.. on dishes, it is yours now please take good care of it”

‘That book... it has been with me since then’

‘To me, it is not just a item from her’

‘It is a book, filled with her personality, Creative but um... “Unique” at the same time’

‘The crazy, yet delious combos she made up... it was all true to what she was... “A Ludacris Lady with a heart of gold”’

‘And that is why i want to be a chef, to bring to light she will never be forgotten within this town atleast’

......

‘Silver... i get it..’ I say

‘In a way, you really got the most valuble gift’

‘But the gifts she gave us all, are close to us’

‘Her Cookbook..... Her Favorite Book to Alivian’

‘Magic Bitter, Magic Sweet... was it?’ I ask her

‘Yes.... absolutly, she believed cooking with the heart was the main key ingredient to any dish... still have that book on my top bookshelf...’

‘Omega got Her favorite jewery, A necklace with a real Ruby’

‘I believe dad got that her necknace for them being a year together at the time’ Says Silver

‘And to this day... i still spot Omega wearing it othen’ i continue

‘And then.... me, well.....’

‘Technically, i got just my fortune drawn’

‘Huh?!’ Zelda says confused

‘Hear me out, she told me to do something for her when i got back home...’

“Pick up my Tarot cards....shuffle the cards... pick the 5th card and 12th card, Destiny will be chosen for you

‘Huh? “Tarot Cards?”’ Lyn asks

‘Heh, well our mother was also quite into occult and Destiny, she was the one who made Dad believe in such stuff anyways’ Silver says

‘Yeah, so when i got home i did just that’

‘The cards i got.... they made has something to do with now’

‘“The Lovers” and “The Star” Cards’ I say

‘Lovers......’ Zelda says quietly.. to herself

‘Yeah.... that is right... I think destiny really made us meet...’ i say to her

  
  
** [(Mom’s Fortune Telling)](https://youtu.be/YZMW7zS7F7s) **

‘W-wait what does that make sense? How does that link to me?’ She asks

‘Well.... i did reseach to these cards’

‘“The Star” Arcana, describes a tale of a Naked woman..... a-and well.. i have seen you topless...’

She gets a blush...

‘Wait......... 5th and 12th cards?’ Lyn asks

‘Yeah?’ I say looking at her

‘Zelda.... your birthday.....’

‘The 5th of December...’

.........Zelda looks at me

‘Either this is one Scary coinincidence or... Fate really had chosen’ Lyn says

‘Honestly? I do not care, what matters is that i meet you... and how now can confidently and honestly say my feelings to you’ i say, smiling at her

She Smiles back....

‘I hate to interupt this “Fluff” but the food is getting cold’ Alivian says

‘Y-yeah, sorry my bad’ i appogize

‘Allright one more small thing to say!’ Silver says

‘I want to make a toast’

‘To us all meeting, falling in love, bizzare events happening, through the Bad and Good’

‘We all warmed up to each other so fast and it all is because of one person’

‘Omega... if she did not let Skye and Zelda meet, i would not be making this toast’

‘So everyone, let us toast to Omega and her health’

We raise our glasses and tick them all together

***THINIDINGADING***

Truly i am so grateful for everything Omega has done....

** [(Skye of many Stars)](https://youtu.be/flFluz2K2FU) **

And so we continued with dinner

Eating Silver’s amazing tasting Apple curry

Making Chit-chat, and seeing everyone so happy 

It makes me so happy to spend this time with my “new family”

Even if they are not offically in it yet..... Yet.....

Silver you better take good care of that woman...

And i’ll care care of mine as well...

** 2 Hours later... **

After a long while, Lyn and Zelda decided to go home 

‘Goodnight you all’ Lyn says

‘Night~’ Zelda says cheerfully

‘Ah, Zelda, your jacket!’

The jacket i borrowed i try to give it to her

She shakes her head and pushes my hand with jacket back to me

‘You can keep it! It suits you better anyways and i have atleast 3 more jackets’ she says

‘Oh! Thanks!’ I thank her, think my old one was breaking down anyway

‘I look foward to tomorrow!’ I says

‘Me too, oh! before i forget to ask, how late are you expecting me?’

‘Oh, ah.... well... lets do 13:00!’ I say

‘Cool, i will bring my best’ she teases

And so they leave.....

I see Zelda looking back and waving at me

I wave back...

After sometime we go back inside and Silver asks

‘You have a date planned out?’ He asks

..........

‘Yeah!!’ I say....

‘Allright, well good luck’ he says and goes back to the living room

I sigh....

I have no plan at all....... i need help..

Tomorrow i’ll call Omega, we left her with her phone she would be good at it, planning dates....

I’m pretty tired.... i’ll go get some rest for tomorrow..

I tell Silver and Alivian i am going to bed and go upstairs

I enter my room 

I change into my pyjama’s and lay on bed.....

......

Tomorrow is my first ever date with Zelda... 

Hope i do not mess it up... like i usually do...

Wait! No! Stop thinking about failing!

I will not fail!

I will not fail!

I WILL NOT **Fail**!

I chanted that sentance within my head until i went to sleep...

** .-End Chapter 17-. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This chapter was posted on New Years Day
> 
> So Happy New year everyone! Have a wonderful 2020 (update: well shit huh?)
> 
> Or if you probaly are reading after that...


	18. What the Future Beholds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy!  
Second to Last chapter!
> 
> This chapter i’m closing of All the rest of the charather stories so next chapter we can just focus on Skye & Zelda!

** .-Chapter 18: What the Future Beholds-. **

* * *

**Friday - March 20th - 08:39***

** Rainbow Street 496 - My Room**

* * *

**   
[(Wake up, Sis!)](https://youtu.be/OX0QGb_rRik) **

**   
*RIIIIIINNNG**RIIIIIINNNG* **

.....huh?

I slightly open my eyes...

‘my.....phone?’

Who is calling me at this time?

I pick up my phone.... 

* * *

** ( Omega ) **

**Accept Discline**   
  


* * *

Hm? Omega...... did something happen?!

I quickly pick up

‘H-hello? Omega?!’ I say

‘Hey Sis’ she says normally

‘What is happening? Why you calling me so early?’ I ask her

‘Nothing here, but something majorly wrong with you!’

........i stay silent

‘You are going on a date with your Dream girl, and you have no Idea where to go?!’

‘E-eh? How do you know that?!’ I say suprised

‘A little white Birdie told me... you absolutly had no idea what you were doing’

‘White bird?............ oh’ i reliese

‘So.. Silver told you?’ 

‘Aaaw... there goes my mystery...’ she sounds dissapointed

‘Anyways onto business’ she says more seriously

‘What are your ideas?’ She asks

‘E-eh.... well.... to be honest...’

‘I was going to call you anyways...’ i say

I hear her sigh through the phone

‘Man... ok allright, give me a hour and i will share my idea’

‘For now you focus on a outfit!’ She says and hangs up..

........

‘Ok.... well.. got that settled......she is right’

‘Gotta pick out clothing........ after breakfest’ I say to myself  
  
  


I stand up from bed and go downstairs

Hm... seems i was not the first one awake

Silver and Alivian are sitting on the couch...

Seems i was last to be awake

‘Morning’ i say

‘Good morning, Loversgirl’ Silvers says teasing me

‘We allready doing this?’ I say, sighing

He laughs....

‘But for real, because today is special, you are finally going on a real date!’ He says exicted

‘G-geez do not say something so... embarrasing...’ i say

‘And.. is it really that special?’ I ask

‘Yes ofcourse! Ever since monday, you have been obbsesing about her!’

I get a blush in my face

‘C-come on, that is just over exaggerated’

He laughs again

‘Howbout you then? Anything planned with Lyn?’ I ask him

’No not really, she has not texted anything’  


‘But i prepared a Breakfast, hurry and eat up’ he changes the subject

.....

‘Yeah... ok’ i say

I went into the Kitchen and notice a plate of Baked Eggs on toast lying on top of the dining table

I go to the fridge and pour myself some milk and put it beside my plate and sit down

While i eat i’m thinking of clothing ideas...

** [(Clothing Thinking Time!)](https://youtu.be/HuABhumm6fY) **

Maybe something casual? Would Zelda like that?

Or perhaps something Cute.... or Cool?

.......

Gah! Why is this so difficult?!

I could ask Omega for some advice....

No... i should not bother her with more stuff

I keep thinking of combos of clothing until i finish my breakfast

When i finished, i put the plate and mug on the counter and went back into living room

** [(Buzzing for Help)](https://youtu.be/pFtWziksPa8) **

‘Guys.... i cannot come up with any clothing ideas’ i admit to them

They both sigh..

‘Saw that one coming...’ Silver says

‘Allright... in that case i will help’ Alivian says

‘Really?!’ I say happily

‘Well... would not want your first date to fall flat would we not?’ She says

‘Can you really help? You barely know anything about fashion yourself’ Silver asks her jokingly

‘And you think you can do better, Mr. Sweatpants?’ Alivian strikes back

‘Heeeey.... they are just really comfortable’ 

‘Well Skye let us go search clothing’ Alivian says and stands up

‘Ok!’ I say 

We both go upstairs to my room

‘God... your room is still a mess...’ she comments

‘Y-you do not have to remind me’ i say a bit annoyed

‘Anyway let us check your closet’

She opens my closet to many options

** [(Mix & Match)](https://youtu.be/PdTPULsibH0) **

‘Hm...... you sure got a lot of Blue Clothing...’ She says

‘I-its my favorite color allright... also it fits my hair’ I say back

She goes through my closet

‘What do you think she will like?’ Alivian asks

‘E-eh....... well’

‘I have no idea actually.....’ i admit

‘Geez.... Well it is gonna be very sunny today’

‘Well in that case let us try this...’

She picks up a view pieces of clothing

Turns around and lays them over my bed:

My Blue Leather Jacket

A turquoise colored T-shirt

And my Black Skinny Jeans

‘Has a sorta “Cool” Look’

.......

‘Looks pretty good...’ i say...

‘But got any other suggestions?’ I ask her

She thinks....

‘Well...’ she says and turns around..

‘From here i can also make a “Cute” looking set’

‘Ok, try it!’ I insist

She nods and goes back to the closet 

And grabs another pair of clothes

She puts that pair on the bed next to the other pair:

A Yellow Shirt with Flowers on it

A White Mini Skirt

My hairband with a couple Blue Morning Glory Flowers on it

‘Wow.... also looks nice...’

‘Now... the rest is your choice’ She says

‘I will give you some time to choose’ Alivian says 

She leaves my room...

Ah.... i mean...

They both look good....

........

While i think a sudden noise draws my attention away

** *RIIIIIINNNG**RIIIIIINNNG* **

I jump a bit

My phone goes off again

I quickly pick up my phone

* * *

** ( Omega ) **

**Accept Discline**   
  


* * *

Omega again.... geez

I pick up and say:

‘Hey Omega’

‘Yo, have you chosen your clothes’

‘A-ah well, i have two choices’

‘Oh?’ She sounds suprised

‘Y-yeah... Alivian picked them out...’

‘Alivian?... SHE picked something out?’ 

‘You sound Suprised’ i Question her

‘You know Her, she is not the most fashionable one in the house’

‘I mean she did pick up something good i think’

‘Allright... well i will let you pick for yourself’

‘But i have your “Perfect” Date’ She says

‘Ok.... Go ahead’ i say 

‘Allright so you know that café you went too that monday?’

‘“Café des jeux?”’ I say the name

‘Yeah why not go there again just for a cup of tea and just get to know each other more?’

‘Uh-huh’ I say

‘Then afterwards go to the park, and keep following the path’

‘Huh? Why?’

‘You will see something amazing you just gotta see for yourself!’

‘A-ah...’

‘Right! Right, then your date is over, Simple right?’ She says

‘Actually yeah... it does’

‘Yeah, now let me help with your clothes!’ She says

‘Eh? I mean you can, but how?’

‘You are not here now’

There is a bit of a silence....  
  


** [(‘I Forgot’)](https://youtu.be/55qhrPNrH68) **

‘Ah... right, i forgot’

‘How can you forget that?!’ I say loudly

‘Well... i had so much fun thinking of a date idea..’ She starts

‘I forgot i was in this, Boring as hell Hospital’

‘So want to keep myself busy...’ She says, she sounds a bit sad now

‘Well, you should have said so sooner! i would have asked you for clothing then’

Then my room opens up again...

Alivian comes through it..

‘Figured it out yet?’ She asked

‘A-ah no sorry, but Omega called me’

‘Do not say it out loud!!’ I hear Omega scream though the phone

She gets a bit of a annoyed face

** [(Uh-oh..)](https://youtu.be/E_cAs1sD5-8) **

Then she walks over to me and grabs my phone out my hands

‘H-hey!’ I react

‘Omega....’ Alivian says into the phone

I can’t hear Omega react

‘What are you doing? You should be resting’ She asks her

‘You were?’ Alivian seems suprised

There is a silence.....

‘Allright fine, i will put you on speaker’

‘Ok... Skye, Alivian i will hang up....’

‘Just send a picture of your final Clothing choice allright?!’ She says loudly

‘Ok!’ I also say loudly so she can hear me

** *beep*  **

Alivian hangs up

** [(Back to Business)](https://youtu.be/mgGfvizAj7U) **

She sighs and then says:

‘Allright i came up with a plan’ she says

I look at her

‘I thought we would make a combo out of these two, make a Outfit that makes you look Cool and Cute at the same time?’ She suggests

‘That... sounds great!’ I say happily

Alivian gets a smirk and then looks at the combos

She picks out:

The Yellow Shirt with Flowers on it

My Flower Hair hairband

Blue Jacket

And The Black Skinny Jeans

‘I think these 4 would work greatfully together’

‘Try them on!’ She seems exicted

While i put on the clothes i get a thought...

Ever since Yesterday, it seems Alivian is interacting more and more with us now

I think she also changed, she seems more convertable doing more things with us now...

Because i think normally she would not have done this otherwhise

As i finish my thought i put on my jacket.....

I look in my mirror...

W-wow... i look great!

‘I had a feeling it would be great’ Alivian says

‘This is it right? The outfit you want?’ She asks

‘Yeah... i look amazing!’ I say

‘Turn my way’ 

I turn to Alivian and she takes a photo

‘E-eh?’ I say confused

‘To Omega, obbiously’ She replies

I nod back and look back at myself in the mirror...

My outfit is.. absolutly Amazing, she will definitely like this!

‘She allready reacted back, “**OMG**! she looks great! _*heart emoji*_”’

‘Ah..... say thanks back’ i Say to her

She types the response and then puts her phone in her pocket

‘You look great’ 

‘Yeah, did not know you had a eye for fashion like this’ i say to her

‘I am not really, just picked things out that would suit good together’ She replies

‘Ah-ha, well you did a fine job’ 

‘Well, i guess’ She gets a small smirk

I know she likes to be complimented by her work, so i’ll need to appreciate what she has done

Wonder how Zelda is doing.... bet she is pretty calm about this

* * *

** —( Zelda POV )— **

**10:15 **

** [(“Calm” Princess)](https://youtu.be/55qhrPNrH68) **

No......no......no!

‘Gah! Neither of these are good!’ I scream annoyed

‘Neither is Standing Half naked for about what? 15 minutes now?’ Lyn comments

‘But i cannot deside! What should i wear?!’ 

‘What would she like?!’

‘How should i do my hair?!’ I say rapiddly after one another

Then i get my panic session interupted by Lyn

‘HEY!’ Lyn screams

I look at her, startled

She sighes and then speaks

‘Listen... does it really matter that much?’

‘Wh- Yes!... It does!..A lot!’

‘Wait, hear me out’ She interrupts

‘You two really like each other, right?’

‘........y-yeah’ i say 

‘So if you care only about what makes her worth your love, that does not only have to do with clothes’

........

‘You get it? I get making a good impression is important, but you really should not make such a big deal out of it’

‘A-ah..... i see’

‘You allways know what to say, huh?’ I ask more calmed down

‘You would think i know you, after almost 5 years’

‘Ehehe’ i chuckle, that put some stress from my shoulders

  
  
** [(Regained Focus)](https://youtu.be/9deRbbBf9jQ) **

‘Well... what do you think i should wear?’

‘Huh? You know i have no clue about any fashion’

‘Ah... right.... well either way i still want your opinion’

‘Seriously?’ She sighs and looks annoyed

‘Fine.... why not your Sundress?’

‘Hm?’

I grab the hanger with my Sundress

My Yellow Sundress with a floral Pattern

‘If i recall She said she really like Flowers’ i say

‘Yeah! And just combo it with your cropped denim jacket’ she says

I also pick out my Cropped Light blue denim jacket

......

‘Hm.... you sure Blue and Yellow mix good together?’

‘For that question, Awnser this’ She says

‘Do you and Skye look good together?’

‘What? How does that have to do with this?’ I ask confused

‘Think about it, She is probaly gonna pick something that fits her so probaly more Blue to match with her Blue Hair’

‘And you with a mostly Yellow theme’

I look at her

‘Blue & Yellow together remind me of the Sea and The Sun both are beautiful in their own way but together are bloody gorgeous when put together’

.........

** [(The Rivers to the Sea)](https://youtu.be/aTaj2QfQPJ8) **

‘Huh... never thought about it like “that”...’

‘You sure love the Sea huh?’ I say jokingly to her

‘I did, allways had since i first went to a beach’

‘Oh yeah! That was with me and Mom right?’ I say to her

‘Yep...... that was 2 years ago, in celebration of me getting to High School’ She says and looks outside through my window

‘That day was so beautiful..... oh yeah!’ I remember that we made a picture that day

I dig through my desk and found a picture a pretty old one

I pick it up and sit next to Lyn on my bed and show it

‘Ah... this is-‘ She says

The picture, it is one of me and her about a two years younger, standing on the beach in our bathsuits

‘Mom made this picture of us, you just made 1st year in Diamond, and i just entered my last year of Middle School’

‘She was so proud, she took us to the beach’

‘This was made in June so it just was starting to get warmer’

‘I miss time spending this much time with her......’ I finish speaking

...........

There is a silence, i look at Lyn

** [(She Really loves you)](https://youtu.be/mSl0Yjmp4BI) **

She is crying

‘L-lyn? What are you crying for?!’ I say suprised

‘Ah.. These... are tears of happiness’ She says 

‘These 3 years i have spend with You and mom’

‘Have been the best couple of years of my life.... my life before i met you was so Miserable, those demons i called my brothers were so horrible’

‘I came to that Ophanage to try and start a better life’

‘And so i met You, and then Mom’

‘And i truly could not replace the second chance i got at a beter life’

She hugs me

‘I know i have done this so many times now.... but Thank you... Zel for everything’ She says with still tears in my eyes

‘Hehe~ no matter how much you repeat it, i will not get tired of hearing it’ I say to her

’But this one is weirder since i am still in my underwear’

’O-oh right’ she says, She forgot?!

She lets go of me, and i stand back up

‘Allright, I will wear your suggestion Lyn’

‘I am sure Skye will love it, Because it was chosen by my Big Sister~’ i say and smile to her

‘A-ah.... thanks i guess’ She says embarrassed

* * *

** —2 Hours & 40 Minutes later— **

* * *

** —( Skye POV )— **

** 12:55  
  
**

** [(Nervousness Level 25%)](https://youtu.be/qZnqfniQseE) **   
  


.......................

W-why am i so nervous?!

This did not happen the other times....

‘Skye?’ Alivian asks

‘Y-yes?’ I react fast

‘Are you nervous?’ She asks

‘A-ah! Well..... yes’ i affirm her question

‘Really no need to be nervous’ Silver says, walking from the Hallway 

‘I know! But i just am...’

‘Well she is probaly feeling the same way’ Alivian says

‘Maybe yeah, but-‘ i try to say but get interupted

** *DING**DONG* **

‘Ah?! She is allready here?!’ I say panicked and stand up

‘Hey! Skye’ Silver grabs my shoulders

‘Calm down! Here i will go open the door’ he says

He lets go off me and walks to the front door

‘He is right.... need to... calm down’

I breathe out and in a couple times

Right.... nothing to be worried about

** *Criiiiiiiiiick**Ching* **

That was the door closing....

Was that not her?

...........

Then a voice goes from behind me:

‘Skye?’ 

T-that was... Zelda’s Voice

I turn around to...

** [(Nervousness Level Raising)](https://youtu.be/4OrsnK0E814) **

Her standing in the Hallway door way....

She has a Yellow Floral Sundress on and Light blue Denim Jacket...

G-god... she looks so Gorgeous

‘W-wow...’ the only word that comes from my mouth

Ah god... i’m getting nervous again  
  
  


Stable

** ___________ **

**Level of Nervousness**

**50%. -** Meduim

‘You look amazing!’ She smiles Brightly

‘......ah... thanks... y-you too’ I say and look away

AH! So cute!

  
  


**CRITICAL**

**____________________  
  
**

** Level of Nervousness**

**99%. -** FUCK, GO BACK  
  


Feels like i’m being hit with 28 Love arrows!

‘So are you ready?’ Zelda asks

‘Y-yeah, i am ready!’ I say

I walk slowly towards her

She suddenly grabs my hand

‘Eh?’ I say

‘Come on! I am so exicted to do this!’ She says cheerfully

‘H-hey Zelda! relax for a minute!’

‘Ok.... fine~’ She says still smiling

I sigh and look at Silver and Alivian and say to them:

‘Allright we gonna head out’

‘Cool, have fun!’ Silver says

‘Same’ Alivian says after him

I nod and look back at Zelda

‘Ok, now i am ready’

‘Great! Let us go!’ She says

She drags me towards the front door 

‘Ow! Zel! Do not pull so hard!’

When we step out the door she lets go of my hand

‘Hehe~ sorry about that’ She says

‘Geez, did you really have to drag me out my own home?’ I ask

‘I could not help it, i just am so exicted’ She says more happy

‘I guess it cannot be helped then’ i Say and Sigh

I close our front door and start walking front of our front jard

I look at Zelda and wave her over

‘Come on, lets go then’ I smile towards her

She looks suprised but then Smiles and says:

‘Yes! I am coming!’

She runs towards me and grabs my hand again

‘God... you really like holding my hand, huh?’

‘I cannot help it.... it is so soft~’ 

I chuckle and we start walking 

‘So what did you have planned?’ She asks

‘A-ah right’ i say

‘Well i wanted to go to “Cafe des juax” with you again, just for a drink and talk’

‘Ooooh~, Were it all started huh?’ She says

‘Y-yeah, afterwards i just wanted us two to take a walk through the park’

‘Sounds lovely~ But it sounds better when i am with you’ She flirts with me

I get a small blush

‘Since when did you get so flirty?!’ I ask embarrassed

‘Hehe~’ She chuckles

‘Really, after i accepted my feelings for you...’

‘I just feelt like i could be honest with you, and myself again’

‘And just sprung my confidence in me up’

‘.....Wow, did not know you saw it like that’

‘Haha, well to be honest’ She looks me in the eyes

‘I was very nervous at home for our date, i was panicking all-a-round’

‘Could not decide what to wear, really could not focus’

‘Even after i found these clothes, i was still nervous as hell’

‘But... you do not seem nervous at all now’ i say to her

‘True that is because.... when i saw you... all my nervs... just went away’

‘Huh?! How then?’ I ask confused

‘Ah- well... when i saw you i remembered something important’

‘That i was in fact going out with you, and when i saw you and your reaction to me’

‘I allready knew.... i did a great job and made my nervousness go away’

‘But... you are still pretty nervous.. right Skye?’ She looks a bit serious towards me

‘U-uh... well-‘ I could not awnser that

She gives a smile

‘Yeah i thought so....... Skye... do i make you nervous?’ She asks  
  
  


** [(Misunderstandings)](https://youtu.be/kiebGJF7sXE) **

‘Wha- no way!’ I say quickly

She looks kinda shocked at me, seems that made her off guard

‘I do not think that! It is just....’

‘To be fair..... i did not plan this date... Omega did’

‘This Clothing Combo, Alivian picked them out for me...’

‘It is just.... i did nothing to help, and i feelt useless going into this date’

.........

I see Zelda shake her head and say:

‘You see Skye... that is not what i think’

‘I do not care you did not come up with your date idea or clothing, but whatever they choose, You still had the most important part’

‘And that is being with me, and the same goes for me’

‘Lyn came up with is Clothing idea and i just stuck with it, In the end it did not mather where we ended up going’

‘So long if i am with you’ She pauses

She looks me in the eyes

‘I fell for you, because you.... Are You, and nobody else could have made me do this’

‘I hope you get what i am trying to say’ She finishes

.........

‘I think i do... you want me... to just be myself right?’ I ask slowly

She nods

‘I see, well.... i feel my nervs have gone away’ i say

‘I am not saying that to reasure you, all kinds of nervousness just went away...’ I say

‘So now, i can be just myself and none else’

I hold her hand firmer

She looks back at me

‘Come on, let us go have a amazing date, just us two and no one else!’

‘Yes! Allright!’ She looks happy again

And so we continue to walk to the metro station to go to Grande ville

* * *

** —( Omega POV )— **

** 13:07 **

** [(Red’s Gift)](https://youtu.be/mZjriSDtE4w) **

Guess They are not coming after all.... well that’s allright  
  
  


If they have something better to do they should not waste their time-... no actually

I shouldn’t say stuff like that anymore

If i say that that would revert the Words they said yesterday...

even so... couldn’t they atleast text me or something!?

Then my door opens...

Hm?!... oh it’s just a Nurse...

’Miss. Colors? Here is your Lunch’ says the Nurse

’Thanks....’ i say Dissapointed

She puts a Tray of.... Mashed... Potatos?

And Colored Water

The Nurse puts it on my table and leaves..

Then take the plate..... and take a small bite..

‘Ugh’ i say out loud

Hospital food tastes horrible

But atleast it IS food....

I put the plate on my hosiptal Desk table

Atleast they gave me some flavoured water

I drink some.......

Hm~ Strawberries

Aw man... i miss Silver’s Cooking...

But my Ingury still needs to heal...

And it even hurts alot when i try to move around...

And it is so damn boring here.....

  
I mean Alivian did bring my Phone &... Notebook...

Right... that Wednesday, She was the one who took it.... and Showed Skye it

......Guess i gotta repay her back

I grab my notebook and a pen

I go to a empty page....

While i write i began talking to myself

‘She has no idea i am planning this, and even she will not figure it out’

‘But i will not make her feel alone, She thought she could hide it from me’

‘Her Anhedonia, i mean’

‘Those two should really check if i am asleep before they speak about such things’

‘Her Emotions are limited, i know that now...’

‘But what if she were to expierence new emotions, ones she never, ever has expierenced?’

‘Will she even be able to contain these types of emotions?’

‘Heh, doubt it’

‘Even she cannot be able to Avoid it....’

‘**Love ** is a strong thing afterall’

“**Alivian x Tristan**”

‘I am finally able to close the chapters on helping Skye and Zelda’

‘So i am ready for the next challange’

Then i close my book flip it over to it’s backside and open it from there to reveal....

A small collection of photos

Photos of me and Skye, Alivian or Silver just together

All these i took on different times, but still the same day

Then i look at the middle of the page....

A photo of all 4 of us together, a photo of me and Skye entering Diamond... and Silver and Alivian standing behind us

‘Skye and Zelda is not the only Thing that i am leaving here...’

‘My old self, the _naïve brat_ who thought i did not belong in this family’

‘Today a new chapter starts for me too’

‘I do not mind staying in the shadows, honestly i work best in them’

‘As their _Cupid_ that is’

I Struggle to sit up completly, but i do so

Then i remove the blankets from my body and stand up out bed

I wobble a bit, but support myself on the bed

I shuffle towards the window...

And Shove the curtains aside

And let the sun hit my face

Good to feel the sun again

The Sun, huh?

That reminds me of something...

That Day i found out fate

  
  


* * *

** —( A year ago )— **

‘Ta-rat cards?’ I ask

‘No, no, Tarot Cards’ Skye says

‘Mom gave them to me, as her Gift’

‘Mom said they deside someone’s fate if shuffled correctly!’

‘Oooooh~ I wanna try!’ I say and pick the cards up

‘H-hey Omega wait!’ Skye says

I didn’t listen i started shuffling the deck

I try to be fancy by going faster and faster but i accidently dropped 3 cards

‘Oops!’ I say

2 on their back and one on his front

“The Sun, Number XIX”

I pick that card up

‘What is this one?’ I ask Skye

‘Eh? That card?’

‘Hold on let me check’ She says

She goes through a book of the “Major Arcana’s”

‘Ah here, Card number 19 “The Sun”’

‘The Sun is a powerfully uplifting card, representing happiness, joy, vitality, and optimism’ She starts explaining the card

“‘When The Sun comes up in your Tarot reading, it is an positive sign that things are working well for you and that you're moving in the right direction’”

‘That is good! Right?’ I ask

‘Yep! That means the road you are on now is followed by great rewards’ Skye says

‘Ahaha~ well that is good and all but in the end they are just cards’ I say

‘Maybe so, but it can be connected by destiny’

‘I am still waiting for my “Star”’ Skye says daydreaming

’Just so curious to see what my Soulmate looks like’

’Who ever it may be!’ She says happy

‘Yeah... good luck with that’

I look back at the cards and notice.....

One cards has been turned around.... it was not like that before....

“The Devil, Card XV”

‘Huh?!’ I say suprised

‘Omega? What is wrong?’

‘T-the two other cards i dropped... they were first on their back side but now one is turned around’

‘Oh?’ Skye say doubtful

She looks at the cards on the ground...

‘You sure your eyes are not playing tricks on you?’ Skye asks me...

‘Lend me that book for a minute....’ i ask her

She gives it to me and i try to search that card....

Ah! 

“Card 15, The Devil”

“The Devil card carries heavy feelings of restraint and powerlessness. When he comes up in your Tarot reading, you are likely feeling like you have no control and are stuck in a situation you don't want to be in”

“The Devil has convinced you that you have no options, but this couldn't be further from the truth. You are not being trapped by external forces, but by your own limitations or unwillingness to move forward. You hold the keys to your own freedom, but it's up to you to open the lock”

......what?

What does that mean?

“Trapped by external forces?”

I must be gerting tired of something... i must have missed that card.... and no way these things actually tell the future

* * *

I was a fool back then...

I still do not believe in “Fate” i am not like Mom, Dad or Skye for that mather...

But it would be foolish to innore it

The mind set my old self had... was that the “Trapped by external forces” It talked about?

Whatever it was, i escaped it

I am done playing the role of “The Devil” or “The Sun”

Time to be “Me”

Fate is interchangeable right?

If that IS the case, Is Alivian and Tristan possible?

Well cannot find out if i don’t do anything about it!

I go back to the bed tuck myself in again and continue to write in my book

Aliv..... i will make your fate even better, trust me

I look down at my chest and grab my necknase

Thanks Ma, for showing my true self and how i could beat it!

Today, **Th****e New Me**, has major work to do!

* * *

** —( Alivian POV )—  
  
13:25 **

** [(Cuprit Troubles)](https://youtu.be/VyTFQ1Z9un0) **

...........No...

.....No.........No...

Neither of these Motives are Optimal 

These Cases Dad brought home....

They are on their own pretty easy but the cuprit themselfs can be a tricky one figure out

Maybe i need to talk about it with Dad....

As i stand up out my chair i hear someone going down the stairs

Attic.... Dad...

I go to my door and open it and see.....

Dad hurring down the stairs

I did not get the chance to ask him anything

He had a key in his hands....

The key to his office.....

Now i am even more curious about the attic

Maybe........ no... i should not enter it 

But..... why otherwise is he so secretive about it?

Anyways need to ask him, so i go downstairs

I go into the livingroom and see His bag, house keys and Attic key on the Desk 

I hear him speaking with Silver in the Kitchen

Is he leaving?

Then i hear them speak:

‘I will be back by Dinner time’ I hear Dad say

‘That is fine but, where are you going so suddenly?’ Silver’s voice says

‘It does not mather to you’ He says back

Ah, he is leaving!

** [(Quick Thinking)](https://youtu.be/AwrxrmiuUCg) **

I react quickly and Grab the Attic key

I hide the key in my pocket

He comes out the kitchen and notices me

‘Ah, Alivian did you need something?’ He asks me

‘No, nothing’ I say Quickly, while going though my hair

He gives me a eye, and then says

‘Allright..... i will be going out for a while, i trust you handle the case?’ He says

‘Y-yes’ i say

He nods and grabs his Keys, then looks at me...

He goes into the Hallway

Did he..... no mather now.. what done, is now done

I hear the front door open and close

Before i can go back upstairs, I get called out

‘Alivian?’ Silver voice goes

I quickly turn around to him

‘Yes?’ I react

‘I will be going to Lyn’s place now’

’thought you two did not have plans?’ I ask him

’Me too, but she suddenly asked me to come over’

‘I perhaps cannot make dinner’ Silver says

‘I can handle myself’ i say

‘I know you can’ She says with a smile and also goes into the hallway

Now is my chance if nobody is home

I go back upstairs and then to the attic

Right.... here we go.... i grab the key out my pocket and open the door....

The door opens...

Hm? Looks normal

I go in and leave the door open a tiny bit

I look around the room.... he has a big desk with alot of Case files on them, a Mini Fridge, and a massive board covered by a purple Cloth

I first go to the desk....

He has a picture on his desk....

The Purple hair and Purple eyes.... it’s Mom...

Jaiden Colors....

Many Case files are on the table with different Case names:

#H7VN6

#L3JJ8

#B1XC4

#Y5RL0

** [(Important Case Files)](https://youtu.be/pQtMJr6Hjtw) **

Why does he have so many case files on his desk, what are their porpose.....?

I grab one file and open it....

* * *

Case: Murder, Case: #H7VN6

Time & Date: April 8, 23:51

Causer / Cuprit = *unknown*

Victim: Sergio Anareed

Involved: 

Erina Anareed (Sergio Wife)

Adam Sideliner (Passerby)

Oriiga FanO’ See (Neighbor, Husband)

Luka FanO’ See (Neighbor, Wife)

Deiad Gaiy (Mentions)

* * *

What is this? A murder case?

This is not the case i was given... even so...

This is a case from 5 years ago!

This date....  April 8th .... two days after mom died...

I grab another Case file

* * *

Case: Burgarly, Case: #L3JJ8

Time & Date: April 5, Reported: 5:23

Causer / Cuprit = ???

Victim Theft: Adam Sideliner

Involved: 

Deaid Gaiy (Witness)

Iggy Duststar (Reporter)

* * *

Theft and a murder case....

The People mentioned some are the same...

But what does this all mean? Why is he so invested in these cases?

Then i grab another file but this file has a stamp on it.... i read the stamp:

”File officially claimed by owner”

Hm? He owns this file now?

But why? Why such a random file?

Then i opened the file.....

  
** [(The Truth of The Dead)](https://youtu.be/4BXoxelHOKU) **

* * *

Case: Trafic Accident, Case: #B1XC4

Time & Date: April 6th, 8:38

Causer / Cuprit = *unknown*

Victim(s) =  Jaiden Colors , Deiad Giay

Involved: 

Felix Colors (Victim, Alive)

Jaiden, (Faith) Colors (Victim, KIA)

Sergio Anareed (Witness)

Courker Ligeral (Cuprit car owner)

Deiad Giay (Victim, KIA)

Adam Sideliner (Witness)

  
(KIA = Killed in Action)

* * *

...............

I was shocked into silence.....

The file.... of Mom’s death?

‘Seems you finally found out’ a voice goes

I look at the direction of the voice!

It’s Dad!

‘D-dad! I did not!’ I try to explain myself

‘Alivian relax’ he says

‘I planned this, you coming is this room’

‘W-what?!’

‘Why..... What... How...’ I just say Confused

‘Alivian!’ Dad catches my attention

I look at him...

‘These past 4 years i did not search at the office...’

‘I do it right here, in my room’

‘I claimed these 4 Files, so i can figure it out myself’

He walks towards the desk and grabs the #B1XC4 file

‘They over there do not understand how important this case to me is’

‘So i bought the files and try everytime to find new leads, here at home’

He walks to the board with the Purple cover up on it...

and pulls it down... it’s a Huge board full of Photos, evidence and much more

’All this i have uncovered and still... i am unable to get anywhere...’ he says dissapiontingly

.........

‘But... why did you not tell us?’ I ask more calmly

He replies with; ‘I did not want to involve you all, if i were to tell you... i know you all wanted to help’

‘O-ofcouse we would want to!’ 

‘But that is just the opposide of what i want, i want you all to focus on the future....’

‘While i sit here, stuck on the past’

‘I did not want to drag any of you into this, but now that you work for me, you needed to know what i do in here’

‘So without you catching on i influenced you to take my key and check my room’

...........i stay silent

‘Now that you know... please keep it a secret and get out’ he says sadly

...........

‘**No**’ i say  


** [(Sticking on the Past)](https://youtu.be/YgeKpml5bHc) **

‘What?’ He looks at me

‘I am not gonna let you destroy yourself over this, Dad’

‘You wanted to just show me what you are doing here’

‘But what then?’

‘Did you really expect me to just accept that and move on?’

‘Offcourse not!’ I scream at him

‘You choose to show me, so i intend to do something with it’

‘What are you saying......’ He sounds conflicted

‘**Am going to help you find Mom’s killer ofcourse!**’

‘What?! No! i said i did not want any of you to be involved in this!’

‘But that contradicts with your actions, if you really did not want to involve us, why did you make me enter this room?’

‘Just for the kicks?’ 

‘I think you just wanted help, without realising it...’

He is silent

‘Do not misunderstand i am not forcing meself onto this, i want to do this’

‘To finally give us peace, not just us, you as well Father’

‘And that is all i ever wanted....’ I smile at him

..........after a long silence... he just laughs

‘Heh.... hehehehe’

‘That is the first time... one of my Childeren has truly silenced me’

‘You have grown Alivian....not just in knowledge, but also in expresing yourself...’

‘Over the past week i have seen you come out of a shell, A shell full of potantial and a promising future and just now you have shown me you have grown out of that’

‘To not continue rambling, Yes’ he says

‘I will allow you to work with me on this... however!’ He says more loudly

‘I will not allow you to overwork yourself, i know from personal expierence that it is awful for your health’

‘So.... Alivian? What to help me?’ And he reaches his Hand out

I see and take his hand

We shake on it

‘Yes, i want to do this’

‘For me, You Dad, Everyone..... and even for Mom...’ and i look at her picture

So you can finally be at peace.... Mom

* * *

**—( Silver POV )—**

**13:49  
  
**

** [(Relaxed Cook)](https://youtu.be/g7ZyvRmK8X8) **

** *DIIIIIING* *DONG* **

i press the doorbell

After a few seconds Lyn opens the Door

‘Heya’ She says

‘Whatsup’ I say back

To be fair... i do not actually know why i am here, i did tell Alivian i was going to Lyn’s but she invited me and did not put anything we were doing

‘So what did you have planned?’ i asked

‘I wanted to go somewhere with you...’ she says

‘Ok? Still am nothing getting a full awnser’ I comment

‘Just... do not question it!’ She seems annoyed

‘That is not fair now i really want to know’ i tease her further

She sighes and says:

‘Ok fine... i want you to meet someone...’ She gives in

‘Hm?’ I make a sound

‘That is all the info you get!’ She say pouting

I laugh and say: ‘ok, ok! Let us go then’

She gets a jacket, seems to grab a key and we leave

As we walk to the metro Station i ask

‘So.... i do need to know “Where” we are going’ i say smuggly

‘Uugh, you ask to many questions’ 

‘But i know you do not dislike them~’ i tease her

She gets a small blush and looks annoyed

‘S-shut up...’ she just says embarrassed

‘We are going to  Grande Ville’ she says after

‘Ok, i will keep it at that’ i say smuggly

After another while we arrive at the metro station and Travel towards Grande ville

As we Arrive at Grande ville we walk out the station i ask

‘Where now O’Guider of Mystrey’

‘What? What the hell does that even mean?’ She asks confused

I put my arm around her

‘Hey, hey, do not worry about it!’ I wink at her

‘C-come on.... that is no fair, now i wanna know!’ She winks back at me

‘Ah well! You got me there’ i do a over dramamatic facepalm

She laughs and says: ‘you really are a idiot you know’

‘Does that mean i am your idiot?~’ 

She gets flushed

‘W-what are you saying?’ She hides her face

‘Seems i win this “Tease game”’ i say

‘Game?’ She says... seriously

‘I mean yeah? I thought it was funny’

There is a silence until suddenly she says

‘......Is this a game to you?’ She asks  


** [(It’s Joke~)](https://youtu.be/E_cAs1sD5-8) **

‘What?’ I ask

‘This realationship..... My love...’

‘W-where is this coming from?!’ I ask confused

‘You said.... “Tease game”..... does that mean you think this is a Joke? Somesort of Game?’

‘Or am i just overthinking this?’ She finishes

‘Hey! Do not speak like that!’ I say to her face

‘There is one thing to know about me, one simple thing’

‘I do not think Love as somesort of Game, i may tease and Joke around but that is my way of showing love’

‘Have you noticed that all the Colors do that?, Remember Skye and Zelda?’

‘I am the same, Omega too, and Alivian probaly as well’

She looks me in the eyes....

‘Do not think like that, But i will be more careful with my words, allright?’

......her face turns back into a smile

** [(Joke was Joke, ok?)](https://youtu.be/962qdohjyQk) **

‘Man.... i am still so new to dating, there is a lot to learn’

‘God.... why am i such a idiot...’ 

‘Hey, hey..... at least we can both be idiots now’ i wink at her

She laughs

After she stops with laughing she points to a building

‘There it is, that is where i wanted to go’

‘A..... Elderly home?’

‘Yeah.... i guess i can tell you now’

‘I want you to meet my Foster Mom’

‘Eh? N-now?’ I say

‘Yeah, after a talk with Zelda this morning she came up and i just wanted to visit her and so i wanted to bring you with!’

.............

I look a bit hesitant.... 

‘Come on! She is not a bad person’

‘I do not doubt that...... it is just...’

‘Do you not think, she will judge me?’

‘For.........?’ She is expecting a example

‘My Hair is a mess, i did not dress right!’

She looks at me like i’m a idiot

‘She is not the kind to judge, come on! Do not keep me waiting’

‘Fine......’ i say and follow her

I carefully follow Lyn into the building

** [(A Song for a Lamb)](https://youtu.be/Ab5oM3xgK3s) **

I hear the sound of a piano from the Speakers

Seems it is live.... someone is playing it

I see many other older People walking, Sitting around and some stare at me...

Lyn is casually meeting people

‘Hi Mr. Joestar’

‘Hello, Miss. Applegate’

She stops infront the evavator and waves me over

‘These people are staring at me.... a lot....’ I say to her

‘Ah, that is because they do not reconise you, i basically come here every weekend so they know me’

The elavator door opens and we step in she presses the 3rd floor button

The music also plays in the Elevator

‘What a beautiful song.... i say’

‘Yeah, that is Mr. Qatherine’

‘He is quite the talented Piano player and was quite famous before he retired’

‘Retired? From what?’

‘He lost one of his Fingers in a accident so had to retire early’

‘He is playing this with a missing finger?’ I ask suprised

She nods and says

‘Like i said, he is quite talented...’  
  
  


‘The Music room where he plays is actually 3 floors below my mom’s so you can hear his music from her balcony!’

Then the Elavator doors open

She steps out and looks at me

‘Lets go, her room is around the corner’

I also step out the evalator

She leads me around a corner to a door

“#367, Elizabeth Tilly”

‘This is it’ she says

She gets a key out her pocket with The room number on it

She opens the door and goes in

She looks at me and grabs my palm and also drags me in

‘Do not be such a coward’ She says

‘I-i am not!’ I say back  
  


She closes the door behind us

** [(Fancy Home ya got There)](https://youtu.be/iMbe6C9dLyI) **

It seems i connot hear the piano music anymore

I instead look in the hallway, it seems a like a path to a bathroom and kitchen and a way into the hallway

Then a voice in the living room goes:

‘Who is there? Lyn, honey is that you?’

She walks towards that living room and says

‘Yeah, hey mom!’ She seems exicted

She walks out my view but a second later i hear a sound from a kiss

‘Hello dear, how are you?’ The voice goes

‘Great!’ I hear she say

C-come on! Cannot stay here the whole time!

I slowly walk to that living room....

Then reveal myself, she notices me

A Older woman sitting in a armchair, and Lyn was sitting on the Armsrest

She is a Pretty old woman around 60 years, has a mix of Orange & White hairs and has glasses which a cord she has on, like a necklace

........she seems..... familiar..... somehow...  
  


i look futher around the room it seems to have a pretty 80 Style, not that i would know much about that time

‘Oh? Who is this fine gentleman?’ She asks Lyn

‘He finally revealed himself’ She mocks me

‘Ah right, Mom. This is my Boyfriend~’ she says

‘Oh~ohoho!’ Mis. Tilly says

‘Did you finally find a “suitible” man?’ She asks sarcasticly

‘M-mom, do not say such embarrassing stuff!’ Lyn seems flushed

I walk towards her to give her a hand shake

‘Hello, my name is Silver’ i say

‘Silver..... Silver..... my pardons! Well hello dear’ She says

Was she..... trying to remember my name?

‘Say.... do i know you from somewhere? You seem Familiar’ She asks

‘A-ah? No this is the first time we met’ i say

Lyn looks confused....

‘Well my appogizes, it just seemed like i met you once before’ She appogizes

‘No problem, really’ i say

‘Here sit’ she points in the couch ‘i will make some tea’ 

She offers

‘Nonsense! I will make it!’ Lyn says

‘Not needed, Lyn, i can make it myself’

‘No, no, sit down i will do it’ she says more firmly

She stands from the armrest and goes to the kitchen

** [(Shh! The Teacher is talking!)](https://youtu.be/xe-QmzoV7EQ) **

‘Ah... they are becoming so stubborn huh?’ She says to me

‘She has not caused problems with that stubborness, has she?’ She asked me

‘Wh- no, not at all’ i say

‘Well that is a relieve, how is she with you anyways?’ She asks ‘You are her first, you know’

‘Y-yes, i have heard’ i say

‘I mean she has a bit to learn but otherwise, she is doing fine’

‘Good to hear, anyway...... welcome to my little family’

‘Well... thank you Mis.Tilly’ i thank her

She looks at me and says

‘No, no, No need for last name calling, Ms.Elizabeth is fine!’

‘Oh, my bad’ i say

‘Well, tell me a bit about yourself!’ She asks fast

‘Right.... well i live with my Father, And 3 Sisters’

‘Hm.....’ she is thinking

‘I am in Lyn’s class actually with my oldest Sister but i am still older than her’

‘I love to Cook’ i say 

‘Ah really?’ She interjects

‘That takes me back, i was friends with this Woman who was Amazing at Cooking’

‘Oh really? Who?’

‘Maybe best i do not say, since she is no longer alive’

‘Oh, my condolences’ i say

‘No need for that, she has been gone for a while now’

‘I used to visit her place quite othen her and her husband’

‘She was even so good at cooking she was a head chef her own resturaunt’

‘Oh really?’ 

Why does that story sound so fimilar?

..........eh.. i’ll just innore it

‘Something i noticed about your story and you mentioned living with only your Father?’ She asks

‘Ah well... anyway probaly something i should also mention’ i try to speak

But then Lyn comes back with three cups of Tea

‘There, A Green Tea for you mom and for you too Sil’

‘“Sil?”’ I ask

She notices her mistake

‘A-ah just innore that!’ She says

I hear Elizabeth laugh

‘Still using nicknames i see?’ She says

‘N-no...... perhaps’ she says quietly

‘That reminds of the old times, you used to Call Zelda “Zel”’ She says and chuckles

‘H-hey! Do not say that outloud!’ Lyn says embarrassed again

Lyn puts the last cup on the table and sits down next to me...

‘Lyn, how is it with Zelda?’ Elizabeth asks

‘Great, she also gained a new Girl’ Lyn says

‘Oh! Two in the same week!’ She looks exicted

‘Who is the lucky girl?’ She asks

‘Well......’ Lyn pauses ‘coincidentally it is one of his Sisters’ and she points to me

She looks suprised for moment there

‘Wow, well that would seem lovely’

‘Even with lovers you two still still close together?’ She teases Lyn

She looks away

‘So about your sister who is going out with Zelda’ Elizabeth turns to me

‘Ah well, she is a very sweet person, those two really seemed happy to be together’ i say

‘That is good, so long they have fun’ she says

‘And what is her name?’

‘Skye, Skye Colors’

She looks shocked

‘Did you say.... Colors?’

‘Yeah?’ I awnser Confused

‘So does that mean You are “Silver Colors?”’ She asks again

I just nod

.....she is silent   
  
  


** [(Sudden Discovery)](https://youtu.be/Esz_s9OOjdw) **

‘It seems  she  was right’ she starts

‘_Fate _ does have crazy plans...’

‘What? Mom? What are you talking about’

‘Silver.... are you the child of  ** Jaiden Colors**?’

I look suprised, s-she knows my mom?

I silently nod...

‘Mom?’ Lyn asks confused

‘I am sertain you do not remember me’ She says

‘But i was a good friend of your mother’

‘What? So the stories you just told me?!’ She interupts me

‘Yes, i was talking about Jaiden’

‘It has been a long time since i have seen her’

‘She moved to a new place when she got your Two youngest sisters’

‘And she did not tell me where’

‘I did not have any contact with your father... Felix was it?’

I nod

‘So i was not able to send any condolences, after she passed away’

‘But to think my own two daughters would find their way into the Colors again.....’ she looks at Lyn

‘So they live nearby.... our house?’ Elizabeth asks

‘....Rainbow Street..’ Lyn replies

‘I see..... all this time they were so close’

‘She did not know either where i lived’ She continues

‘Sorry to interupt.... but... how was my mother like?’

She looks at me

‘I was 13 when she.. passed away..’

‘And my dad does not like to talk about my mother so i never got to know her much’

She smiles and says:

‘Well, hehe~’

‘She was one of the most energetic people i have ever met’

‘No offence i to her, but she was such a occult Freak’

‘She loved talking about Fate & Destiny and how her kids will be succesful’

‘And find true love....’ she finishes and she looks at Lyn

‘W-wait, hold on!’ Lyn says

‘You are not suggesting... what i think you are?!’ She seems embarrassed

She just looks smuggly at Lyn

‘I do not know where your realationship is going and i am not like Jaiden but...’

‘I know what my Daughter is thinking’ 

She does a overdramatic move like she pretends to read Lyn’s mind

‘“Spend my life with Silver, That does not sound to bad?” Am i right?’ She asks Lyn

Her face becomes very red and looks away from us

My face becomes a little red....

She moves to her original position and looks at me again

‘Now... i have not met Skye yet, but i have a feeling she really loves Zelda’

‘Or am i wrong?’

‘No, i am 100 procent sure you are right’ i say

‘Gah..... sorry i need some air now!’ Lyn says suddenly

She stands up and goes on what seems to be a balcony

‘Ah, Lyn!’ I call to her

‘Ahah~ seems i have gone to far, _again_’ Elizabeth says

’I guess.... wait again?’ I ask

’Oh i love teasing them but sometimes i hit a sensitive cord’

‘Can you go cheer her up?’ She asks of me

‘Allright, sure’

I follow the way Lyn goes to the balcony

I open the door, i can hear the piano again it seems that that Qatherine is still playing

** [(Song for the Buck & Lamb)](https://youtu.be/2ZHLEtnSpp0) **

Seems to be a more uplifting song now

Lyn is leaning on the Balustrade

I see Lyn look at me with one eye

She says

‘God, why did she have to say that?!’ She sounds annoyed

‘......So do you really think that?’ I ask her

I spot her face become a bit more red

‘M-maybe i do, what does it mather?!’ She says 

I go towards her and stand next to her

‘Honestly now that i have thought about it’

She looks hopeful at me

‘I do not think it sounds to bad as well’

She looks suprised at me and says

‘W-wait we cannot deside that yet!’

‘We only have been dating for 2 days!’

‘I know, but do you not feel this crazy reaction in your heart when you hear that word?’

‘“Marriage?”’

‘Like i said my heart is beating a bit faster’

‘And you?’ I ask her

She slightly nods...

‘But.... our Realationship is not as Showy as Zel or Skye’ She says

‘So?’ I say and continue ‘Who says we need to copy them?’

She stands back up, holds her hand on the fence and faces me fully now

‘Every form of Love takes on a other form’ i continue

‘And we are the onces who deside that form’

‘If we want to be Showy like Zelda and Skye, we could’

‘If we want to be casual, like now, i am fine with that’

‘If we want more passion, Emotion or whatever’

‘It does not mather to me, so long if i am with you’ I give her a smile 

She gives a small smile back

‘I know we have not said this to each other yet, so let me start it’ i say

‘ ** Lyn, I love you ** ’

She looks at me suprised, but still silent

She comes closer to me

And hugs me....

I put my hands around her waist

Then she puts her head back up to face me...

She is really close to my face...

She gives me a look....  she wants to kiss me

I grant her wish **and Kiss her**

She closes her eyes, so do i

After about 2 seconds later she looses

Looks me in the eyes and says: ‘**I-i love you too**’

‘**I want to stay with you... for a long time, if not forever**’ She says very red faced

Before i awnser back we hear a noise

*Click!*

We both look at the source of the sound to See Ms.Elizabeth has taken a picture of us

She waves at us

‘**AAAAGH! MOM!**’ Lyn screams

‘THAT DOES IT!’

She lets go of me and runs goes back inside

‘Hehe~’ i just laugh

I then lean on the balustrade

Then think to what Lyn said

“**I want to stay with you... for a long time, if not forever**”

I smile and say to myself:

‘Me too’

I look up at the sky

Seems i have allready made my desition

Heh, thanks mom....

We all will forefill your wish, it is the least we can do

I put out my hand to the sun and close my hand

‘Mom, please continue to watch over us’ i say to myself again

I turn around to see Lyn trying to take Ms.Elizabeth’s phone and failing

Better go support her, i look back at the Sky.....

Skye where ever you are, good luck further...

I have allready chosen, now it is your turn

i think and go back inside

** .-End Chapter-. **


	19. Blue & Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentleman!
> 
> This is the Last train too:
> 
> Gay Town
> 
> However we have some delays because we some closure  
For some sertain “Illness”

** .-Chapter 19: Blue & Yellow-. **

Half a Hour Earlier

* * *

** [(Enjoying Time Together)](https://youtu.be/pFtWziksPa8) **

I hold her hand firmer

She looks back at me

‘Come on, let us go have a amazing date, just us two and no otherselfs’

‘Yes! Allright!’ She looks happy again

And so we continue to walk to the metro station to go to Grande ville

The whole time i catch Zelda just looking at me happily

Before we got to the station, i say

‘Y-you are staring a bit to much at me’

She chuckles and awnsers with: ‘Hehe~ sorry’

‘You just look so amazing’ she teases me again...

I get a small blush

‘From who did you even learn to tease so much?’ I ask

She looks at me and says

‘Nobody really, i really just inherented it from my Mom’

‘Hm? Your mother?’ I ask

‘Well more specifically, my Foster mom’

.....i actually do not know much about her mother... or a father

‘If it is no trouble can i ask a bit more about your mother?’ I ask her

‘Well... how about when we are in Des juax?’

I nod and just if it as timed perfectly we arrive at the station

And we enter the Metro to “Grande Ville”

The metro is Very full again 

Very crowded.... gets me a bit nervous

We had to stand again

This time it was so full we had to stand next to the metro door

We were standing pretty close together but then...

‘Ah’ I say

** [(You Tease!)](https://youtu.be/1mj5nltHmg4) **

Someone accidentally pushes Zelda into me

Z-zelda is leaning on to me

‘S-sorry Skye! but it is very crowded, i cannot move’ she gets a small blush

She is holding me by the shoulders and our bodies are barely touching

Ah god! So embarrassing

I get a blush again

She looks up at me, in the eyes 

........

S-she is very close!

She gets a bit of a smug face

‘This reminds me of that Moment on Monday’

‘Do you still remember that?’ She asks me, staring at me

I get a bigger blush and look away

‘Ah, so you do huh?’ She says 

‘Yeah... a speedy corner caused me to fall on your chest...’ She says

Gah! I.... Forgot about that part!!

‘To be honest, i did not dislike it’ Zelda admits

‘I believe i even blushed back then, even though i did such a great job at hiding my sexuality’ 

‘That could have ended our early realationship right there if you did not feel the same i did’

She puts her head in my chest

‘A-ah Zelda!’ I say quietly

‘This is really embarrassing!’ 

She does not respond

I look up and see some people are staring at us

I say quietly to her

‘Zel! Peopla are staring, You need to stop’ I say to her

I hear her sigh

‘Fine... Fine’ She says a bit Dissapointed  


** [(Strict Movement)](https://youtu.be/qZnqfniQseE) **

And puts her head back up and stares at me

‘Do not do such embarrassing things with so many people around!’ I say to her

‘Ok, Sorry’ she pouts

Ah, i did not mean to upset her....

Then we arrived at the station

The doors open and we basically got pushed out by the other people

‘Sk-‘ Her voice got cut off

I cannot see her! So many people are blocking me

‘Huh? Zelda?!’ I scream for her

Did we get separated?!

** [(Sudden Panic)](https://youtu.be/2F_IwZRVt_Q) **

I try to walk back but cannot see her

‘Zel!’ I call out to her agian

After a small while of trying to search her in the crowd

They clear up and i cannot see her

I continue to look around and she is no where to be seen

W-where the hell did she go?!

Did she get dragged away?

Or...

Did she get dragged back on the metro?!

Ah... No!

Now is not the time to panic!

Think....

Could she have gone by me?

I mean i would have seen her right?

She is easily noticable with that outfit

.......

But i can only check here, that metro is gone

Even if she... was on it...

Wait she gotta have her phone with her right?

I attempt to grab my phone but......

I left it at home...

Because Zelda rushed me out my home...

Dammit! What now.....

Right! I can the Phonebooth

Wait... no also left my Wallet home

‘Gah! Why am i so useless?!’ I say loudly to myself

I shake my head and look up

........

It seems i attracted some attention

A girl standing  _ Alone _ in a Station

Ah! My head hurts....

** [(“It” Returns)](https://youtu.be/IXCRmyCdAaA) **

...........

Then i hear a sound...

‘Hehehe~’

I look to the direction of that noise

Huh?!

Two shadowy figures... giggling...

A-are they laughing at me?

Then the same noise comes from the other side

T-two more figures laughing at me....

W-what is happening?!

Are those.... hallucinations?

!!!

Then i reliesed....

Schizo....

No! Not now!

I’m feeling dizzy

People are still looking at me

Ah.... no!

My vision is getting blurry

Then another figure appeers infront of me

‘ _ Useless _ ’ it says

Huh.....?

‘ _ Useless space of a person _ ’ the shadow continues

No....

Stop......

‘ _Useless_! ’ It screams

Stop!

I crouch down to my knees

I hide my face with my hands

‘ _ Stand up! Face your Fears! _ ’

..........

‘ _ Skye _ ’ a voice goes

‘Skye!’ It goes again

Leave me alone!

Then i feel a hand on my Shoulder

I react quickly and stand back up and step away

!!!

Zelda..... is standing there...

Wait.. is she real?

..........

I keep my distance and stay quiet

‘_Skye_? What is wrong?’ Zelda asks

............

‘You not feeling well?’ She says and gives a sad smile

I stay silent....

Zelda tries to approch me 

........

Something is not right...

She.... no..... It is acting suspisious

‘You are not Zelda’ i say quietly

‘Eh? Skye? What is going on? You are acting strange’

‘No you are the one who is acting strange!’ I say back

‘Zelda.... would not act this way’

‘Skye.... what are you saying? I am right here!’ It says and stands still

......

Right i knew it.... that is not Zelda

‘She told me she knows a schizo attack when she sees it’

‘And this Zelda is not reconising it’

‘So you are not her!’ I say

..........

The “Zelda” starts laughing

That Zelda turns into a shadow

‘ _ Well done, you saw through the ruse _ ’

‘ _ Suprised a moron like you could figure that out _ ’

That speech way....

‘Mirror....’ i say 

‘ _ Well, it seems she does know _ ’ it mocks me

‘ _I thought i said it earlier, that we will not stop?_ ’

‘ _You think__ the Schizo was just gonna behave it self? _ ’

‘_You are wrong, we will allways be here_’

‘ _And you cannot stop us ‘_

‘ _Never.... Ever! Let your guard down _’

‘ **_Hehehehehe _**’ it cackles

............

‘ _Now... _ _ Brace yourself for impact! _ ’ it says

Then... my body suddenly seems weak

‘Ah!’ I crouch back again

I support myself with my arm

Then i look to my side to see two people approch me

A woman and a man, the woman asks me

** [(Friendly People?)](https://youtu.be/1YKM-32MltA) **

‘H-hey girl? You allright?’ She crouches down to my level

A woman around 30, with glasses and bit Light Yellow colored hair

And a man with also glasses and dark Blonde hair is standing behind her, and has a suitcase with him

A-are they also a fake? 

‘Em, leave her, see? she is just fine’ The man says

‘No Trav! I am not gonna just leave her be, she could be having a medical attack or something’ she screams back

I stay quiet.... w-would the shadows interact this much with each other?

Are they real? Maybe i should grab her hand

I hestitantly attempt to take her hand....

She grabs mine quickly

!!!

Is it a Shadow?!

I quickly pull my hand away

‘Huh?’ She reacts 

‘H-hey, Sorry, i did not mean to startle you’ She appogizes

‘See? She does not want help’ The Guy says

‘Can you just be quiet for a moment?!’ The Lady screams

She looks at me

‘Hey, it is fine, i am not gonna hurt you’ She tries to reasure me

I probaly look like a crazy woman, but she does not like any kind of Shadow....

‘Maybe it is best i introduce myself, so i can gain your trust’ she says to me

‘My name is Emily, i am a doctor and therapist at the “Grande Hospital”’

T-the hospital Omega and i were in....

‘And this is Travish, my Brother’ She says and points to the man

He looks at me.... a bit wary

‘What is your name?’ She asks me

..........

A-a shadow would not ask my name... right?

They would already know my name since they are parts of me...

So maybe i can trust them...

‘S-skye’ i say quietly

‘Allright “Skye” what is wrong?’ She asks me

...............

I stay silent

‘Hm... well before you can awnser anything, let us get you from this dirty floor’

She holds out her hand again

I slowly grab her hand

She pulls me from the ground

She leads me to a nearby bench and sits me down

‘This is absurd’ Travish says inpatiently

‘Have patience Trav’ She responds to him

‘Now, you can tell me, i can help you promise’

She seems caring.... 

‘I..........’ i wanted to speak... but the words just did not come out...

‘Hmm... perhaps you still are scared about something?’ She suggests

I nod slightly

‘So what you are afraid of.... it is not real right?’ She asks again

I nod again

‘Right, Ri-‘ she interupts herself

‘Hold on, let me see your Eyes....’ She asks

She looks in my eyes

...........

W-what is she doing?!

......

Then she says

‘Guessing those Gray eyes are not netrual?’ She asks

G-grey eyes?!

N-no....

Oh nonono!!

Not this again!

‘No.......’ i say...

‘I see, i have seen this condition before’ She says

‘Are you alone here?’ She asks

‘No.....’ 

Zelda! I need to go to her!

I stand up and look around

‘Zelda.....’ i say quietly

‘H-hey! Relax for moment’ Travish catches my attention

‘I need to find her!’ I say

‘Hey calm down.......’ Emily says and grabs my shoulders

.........

She calms me back down

She sits me on the bench again

‘Who? Who is Zelda?’ She asks

...........

‘M.....m-my Date’ i say reluctantly

‘Ah, so a Girl?’ She asks

I slightly nod my head

‘Allright, we know she is gay, but why does that mather?’ Travish asks Emily

‘It does not, it is a prefrence she has, and in the end it is a thing we gotta be considerate of’

‘So please watch your words, Trav’ She says to him

‘You know i can say that word...’ 

‘But fine..... Sorry’ he appogises to me

‘And if we find Zelda will you feel better?’ She asks me

I nod again

‘Well do you have her number?’ She asks

‘I.... i forgot my phone at home’

‘I see, well it would not have been that easy’ she jokes 

‘Well she should be here right? Also looking for you?’ Travish asks

‘Yes.... If she is here’ i awnser

‘Then why not try asking the reception to make a annocement?’ He suggests

‘Yeah good idea’ Emily says 

‘Shall we try it? Skye?’ She asks me

‘O-ok....’ i say 

They both escort me to the reception booth

‘Trav, can you ask?’ Emily asks

‘Why me?!’ He asks mad

‘She is still shaken up, and i can calm her if nessasary and you are free now’

‘Uh! Fine’ he says annoyed

‘What is her Full name?’ He asks me

‘....Zelda... Tilly...’ i say slowly

‘Right’ he says ‘hm... why does that sound familar....’ he said quietly to himself

And approches the reception booth

‘Hello! How can i help you?’ A man asks him

Travish looks a bit nervous

‘Hey.... that Girl there was seperated from her “friend”’ he puts it

‘Can you make like.... a announcement that she could come this way?’

‘Sertainly, what is this Persons name?’

‘Zelda Tilly’ Travish says her name

‘Great i will give it through to the Speaker and will be broadcasted in about 2 minutes!’ He says

‘Y-yeah thanks’ He says and turns around

While walking back to us he touches his neck

‘They will say it in about 2 minutes’ he says

‘Cool, also did i see you touch your neck again?’ Emily says

‘What?! No! I did not’ he gets a blush

Emily laughs and says to me:

‘See everything is gonna be allright...’

‘Your eyes are regaining color again too’ She says

.........

‘Thank you.... for all the trouble....’ I say to them

‘It was whatever’ Travish says

‘It is my job to make sure, people can handle themselfs’

‘So... how is your Schizophedia effecting you?’ She asks

I look at her suprised

‘I am a doctor i know the effects of them’

‘It causes hallucinations and effects your consciousness’

‘So guessing on your actions, you were seing things and thought we were also two?’ 

‘Y-yes... sorry’ i appogise

‘Nothing to be sorry for, you were conscious and that is good’

Then the speakers make a noise

** *DEEN-DA-DE-DUM* **

“**Attention, would one Zelda Tilly please report to the reception booth we have someone looking for you**”

‘Ah there it is’ Emily says

‘She should be arriving her soon!’ She says optimisticly

‘Would not be so sure, she did say this Zelda could also not be here’ Travish says pessimisticly

‘Hey come on, Trav, be possitive for once!’ Emily says to him

‘Hmph’ Travish makes a noise and looks away

............

I miss Zelda... 

I hate being  _ Alone _

.........

I look to the side and see....

Another Shadow....

It takes the Shape of Zelda.....

** [(Fake Smile, Demon Side)](https://youtu.be/UjfNL1ph438) **

‘No....’ i say quietly

‘Hm? Did you say something?’ Emily asks...

‘I-it is  back’ i say, i begin to shake

I curl up in a ball

Put my head in my legs

‘W-what? A hallucination?’ She asks

The Shadow appeers infront of me...

‘ _ Weak _ ’ it says

‘stop...’ i say...

‘you are not zelda...’ 

‘Zelda? Your hallucination is Zelda?!’ Emily says

‘What?! Is she even real then?’ Travish asks confused

‘ _ Liar _ ’ The shadow keeps saying stuff

‘S-she is! She is....’ i try to innore it

‘The one will save me!’ I say louder

‘ ** _ I do not Love you _ ** ’ it says

!!!

I look up at the shadow

......

The “Zelda” has Red eyes and a evil smile

‘ ** _ You heard me right, i do not love you _ ** ’ 

........

‘no’ i say

I deny it....

‘I know she does.... whatever you say’ 

‘s-she will come... and rescue me... like how she did earlier’ 

.............

I put my head in my knees

While the shadow continues to chant ‘ ** _ Weak _ ** ’ 

‘H-hey Skye it is allright....’ Emily tries to calm me down

‘ _ ** Weak, Weak, Weak, Weak ** _ ’ the shadow Zelda continues to talk

‘It is not real, that is just a fake’ Emily tries to reach me

‘ _ ** Useless, Useless, Useless, Useless ** _ ’

I continue to look down

I try to calm down, but i am unable to...

..........

‘ _ ** I hate you ** _ ’

‘no..... not that...’ i say quietly

‘ _ ** oh? but i really do ! ** _ ’

‘s-she would not say this!’ I say a bit louder

‘ _ ** Did you not hear me? ** _ ’

‘ _**I said: I hate you****!**_’

‘Stop!!!’ I scream 

......... both Emily and Travish get silenced

The shadow keeps going

‘ _ ** Yes! Keep giving me the reactions! ** _ ’

‘Travish get the  Trilaron Tablets out our suitcase!’

‘R-right’ he repies

I hear a faint found of a Zipper opening

‘noOo.... hate......hate.....’ i repeat

She does not hate me! 

I know that! Right?!

That thing needs to shut up!!!

‘Here!’ Travish says

‘Thanks.....’ Emily says

‘Skye i need you to look at me!’ She says

.............aRgh....

My mind is going all fuzzy

I gotta... listen to her!....

I force myself to look up

The Shadow Zelda looks even more Creepier with Glowing Red eyes

‘a-a-ah....’ i say scared....

I begin to breath heavily

Then Emily turns my head towards her

‘Open wide!’ She says holding a tablet in her other hand

The Shadow Zelda leans on Emily’s Shoulder 

I look fearful....

Emily looks a bit suprised at but then looks detirmed again

I slowly open my mouth

She puts the Tablet in my mouth and looks me in the eyes

‘Now.... calm down... i need you to shallow that tablet’

‘Everything will be allright after that!’ She says

I do as she says and slowly swallow the tablet......

..........

My vision goes a bit blurry and so i blink my eyes a few times rapidly

‘Your vision will get blurry for a moment, but it will return after a short while’

It is as she says, my vision comes back....

And the Zelda behind her....

Disappears....

‘Now.. they should be gone’  
  
  


** [(Broken Spirit)](https://youtu.be/_PTgs95JMGg) **

........

She lets go of me...

I begin to breath normally again

‘It is gone.... the Zelda is gone’

“**Attention, We will repeat, Zelda Tilly please report to the reception booth we have someone looking for you**”

The speaker goes of again

I look to the booth and Travish is standing there

‘See..... there are people who can help you Skye’ Emily says

‘Y-your so Kind....’ i say

‘It is just my job’

.......

Then i hear faint Footsteps going towards me....

I look to the direction

........

Zelda? 

There, Zelda is running towards me

‘Is she?!’ I point to her

Emily looks at where i am pointing

‘What? That girl? What is wrong with her?’

She can see her! She is real!

I quickly stand up...

‘Zelda!’ I scream

‘Skye!’ She screams back

I slowly walk towards her....

My head still hurts

She runs infront of me and embraces me

‘S-skye! I am so sorry!’ She starts appogizing

‘I was dragged into the Metro again!’

‘And had to get onto a metro at the next station to back here!’

......

I start shaking....

I break down in tears....

‘Skye?’ Zelda says confused

I just awnser with: ‘Schizo Attacked...’

She looks at me shocked

‘I saw....  ***sniff*** You.... a-and that you looked evil’

‘Hey... hey....’ Zelda starts to Console me

‘Relax.... Here i am, in the flesh’

‘No one is going to hurt you, when i am here’

I just cry harder....

‘Seems we did a good thing today’ Emily says behind us

‘Does that not feel rewarding?’ She asks i persume Travish

‘Fine.... i guess a bit’ Travish’s voice does

I wipe away my tears

** [(Caming Down....)](https://youtu.be/5gX77ttIpyw) **

And let go of Zelda but i do continue to hold her hand

‘Zel, these two helped me through my Schizo attack’

‘I see’ She says

She faces them both and says

‘From the bodem of my heart, thank you!’ She thanks them both

‘No problem, before we go i need to dicsuss one more thing with you two’ Emily says

‘Oh?’ I say

She grabs something out her pocket a card

She hands it to me  
  


* * *

** Business Card **

** Emily  Yousaita **

** Doctor & Therapist - Grande Hospital **

** 90 - 94128640  
  
**

* * *

‘A business card?’ I ask

‘Yes, you need help with your Schizophedia’

‘And i want to help you’

‘I am guessing you recently figured out you have the illness, since you seemed unprepared to face the illisions’

‘That tablet should have effect until the end of the day, make sure you stay close together, allright~’ she winks

I nod 

‘Then give me a call, and we can help you together!’ She says happily

‘Right! Thank you Emily’ i thank her

She smiles and says: 

‘It is about time we leave, i am super late for work now’ she saying jokingly

Travish sighs

‘Goodbye Skye, do not forget to call!’ She says

And they both leave

‘Well... that is a awful start for our first ever date...’ Zelda says jokingly

‘Yeah.... think we should really avoid Metros if we are together’ i joke back

We both giggle

Gosh, i am so happy she is back with me

But That Shadow is right, i gotta keep my guard up for anything now

‘Well, let us... “restart” then’ Zelda says

‘Eh?’ She caught me while i was thinking

‘Well let us say our date really started now!’

** [(Restart the Date)](https://youtu.be/g7ZyvRmK8X8) **

‘Hehe~ well allright then’ i say

She grabs my hand and drags me away

‘Come on! Let us hurry, we had wasted so much time!’ She says cheerfully again

‘Ok! Ok! Do not pull so hard!’ I say 

She did not listen the whole way to “Café des juax” ahe held my arm and dragged me along

Even too i said she should go there....

We arrive infront of the Café and she finally let’s me go

‘Geez, did you really have to pull so hard?’ I ask

‘Ah, sorry my bad...’

‘It is just we wasted about a half a hour on the Metro incidents and so that is less time i get to spend with you!’ She pouts like a child

‘God that is so cheesy...’ i respond

She laughs and we go inside

The door opens and a bell rings once again

** [(Inside Café des juax)](https://youtu.be/4G2UeRiW_Rw) **

And the Same waitress from monday approuches us

‘Ah Miss. Zelda... and Miss. Skye!’ She greets us

‘Welcome back, together again i see?’ She says

‘Oh yeah, it is offical now~’ Zelda comments

‘Hahaha! That is my girl!’ The waitress says smuggly

They laugh and the waitress asks

‘What will it be for today?’

‘Just a drink’ I say

She nods and leads us to a table

We sit down and she goes away

‘Does this not bring back memories?’ Zelda asks

‘Eh?’ I say

‘Five days ago we were just here as friends and look at us now!’

‘You make it sound like it was longer ago’ I comment

‘Well and we played a game of Smash’ 

‘I destroyed you if i remember correctly’ She teases me

........

I just look a bit annoyed at her

She giggles in response

‘And... oh yeah! I promised you leasons!’ She says

‘You did.... but we really did not have any time for that’ i say

‘Why not actually?’ She tries to recall

‘Well...’ i start

‘On Tuesday i went to your house and you left after dinner’

‘Wednesday, there was a bit of tension between us...’

‘Thursday... well.... we know what happened’

‘And Yesterday was just more important things worry about’ and i conclude

‘Wow... Pretty and Smart~’ She teases me

‘A-ah stop!’ I say getting a small blush

‘Where did learn to flirt like that anyway? You had no expierence right?’ I ask her

‘A-ah well... i got it from my Foster mom’

‘You did?’ I ask

‘Yeah, since i promised i would tell you more about her, i should also do that while telling my story...’ She says before she started her story

  
** [(A Story to make me feel Home-y)](https://youtu.be/lsoLYWTzqSY) **

‘My mom, Elizabeth she was a amazing mother’

‘She cared for the both of us, me and Lyn i mean’

I nod

‘She was othen strict when learning us about rules and manners as such’

‘But that beside those moments she was kind and loving’

‘And LOVED teasing us both’ she said “Loved” strongly

‘Even now every Saturday when Lyn goes and visits her, she othen gets back with crazy stories about the ways she was teased’

‘“Visit?”’ I ask 

‘Right, you have not heard’

‘Well my mom is now 76 years old’ she says

‘What?! That is very old!’ I comment

‘Yeah, well.... her age caught up to her and she had to get a back surgery on her spine’

‘Oh no’ i say

‘Do not worry, it is not critical! it is just she cannot walk as much anymore’

‘But because at our home she was almost always alone since we both have school, nobody could help her with stuff’

‘So she had to move to a Elderly home, not far from here’

‘There she gets all the support she needs’ She finishes her story

‘Must be very lonely at home..’ i ask

‘Yeah.... but not anymore now that we have you and Silver and the rest!’ She smiles

’What about a husband then? Did she not have one?’ I ask

She stays silent... then awnsers

’Yeah... but i do not know much about him, apparently he passed away before she got us’

’She told us she feelt very lonely, since she did not have any childeren, she instead adopted us two’

** [(Café & Truths)](https://youtu.be/4G2UeRiW_Rw) **

Then the waitress comes back and asks:

‘Have the ladies chosen their drinks?’

‘Y-yes i will have the Homemade Tea’ i say

‘Ditto’ Zelda says

She writes it down and walks away again....

....but then i reliesed...

Ah Right! I forgot my money!

‘S-sorry Zel, but i do not have any money with me can you cover for me?’ I ask her

‘Yeah ofcourse!’ She reacts

‘But not bringing any money? On our date? Shameful’ she teases 

‘Hey! That was not my fault!’

‘You then pulled me out of my home! So i left both my wallet and Phone home’ I say

‘Well you should have let go of my hand then’ she says back

‘That-‘ crap she got me there

‘Well to be honest... i like holding your hand so i could not let go’ i say blushing

She smiles and grabs my hand which was on the table

’I like your honesty~’ she says

‘But me too....’ she says

Suddenly she does a cheeky smile and pulls my hand further to her

Then she suddenly Kisses my hand

I get a big blush

She looks back in my eyes

And gives me a smile

I glance away and say: ‘i-idiot, do not do that so suddenly’

She laughs and says: ‘but that would take the fun from it if i annonced it’

I sigh and calm down

‘Did your mom really teach you to do these things?’ I ask

‘No ofcourse not, that would be weird’ she replies fast

‘I really just learned them from Lyn’s Manga’ she winks at me

’She reads Manga?!’ I say with suprise

’She used to, in the orphanage and First year in diamond but she mostly gave all of them to me!’

’Apperantly... there was also some Yuri between it!’

’And as you guessed... i really read those books...’ She says a bit embarrassed

‘Uh-huh... and you just Copy their moves?’

’Not really, reading those books i can really see what a Girl like you likes’ She says Flirtatious

‘Am i just some Test subject to you?’ I say fake annoyed  
  


  
‘No, no, no ofcourse not!’ She dismisses it

‘You..... are...’ before she could finish the sentence

The waitress come back with two teas

‘Yeah thanks, put the two on my tab’ Zelda says

The waitress says: ‘understud’ and walks away

‘Thanks for covering for me’ I say

She just smiles at me

I pick up my tea and drink it....

Ah~ yes as good as monday~

Then Zelda suddenly says: ‘Presious to me’

I stop drinking at allmost Choke on it

** *cough**cough* **

‘Ah! Sorry!’ Zelda says

‘Do not.... say such things..... so suddenly!!’ I say in parts

‘Sorry!’ She apposizes again

‘I just.... was interupted and wanted to finish my sentance’

I stare at her....

‘“P-presious?’” I quote her

‘Y-yeah..... i want to stay beside you, Skye’  


** [(Why me?)](https://youtu.be/Esz_s9OOjdw) **

‘......but why?’ I ask

‘Huh?’ Zelda say confused

‘Why me? All of all people.......’

‘There are such better people out there for you’

‘I am a nobody.... i do not have anything special about me... besides this Stupid illness’

‘Do you really want to be with someone who can make life harder deal with?’

..........

‘I do not see it that way though....’ Zelda says

‘But really! I have no special qualities of any kind!’ I say

‘But you do, Skye!’ Zelda interupts me

I was silenced

’I would be lying if i did not think the same as you...’

’I would have agreed with you if this came up a few days ago but... today i reliesed something’

‘That you do have qualities that make you unique’

‘You may think you are normal, But really nobody is normal’

‘There is no such thing as a “Normal Person”’

‘From outside we could look the same or alike but from the inside we all behave diffirent’

‘We are basically Butterflies, we start as a Cacoon which all look the same’

‘But from the inside they all evolve into a diffirent colored butterfly, the color pallets of Butterflies is what make them unqiue, and from the inside i believe it is the same for us Humans’ she says 

‘And that inside you, that is what i love so much’

‘You think you are not special, but you are in my eyes and so many other people think so too’

‘It is no secret you do not think highly of yourself, but that can change!’ 

‘And i want to be there, by your side... to see you grow into that beautiful butterfly’

She finishes Speaking and drinks her tea

..........

‘W-wow.... that.. was a beautiful speech’ i say

‘Hehe~ thank you’

....

** [(Blonde Gay Kid)](https://youtu.be/e-44wmNXQz4) **

‘Where did you learn how to talk like that?’

‘Well again, my mom’

‘She was a High School teacher so knows what to say to kids’

‘And she once told me a similar story’

‘“It does not matter you like diffirent people because you do not have to be normal, normal is boring! So we incage ourselfs into cacoons to make us look normal”’

’“But at the end of the day it matters if you can break out of that cacoon and just be yourself, a totally unqiue human-being”’ she quotes her

‘She actually told me this after i came out to her about liking women and it stuck with me’

‘I see... so she was supportive about that?’ I ask

‘Yep, i think it was because of one student she had, about 17 years ago i think?’

‘A boy she was mentorring admited to her he liked Boys’

‘A blonde haired kid, he was mostly negative’

‘He saw his prefrence as a curse of something’

‘My mom convinced him, it was the way he deeply thought, and he should “dig up” those thoughts’

‘He reliesed his mistake and then got enough courage to ask out another boy’

‘My mom said He was one of her favorite students’

‘Ah.... what was this kid’s name?’

‘Do not remember actually but his last name was “Yousaita” i think?’ She puts her hand into a thinking motion

I see...... Yousaita Huh?

‘Well how about you?’

‘How did your coming out go?’

‘Ah... well... good... they took it good’

‘They accepted me for who i am, aaaand~ Omega instantly reckonmented me some women...’ i say sighing

She laughs

Yeah wait... i never metioned about my true sexuality...

‘i guess i have to admit something’

‘I am actually a Bisexual’ i say

‘Hm?’ She says confused

‘I-i fall for both Boys and Girls...’ i say embarrassed

‘Ah, i see... ok!’ She just accepts it

‘You are fine with that?’

‘Yeah? Does that mather, in the end...’ she pauses

‘Just like “Yousaita” you still like my gender, so you can like me‘ she smiles

‘Yeah....’

Yousaita........ why does that name sound familar?.......

.......!!!

** [(Gay or European?)](https://youtu.be/PdTPULsibH0) **

I grab the card out my pocket  


i knew it!  


“‘Emily Yousaita’” i say

‘Hm? Who?’ Zelda asks

‘The doctor who saved me, her last name is Yousaita’

‘Hm?! But.... Emily is a girl!’ 

‘Yes, but... Perhaps her brother Travish?’

‘Does that name ring any bells?’ I ask her

‘No not really.....’

’They did look around 30 or something around that...’ i say

‘But did he gave up any hints?’ She asks

I think back and get a few flashbacks

* * *

‘ Allright, we know she is gay, but why does that mather?’ Travish asks Emily

‘It does not, it is a prefrence she has, and in the end it is a thing we gotta be considerate of’

‘So please watch your words, Trav’ She says to him

‘**You know i can say that word**...’ 

‘But fine..... Sorry’ he appogises to me

—

‘Hello! How can i help you?’ A man asks him

** Travish looks a bit nervous **

* * *

‘Now that i think of it there were some questionable moments’

‘Ah well..... i think we should leave that there’ Zelda says

‘In the end it does not matter to us’ She says

‘True....’ i say and look back at the card  
  
  


** [(Colorless Hospital)](https://youtu.be/4G2UeRiW_Rw) **

......

Then Zelda asks:

‘You  are going to call her right?’ 

‘Hm?’ I look back at her

‘She has witnessed it, so can work with it right?’

‘And she was Trustworthy.... right?’ She asks

‘Yes...’ i say a bit hesitant

‘You do... want to get better right?’ She asks sadly

‘Wh- Yes!’

‘Ofcourse i do!’ I say hastly

‘I cannot think of the idea of You and My family worrying about me!’

‘So i do want to get better, do not doubt that!’

‘It is just...... i never told you this but’

‘I do not like hospitals’

‘What?’ 

‘It is... well... my mother she died in a hospital because there were no doctors on standby for her’

‘I know it is a selfish reason to dislike them’

‘But since then i allways thought a hospital as a cursed place’

‘And now me and Omega have been in one...’

‘And it was  not pleasant’ 

.........

‘But it is nessasary, to help you, Emily is gonna work with you’ Zelda says still trying to convience me

‘I know, and i do trust her... however i do not know if i should go or not’

‘I see.... well i am not gonna influnce you to go, so whatever you deside i will support it’ Zelda says

‘Thanks....’ i say

I look outside and notice it is getting darker

‘Sun is going down’ i say

‘Ah best go back then?’ Zelda says

‘Hold on, i still want to go walk in the park’ i say

She looks at me

‘I-i mean if you want too’ i correct myself

‘I would love too’ she says smiling

I nod smiling and so we drink the rest of the tea we had

Stand up and go towards the door

‘Have a nice date futher’ The waitress says

Zelda waves to her and i nod 

And we leave the shop

** [(Sunset Park)](https://youtu.be/YZMW7zS7F7s) **

The sun is going down it is still day i think

Almost dawn

It is becoming quite Cold

I look at Zelda... she is holding her arms and trying warm herself up

I take off my jacket and put it over her body

’A-ah... that is not nessarery’ She says

’No i insist’

’Such a Gentleman~’ She says lovingly at me  
  


‘Even though i am a woman?’ I ask jokingly

’hm..... Gentle-Woman then?’   
  
  


I chuckle

Then i finally deside to ask her:

‘How long have you known that waitress, you seem close’

‘Ah, have i not mentioned it?’

‘She is actually one of my Middle school friends’

‘No you did not mention that’ i say

‘Ah well, she and Lyn were the only people who knew about my sexualality back then’

‘She was the friend who supported me though my class when Lyn left middle school’

‘Her name is Trish, we actually had a few things in common but she did not go to Diamond, so we had to seperate’

‘About 7 months ago i found out she worked there and came and visit’

‘Ever since then i came very othen to that café’

‘I see.... i cannot believe i did not know that...’

‘What? You jealous?’ She asked smuggly

‘Huh?! No!’ I say back

‘That is not what i meant!’

She laughs

Now i can counter!

\/

\+ = Counter

(B)

‘What i meant to say is, i cannont believe you had friends beside from Lyn’ i say back

‘Wha-!’ She did not expect that

‘That is unfair...... meanie’ She pouts 

I laugh back

We arrive in the park

The park is huge, it is connected with a big Forrest path for bikers and such

It’s pretty empty..... good

Don’t know if i can handle more people today...

‘Wow nice and Quiet’ Zelda says

‘Yeah....’

I feel Zelda grab my hand

And so we just walked we did not know were we would end up, so long if we were together

‘So... if it does not effect you...’ Zelda starts

‘What did you see in your Schizo?’

......

** [(A Painful Memory made)](https://youtu.be/C-D9E3W94Zg)  
  
**

‘Well.....’

‘After we got separated...’

‘I tried to think of anything, Anything to do’

‘I could not do anything, i feelt useless’

‘So then i saw.... some shadowy figures laughing at me’

........

‘Then.... i saw a shadowy you...’

‘It acted like you, trying to be conserned’

‘But... i saw through it, and pointed out it was fake’

‘It laughed and made my head hurt’

‘Then Emily came to help me...’

‘They helped me come back to my senses’

‘But later... i made a mistake.. and thought about you again’

‘It became worse, the shadow returned’

‘Again it appeered as you’

‘Stud infront of me and kept telling me: “_Weak & Useless_”

‘Then it said something and then i just cracked...’

‘I think i lost control of myself then’

‘Emily helped me and made me swallow a Trilaron Tablet’

‘And it went away’.....

‘Then it was over, i was so scared through it....’

..........

‘What did....... the fake me say... that would make you flip?’ She asks sad

‘...............it said... t-that... you do not **love** me’ i look away from her

‘What?!’ Zelda says suprised

‘Y-you believed that?!’ She asks conserned

‘N-no ofcourse i did not...’

‘But just the possibility made me go mad...’

.........

‘So... to sumerize it...’ Zelda says with a sad face

‘It... is all my fault?’ She assumes

‘Huh?! What are you saying?!’ I say suprised

‘No! It was not...’ i say

‘But... if i appered in your hallucinations, does that not mean i caused them?’ She asks sad...

‘A-ah no.....’ i say less confident

‘Then i am the cause of your hallucinations?’ 

........

No! Cannot let her think that!

But i can convience her with only a “No”

‘.....If i am the cause... maybe this is not right to be together’

‘W-what?! W-wait think about what you are saying!’

‘I am, i thought about what is best for you and i think it is best we stay apart’ she has a heartbroken face

‘Sorry Skye’ she says and runs along the path

She runs and drops my Jacket

—  
  


‘Hey come back!’ I scream at her  
  


I catch my Jacket

No! I cannot stay here!

I run after her she makes a turn into a small Forest

“Forest”......

No! Not.... a dark forest!

Must... follow... her!

I also make the turn and run into the forest

I quickly Put on my jacket again while i keep running

..........

This forest it looks similar to... “the Hollow Forest”

But there is actually some light made by the dawn

“Hollow Forest” 

“Being  _ Alone.._....”

My head hurts again

‘ _ That is correct! _’

That voice! I look beside me

A shadow in shape of me, it has Yellow eyes runs beside me

‘Mirror.....’ i say

‘ _ Ugh! Why do you still use that name?! I am not even a mirror anymore! _ ’ It says in my voice

‘What was even the point then?!’ I ask

‘Before Thursday.. those dreams what where the point of them?!’ I scream

‘ _ That is a good question _ _, what were they?_’

’ Those were the times before the Drama, it was Light and did not effect you then ’

‘ _ But did you notice? They only started happening after you met Zelda? _ ’

!!!

‘ _ Yeeeah... now you realise _ ’

‘ _ She is the cause, now stop running! _ ’

.......

** [(Blueberry Is Smart)](https://youtu.be/7ApNHR92qwM) **

I slow down a bit..... but then go faster

‘ _What?! Stop! _’

‘ _I proved to you she is the cause _’

‘She is not!’ I say

‘ _How can you be so sure?! ’_

‘Tell me! Why am i hallucinating now?’

‘ _Is it not obbious?! It is because of Zelda!_’

‘But that cannot be it’

‘ ** _ Oh?! Why not?! _ ** ’ The shadow screams

‘Because i was not thinking of Zelda before you showed up!’

‘I was thinking of “The Hollow Forest”’

‘After she ran away, i never thought about Zelda or thought like “She”’

‘_W-what?!_’ It sounded like it made a mistake

‘If you had appered...... after i thought about her even once.... i would understand but now you messed up!’ I begin to get out off breathe

‘Zelda is not the cause......’

‘ Being  _ ** Alone ** _ is... ’

‘I cannot stand being alone, at the station i was not scared i lost Zelda, i was scared because i was Alone’

‘I just noticed all three times you showed up it was after i thought about the word “alone”’

‘ **_Gah_**! ’ 

‘Now i figured out the cause i have to explain it to her’

‘And so we can be  Together forever’

‘_<strike>**Do not make such bold statements, Skye Colors!**</strike>_’

The voice goes deeper and the Shadow me has Red eyes now

‘ <strike>_This is not over you hear! It will never be “Over!”_</strike> ’

‘“Never” is also quite bold’ I come back

‘This will stop, Schizo...... does not last forever!’

‘I will do anything in my power to stop you!’

‘Not just for me, for Zelda, Omega, Alivian, Silver, Lyn and Dad’

‘And even for Mom’

‘ <strike>_**Mom eh?**_</strike> ’

‘ _ <strike>**Hahahahaha!**</strike> _ ’

‘ <strike>_**She is Dead! What can she worry for!**_</strike> ’

‘ _ <strike>**That Worthless Woman was just some freak**</strike> _ ’

  
  
** [(Music Cut!)](https://youtu.be/XIMLoLxmTDw) **

!!!

I slow down with running....

‘ _ <strike>**Ah? Have i hit your sensitive part?**</strike> _ ’

‘ <strike>_**You gonna Cry now?**_</strike> ’

............

** [(My Promise to Me)](https://youtu.be/iFCuO__-AzE) **

‘Hell no....’ i say

‘ _ <strike>**Hm?**</strike> _ ’

‘You Insulted my mother.....’

‘I am not gonna let you **fucking** do that!!!’ I scream

I have never been this angry before

‘ _<strike>**What the Hell? This was not expected!**</strike>_’

‘I am not scared of you anymore’

‘You piss me off.....’

‘Insult me? Fine’

‘But my Mother?  I will not tolerate that.... ’

** ‘I.... Skye Colors, I have a new Dream’ **

‘And that is to Make sure you disappear!!!’

‘ Forever.... ’

‘_<strike>**Impossible! **</strike>_ _<strike>**and how are you gonna do that? ** </strike> ** ’ **_

I pull out Emily’s Card

‘Even if i damn hate hospitals’

‘If it will make sure you go away... it will be worth it’

‘So you can get out of my damn life!!!’ 

‘ _ <strike> ** Gah! This is not What was supposed to happen!**</strike>_’

‘ _ <strike>**You Win this time, Sky****e**</strike>**<strike> Colors!</strike> **’_

And it disappears.. for now

’Next time, you will not be so lucky’ i Say one last time to myself  
  
  


** [(The Confrontation)](https://youtu.be/Ekx-WUSVp78) **

I take sometime to calm down.....

Now that that is over with, i can focus on Ze-

I notice she is not infront of me anymore

I look around and notice a sorta secret path a bit next to me

I follow it since she could not have gone through the trees, to dangerous

The path goes up a hill and i notice her look at me, turn around at the top and go out of sight

There is a staircase? A staircase made of wood

I go up it.... and reach the top  
  
  


It seems like a hill side View out point, with a special tree

It is a Pink Tree.... a Cherry bellosom to be exact

There is a bench next to it and Zelda sitting on it

‘Zelda....’ i say

She looks at me... she has tears in her eyes

I go and sit next to her

The view is great... the hill goes above the other trees and i can see City again

‘You should not have followed me’ Says Zelda

‘But i did’

‘Why?! You know i am responsible for the hallucinations!’

‘No Zel, you are not’

‘How?! How can you know?!’ She screams

‘Let me explain’ i say snd she goes quiet and looks away from me

So i face forward towards the city...

She also looks to the city 

‘During the chase i was followed by hallucinations again’ 

‘But!-‘ Zelda tries to speak

‘Wait, it was not you who appeered again’

‘Instead it was me, a shadow me’

‘Then i figured it out, the real reason for the hallucinations’

‘It was not you Zelda’

‘It was instead they would appeer when i would feel alone’

‘But... that still has to do...’ She tries to speak up

‘No you do not understand’ i interupt her

‘I was Alone so i hallucinationed the person i wanted to see the most then’

‘And that was you’

.........

‘Then... why did a you appeer just now?’

‘Honestly... i have no idea, but perhaps the one i wanted to see....’ i pause

‘Was my true self’

She glaces at me

‘Zelda, my Schizo has most effect when i am all alone’

‘I do not want that, and i bet you still do not want that either’

’I do not want to lose you over some other stupid missunderstanding!’

She faces me

‘Zelda..... I love you, with my all my heart’

‘I do not want to be separated with you’

‘I-i want to stay with you... forever ’  I get a small blush

She looks at me with a blush....

But then a smile

‘I was such a fool’

‘I allways try to run from my problems’

‘Weither Phyically or Mentally’  
  
  


.......

‘But i am done with that’

‘I am Sorry Skye, for all the trouble i caused’ she smiles at me

‘Hey do not mistake, i was the one who caused the most trouble’

‘I was the one who’s life was in danger after all’

‘Yeah but it ended smoothly’ Zelda says

‘Everyone is alive, Jack is in prison’

‘And now....’

‘I got my new Girlfriend now!’ She says very Happy

I was shocked to hear that word but then get a smile

‘Yes... i guess dreams, do come true’ i say

We stare in each others eyes....

And then at almost the same time we shove closer to each other

Our faces come closer to each other and...

We kiss each other

  
  


** [(Our New Beginning)](https://youtu.be/jTQlTOjabH8) **   
  


After about 5 seconds later we disconnect and giggle

‘That was the best one, for now...’ Zelda says

‘“For now?”’ I quote her...

She leans on my shoulder

‘Do not think kisses are going to end now!’ She says

‘Never ever thought that’ i say

And we both look to the sunset going down in the buildings

It is so Calming....

After a while i say:

‘I am gonna do it...’ 

She looks at me

‘I am gonna get treatment from Emily’

‘Really?! That is Great!’ She hugs me

‘I want this Schizo gone, it is gonna be a problem i can tell’

‘And if i can get treatment to beat it’

‘I will endure being in hospitals, if that is what it takes’

‘Yay! Let us celabrate this moment’

‘Eh?’

She grabs her phone and holds it up... for a picture

‘Say: “Girlfriend”’ 

‘What?!’ I say shocked

*Click*

She takes the picture

‘H-hey! Delete that!’ I say flushed and try to reach to her phone

‘Nope~ i will keep this picture on every phone i will have, forever!’ She says and holds the phone away from me

Sigh and give up....

She backs up to me

and puts her phone between us to show the picture

Picture: She is smiling and laughing and me... embarrassed as all hell about the girlfriend comment  


‘Look, it s a great picture!’ She says

’No....i look horrible on it though so Embarrassed..’ i say

‘But that is the best part!’ She argues

I just laugh

’Ah, it is almost 6!’ Zelda says

‘Let us go back! Before it gets dark’

‘Right... give me one moment’ i say

I stand up and close to the hill cliff barrier

‘Come here for a moment’ i say

She Goes and stands next to me

‘This might be silly to say but’

‘But... would you really want to spend your life with me?’ I ask

‘This road might be very difficult with the Schizo and all’

‘And if you are fine with me as a person’

.......

She giggles

‘A “silly” question indeed’ She starts

’Since i have allready awnsered that question yesterday with your dad’

‘Yes, ofcourse i do’   
  


.......

‘Hey, do you remember what i said that Tuesday morning?’

‘“I allways try to take the positive side out off everyone”’

‘And i am not done, with you yet’

‘I maybe dating you now, but i will not quit helping you defeating the Schizo’

‘I want to continue to see you smile’

‘That is all i want’ She smiles at me

She grabs my hand

‘Short awnser:’ She pauses

‘Yes, i would love to spend my life with you!’ She says happily

‘I see..... well no more take backs now...’ i tease her

‘Never intent to use one~’ she teases back

I look back at the city

I guess i did learn something from this week

That is no mather the circumstances... everyone deserves a happy ending

I have done some Brave and Stupid things this week, i would otherwise not have done

It’s all because of this Girl.... my True love...

We both Risked our future lives for each other....

And she Helped me in my darkest time

I want to repay her back....

By making this desition she made worth it

It’s Not just her, who helped me...

Everyone.....

Omega, she made this all happen in the first place she well basically forced me to meet her and it all lead to this...

Silver, He was one of my main motivators to Chase after Her even if he was skeptical, he followed my feelings and believed in me until the end

Alivian and Dad, They were supportive of us from the start... and they both took down the one who kipnapped me, and Alivian for just forcing herself to Help us, and care for us

Cannot believe i actually saw good in that Man.....

Cannot Forget about Lyn, I know she doubted me in the begin but the more She got to know me she warmed up to me, she was also so protective of Zelda... don’t think she would make anyone date Zelda

‘Hey Skye you allright? You are just staring!’ Zelda brings me back from my thoughts

‘Yeah i am fine, just was spaced out’

I smile at her and ask:

‘Well shall we go home?’

‘Hehe~ yeah i would like to’ She awnsers with a smile

Zelda....

My Love... The most Caring girl i have ever met i truly love the way she always smiles... she has her backstory but she does not let her past haunt her she is so kind to me and my Family

I would not mind if she becomes m-my....  Wife ...

She holds my hand and walks away

While we walk away from the tree and down the stairs

I think... i should think about myself too huh?

I guess i should re-Introduce myself

My name is Skye Colors....

I’m a 17 year old Girl

I love Video games, Nintendo and Gardening

I have a mental illness called Schizophedia, which effects my vision and causes hallucinations when i am Alone

And i’m a Bisexual and currently In love with my Perfect Girlfriend: Zelda Tilly 

I have two Sisters and One Brother

And live with my Dad, my mother has unfortantly passed away

And now i just want to focus on my Present Life

And to learn how to balance my Life

With my Schizophedia and my Girlfriend...

Zelda Tilly.....

‘**I love you**’

** .-End “A Colorful Tale”-. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that!
> 
> Ladies and Gentleman
> 
> Was “A Colorful Tale” thank you for reading.... 
> 
> but you probaly noticed the 19/20 chapters part
> 
> Well yes this last chapter will be a sorta “Behind the Scenes” and and than a thank you
> 
> Until then i hope you have enjoyed my book!


	20. Thank You! (BTS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTS or Behind The Scenes
> 
> This “Chapter” is actually not a “real” Chapter
> 
> But just a fun side thing i planned, just to further explain some details and annonce my next Project
> 
> This has nothing more to do with the Actual story, but i will elaborate on some Important story details
> 
> So it is not nessasary to read this but if you will, sit back and enjoy!

Hello, if you are reading this that probaly means you have read my whole story....

If you did... THANK YOU SO MUCH

Now before we get into the **J U I C Y** details of ACT (A Colorful Tale)

I need to mention that this section does not mather to the main story at all! 

Just some clarity for some maybe unclear stuff and beta- content

Also i will go over story details which are spoliers so if for whatever reason you skipped 19 chapters and jumped to the BTS (Behind the Scenes) you have been warned

Now with that said Let us get Behind the scenes!!!........

  
** [(Learning & Messing around)](https://youtu.be/F1X3MP4J8_A) **

* * *

** Intro: **

Before uploading the “Original” first chapters i had been debating if it was right or not...

Then saying: “Screw it” and uploading them

My ententions was not for attention really, i just wanted a place where i can let my creativity flow, cause sure as hell, school doesn’t do that

But anyway.... it was a very long project which started with the first chapter came to show on September 22th last year and it now being January 19th in 2020

Meaning it took me nearly 4 months to create 21* chapters

Oh? Did i say 21? Yeah actually because

* * *

** Chapters: **

I actually remade my first chapter now known as “Blue Skye” 

Originally that chapter was full of mistakes and really just stupid things i wrote, so DURING the progress of chapter 16, i quickly rescrambled the chapter made a actual and decent introduction for Skye

The interview stayed rather the same, but the after it i changed some stuff but is basically everything about cpt 1

Now onto the scrapped content thst was planned before the chapters came out, these will be in a list also only the major changes will be mentioned because otherwise i’d have to dig up the about 67 small changes (no i did not count but it was somewhere around this) i made:

-Orignally 25 (one for another BTS) chapters planned, but changed to 19 for the next scrapped idea \/

-Planned to do 20 In this time and then 4 More in a sorta Time skip 5 years later (still planning on this idea but not now)

-Scrapped Alivian & Tristan Arc, would just be out of place and was instead replaced for cpt 15 “Ace in the Trial ” which i think is way better, instead i recuced it to only be made in Omega’s last POV

-Scrapped Omega & Dave Arc, you are probaly wondering “who is dave?” Well he was the cassier back in chapter 10, i was planning that Dave and her would meet in chapter 17 but... ***cough*** **S T A B B E D** ***cough***, however i’m not giving up on the idea of them meeting again

-Scrapped All Class Project Arc, i mean it WAS mentioned a lot but due to The story doing a whole 180*, i had choice but to scrap the idea midway the story but it was planned to actually show this on the Friday but... you know... Cpt 15 exists

-Beta Jack Charather, honestly there is so much to cover for this man i’ll mention them in the “Charathers” tab

-Beta Jack “Intentions”, i firstly planned had planned for jack to... be something “else” than a murderer... but i thought that would be TOO far, and just way to uncomfortable for me to write and to read, i will avoid of mentioning this idea again because it honestly still sickens me...

-Scrapped Smut Scene, Honestly just some part of me just wanted to write that, but i reframed from it for not making it “Too Smutty” so i only included, mentioned Nudity... also the whole thing whould have destroyed any tension afterwards i think...

-Scrapped “Best Friend”, this was supposed to be Silver’s Best friend and would actually be a side charather... but i honestly?

I fucking forgot all about him, i had no place to add him in and so i forgot he had a part in cpt 15 but realised he did not even appeer yet! So i had to erase Him and rethink chapter 15, i did not even have a bio file on him like i have for every other charather

Pretty sure i did have one but just... deleted for some reason... and do not even recall what his name is...

* * *

** Charather: **

So how this is gonna go down i will explain the charather where i was going with it and then add some own opinions 

and then just for fun i will descripe the charather in only 10 words or less and make fun of them lol

Now i will only include the 6 main charathers and one Extra i need to talk about

** Skye Colors **

** Charather Bio: **

Skye was starting of to seem like a avarage girl with no real way to make her special, but her sexuality and later Mental illness is what will set her apart from the rest and will be in a real battle with her Schizo but winning the battle, to Get the Girl

** Creator Info: **

Even now i’m Proud of my First ever OC, i was planning to make her fully gay but just desided to make her Bi instead to atleast make it seem she was intrested in men, but i actually made her gay as fuck (65% Women, 35% Men)

But.... honestly when i first made the first 6 chapters i was not planning at all to use Schizo, but just make it seem her emotions just switched off.... but that did not make any sense so made it with Schizo instead and made it way better i planned originally

But i really do no have much to say about her that i have allready writen

** 10 word Description: **

Bisexual Girl with trash Love hiding skills & A Mental illness.

** Zelda Tilly / Niedavier **

** Charather Bio: **

Zelda is Gay, nuff said

Ok but really, She is a Kind and Caring person who just wants to protect her friends, she and her Step Sister Lyn grew up in a orphanage and were both adopted by Elizabeth Tilly (who will not have a bio)

** Creator Info: **

I loved playing around With Zelda’s personality, from Tease Girl, To Happy Girl, To Sad Girl.... truly my favorite charather i’ve writen So far

But for reals i originally made her charather to be equal like Skye but honestly i did not want two Skye’s running wild, so instead we got her now, a way better charather than past me could ever think off

Also if you had not noticed from the damn 50 Legend of Zelda refrences i made, her charather was inspired by Zelda to be more persice: Link to the Past Zelda

(Thanks Smash)

** 10 word Description: **

This Gay Link with Emotions does not need Saving

** Omega Colors **

** Charather Bio: **

Omega will play a big part in Getting Skye and Zelda together and will hold the rope between them to grab on too, in change She thinks she is not as important than her other siblings

** Creator Info: **

Oh boy! While i love Omega and i thought i did allright at the charather i wanted to create, i think for her ending... it was a bit stale, 

but i really had myself in a corner with her since her POV story i had made last (while it was first)

Every charather was busy and could not visit so i had her do, what she does best...

Be a Cupid

** 10 word Description: **

A Happy and Cheerful girl with a healthy dose of **L O N E L Y N E S S**

** Alivian Colors **

** Charather Bio: **

Alivian seems she does not show much emotion but that is because she is unable to due her Anhedonia making her positive emotions limited but as the story goes on she learns how to make the emotion us humans call “Happiness”

** Creator Info: **

Yaaay, To be honest, my second favorite charather to Write, (behind Zelda) her charather was very interesting to me since she had alot of potential for many diffirent sub-plots, but in the end i made her fucking Miles Edgeworth and that is not even a joke

But i loved making her feel emotion since she had not feelt that in a long time, and i just loved that i made her the main charather for cpts 14 & 15 those chapters were enjoyable to write

** 10 word Description: **

Robot Girl becomes Human in a week Span

(Detriot becomes Human :P )

** Silver Colors **

** Charather Bio: **

A Laid Back and Epic Gamer Older brother of the Siblings he cares alot about them all and wants to witness their growth, with now his new Girlfriend Lyn

** Creator Info: **

If there were one charather i did not do justice it is this man, it is just that he just not really that noticable in the main story, because sometimes i’d literally say in my head: ‘Ah i forgot a interaction with Silver’

And i think i did not expand on his Charather enough and i just made him only a Confident & Laid back Brother...

while i had something else planned, which i’ll keep sercet for now

I did the man Dirty, and ironicly the only Important man (Felix does not count)

** 10 word Description: **

Silver Fox, missing his Screen time & Charather Devolopment

(Oh hello Haru Persona 5)

** Lyndrista Rivers **

** Charather Bio: **

Lyndrista or how she likes to be called: “Lyn” is a athletic and Sporty girl and really is protective of her Little Step Sister Zelda, but her self is horrible in romance she will learn that Zelda needs to do thing on her own now that she is dating Silver too

** Creator Info: **

Lyn was the Last OC created for this story, i needed someone to be good friends with Zelda but i also had to create a family for Zelda...

And so Lyn exists, i do like Lyn, i think she has my favorite backstories of the once i wrote 

and her courage to keep getting stronger to protect the once weaker than her was a idea i came up with while i was writing cpt 14 and also thought then... “Fuck i didn’t mention her backstory yet”

And... one regret i have about her, is that i might have used the “Lyn & Zelda are step sisters” card so much, i myself thought i was trying to say something else is happening

** 10 word Description: **

Sport Jocky and Protective over her did i mention Step-Sister

(I count Step sister as one word here shut up)

  
** [(Actually Important Info)](https://youtu.be/uk4YzwVXfkU) **

** Jack Jazz **

** Charather Bio: **

Jack was Born in italy and later was forced to move to America and live in a orhapnage where he’d meet Lyn and and starts having a obession over her, but his emotions are so deep they only feelt something when he killed someone and killed 2 more until he was caught

** Creator Info: **

I HAD to talk about Jack since his charather might be a bit Hard to understand,

I first thought about making him a actual psychopath, but then desided to make it more dubious

Think about this...

He IS a murderer and a Stalker he admits that, so you would think he is a bad guy right?

But then he Helps expose Marcus Scorso And saves Alivian from him in Cpt 15, it may confuse you on his attentions

But i made attentions are impossible to understand... to make the mystery about him more

Is he a Good guy or A Bad Guy?

That is for you, the Reader to deside

(Oh also if you did not catch on, his full name is a play on words, from Jack Jazz to Jackass ;3 )

** 10 Word Description: **

The Man of The Confusing Intentions

* * *

  
  
** [(Back to “Real” Info)](https://youtu.be/yozybDXGyFA) **

** Themes **

This part i elaborate and explain the themes this Story tries to tell and do a stupid skit, i’m not sorry

Hello everyone, welcome to YESSEY’s Kindergarten!

Today we are gonna talk about... Color!

Because Overal, Color is a Important theme of the Story, if you didn’t notice with the obbious “Colors” last name 

If you paid attention you would have read that Jaiden, The Mom, Has Purple hair

And tell me.... what 2 colors would you get from Purple?

Oh! That’s Right, Red and Blue

And our Color Twins what hair color do they have?

Ah! Blue and Red....

Ok, joking aside, about the Older Siblings it’s harder to explain but i’ll try

Silver... well has Silver/White hair, the Opposide of Black (Felix’s HairC)

That’s to mean, he is the Opposide of Felix, While Felix is Calm, Quiet and Collected

Silver is just that, but not at all

So He’s The opposide of him, more Loud & Has a mouth (even i failed to show that...)

And Alivian, Pink.... well again it was to represent the white, however.... this one is quite Difficult to explain but...

Alivian was like Silver.... before she Got her Illness, now making her More like Felix and tbh exactly like him

And the White mixed with Jaiden’s Purple is Pink :)

Now onto Lyn and Zelda....

And to get the small things out the way, Lyn’s Color story is not as Interesting as the Rest

If you didn’t notice i just really like Blue Hair, Blame Lucina....

And woah! Zelda also likes Lucina! Would you look at that, it’s almost like i planned that!

Speaking of Zelda, now we are getting into the interesting part

Zelda is Blonde... or in other words: Yellow

And the 3 primary Colors are....

Blue, Red and Yellow

Now obbiouslly, Blue and Yellow are Skye and Zelda 

But what about Red?

Yes, well if you couldn’t allready guess it is has something to do with Omega

But what? It’s not like they were a Polyamory

(A Group relationship)

And because INCEST IS NOT WINCEST!

They don’t live in Alabama, so stop imaging things!

Aaaanyway....

It is actually about connecting the Two, the first 10 chapters were all about Omega bring the Two closer together

So basically it’s Red Connecting the Blue and Yellow together, to put it simpler

So as you can see, Color has a heavy influance on this Story and i made sure to make it Pop-out

Or atleast i tried because this is a Text Story and not a Manga/Anime iso making it more difficult to tell all that

And is overal a big problem with “OC” stories in genaral, if you tryna make a original charather, it’s Extremely Hard to Make the Readers have a good View of their charathers, from how they look i mean, and because i’m not a Talented Artist or something, this was impossible for me to do

So i resorted to Small Descriptions in the Chapter Notes, if i wanted, i could have scooped so low and make Damn Mii’s for them, and... Hell that would have helped more with Modeling a charather!

But enough about structure Flaws, now time for Life Lessons!

This part maybe a bit hard to catch in the actual story due to Unclear parts, but i tried to make all the MC’s have a difficulty which they had to over come, and face their True selfs and those things being:

Skye: The Difficulty to love with a Balance between Love and (mental) Health It’s a tough job however with the right Support anything can he reached

And to clear it more up like she says in the ending, she will have to Live with The Schizophedia and Her Girlfriend and learn to control it their Balance

Zelda: Being honest about yourself does not mean the people around you will resent you for your Prefrences

To put it In simpler words: Not everyone will Distance yourself because your own Sexualilty, Zelda after almost everyone Bullied her for being into Girls, hid her Sexuality and in form also her Personality, and after the Fact she liked women came out, she could Express herself in more ways, and let her Fully personality show

Omega: Thinking your are inferieur and mean less than the rest of your family is not the Way to live

Omega thought her Future is irrelevant since she was way less special than her Siblings however the truth is far from that, we all weither aware of it or not have Special traits nobody else has

Alivian: Expressing yourself is Difficult, it’s not as easy as you think it is

Sure _you_ may have no problem, But there are people who are Build up without Social or Emotional experiences making them fell Sheltered in, even the People with Mental disabilities can be effected by this, for example Alivian

Silver: ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯ 

(Ok, to be fair this is fully my fault because i never got to fully develop his Story Arc and so i don’t one for him to share...... Poor Boy)

Lyn: The Power to Let go, while She is plenty strong pysically but from the inside she struggles with Past events and the Habit to be overprotective of her cared onces

But she learns that you do not have to be the strongest you can be, making yourself seem Strong is a trait everyone wants to have, but it is not a reliable Trait to Life by, since everyone will think “oh, he/she is sttong and can handle themselfs”. But Everyone needs Help in once and a while

* * *

** Q & A: **

A.k.a the section i suck up my own Glory for finishing this series and pretending i’m a famous book writer or something

So just for fun i will awnser 3 pre-pepared questions for people who were curious but are not bothered to ask

** 1\. What was my Favorite charather to Make/Write? **

I mean i think i allready awnsered that but i cannot possibly choose between my babies!......... It’s Zelda

** 2\. What was your biggest Mistake/Regret in making the series? **

I when it comes to my stories i am quite the perfectionist, even if i notice ONE little spelling error, i’m clicking that “Edit” button so damn fast  
  


But something i could not fix is something i cannot fix that easily, and that is Silver’s Missing Charather devopment, i had way more planned for this man, but just never got to it, because i was to busy giving the spotlight to My Girls, i forgot about Mai Boi

** 3\. What was my Favorite Chapter to make/Write? **

That is such a difficult one to awnser since, no mather the relavance to the actual story it was i put love into every bit of the Chapters, but at the end of the day i gotta go with the chapter, i had to put the most effort into being “Chapter 15: Ace in the Trial”

It was not only the chapter that was a full in-view refrence to one of my favorite game series Ace attorney (Please capcom, we fans still exist)

But i had also need to come up with the actual crime method of Jack, and had alot of fun thinking of every possible plot hole to fix it

So if one of my future projects include a Murder Mystrey... yeah... actually that sounds like something i would do...

Speaking of next Project!

* * *

**Future Projects:**

What is Next for me?

Well i have had so many new ideas, but i think it is best i go with the story that makes the most sense continuing with....

Being: **A Colorful Tale: Timeskip**

As mentioned before This story will ofcourse be a timeskip 5 years later and everyone is ready to continue life, But oh no! They are adults now!

***sniff*** my babies grow up so fast!

This Story will not be as long as ACT but will instead i assume be arround 9 Chapters long and another BTS chapter

And not just focussing on Skye anymore, but everyone 

And maybe, perhaps introduce new Charathers? ;)

God knows when i am ready to make this story but right now i need a bit of a mental break....

but! i am gonna reveal some other projects i had coming!  
  


Not gonna ruin the suprise but the only thing i’m gonna spoil is this:

2 other Yuri stories (gotta continue which i’m Covetable at, lol)

Another Story with Skye and Zelda in a diffirent universe filled with “magical creatues”

Another story with the ACT cast in a RPG world

And... woah! A Detective Story! Did not see that one coming!

And a actual unqiue idea i have not seen anyone else do yet maybe because it is such a huge damn project which requires a minimum of 25 CHAPTERS TO WRITE PERFECTLY (the only hint you are getting is the summary on cpt 10 lol)

* * *

** Last Thanks **

** [(Thanks from the Real me!)](https://youtu.be/jTQlTOjabH8) **

Allright droping the Online _Persona_ & Jokes, here

I just wanted to thank anyone who has actually read through my story fully....

I do not need a indication if it’s good or bad, i just wanted to let every on this website know there are young creators out there making the best damn stories you have ever read.....

Hehe... only if, but for real, it is just amazing to me someone read through this and actually thought it was a decent story  
  


I do not set high bars for my story to reach populairity or recognition even and honest i really do not mind it

To me this Writing which just started as a “Stupid idea” turn for me into a actual Hobby i enjoyed making

This is not my end, my brain is still rolling and ready 

I literally have a file right here full of the other projects curently i have writen and fully thought a story for 4/7 Stories

  
And that is basically it, i do not know which i will do after “TimeSkip” but now that does not matter

Let me end this with a quote from my favorite Blueberry:

“And now i just want to focus on my Present Life”

Thank you for reading through this mess of a Behind the Scenes

Have a wonderful Day/Night furter!

**-YESSEY**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you are reading this that (hopefully) means you have read the first few chapters of my own original story
> 
> Please forgive me for any Grammar Errors i make within the story’s, English is not my main lauguage
> 
> If you have any tips or complains please tell me in the comments i’ll respond as soon as possible!
> 
> :D


End file.
